Hija de la oscuridad
by hermy-potter-hp
Summary: Historia pre7º Bien bien, este es el último capitulo..."Escape de la Oscuridad" Espero lo disfruten... Gracias a todos por sus comentarios... H
1. Reencuentros

Hola!! Yo estoy de nuevo aquí con otra historia...Espero esta les guste también, todavía la estoy escribiendo, tuve que volverla a empezar porque la escribí apenas cuando había salido el quinto libro imagínense!! Fue hace mucho no? Bueno este primer capitulo no es muy bueno en realidad, pero es una intro para saber de como van las cosas no?

* * *

Cap 1. Reencuentros

Eran ya pasada la madrugada y una joven de diesciseis años estaba profundamente dormida sobre su cama, cuando despertó sobresaltada...  
Se sentó en la orilla de la cama viendo su reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche; marcaba las seis y media... Estaba pálida por la pesadilla que acababa de tener y no quería volverse a dormir temiendo volver a tenerla... Lentamente se paró de su cama y salió de su habitación... Todavía estaba un poco obscuro, caminó por el pasillo arrastrando los pies hasta llegar frente a la puerta del baño, giró la perilla y se metió.

Estuvo un rato en la tina recostada solo viendo el techo y recordando su sueño hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta...

.-Hermione? Estas allí?

.-Si mamá...

.-Estas bien? Puedo pasar?

.-Claro porque no- dijo con desanimos bastante notables

Su madre abrió la puerta y se sentó en un banquito que había al lado de la tina...

.-Princesa? Que sucede? Puedes decirmelo...

.-No es nada...

.-Cómo que no es nada?! Soy tu madre, puedo ver que estos ultimos dias no has dormido bien y estas muy triste aveces... No sales de tu cuarto que sucede?

.-No es nada, te lo juro... Es solo que... Estoy triste por lo que está pasando en Hogwarts... Por lo que pasó... No se... No se que piensa hacer Harry... Estoy preocupada...

.-Pero... Estate tranquila es un buen muchacho estoy segura de que no tomará una equivocada decisión...

Hermione formó una pequeña pero forzada sonrisa mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su madre...

.-Mmm estas segura que solo es eso?

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada de los ojos inquisitivos de su madre...

.-Bueno... En ese caso... Solo quería avisarte que tu padre y yo vamos a salir, quieres venir?

.-No, estoy un poco cansada, aparte tal vez llegue la carta donde nos digan si abriran el colegio o no este año...

La señora le miró a los ojos como viendo mas alla de lo que cualquiera pudiera ver y despues suavizó su mirada...

.-Bueno... Pero no te vayas a quedar dormida aqui, todavía es muy temprano así que puede darte sueño, te puedes ahogar...

.-Tendré cuidado... Que les vaya bien...

La madre de Hermione se paró de su lugar y salió de allí dejando a Hermione sola de nuevo...  
Escuchó atenta por unos segundos y escuchó el coche salir... Salió de la tina con su delicado cuerpo desnudo escurriendo y se tapó con una toalla para salir de allí...

Cuando llegó a su cuarto sacó de debajo de su cama una pequeña libreta cafe de pasta dura... Su diario...  
Lo abrazó como si fuera un enorme tesoro, se recostó un rato sobre su cama y al instante se quedó dormida...

Después de un rato abrió los ojos y vió que el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaban ya las 9... Sintió algo entre sus manos y vió su diario. Sacó una pluma y empezó a escribir...

_Hola:_

_Perdón por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo pero es que he estado muy... No se, medio extraña, tengo un presentimiento, lo se es extraño, para mi mas creeme... Estoy un poco triste pero no se porque tal vez sea porque... Bueno... Si abren Hogwarts este año será mi ultimo año y si no... Ya habrá pasado mi ultimo año y ni siquiera lo aproveché... No se que va a pasar despues... No se si volveré a ver a Harry... Ay lo extraño mucho y me está costando tanto evitar decirle lo que siento por el...  
Ay estoy tan preocupada por el... Los dias después de la muerte de Dumbledore estaba muy deprimido y no quería que nadie le hablara... Se desaparecia por horas y a veces solo llegaba a dormir... (Es que nos pidieron quedarnos otro par de dias, claro a los que nos dejaban, para revisar el colegio)_

Hermione fue interrumpida por una lechuza que entró volando por su ventana y se posó frente a ella con la pata estirada tendiendole la carta... Reconoció la letra al instante, la tomó de la pata de la lechuza y esta se fue volando por donde había llegado...  
"Vaya esta vez está mas pesada..."  
Abrió el sobre y sacó los pergaminos... Venían tres pergaminos... Abrió el primero... Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca... El colegio se iba a abrir este año... El consejo escolar había apoyado a los profesores que habían dicho que mientras hubiera un alumno interesado en ir estarían allí...  
Eso alegró un poco a Hermione... Pero había otra cosa... Ella iría con Harry al fin del mundo y mas allá pero a donde pensaba ir Harry ahora? Iría de nuevo al colegio? O se iria como había dicho? Qué mas daba ella lo seguiría...  
Se fijó en otro de los pergaminos y como siempre la lista de los libros y venía otra nota un tanto breve... Extrañada lo abrió lentamente...

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido usted seleccionada para ser unos de los Premios anuales._

_Le pido que despues de la cena de selección se dirija a mi sala.  
La contraseña es "Gusarajos Hervidos" (No pude hacer que la gárgola cambiara de parecer acerca de las antiguas contraseñas.)  
De antemano gracias por su atención y que pase buen dia._

_Muy cordialmente  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Directora del Colegio  
Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Hermione leyó la carta dos veces porque no se lo podía creer. Abrió el sobre y sacó una insignia brillante de plata donde se podía ver 'Premio Anual'. De un momento a otro toda esa desesperación y tristeza que sentía desapareció... Al fin todo su trabajo por seis años daba frutos, se tuvo que contener por no ponerse a brincar en la cama... Lentamente puso la insignia en su mesita y se volvió de nuevo a su diario...

_Que crees que pasó? Al fin algo bueno, abrieron de nuevo el colegio!! Y otra cosa... Es algo muy bueno por lo menos para mi... Soy premio anual!! Lo puedes creer? Yo todavía no puedo creerlo!!...  
Bueno ya me voy luego escribo que tengo que cambiarme me gustaría hablar con Harry acerca de lo que se va a hacer... Voy a escribirles a Harry y Ron para ver si nos vemos allá... Tal vez y podamos quedar en el caldero chorreante para platicar un poco... _

_Hermione_

Hermione cerró su diario y lo volvió a guardar bajo el colchón mientras corria hasta el otro lado de la habitación para ir por un poco de pergamino...

_Harry:_

_Espero ya hayas recibido tu carta... Crees que nos podamos ver en el callejón? Necesito hablar contigo para ver lo que se hará... Bueno espero que si... Espero con ansias tu respuesta..._

_Te quiere Hermione_

_Ron:_

_Crees que puedas ir al callejón? Para poder "comprar los libros"... Y... platicar ya sabes no? Con Harry... Espero que si... Ya le dije a Harry pero todavía no se..._

_Hermione_

Se acercó un poco a la lechuza que dormitaba en su jaula, era una muy bonita de plumas doradas que llamaba mucho la atención, había sido un regalo de sus padres por haber salido tan bien en las asignaturas en su anterior curso; le movió levemente haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe... Salió y dio unas vueltas en la habitación hasta que se posó sobre la ventana abierta y extendió su pata... Hermione le ató las cartas 'Daselas a Harry y a Ron' Y el ave salió volando hacia el sol...

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues llegaron sus respuestas...

Hermione ya con ropa y con una cara mas alegre bajó corriendo las escaleras al escuchar que sus padres llegaban...

.-Que sucede princesa?

.-Ehm... Van a abrir el colegio!! Me quedé de ver con Ron y Harry para comprar los libros... Voy a llegar de noche...

.-Claro... Pero ya sabes... Con cuidado... Llevas tu varita?

.-Claro! Siempre la traigo conmigo...

Hermione se iba poniendo la chamarra y tomó un pan dulce que se metió a la boca mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de su casa a toda prisa...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya eran las 10 y Harry estaba sentado solo en la heladeria esperando a que llegaran sus amigos cuando vio dos cabezas pelirrojas que se acercaban...

.-Ginny!! Ron!

Ginny se sonrojó bastante y Ron dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara... La chica se acercó a Harry y le dio un pequeño en la mejilla que a pesar de la inocencia hizo que ambos se sonrojaran bastante... Ron observó esto y sus cejas se arquearon hasta que ya no se vieron porque el flequillo los cubria...

Hermione que llegaba en ese momento se quedó como de piedra y la sonrisa que llebava se disipó en ese momento...

.-Hermione!!

Ron llegó corriendo con ella y le dió un gran abrazo al que ella respodió de mala gana...

.-Que ha sido eso? Acaso ya no andan?

Hermione se acercó a ellos mientras hablaba... Ron no notaba la frialdad de sus palabras, al parecer ninguno lo había notado...

.-Esto... Pues ya no... Recuerda que... -Harry se quedó trabado y no supo que decir...  
Ginny se adelantó al darse cuenta de ello...

.-Es porque nos hemos dado un tiempo... Creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas pendientes... Y yo me quedé de ver con unas amigas...

Se acercó a Hermione y se despidió de ella...

.-Nos vemos alrato Ron...

Ginny salió casi a todo correr de allí y en menos de 10 segundos había desaparecidó de la vista...

.-Que te parece Hermione? Cómo que está rara no?

.-Eh? Oh... Si... Pero necesitamos hablar...-dijo en un tono bastante seco pero de nuevo ninguno lo había notado...

.-Bueno vamonos a otro lado mas tranquilo no?

.-Aja...

Hermione había tenido la esperanza de poder estar junto a Harry todo ese tiempo platicando y tuvo que agradecer que así fuera... Al fin después de tanto tiempo podrían tener tiempo para pasar ellos tres sin que nadie los molestara...  
Pero no había previsto que Harry se quedaría callado todo el rato mientras Ron se acercaba mas a Hermione...

.-Her hermione, y que has hecho estas vacaciones?

Le temblaba mucho la voz y se sonrojó al ver que ella le veia también...

.-Ah... Pues nada interesante... Solo estuve en mi casa... Y tu?

.-Pues... Igual...

.-Ah...

El rato se había pasado muy lento con un silencio muy incómodo entre los tres... No sabían qué decir... Debía ser Harry quien hablara primero pero parecía estar perdido en su mente...  
Habían llegado a un pequeño pub escondido al final de un callejón entre dos edificos enormes que parecían que se derrumbarían sobre ellos en cualquier momento... El lugar era muy parecido a las tres escobas y era muy tranquilo, no había casi gente pues casi nadie conocía ese lugar...  
Se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada de todos y tras pedir a la amable cantinera una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla se quedaron viendo fijamente al centro de la mesa...  
Hermione se estaba empezando a desesperar de la situación. Frente a ellos aparecieron tres tarros y una enorme jarra de burbujeante cerveza de mantequilla...

.-Harry? Qué piensas hacer? El colegio fue abierto... Podrías volver y...

.-No! No Hermione... No voy a volver!!-dijo Harry lleno completamente de furia.

Hermione le miró directo a los ojos y lo que vió la dejó aún mas asustada y cohibida, juraría haber visto un resplandor rojo dentro de los ojos de Harry...

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo... Si me da tiempo aurita subiré el segundo...Espero me dejen sus comentarios...Ya saben me encanta escuchar lo que tienen que decir de mis historias a pesar de que a muchos no les agrade mi forma de escribir como cierta personita en "El libro de las tinieblas" pero me agrada escucharlo de todos modos siempre y cuando SEAN CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y NO DESTRUCTIVAS!!  
Sólo aprieten el botocncito de abajo que dice "Go" y seré feliz...

Mira abajo...Allí dice "Go"...Si? Please


	2. Secretos ocultos

Bueno antes de empezar este capitulo quisiera "comentar" que el nombre de la historia fue modificado...es "Hija de la oscuridad" porque algunas personas se pusieron regegas al ver que había escrito "obscuridad" y no "oscuridad" diciendome casi casi que soy una ignorante, pues bien si se toman la molestia de leer el diccionario, veran que "obscuridad" es un DERIVADO por lo tanto no es una muestra de ignorancia escribir obscuridad...  
No pretendo ofender a nadie con esto sólo es un...Comentario...  
Ahora si...El capitulo 2...

* * *

Cap 2. Secretos ocultos

.-No! No Hermione... No voy a volver!!-dijo Harry lleno completamente de furia.

Hermione le miró directo a los ojos y lo que vió la dejó aún mas asustada y cohibida, juraría haber visto un resplandor rojo dentro de los ojos de Harry...

.-Ok... Ya lo se Harry pero no me grites... Sólo era un opinión...-dijo Hermione aterrada intentando disimular lo que había aparentemente imaginado...

.-Lo siento... Perdón es que... McGonagall... Me mandó una carta donde me dice que Dumbledore me dejó unas de sus pertenencias... Y no se que hacer...

Harry tomó su varita y tras un suave movimiento la jarra sirvió a los tres tarros llenandolos... Alzó el suyo y le dió un gran sorvo mientras Ron y Hermione mientras lo imitaban le miraba soprendidos...

.-Harry...-dijo Ron después de haber estado callado tanto tiempo-Pero eso es muy bueno... Tal vez te haya dejado mas recuerdos... Y Su pensadero!! Bueno puede ser no?

.-Puede ser Ron... Pero... Es que no podría estar cargando todo eso o si? Qué voy a hacer? Ahora que... Cómo voy a hacerlo? Cómo voy a encontrarlos después de tanto tiempo que le costó a Dumbledore hallar solo dos!!

Hermione dió un pequeño brinquillo...

.-Harry... Recuerdas las siglas de la nota dentro del falso guardapelo? Concuerda con los nombres de Dumbledore...

.-Dumbledore? Pero... No... No es posible -dijo Ron viendo raro a Hermione...

.-Si... Si lo es... El mismo anteriormente había vaciado el contenido donde estaba y había puesto uno falso en lugar del original... En la nota se hace parecer que conoce bastante a Tom no? Pues porqué no habría de ser Dumbledore?

.-No lo se Hermione... Pero... Eso no me preocupa mucho por el momento...

Harry se volvió a callar mientras daba otro gran sorvo a su tarro con el cual que lo acababa y se servía otro...

.-Ron? Qué crees tu que deba hacer?

.-Harry... No es algo que ni Hermione ni yo te podamos decir que hagas, es tu decisión...

.-Exacto pero ten por seguro que tomes la decisión que tomes te seguiremos...

Harry fijó la vista a los dos jóvenes que se hayaban frente a el... Estaba muy agradecido a ellos... Sus verdaderos amigos... Era afortunado de tenerlos a ellos como amigos...

.-Bueno... Pero en estos momentos no se que hacer necesito sus opiniones...

.-Ok... Mira... Yo opino que mientras menos escuela tengamos mejor...

.-Ron-dijo una escandalizada Hermione- Harry yo pienso que lo mejor sería que regresáramos al colegio pero podríamos ocuparnos de los Horrocruxes, y no tanto al colegio... Podríamos ocupar Hogwarts como refugio, tenemos a la biblioteca que...

.-Nada de estudio Hermione!!

.-Espera espera... El año pasado encontré algo muy interesante... Al fondo de la sección prohibida... Encontré una bodega... Donde guardan cientos de libros de magia obscura... Es como un sección super super prohibidísima porque ni si quiera la señora Prince entra nunca allí, de hecho dudo que sepa de la existencia de ella... Podría sernos muy util... Tendremos cómo alimentarnos, donde dormir, donde investigar y con la ayuda de la capa de tu padre y el mapa será pan comido salir del colegio y desaparecernos... Recuerda que vienen las pruebas de aparición...

Harry se quedó pensativo... Era cierto... Podrían ir a Hogwarts...

.-Hermione? Estas segura de la existencia de esa bodega?-dijo Ron mientras Harry estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos mientras bebía uno que otro trago de su tarro.

.-Por supuesto que si!!

.-Entonces porque no aparece en el mapa?-dijo vivazmente...

.-Será tal vez porque ni Sirius, ni James, ni Lupin ni siquiera Pettegrew pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca o si?

.-Cierto... Pero tu pasas demasiado tiempo allí...

.-Bueno que a ti te hace mcuha falta darte una vuelta por una de vez en cuando!!

Hermione se paró de su silla señalando inquisitoriamente a Ron mientras Ron se paraba también y se ponía todo rojo...

.-No, yo no soy un cerebrito...

.-Chicos, chicos!! ya basta!

Harry se paró de su silla pero se tambaleó un tanto y cayó de suerte sentado en la silla...

.-Harry? Qué te suce...-Hermione se cortó al ver que Harry se había acabado ya la jarra completa mientras Hermione y Ron discutían.

.-Qué te sucede con un demonio Harry?!

.-Nada... Sólo tenía sed...

.-Claro y por eso ya te acabaste la jarra de un trago?

.-Qué sucede Hermione disfruta el momento... Te molestó que me hubiera acabado la jarra? Eso tiene solución...

Harry alzó la mano un poco e hizo un par de señas a la cantinera mientras desaparecía la jarra vacía y aparecía otra llena...

.-Vamos a pasarla bien chicos... Tranquilícence!! Debemos disfrutar...

.-Qué?! A esto le llamas disfrutar Harry? Poniéndote hasta el copete?

.-Hermione... Ya no te enojes... No estoy hasta el copete... Solo me maree un poco... Pero estoy bien... Mira... Pensé lo que dijiste... Sobre ir a la escuela... Creo que sería una buena idea...

.-Pero Harry!!

.-Tranquilo Ron todavía no termino... Pero no nos vas a estar presionando por hacer tareas y tu tampoco te vas a presionar por ello ok Hermione?

Hermione se lo pensó un momento... Perdería el año... Qué mas daba? si no aceptaba posiblemente Harry desaparecería de los lugares conocidos y ella ya no sabría nada de el...

.-Está bien, pero no vamos a abandonar por completo la escuela mas que nada para no levantar tantas sospechas ok?

.-Por mi está bien... Tu que opinas Ron?

.-Ps ya que...

Pasaron un par de horas y los tres chicos salieron cuando apenas estaba atardeciendo y tambalénadose un poco...

Los tres chicos ibasn abrazados mientras Harry iba en el centro...

.-Creo, que ya me tengo que ir... Les prometí a mis padres no llegar tarde...

.-Quieres que te acompañe?- Dijo Ron bastante animado, era mas fácil hablar con ella con un par de cervezas de mantequilla encima...O un par de barriles encima?

.-No gracias Ron, no me pierdo... Bueno adiós...

Se despidió de Harry y Ron con un beso en la mejilla y se fue calle arriba, al lado contrario de la salida...

.-Pero... No se va por el otro lado?

.-Tal vez va a ir a otro lugar... Quieres acompañarnos a comer?

.-Comer?

.-Si... Para que se nos baje un poco...

.-OK... Vamos...

Hermione seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo viendo hacia las tiendas que rebosaban de alumnos que iban a comprar sus cosas, pero en realidad no veía nada, solo miles de sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior, hasta que una voz la distrajo de todo...

.-Eh sangre sucia, porque tan sola? Tus amigos te abandonaron? La verdad no lo dudaría eres una pesadilla...

No podía creerlo... Era esa voz... Esa unica persona que la llamaba de esa forma tan despectiva... Sería o lo estaba imaginando?

Hermione se volteó con la cara roja viendo de frente a ella a Malfoy cubierto con una capa negra de arriba a abajo y solo sin sus amigotes.

.-Malfoy... Pensé que estabas siendo bien rencompenzado después de lo que hiciste... O acaso Snape te robó tu triunfo?

.-Calma tus palabras sangre sucia a mi me debes respeto...

.-Tu no te mereces el respeto de nadie...

Hermione se volteó furiosa y siguió con su camino pero sintió una presión en su muñeca... Malfoy la había tomado de la muñeca y volteado hacia si quedando ambos muy cerca... A Malfoy le tembló un poco la mano al sentir la proximidad de la joven y la soltó...

.-A mi no me hablas así...

.-O que? Me vas a acusar con tu amigo Voldemort para que me maten?

.-No hables de lo que no sabes...

.-Yo hablo de lo que se me venga en gana... No deberías estar ya afiliado con tus amigos mortífagos y con tu asqueroso amigo que se desayuna a los niños? Creeme tengo cosas mejores que hacer...

Se volvió a voltear dejando a Malfoy bastante enojado...

.-Algún dia las pagarás todas muy caro... Vas a ver...

Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar este ultimo comentario pues ya iba bastante lejos... Necesitaba estar sola lo sabía pero a la vez no quería estarlo, se encontró también con Luna pero despues de una larga discución de que los Lothits no existian Luna se fue bastante molesta quedando de nuevo sola...  
Todavía tenía toda la tarde y era una eternidad estando sola, fue a comprarse una tunica nueva porque ya no le iba bien la que tenía y fue de nuevo a la libreria, su unico refugio, por lo menos ya no estaba ni Ron ni Harry como niños chiquitos diciendole sin parar 'Ya nos vamos Hermione? Ya me cansé...' Esbozó una sonrisa, cuando vió al pasar entre los estantes a Malfoy solo con un hombre alto que no conocía... Estaban hablando pero no se les escuchaba "Posiblemente una burbuja antisonido" Siguió caminando sin tomarle importancia y se metió al siguiente pasillo viendo los libros de Runas antiguas, tomó uno que le llamó la atenció y lo ojeo, cuando lo iba a poner en su lugar de nuevo vió una pequeña abertura por donde se veía justo enfrente a Malfoy, se quedó viendo por un momento y vio como el hombre que estaba frente a Draco se empezaba a transformar, seguramente poción multijugos, Lucius era el que estaba ahora discutiendo con Draco y sin prestar atención en que el efecto de la poción había terminado le daba una bofetada a la que Draco no hacía nada ni decía nada... Hermione volvió a poner el libro en su lugar justo cuando Lucius desactivaba la burbuja, tomaba una enorme cantidad de poción y salia de la tienda de nuevo transformado en otro hombre...

Hermione salió del local y se fijó de lejos a donde se dirigía, despues de seguirlo unos cuantos metros con la mirada lo vió fijandose a los lados que no le vieran y se metió en el callejón Knocturn...

.-Que sangre sucia? Espiando a alguien?

.-No es algo que te importe... Porque no estan tus amiguitos mortífagos contigo eh?

.-No tengo porque darte explicaciones...

Draco le lanzó una mirada de gran odio y salió del lugar...  
Hermione se fijó en el al igual que con Lucius y pudo ver que se iba al lado contrario y se quedaba enfrente de la tienda de quidditch pero antes de entrar se volteó bruscamente hacia donde estaba Hermione viendole fijamente a los ojos con una cara de asco y se metió al lugar curiéndose con la capucha la cara...

Se volvió a meter a la libreria para tratar de despejar su mente pero despues de una hora se dio cuenta que eso no servía de nada y que era mejor irse...

.-.-.-.-

Llegó a la calle donde estaba su casa, toda empapada porque había empezado a llover, "definitivamente este no es mi dia"... Llegó frente a su casa y se encontró con todas las luces apagadas a pesar de que ya no había luz y todavía era temprano, esto le extrañó demasiado y mas cuando vio el conche guardado, no podían estar dormidos... Sacó su varita de dentro de la tunica y se la puso bajo la manga y lentamente se acercó a la entrada... Sin hacer ruido se metió a la casa, justo enfrente estaban las escaleras y al lado un pasillo, se asomó por el pasillo y vio una unica luz que alumbraba al fondo, era la de la cocina, se acercó un poco y alcanzó a escuchar unas voces que no eran las de sus padres...  
Cada vez estaba mas cerca pero por una mala jugada una tabla suelta del piso rechinó y las voces se callaron de inmediato, se metió por una puerta que estaba entreabierta y se quedó en silencio oyendo como alguien salia al pasillo y se asomaba...

.-No es nada...- Se escuchó decir una voz grave...

Hermione salió de su escondite y se acercó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la cocina, llegó, la puerta estaba abierta así que con cuidado se asomó...  
Sus padres estaban sentados en unas sillas al parecer amarrados con unas cuerdas invisibles, mientras dos personas con unas tunicas negras y largas que les apuntaban con sus varitas... Que debía hacer? No podía todavía utilizar magia fuera del colegio, y si lo hacia la expulsaban...

.-Y donde esta Hermione!!?

"Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

.-No sabemos... Ella salió en la mañana y no sabemos si vaya a volver o se quede allá...

Eran un hombre y una mujer, que se le hacía muy extrañamente conocida a Hermione, ambos les apuntaban a sus padres y estaban de espalda a ella, sacó un poco mas la cabeza tratando de buscar alguna solución pero nada... Vió hacia enfrente y vio que su madre le había visto y desviaba la mirada rapidamente para no crear sospechas y habló...

.-Bueno... Yo se donde está...

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago y se encogió en su lugar escondiendose un poco tras el marco de la puerta...

.-Habla! Maldita muggle!- Esta vez era la voz de una mujer la que sonó era bastante fría, esta también se le hizo conocida a Hermione pero no sabía de donde... La mujer se acercó mas a la madre de Hermione y le apuntó en el cuello...

.-E ella, me mandó una carta hace rato que me decia que se iba a quedar esta ultima semana en el caldero chorreante...

.-En el caldero chorreante?

.-Si lo conocen cierto? Una de las entradas al callejón...

.-Si lo conocemos no somos estúpidos!! Pero si no está allá... -dijo el hombre pero la amenza fue interrumpida por la voz desesperada de la mujer...

.-Ustedes nos la robaron!

.-Nosotros no les robamos nada... Ustedes la abandonaron...

.-Calla! O te mato aqui mismo...!

El padre de Hermione se quedó callado al instante y volteó al piso...

.-Bien... Espero por su propio bien esté allí... Y no quiero que le digan nada entendido?

.-...

.-...

.-Entendido?!!

.-Si- dijo la voz tímida de la Sra. Granger

.-Bien eso espero... Vamonos querido...

El hombre quitó el hechizo de las cuerdas y le tomó la mano a la mujer desapareciendo juntos...  
Hermione salió de su escondite y se acercó a sus padres corriendo con muchas preguntas que hacer pero, ese no era el momento...

.-Ay princesa! Que bueno que has llegado a tiempo...

Los padres la abrazaron fuertemente, hasta que recodó algo que había dicho el hombre...

.-Creo que... Tenemos que irnos de aqui... No podemos quedarnos... Cuando se den cuenta de que no estoy allá regresarán...

.-Pero a donde?

.-No lo se!! A Grimmauld Place!!

.-Pero, hija... Seguro que es segura?

.-Eso no importa!! Le madaré una lechuza a Harry seguro que no le molestará que nos quedemos allí... No tenemos mucho tiempo... Empaquen lo necesario... Yo voy por mis cosas y en el camino le escribo a McGonagall...

Los tres salieron disparados de la cocina hacia sus habitaciones... Tenían que salir de allí lo mas rápido posible...

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaban los tres parados en la baqueta, Hermione con Crookshanks bajo un brazo, alzó su varita y el autobús noctámbulo apareció enfrente de sus ojos... Los tres subieron rápidamente, Hermione estaba subiendo sus cosas cuando escuchó un 'Plop' dentro de la casa, ya habían regresado... Aventó sus cosas adentro y ella subió casi corriendo...

.-Vámonos!! A Grimmauld Place...

.-Porque tanta prisa?- Preguntó el encargado, Hermione pudo notar que todavía no habían soltado a Stan, cómo era eso posible?...

.-Porque si... Vámonos...

.-Arranca Ernie!

El chofer arrancó a toda velocidad mientras que el joven acomodaba un poco las cosas... Y Hermione le pagaba...

.-Y? Que los lleva a Grimmauld Place?

.-Em... vamos a visitar familiares...

.-Ah... No han escuchado la noticia?

Hermione bastante extrañada le volteó a ver, y este le estaba tendiendo un periodico...

.-Tal vez deberían leer mas seguido...

Los padres de Hermione se acercaron para poder leer el titular...

"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado toma el poder en el ministerio y dementores"

La historia completa, por parte de nuestra enviada especial en la pagina 2

Hermione le hechó una ojeada a la portada donde tenían una foto de Scrimgeour tratando de taparse y evitando preguntas...

.-Vaya... Eso significa que escaparon todos los mortífagos?

.-Por supuesto! Lo pueden creer? Ahora no estamos a salvo... Ni nosotros ni los muggles...

.-Crees que se atreverían a atacar muggles?

.-Porque no podrían? Ellos ya tienen el control de la mitad del mundo magico...

Por suerte de Hermione el chico se quedó todo el rato callado leyendo el profeta, pero eso no le ayudaba mucho, tenía preguntas en la cabeza y no las podía sacar... Sus padres no hablaban y menos ella, por lo que optó por acostarse en su cama y tratar de tranquilizarse un poco...

.-Grimmauld Place!

El joven les ayudó a sacar las cosas del autobús y las dejó en la acera, se volvió a subir y en un estallido desapareció de nuevo... Todo estaba bastante obscuro, en las casas al parecer ya estaba durmiendo... Hermione se aceró a la entrada y recordando las palabras que hacían aparecer la entrada, sus padres entraron primero y al final ella asegurandose que no había nadie que los siguiera, pero no se dió cuenta que alguien que estaba oculto en las sombra los había visto...


	3. Secretos peligrosos

Aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 espero les guste...

* * *

Cap 3. Secretos peligrosos

.-Y ahora que hacemos? Le escribiste a tu profesora?

.-Este... Si, ahorita se la envio...

Hermione fue a donde su lechuza y le puso la carta en la pata...

.-Bien ahora solo queda esperar...

Hermione sacó un libro para tratar de entretenerse con algo mas mientras que sus padres la veían extraño...

.-Pero... No vas a preguntar nada sobre lo pasado?

Hermione levantó la vista hacia ellos, si, tenía muchas preguntas pero...

.-Si no me han dicho nada es por alguna razón de peso... Confío en su criterio...

.-Ay! Mi princesa... Has crecido muy rápido!

Hermione volteó de nuevo la mirada hacia el libro y trató de concentrarse...

Las pociones de este tipo nos sirven mucho para... Quienes eran?... Pero no solo sirven para eso... Que era lo que querían?... Son muy peligrosas por lo que se debe tener precaución al hacerlas... Porque sabían mi nombre?... El unico defecto de ellas es que... Porque tanto interes en verme?... Se necesita un cabello de unicornio y pesuñas del mismo, cortadas por ti mismo si no...

.-Hija? Creo que...

.-Eran mortífagos... Que querían conmigo?

A la señora le temblaba el labio inferior y haciendo un gran esfuerzo trató de articular palabra pero solo sacó unos sonidos extraños, por lo que mejor habló el señor Granger...

.-Hija... No es que... No confiemos en ti o en tu madurez para asimilar las cosas... Pero... nosotros no estamos preparados...

.-Esta bien lo entiendo...

En eso una lechuza entró volando por la ventana posandose frente a Hermione con una pata tendida...  
La leyó rápidamente.

.-Esta es la de Harry... Dice que podemos quedarnos aqui el tiempo que sea necesario... Pero... yo me voy la proxima semana y...

.-No te preocupes por nosotros... No nos harían nada solo... Debes cuidarte tu...

.-Entonces... "Ya! Tranquila! Si ellos no te lo dicen es porque no pueden, ellos van a estar bien, No deberías hacerlos sentir peor..." Hermione esbozó una sonrisa a sus padres- Voy a estar bien, ahora voy al cuarto a estudiar un poco ok?

Hermione tomó sus cosas subió las escaleras...

Eran como las 10 de la noche y Hermione tenía hambre, su cerebro no trabajaba de a gratis. Cerró su libro de DCLAO y bajó las escaleras, la puerta de la cocina estaban entreabierta y dentro se escuchaban unas voces...

.-Ya se que debemos decirle! Pero dime cómo!

En la cocina se escuchó un golpe seco, Hermione se asomó un poco por la puerta y pudo ver a su padre parado de su lugar con un puño sobre la mesa y su cara roja... Nunca lo había visto así...

.-Yo... No lo se...

.-Mira perdón que reaccione así, pero es que... Entiendes las concecuencias de que Hermione haya visto y oido lo de hace rato?!!

.-Si, lo se pero, también debes pensar en que no se lo ibas a ocultar toda la vida!

.-Lo se! Pero diselo tu si crees que es tan facil...

.-Tenemos que decirselo los dos, juntos, no es cosa de uno solo!

.-Ya lo se...

El señor tomó la silla que estaba tirada en el piso y se sentó, trantando de calmarse un poco...

.-Podemos... Decirselo el dia en que se vaya, por lo menos así estaría un tiempo sola para que lo asimilara... O aurita...

.-Oh! Si claro! Aurita voy corriendo a su habitación y le digo... Sabes? Esos, como eran?, ah si mortífagos que nos estaban amenazando son tus padres biológicos...

Hermione que estaba escondida tras la puerta se puso pálida y sus manos empezaron a temblarle... Sería todo eso cierto? No sería solo una mala jugada de su mente?...

.-No puedes decirselo así! Tienes que tener un poquito de tacto...

Lentamente se separó de la puerta y subió las escaleras haciendo el menos ruido posible, entró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama mientras decenas de lágrimas salian de sus ojos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Señor Lestrange?

.-Dime solo Rodolphus, encontraste lo que te pedí?

.-Si, ella está en una casa escondida en Grimmauld Place... Que digo escondida... Tiene muchos hechizos protectores...

.-Casa escondida dices eh? Que numero de casa es?

.-El numero 12...

.-Bien, ya veré que hacemos... Muy bien joven Malfoy, tendrá su recompensa...

Malfoy hizo un movimiento con la cabeza... Rodolphus estaba sentado en una mesa escribiendo lo que parecía una carta...

.-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo...- Al escuchar esto el hombre dejó de escribir y levantó la cabeza al muchacho pálido...

.-Si?...

.-Para que busca a la sangre sucia esa?

.-Asuntos personales...

.-Oh... Bien le veré luego...- dijo Draco al notar que el hombre no iba a decirle nada mas sobre el asunto...

.-Claro... Lo veo el viernes para que le de lo acordado...

Malfoy se giró sobre sus talones haciendo que su capa sobrevolara un poco y salió de allí...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya habían pasado dos dias desde que habían llegado a la casa de los Black y Hermione todavía estaba en su cuarto encerrada recostada sobre su cama acariciando a Crookshanks...

.-Princesa? Estas bien? No has comido nada, tampoco ayer... Que sucede...

.-No te preocupes estoy bien, solo que estoy estudiando...

.-No es bueno que estudies tanto... Porque no sales un rato de tu cuarto...

.-En la cena bajo...

.-Segura?

.-Si, solo termino este capitulo...

.-Bueno, estoy confiando...

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, no tenía hambre, y mucho menos quería bajar, tenía los ojos hinchados y no quería que le preguntaran sobre eso, tendría que decirles que les había escuchado, tal vez era mejor esperar a que ellos le dijeran...  
Abrió su mochila de mano, sacó su pequeño diario junto con una pluma y empezó a escribir...

Acabo de comprobar el porque del presentimiento... Todo esta mal! Necesito desahogarme y tu eres al unico que le confio todo... Empecemos por los primero... Me quedé de ver con Harry y Ron el en callejón y bueno pues... Pues pudimos pasar el tiempo juntos nosotros tres solos, me la pasé muy bien con Harry excepto porque creo que nos pasamos un poquitín de cervezas de mantequilla pero cuando nos despedimos,(Ron no se dió cuenta claro y creo que Harry tampoco) pero le dí un pequeño beso a Harry en los labios!! Y pues respecto a lo otro quedamos en que regresaríamos a la escuela este año y desde dentro haremos lo que se pueda...  
Pero hay algo que me carcome... Ginny... Ella es a la que quiere Harry... Porque ella siempre tiene todo lo que quiere? Porque justamente con Harry cuando tiene a medio Hogwarts sobre ella?... Por lo que yo sabía a ella ya le había dejado de gustar Harry... Diablos... Pues bien pero fui yo la que estaba con el... Lo malo fue que todo el tiempo Ron estaba sobre de mi hablando de completas tonterias, y de vez en vez hacia comentarios como "Que lastima que Harry y Ginny ya no andan no?" Como si no tuviera suficiente con el tiempo que los ví juntos! Ay estoy tan enojada!! Bueno pero eso ya se me olvidó... Después de que me despedí de los chicos y les dije que ya me iba, me fui pero lejos de ellos como que necesitaba tiempo para mi... Me quedé otro rato por allí...Y para fregar mi dia; llega el imbecil de Malfoy y me empieza a molestar con lo mismo como siempre... pero eso no es lo peor sino que se anda como que escondiendo!! Cómo es eso que está pues prácticamente dando la cara frente a la gente después de lo que hizo? Mira que meter mortífagos al Colegio... Y pues ví a su padre... Estaba tomando poción multijugos, se escaparon todos los mortífagos de Azkaban, mira nadamasn que el-que-no.debe-ser-nombrado tomó el poder en el ministerio y en los dementores... Obvio Lucius se está escondiendo de el... Bueno de allí un salto enorme hasta cuando llegué a mi casa y me encuentro con que un par de mortífagos, (eran un hombre y una mujer, la mujer se me hacía bastante familiar) tienen atados a "mis padres", ahora voy a eso, y bueno me estaban buscando a mi... En el momento no supe el porque pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo... Tuvimos que salirnos de la casa y venir al cuartel de la Orden para que no me encontraran y bueno yo me vine a la habitación con el fin de despejar la mente del tema, pero en un momento me dio un retorcijón en la pansa porque tenía hambre así que bajé y escuché algo que no debí... Resulta que... El par de mortífagos... Bueno... Son mis verdaderos padres... Lo puedes creer?... Lo se... Yo tampoco todavía me hago a la idea... Es que... Es siplemente imposible!! Dime tu que harías?! Dime que harías si todo lo que crees que es tu realidad... Resulta que no lo es!! Todo lo que yo he creido toda mi vida no es verdad!!... Bueno creo que ya me voy porque escucho pasos en la escalera, seguro de 'mi padre' que le prometí bajar a cenar y no he bajado... Espero que para la proxima que te escriba sea para algo bueno...

Alguien que desconoce su verdadera identidad...

Hermione cerró de golpe su diario y se paró para ir al espejo... Ya casi no tenía rastro de los ojos hinchados... Se mojó un poco la cara y escuchó unos golpes en la puerta...

.-Hija? Dijiste que bajarias...

.-Si, allí voy solo me lavo las manos...

.-Te esperamos abajo...

Era el momento... Hermione lo presentía... Sería el momento en que se lo dirían? Como iba a reaccionar ella? Que debía decir?  
Tomó la pequeña toalla de manos y se secó la cara, se vio en el espejo y trató de dibujar una sonrisa, en vano, solo salía una mueca medio rara de tristeza total...  
Se puso unos zapatos y salió de la habitación...

Cuando llegó a la concina sus padres voltearon a verle un tanto preocupados, mientras ella se sentaba en una silla...  
Los tres cenaron con tranquilidad y una silencio bastante incomodo...

.-Princesa? Que sucede? que tienes?

.-No es nada

.-Entonces porque tienes esa cara?

.-Mmm... Es que... Estoy un poco preocupada por lo EXTASIS...

.-Estas segura que solo es eso?

.-Si...

La cena pasó sin mas relevos solo un silencio incomodo...  
Así pasó toda la semana... Hermione bajaba siempre ya a comer pero no hacìa ningun tipo de comentario para sacar el tema...  
Pensó que el domingo siendo el ultimo dia que se iban a ver ellos lo iban a mencionar pero nada... Eso le tranquilizó bastante por lo menos tendría bastante tiempo sola para asimilarlo y tomarlo bien cuando ellos se lo dijeran...

.-Princesa? Ya levantate son las nueve y media...

.-Que?!

Hermione se paró de golpe de la cama y fue hacia su baúl... No había preparado nada...

.-Te espero abajo para llevarte...

.-Aja...

Su padre salió por la puerta mientras ella seguía tratando de meter todo al baúl...  
Después de diez minutos ella terminó de meter todo a la fuerza desacomodado en el baúl y bajó corriendo las escaleras...

.-Ya estas? Quieres comer algo o te esperas al tren?

.-Mejor me espero... Como nos vamos?

.-Llamé un taxi...

.-Ah vale... Ya vámonos!!

.-.-.-.

Llegaron ya corriendo a la estación... Hermione corria junto a su padre porque quedaban unos 10 minutos para que saliera el tren, Hermione se volteó para despedirse de su padre antes de pasar la barrera, pero antes de poder irse esta la detuvo de nuevo...

.-Hija... Se que este no es el momento pero debo decirtelo...

.-Decirme que?

Hermione sentía de nuevo esa tensión al no saber como iba a reaccionar... El momento se acercaba...

.-Bueno... Los... mortífagos que... viste el otro dia... ellos... bueno... nosotros...

.-...

.-Ellos son bueno... Tus padres biológicos...

Ya lo había dicho...

"Tal vez debí decirle que los había escuchado y ahorrarle el decirmelo..."

.-...

.-Se que debí decirtelo antes pero...

.-Nunca supieron como... Lo se... Ahora los entiendo...

En su voz sonaba un deje de tristeza por alguna razón se sentía así y no podía evitarlo...  
Sintió como su padre se acercaba a ella y le estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo...

.-Espero puedas perdonarnos por no habertelo dicho antes...

.-Tenían razónes...

Su padre vió su reloj de mano y se puso un poco mas nervioso...

.-Creo que ya deberías irte...

Hermione se despidió con la mano y desapareció tras la barrera...  
Pasó corriendo solo faltaba un minuto, con unos bastantes empujones a los familiares que se despedían de los alumos, se sorprendió al ver a tantos alumnos después de lo de Dumbledore pensó que ningun padre querría mandar a sus hijos a la escuela pero de todos modos había mucha mas padres que alumnos... Logró llegar al vagón de los prefectos por mera suerte; subió rapido sus cosas mientras ella subia también y cerraba la puertecilla tras de si y el tren empezaba a sonar su primer aviso, la mayoría de los alumnos subieron rápidamente, la segunda, subieron otros pocos, la tercera, ya habían subido todos y el tren empezó a avanzar...

Dejó su baúl junto con la jaula de Crookshanks que abrió lentamente pues el gato estaba dormido, y una mochila que se quitaba del hombro junto con las demas, abrió la puerta, y empezó a ver en los pocos compartimientos buscando uno vacio o en donde estuviera Harry...

.-Hermione!

Escuchó que la llamaban por detras y vio a Ginny llamandole...

.-Perfecto...-dijo para si misma en lo que esbozaba una falsa sonrisa y abrazaba a su compañera, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie...

.-Hermione, te estaba buscando Ron. Dónde estabas?

.-Ah, es que me retrasé...

.-Oh bueno... Vamos con Harry y Ron...

.-Pero...

.-Tenemos que checar los pasillos vamos y de paso nos quedamos por allá que yo no he visto a Cormac...

.-Qué? Te gusta... el?

.-Mmm no mucho... Sabes que me gusta Harry pero Cormac McLaggen es lindo y es bueno en quidditch, claro que es un imbecil pero que mas da? Con un par de hechizos aturdidores queda muy bien...

Hermione sonrió... Seguramente Harry le había dicho de la pequeña trampa... Ginny le hacía sonreir, eso era bueno, por lo menos así se despejaba un poco...

.-Mejor ve tu...Es que estoy cansada...

.-Allá descansas...

Ginny le tomó la muñeca a Hermione y la sacó del vagón llevandola con sus amigos...

Despues de pasar por varios compartimientos llegaron al fin donde estaban Neville, Ron y Harry.  
Ginny abrió la puerta y Harry y Ron se pararon al verlas... Harry le dió un beso en la mejilla a Ginny mientras Hermione veía celosa como ambos se ponían rojos, eran sus amigos y se gustaban pero no podía evitar sentir un cierto desprecio por Ginny, mientras que Ron le saludaba a Hermione con uno en la mejilla, pero ni cuenta se dió pues se le quedó viendo a la ex pareja, apartó su vista casi al momento mientras se sentaba junto a Neville y Ron...

Harry, Ron y Ginny se pusieron despues de un rato a hablar de quidditch, mientras que Hermione finjia escuchaba a Neville en su platica sobre todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que ese año lo dejaran ir a la escuela. Estaba escuchando atenta a la conversación de Harry con Ron cuando escuchó algo que le dió una idea...

.-Harry... Crees que nos deje jugar McGonagall este año?

.-Espero que si...

.-Pero tenemos un lugar disponible... Recuerda que se fue una de nuestras cazadoras...

.-Cierto y quien sabe si este año siga el equipo completo... No sabemos todavía si los dejaron venir, y si nos dejarán jugar tendremos que esperar...

.-Bueno en caso de que nos dejen jugar... Tendremos que hacer las prubeas no??

.-Si pero nada de meter de nuevo a Cormac eh?

.-Lo se... No mas McLaggen de hecho espero que no lo hayan dejado venir...

.-Genial! Deberíamos preguntarle a McGonagall...

.-Si, creo que eso será lo mejor...

Hermione estaba escuchando todo lo que decían y al mismo tiempo ideando un plan perfecto cuando algo la interrumpió...

.-Vaya! Potter!! Qué bueno que has podido venir este año... He estado dandome vueltas en los pasillos y he notado que falta mas de la mitad del equipo... Harás las pruebas cierto?

.-Eso todavía tengo que platicarlo con McGonagall no sabemos si nos dejen jugar este año McLaggen...

.-Ok... Está bien... Si los deja... Me llamas para las pruebas...

Dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones y se fue para dar paso a alguien mas...

Allí estaba... Malfoy y claro sus dos compinches...

.-Tu qué haces aquí maldito?!!

.-Pues vine a visitar a mis amigos el pobretón, el cara rajada, la sangre sucia y el mayor perdedor en toda la historia... Longbottom...

.-Qué no tuviste suficiente con todo lo que causaste el año pasado?!

Decìa con furia Harry mientras se ponìa de pie mirando con un gran odio a Malfoy...

.-Potter... Yo no maté a nadie y lo sabes... Por lo que me enteré estabas escondido muy cobardemente, por lo tanto viste que yo no fui...

.-Si, pero fuiste tu el encomendado...

.-Pero no lo hice!! Y mira Potter... Te guste o no... Voy a estar en la misma escuela que tu, en las mismas clases y demás así que vas dejando de ponerte tus moños...

Harry iba a contestar cuando una gran bola de pelos de un tono marrón se lanzó contra la cara de Malfoy que cayó de espaldas...  
Hermione tomó lo que parecía la bola de pelos y quitandola de la cara de Malfoy que estaba arañando la sujeto entre sus brazos y la empezó a acariciar...

.-Que demonios es eso?

.-Se llama Crookshanks y no le gusta que me molesten ahora vete...

Malfoy se levantó del piso con ayuda de sus amigotes y se giró sobre sus talones lanzandole una ultima mirada a todos los presentes. Salió de allí tocandose suavemente la cara sintiendo los arañazos que tenía con un poco de sangre...

.-Vaya... Ah llegado a tiempo que si no yo le partía la cara a ese tarado...

.-Claro, como no Ron... Bueno yo me voy...

.-A donde?

.-A descansar que no he dormido bien...

.-Quieres que te acompañe?

.-No!, Ron Gracias...

Ron que ya se había parado se sentó un poco cabizbajo en su lugar mientras Hermione dejaba a Crookshanks en el piso y salía de allí y se iba en busca de un lugar vacio donde pensar y descansar un rato...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.-Ron? Que haces aqui todavía? Deberías ir tras de ella...

Ron que escuchó a Harry mientras todavía seguía viendo por donde había salido Hermione, se puso rojo hasta las orejas...

.-De que hablas? Porque habría de ir tras ella?

.-Porque es obvio que te gusta...

.-Eso no es cierto!

.-Vamos puedes confiar en nosotros...

.-Pero es que no me gusta!!

.-Pero...

.-Harry! Si Ronald dice que no le gusta es porque no le gusta y punto...-dijo Luna quien iba llegando en ese momento al compartimiento, el comentario lo hizo con cierto enojo y seguido de esto se sentó y se metió en el ejemplar del Quisquilloso que había sacado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione encontró uno vacío hasta el final del ultimo vagón, a nadie le gustaba ese lugar... Se metío y se sentó al lado de la ventana para ver un rato el paisaje pero despues de unos cuantos minutos quedó totalmente dormida...

.-.-.-

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba todo obscuro, lentamente se incorporó sentandose en el asiento, las luces del pasillo estaba prendidas pero las de su compartimiento estabana apagadas, giró su cabeza y fijó su vista al frente tratando de acostumbrarse a la obscuridad, cuando entre las sombras pudo ver a alguien frente a ella sentado...

.-Que haces aqui?-dijo Hermione en un tono defensivo...

.-Nada que tenga que ver contigo...-dijo una voz fría delante de ella...

.-Malfoy... Que haces aqui?!

.-Ya te dije...

Malfoy estaba sentado frente a ella en la obscuridad viendola fijamente...

"Vaya no está tan mal del todo pero se ve mejor cuando no dice nada...

.-Estas hablando de una sangre sucia!...

.-Y que? Posiblemente hasta se muera pronto..."

.-Vete de aqui...

.-Porque?

.-Porque yo llegué primero aqui...

.-Y eso que? Crees que te voy a hacer caso?

Malfoy se paró de golpe al igual que Hermione quedando viendose fijamente a un metro de distancia...

.-Deberías si no quieres que te vaya mal...

.-Me estas amenazando?

.-Te estoy advirtiendo...

.-A mi nadie me amenaza...

Malfoy dió un paso largo y se coloco justo enfrente de Hermione quedando a unos escasos centimetros de sí...  
En sus ojos solo se podía encontrar un gran odio y chispas saliendo...

.-Yo te amenazo cuando se me venga en gana... Compermiso...

Hermione dió un giro brusco alcanzandole a dar un golpe con el hombro al chico, abrió la puerta y antes de salir.

.-Creo que los rasguños ayudaron a que no se note tanto tu cara deforme...

Y salió de allí dejando a Malfoy mas enojado que nada, por haberle insultado y por haber terminado ella con la ultima palabra...

.-.-.-.

Hermione reccorió todo el pasillo rogando por no encontrarse con nadie, seguía sin ganas de escuchar a nadie y ahora estaba mas enojada por el acercamiento de su peor enemigo...  
Llegó bastante rápido al vagón de los prefectos donde para suerte de ella no se encontraba nadie. Fue hacia sus cosas y sacó su uniforme y se fue a cambiar...

.-Hermione! Donde estabas? Te estuve buscando pero no te encontré...

.-Ah... Es que estaba cansada así que me fui un rato a dormir...

.-Pero a donde? Te busque en todo el tren y no te encontré...

.-Pues... Por allí... Pero... Porque no estas con Harry?- dijo con un gran tono cortante a Ginny...

.-Oh... No puedo estar todo el tiempo encima de el no crees? No debemos, y menos por los mismos motivos que terminamos... El está aurita con mi hermano...

.-Ah...

Hermione se sentó en un compartimiento que estaba a l fondo del vagón seguida de Ginny que ya estaba cambiada y lucía su insignia de 'Prefecta', se sentaba enfrente de ella...

.-Y que vas a estudiar?

.-Eh? Ah... pues es un secreto...- dijo en un tono bastante cortante...

.-Si tu lo dices... Para que materias te matriculaste el año pasado?

.-Las que llevaba siempre...- Le empezaba a molestar tantas preguntas... Todavía estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de escucharla...

.-Oh...

.-Y tu? Que piensas estudiar?- dijo tratando de sonar amable pero no salió y sonó mas obligado que nada...

.-Pues me gustaría mucho ser jugadora de quidditch profesional...

.-Ah... Y en que pocisión?

.-Me gustaría de buscadora pero... Creo que sería mejor de cazadora...

.-Ah...

.-Y ya ves ni tenemos equipo este año...

.-Cierto... Pero si hay tu no tienes que hacer a pruebas de nuevo o si? te puede meter Harry no?

.-Pues no sería justo no crees? Si la profesora nos da permino...Voy a intentarlo en la prueba...

.-Oh...

"Porque tengo que estarla escuchando?

.-Porque eres su amiga!

.-Que? No puedo... Ella, estuvo con Harry y ellos se quieren todavía, yo adoro a Harry...

.-Pero solo por eso no puedes ser su amiga? Porque estas enamorada de su ex? Eso es tonto...

.-Y bueno a ti quien te preguntó? Aparte quien eres para meterte?

.-Soy parte de ti, te guste o no..."

.-Hermione? Que sucede? Porque te quedaste callada?

.-Eh? Ah no es nada solo me quedé pensando...Qué me decías?

.-En realidad nada relevante...

.-Bien... Vamos, tenemos que ir por Harry y Ron...

.-Oye por cierto... Te puedo preguntar algo?

.-No me siento muy bien...

Hermione empezó a caminar cuando escuchó las palabras que salieron de la boca de la pelirroja...

.-Te gusta Ron?

.-Eh? A que viene eso?

.-No nada en particular solo por saber...

.-Le quiero mucho como amigo...

.-Y... Podría llegarte a gustar?

.-A que demonios viene todo esto?!!

.-Ya te dije...

.-Si no hay explicación no hay respuestas... Vamonos...

Hermione salió del lugar casi corriendo...

"Está bien, no lo negó, pero tampoco lo aseguró puede que le guste..."

* * *

Bueno este fue el cap 3 ok todavía no empieza lo bueno, pero pues de alguna manera tiene que empezar la historia no? Bueno porfa si les gustó dejen un review y diganme sus comentarios... y si no les gustó pues también para saber que es lo que no les gusta...


	4. La sala de los prefectos

Veo que mi fic no ha tenido la aceptación que esperaba, pero de todos modos seguiré escribiendo y subiendo cuando pueda porque ultimamente he tenido demasiado problemas personales, escolares y laborales como para tener tiempo para mi...Así que aquí les dejo con este cap, espero les guste...Si no tiene mucho espero comprendan que apenas va empezando...

* * *

Cap 4. La sala de los prefectos

.-Ginny! Tardaste siglos donde estabas?

.-Pues es que me entretuve con un par de nuevos que estaban ya peleando...

.-Bien... No importa vamonos ya para poder alcanzar lugar...

Salieron los chicos de allí pasando por entre los alumnos que ya querían salir...

.-.-.-.-

Harry ya estaba sentado junto a Ron y justo frente a ellos estaba Hermione mientras Ginny se iba a toda prisa buscando a sus amigas que le aguardaban un lugar entre ellas...  
Harry hechó una mirada hacia todos lados fijándose en el numero de alumnos que habían llegado ese año... Eran realmente pocos comparados con los de los otros años pero eran bastantes, por lo general eran mayores, la mesa mas vacía era la de Ravenclaw y las mas llena, Slytherin...

.-Claro... Ellos no tienen nada que temer-dijo entre murmullos...

Los murmullos pararon súbitamente y entró un grupo pequeño grupo de pequeños niños que tenían una cara de nervios mal disimulada...

Mientras iban caminando Hermione pudo notar que una niña tropezaba y caía pues otra le había puesto el pie...  
Se pararon en una fila justo enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, enfrente de donde ya estaba un sombrero viejo y raído.  
Todos los alumnos miraban al sombrero mientras que los de primero al ver que todos diriguian sus vistas hacia el, hacían lo mismo.  
Hermione se fijó bien en los alumnos nuevos y vió como la misma niña que había hecho tropezar a la otra, volteaba hacia todos lados, le pudo ver la cara, se veía de un caracter bastante duro, entre la confusión de los alumnos le dió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a un chico que estaba viendo hacia enfrente, el chico se talló la cabeza y volteó a ver al que estaba detras.  
Todos permanecían en silencio expectantes esperando, cuando del sombrero se abrió una rasgadura que tenía y se convirtió en su boca que al instante empezó a cantar...

Hace ya muchos mas años  
de los que os pueden imaginar,  
existieron cuatro grandes magos  
que en su afán por crear  
el mejor colegio que se podía hayar,  
de sus grandes mentes imaginaron esto  
y poco a poco fue cobrando vida,  
lo que ahora conocemos como Hogwarts  
el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Por un lado estaba el que era mi dueño,  
una mago muy valiente y poderoso,  
de Godric Gryffindor es de quien estoy hablando,  
el y su gran amigo Salazar Slytherin,   
buscaron a otros mas para poder formar  
cuatro casas diferentes, cada una con su personalidad.

Los cuatro gandes y sabios  
pusieron un poco de sí en mi,  
para yo poder escoger en donde podrían encajar.

Pueden ir a Gryffindor donde habitan los  
valientes y sinceros de corazón.

O tal vez, si buscas la justicia y la lealtad  
en Hufflepuff encajarás.

Te puedes ir a Ravenclaw,  
el lugar perfecto para encontrar  
a varios eruditos,  
la inteligencia habita allí.

O puedes ir a Slytherin,  
donde se encuentran aquellos con ambiciones,  
estos ocupan cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.

Ahora pruebenme y no tengan miedo  
que yo nunca me equivoco en mi elección.

Hermione se ponía a pensar... Seguramente le dejaron prohibido que empezara a ponerse a dar casi señales del Nostradamus o cosas por el estilo pues la cancion estaba (hasta el momento) bastante suave... Tal vez no debió pensar eso porque al instante la tonadita del sombrero cambió abruptamente a una un tanto mas lúgubre...

Pero siempre recuerden...  
Debemos estar unidos... Ahora mas que nunca,  
Ahora que se ha perdido  
el mayor tesoro que en este castillo  
ha albergado...  
Perdimos a una persona que para la mayoria  
fue muy especial pero el  
siempre estará en los corazones de aquellos  
que le sigan siendo fiel...

No dejen doblegarse ante  
la maldad... Deben recordar...  
Simepre unidos, solo así lograremos  
vencer a la obscuridad...

El sombrero se quedó callado y todo el comedor se inundó de aplausos de todos los alumnos, que poco a poco fueron calmandose hasta hacer silencio...

.-Cuando diga sus nombres quiero que se sinten en el banco... Bien... Baxter Nora...

La misma niña pequeña con aspecto rígido, que había visto Hermione dandole un golpe en la cabeza del chico y hechandole la culpa al de lado se separó del grupo, y con los brazos cruzados subió el par de escalones y se sentó en el banco voltenado a ver a todos con mala cara...

.-Definitivamente se nota que ella no quiere estar aqui...- le dijo Harry a Ron y luego a Hermione que estaba frente a el...

.-Espero que no se quede aqui que si no, creo que... No vendrá nada bueno...- dijo Hermione recordando el golpe.

.-Cierto...

El sombrero estaba todavía puesto sobre la cabeza de la chica, llevaba no mucho tiempo cuando la niña habló al sombrero...

.-Te puedes apurar? que no tengo toda la noche...

Algunos soltaron unas risitas mientras que la profesora Mcgonagall que ahora estaba sentada en el asiento que era antiguamente de Dumbledore, le miraba con severidad... Pasaron otros segundos antes de que el sombrero abriera un poco la rasgadura que tenía por boca...

.-Gryffindor!!

.-Oh no...

Algunos aislados aplausos sonaron en toda la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Hermione notaba como la profesora McGonagall se ponía disimuladamente una mano en la frente...  
Cuando pararon los aplausos la profesora abrió de nuevo el pergamino y leyó el segundo nombre.

.-Greedlesters Eva...

Apenas tocó su caeza el sombrero y al instante la mandó a Slytherin...

.-Stewt Virginia

.-Hufflepuff!!

.-Gelberiege Stephany

.-Slytherin!!

Los alumnos que estaban parados fueron dismuniyendo rápidamente para suerte de Ron que ya estaba casi incado para que la cena empezara. De un momento a otro el sombrero mandó a Celtrange Lagé a Slytherin y la profesora McGonagall se paró de su lugar...

.-En nuestro curso anterior sucedieron muchas cosas... Y me alegro de que ustedes esten aqui... Para aquellos que conocieron a Dumbledore saben que era una buena persona y ante todo estaba el bienestar de sus alumnos... Este año tenemos menos pero estos profesores que tenemos seguiràn dando clases aunque sea solo un alumno el que tengamos...Bienvenidos alumnos... Antes de empezar por nuestro delicioso banquete...

.-Hecho a medios de esclavitud- murmuró Hermione

.-Quiero dar un anuncio... Bueno... No hemos tenido mucha suerte con nuestros profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, cierto? La verdad no se que pasa pero bueno, este año como varios otros nos ha costado un poco encontrar a alguien disponible ya que, bueno por el hecho de que han surgido desde hace tiempo rumores de que el puesto está maldito o algo así... Pero, el punto es que tenemos un nuevo ocupante o mas bien profesora, su nombre es 'Jane Grey Luxor', Pero le gusta mas que le llamen Lady Grey ...

Hermione dió un pequeño respingo al escuchar el nombre...

.-... Y se presentará a partir de mañana, hoy no pudo llegar porque tuvo unos asuntos personales que anteder... Yo a pesar de ser la nueva directora, seguiré siendo la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y la profesora de Transformaciones... El profesor Slughorn seguirá en su mismo puesto...

Harry, Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver al profesor y allí estaba como todo el año pasado, mientras les mandaba a Harry y a Hermione una calida sonrisa y un saludo...  
Ellos solo repondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonriza un tanto forzada...

.-Y por ultimo... El quidditch podrá seguir realizandose, eso es lo que hubiera querido Dumbledore que se distrjeran de todas estas horribles cosas que estan pasando... Como muchos no han podido venir al colegio, mañana deberán ir conmigo los capitanes para checar sobre las pruebas... Y ahora... Que empiece el baquete...

La comida apareció de la nada en los platos vacíos de las mesas. Todos se empezaron a servir y a comer...

.-Hermione? gue the gugese...- dijo Ron que se estaba atragantando con la comida, tragó todo lo que tenía dentro y siguió hablando- No me digas que vas a empezar de nuevo con tu huelga de hambre por eso de la esclavitud y el pedo y bla bla bla...

.-No Ron... Es solo que esa 'nueva profesora' es una compiona...

.-Gogionga? Pogqe?

.-Por que 'Lady Jane Grey' fue una reina de Inglaterra en 1553, bueno, mas o menos algo así porque tenía catorce años y fue solo reina por nueve dias, es uno de los reinados mas cortos, y ella fue decapitada al año siguiente de que fue destituida de ser la reina de Inglaterra...

.-Y esgo, pogqe?

.-Ron... De verdad deberías leer de vez en cuando un libro, tal vez así se te quitara la inmadurez, a tu edad eso ya es un problema...

.-Yo no soy inmaduro... Eres tu la del problema, que te haces pasar por madura cuando no lo eres...

.-Que dijiste?!

.-Ehm... Nada...

Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos. Harry que estaba viendo todo trató de calmar la tensión.

.-Ehm, Ron puedes avisarle mañana a la profesora sobre las pruebas?

.-Mira Ron! Yo no me hago pasar por nada que no soy... Tu por lo menos deberías intentar encontrar una identidad propia en lugar de estar copiando todo lo que los demás hacen!

.-Yo no hago eso... Y aunque lo hiciera, no tiene nada de malo, tal vez a ti te vendría bien hacer un poco de eso y alejarte de la biblioteca como la gente n.o.r.m.a.l...

.-Por que? Yo no tengo que estar copiando lo que hacen todos los demás... Aparte para que? Si lo hiciera, sería igual de neófita que tu...

.-Neofique?

.-Ves a lo que me refiero? No sabes que significa una palabra tan base como esa y aparte... Ni si quiera conoces la historia propia de tu colegio!

.-Como si eso fuera importante... Aparte es taaan aburrido... De todos modos para eso te tenemos a ti...

.-Bueno... Creo que yo tengo un poco de culpa en ese comportamiento tuyo tan flojonazo... De ahora en adelante a ver como se las arreglan para realizar sus deberes que yo ya no les pienso ayudar... Veremos que tan maduro eres para poder con tus responsabilidades...

.-No puedes hacernos eso! Estas loca?! Nos reprobarían!!

.-Debería preocuparme?

.-Hermione! Se supone que eres nuestra amiga...

.-Ah... Y por eso tengo que hacer tus tareas?

.-Si... Nos debes apoyar... Nosotros ya llegamos muy cansados de los entrenamientos...

.-Pues, dejame te digo una cosa! No es mi obligación! Es la tuya y si tan cansados estan despues de los entrenamientos tal vez deberían hacer los deberes antes de ellos!

.-Pero...

.-Fin de la discución!

Ron volteó hacia su plato bastante indignado por todo lo dicho por Hermione...  
Hermione por su parte se paró de su lugar y salió del comedor a grandes zancadas...  
Ya se dirigía a su torre cuando recordó que en primera no tenía la contraseña y aparte debía ir con la profesora McGonagall por lo del premio anual...  
Sacó su insignia de la bolsa de su blusa y la mantuvo entre sus manos mientras iba de regreso en dirección a la sala del director... Pasó por las escaleras tras la gágola.  
La puerta estaba cerrada como era de esperarse todavía debía estar en el gran comedor...  
Lentamente se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el piso...  
Tomó la pequeña insignia y la empezó a ver con orgullo... Al fin todos sus esfuerzos premiados...

.-Que... Viendo el unico premio que vas a recibir en tu vida?

.-Que haces aquí Malfoy? No deberías ir con tus amigotes del alma?

.-No quiero...

.-Y que tal con tu bolita de 'fans'...

.-Quienes? esas tipas insoportables que siempre van tras de mi? Son ingenuas...

.-Ah ahora comprendo todo... Por eso siempre estas con hombres...

.-Cierto...

.-Lo sabía... Eres gay...

Dijo Hermione en un tono aburrido mientras que en la cara de Malfoy se tornaban unas mejillas rosadas...

.-Que dijiste? Yo no soy gay!!

.-No? Que raro... Yo aseguraba que si... Porque no estabas en la selección eh?

.-Eso no te incumbe sangre sucia!!

Hermione empezaba a sacar su varita por debajo de la túnica pero en ese momento se escucharon lo pasos de alguien que iba en dirección hacia ellos.

.-Vaya... Veo que han llegado temprano...

Hermione se paró del piso viendo hacia la profesora y alegrando que llegara ella en ese momento, mientras en la boca de Malfoy se dibujó una sonrisa malevola y triunfante al ver la cara totalmente enrabiada de la sangre sucia... Pero en ese momento iba llegando Slughorn la sonrisa de la cara de Malfoy se borró por completo...  
Hermione miraba hacia todos lados, y lo primero que notó fueron los cuadros... Allí estaba... el de Dumbledore, pero estaba vacío.

.-Bien... Les llamamos aqui porque tenemos que avisarles que ustedes ya no iran esta noche a sus respectivas casas...

.-Y que tiene pensado? Dejarnos en los pasillos? Vaya sería buena idea, así tendríamos un cuarto bastante grande...-dijo con ironía Malfoy...

.-No sea absurdo señor Malfoy! Bueno desde hace años se sabe de su rivalidad y odio entero...

.-No... Lo dice en serio?

La profesora ignoró por completo este comentario y continuó como si nada...

.-Pues bueno... Nosotros tenemos indicaciones de hacer lo posible por mantener a los alumnos unidos y bueno... Ahora mas que nunca...Hacía ya bastantes años que no se usaba este metodo porque no habíamos tenido un caso tan extremo de odio...La cas a de Gryffindor y de Slytherin siempre han sido rivales, pero estos años no solo se nota rivalidad sino un odio a grandes escalas, por ello todas las clases de Gryffindor y Slytherin serán a las mismas horas...Pero con ustedes dos...La señorita Granger ha sido insultada muchas veces por usted-dijo severamente dirigiéndose a Malfoy pero sin dejar de hablar-por lo que ella ha tenido que responder en algunas ocasiones...

Malfoy estaba ya desesperado de estar allí tenía cosas muchísimo mejores que hacer...Observando todo habló con su tono monótono mientras veía a la profesora...

.-Puede ir directo al grano?

.-Ya voy quiere tener un poco de paciencia Sr. Malfoy?... Bien... Tenemos una sala que es especial para los premios anuales y...

.-Pero, porque no la había escuchado antes? No viene en la Historia de Hogwarts...

.-No viene en la Historia de Hogwarts- imitó Malfoy con una vocecilla bastante graciosa mientras sacaba los dientes como si fuera Hermione, y aunque cruel la imitación fue bastante acertada... Le miró con cara de desprecio y dibujaba una sonrisa burlona viendo a Hermione...

.-Señor Malfoy! Le pido se comporte...

.-Cómo es posible!! Ninguno de mis alumnos nunca tuvo esas faltas de respeto frente a mi!

.-Ya entendí su punto Dippet...Como iba diciendo... Tendrán la sala para ustedes solos...

.-Que? Tengo que compartir una sala con ella?! Bueno... Yo SI sabía sobre la sala pero... No se puede ir con sus amiguitos perdedores? - dijo Malfoy incorporandose en su asiento...

.-Señor Malfoy, los dos son premios anuales y tienen que compartir...

.-Pero...

.-Tranquilo Malfoy que a mi tampoco me hace nada de gracia eso...

.-Nadie te preguntó sabelotodo...

.-Señor Malfoy!

.-Minerva... Tranquila...

Hermione junto con todos los presentes giraron la cabeza al reconocer la voz... Allí estaba... Dumbledore en su cuadro mierando tranquilamente el lugar...

.-Tranquilizate...

.-Esta bien. Como iba diciendo tendrán que compartir...

.-Yo no pienso compartir mi espacio con... ella...

Malfoy volteó a ver a Hermione como si fuera un bicho asqueroso cosa que para nada le agradó a Hermione...

.-No se le está preguntando si quiere o no compartir con ella!

.-Pero...

.-Usted señor Malfoy... Recuerde que está condicionado el que esté aqui...

.-No Minerva... El está aquí porque debemos ayudar a quienes nos piden la ayuda...

.-Si, lo siento profesor...Miren... Ambos... No vean los contras... Vean los pros de esto... Tendrán toda una sala para ustedes mismos, es incluso mas grande que las salas comunes de ustedes, tendrán el espacio necesario para estudiar sin ser molestados por todos lo alumnos que entran a sus salas haciendo gran alboroto...

A Hermione y Malfoy les pareció atractiva esa idea... Tendrían espacio de sobra...

.-Está bien... Pero... Sobre las comodidades?...

.-Está muy bien... Tienen cuartos amplios arreglados al estilo de cada uno. Baños propios y una bañera como la de los prefectos...

.-Está bien...

.-Está de acuerdo verdad señorita Granger?

.-Claro...

.-Bien... Vayan con el profesor Slughorn que el les va a llevar...

Ambos voltearon a ver al profesor donde estaba sentad, pero ahora estaba dormido...

.-HORACE!!

El profesor se despaviló un poco mientras se paraba y se iban hacia la puerta.

.-Y que esperan?

Ambos se pararon de sus lugares y se fueron hacia la puerta siguiendo a su profesor de pociones. Se fueron por el lado contrario del comedor.  
Avanzaron en silencio por todo el camino, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar como se dirigian a las mazmorras, no era algo bueno, de las mazmorras solo concia el camino al salon de pociones pero en si, ese lugar era un laberinto...  
Despues de unos minutos llegaron frente a una pintura que tenía un gran espacio de areas verdes, era como una enorme selva pintada allí por unos segundos pasaban unos cuanmtos animales rondando entre la maleza...

.-Bien... Esta es la entrada de su... Como decirse? Mazmorra... Espero no se pierdan, hasta mañana, compermiso...

Slughorn se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario cuando ante un par de alumnos batante extrañados, Malfoy habló...

.-Pero... Y como se supone que vamos a entrar?

El gran hombre se giró y les dedicó una sonrisa.

.-Lo siento pero tengo estrictas instrucciones de que tienen que trabajar juntos para averiguarlo...

Se giró de nuevo y siguió su camino dejando a Hermione y Malfoy atonitos...

.-Bien, tu parte del pasillo es aquel, y el mio este, no te acerques al mio o te las verás conmigo...

.-Pero... Te vas a rendir tan facil? Que no piensas hacer nada?

.-Si, mañana hablaré con Slughorn a solas, seguro me da la contraseña o lo que sea que se haga...

.-Pero...

.-No me molestes y vete mejor a tu lado del pasillo sangre sucia!

.-Ash... No te sabes otra que no sea sangre sucia? Ya la verdad se ha vuelto aburrido escuchar siempre lo mismo...

.-Pues si, pero si lo digo te pones a llorar y no duermes en una semana...

.-eres un bruto...

Hermione se acercó mas al cuadro y se fijó justo en una serpiente que se había enroscado en las ramas de un arbol... Estuvo invetando por un rato la forma de pasar, miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza pero ni una sola probable hasta que se le ocurrió intentar algo. Acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuadro esperando sentir la textura de este pero esto no pasó. Sus dedos lo traspasaron tras sentir un gran frío que le recorrió los dedos, sacó rápidamente los dedos, había encontrado la forma de pasar.

.-Malfoy?

.-Sangre sucia... Te dije que no me molestaras- dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada de un pequeño libro de bolsillo que estaba leyendo detenidamente sentado sobre el piso.

.-Bueno como quieras... Buenas noches.

Hermione se volteó molesta y sintiendose tonta por haber tratado de decirle a su 'compañero'. Se fijó de nuevo en el cuadro y dando un paso adelante, pasó atravez de este sintiendo como si una cascada de agua helada le callera encima por un segundo pero estaba seca y había logrado pasar.  
Todo estaba obscuro y no se veía nada...

"Y las luces?"

La respuesta de su pregunta se respondió al momento pues unas cuantas antorchas se prendieron al mismo momento. Estaba frente a un pasillo de aspecto lúgubre con las antonchas encendidas a los lados, solo se veía al fondo una pared.  
Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia el fondo con grandes nervios pues ese lugar no le gustaba, justo antes de llegar a la pared del fondo pudo ver a su lado derecho una puerta por donde entraba luz. Aceleró el paso y se acercó a la puerta.  
Cuando llegó a esta la abrió de un pequeño empujón y entró.  
Por un segundo se quedó totalemente asombrada, la sala era realmente muy elegante pero era de un estilo muy Slytherin, posiblemente los Malfoy habían tenido que ver con eso.

"Solo espero mi habitación no sea igual..."

Todo el piso era de estilo mármol negro, había una chimenea como en todas las salas comunes, y en realidad tenía razón la profesora, esta era mucho mas grande que las normales. Pero al lado de ella y a lo que parecía el fondo de la sala había un hueco de obscuridad.  
El lugar estaba alumbrado por antorchas y se podían ver reflejos de tonos plateados y uno que otro verde.  
Cerró la puerta tras de si fijandose que la manija era de estilo gótico con unos dragones de metal.  
El lugar daba un aspecto de frío.

"Definitivamente no es mi estilo..."

Miró al rededor y solo pudo encontrarse con sombríos tapices que cubrian todas las paredes y fantasmagoricas esculturas talladas en piedra, el lugar se veía bastante obscuro a pesar de los grandes candelabros que adornaban lugubremente el techo alto.  
Había unos sillones a su derecha forrados de negro, "Se ven bastante comodos pero no me agrada nada ese color..." Había una mesa enfrente de los sillones con un pequeño florero, adornado con unas rosas negras. Volteó su cabeza rápidamente a la izquierda y pudo ver una puerta alta de madera, también a la derecha pero esta no le llamó mucho la atención.  
Cautelosa, se acercó a la puerta del lado izquierdo y tomando el cerrojo la abrió, dentro era un gran baño como el de prefectos, pero a diferencia de la sala este no tenía ese estilo lugubre. Cerró la puerta y caminó un poco hacia el hueco que había visto junto a la chimenea, encima de ella había una escultura de una serpiente.  
Cuando llegó a la obscuridad, se internó en ella y pudo ver un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas una frente a otra cada una alumbrada con dos antorchas.  
Acercó su mano a la primera y giró la perilla.  
Metió apenas la cabeza a la habitación, esta era muy parecida a la sala, con el mismo piso y con una gran cama al fondo con doseles negros, se sentía una fría brisa allí; rápidamente cerró la puerta y se metió por otra que seguro sería su habitación. Dentro, a pesar de la noche esta estaba al parecer mas iluminada y al fondo tenía una pequeña ventana, larga, estrecha y ojival; se asomó pero no se veía mas que obscuridad.

Se recostó en la cama y fue cuando se dió cuenta que estaba cansada. Pero había otra cosa que le molestaba.

.-.-.-.

.-Malfoy...

.-Que te dije hace rato? Parece ser que tu pequeño cerebro no alcanza a entender lo que digo... O es que son muchas palabras juntas en una sola frase para que las entiendas?

.-Eh? Ah si como digas... Acompañame...

.-Que?! Yo no te acompaño ni a tu tumba, vete...

.-No quieres ir a dormir a tu habitación?

.-Pero que dices?

.-Me acompañas a la sala o no...

.-Estas loca si crees que te voy a creer el que pudiste pasar...

.-Bueno como quieras yo lo intenté...

Hermione dió un bufido y molesta se volteó hacia el cuadro mientras Malfoy se metía de nuevo en su libro.  
Giró la cabeza buscando con la mirada a Hermione pero no la vió...

"No mentía! Logró pasar!..."

Malfoy se acercó al cuadro y no vio nada. Acercó su cara para ver la serpiente que seguía allí justo en ese momento la cara de Hermione apareció enfrente de la de el.

.-Vienes?

Hermione sacó su mano y le tomó de la capa metiendolo al pasillo...

.-Iugh! Tocaste mi capa, tendré que quemarla ahora...

.-Pues bien como quieras no me importa.

Hermione se giró y desapareció por el cuadro.

"Cada vez está mas loca..."

.-.-.-.-

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos totalmente distraida cuando chocó de frente con alguien, la persona que menos se esperaba...

.-Lo lo siento Hermione... No te vi...

.-A e Harry... Eh? Ah si no importa yo también venía distraída...

.-No se supone que esta noche no había ronda?

.-Eh?

.-Ya sabes de los prefectos...

.-Ah si... No, no hay es solo que yo... Pues tengo hambre y la verdad no aguanto... Pero que haces tu afuera a estas horas?

.-Ehm... Yo... Tengo que ir con McGonagall recuerdas?

.-Oh cierto! Bien... Suerte... ya me voy...

.-Claro... Yo también... Hasta mañana...

.-Claro hasta mañana... Harry...

Hermione se quedó siguiendo un rato a Harry con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras una vuelta que dió... Despues de un rato un gruñido de su estomago la llevó de nuevo a la realidad y se encaminó de nuevo hacia las cocinas un poco triste.  
Tras engullir rápidamente un poco de comida y darles las gracias a los elfos se fue de nuevo hacia su sala esperando que Malfoy ya estuviera en su habitación...

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione entró en la sala y para su desgracia vió claramente a Malfoy observando detenidamente la puerta de la sala que hacía un rato no le había llamado la atención pero al parecer a Malfoy si. La veía atentamente si separar la mirada...  
"Pero porque no pasa?"  
Hermione se acercó en silencio a Malfoy haciendo ningun ruido al caminar, se paró justo detras de el y para su sorpresa el habló...

.-Sabes como se abre esta puerta?

.-Si, girando la perilla no crees?

.-No seas tonta Granger que eso ya lo intente...

.-Oh bueno... Y porque yo te tengo que ayudar? Aparte que hay allí que sea tan importante?

.-No se que hay detrás por eso quiero abrirla...

.-Que has intentado?

.-Todos los hechizos conocidos...

.-Y has intentado...

.-Claro que he intentado girar la perilla- dijo Malfoy estando seguro de lo que iba a decir Hermione...

.-Oh... Bueno solo preguntaba... Bueno, como dijiste hace rato, porque no te esperas hasta mañana y le preguntas a tu maestrito querido?

.-Claro como digas Granger... Yo me voy... Hasta mañana...

Hermione se quedó allí parada bastante enojada por el tono que utilizaba siempre Malfoy con ella... Ese sería un año bastante largo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. El sueño

Cap 5. El sueño

.-Por lo menos deberías tener la descencia de darme los buenos dias no crees?

.-De buenos no les veo nada Granger...

.-Pues yo menos pero al menos a mi si me enseñaron de buenos modales!!

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y se fue al baño grande indignada, qué derecho tenía el de tratarla así? Todavía era muy temprano así que tomaría un buen baño relajante, realmente lo necesitaba y necesitaría muchos mas si iba a pasar el año cerca de la compañía de Malfoy...  
Hermione entró y se quitó toda la ropa para ponerse su bata, y tras ver como se llenaba la gigantesca tina de burbujas de todos tipos, se quitó la bata y se metió...

.-.-.-.-.

.-Hermione!! Buenos dias... Cómo amaneciste?

.-Bien gracias...- dijo en un tono cortante al ver quien era el que le preguntaba...

.-Ay no me digas que sigues enojada por lo de ayer...

.-Pues si, si lo estoy y que...

.-Ay no seas tan berrinchuda... Aparte... Dónde estuviste anoche... No te vi...

.-Eso es algo que no te importa Ron... No creo que te mueras si no me ves una noche o si?

Ron se sonrojó bastante y volteó a ver a su plato de avena...

.-Pues si me interesa si no, no te preguntaría no crees?

.-Pues estuve con Malfoy...

.-Co...

.-Buenos dias!!

.-De buenos no les veo nada Harry... Hermione dice que estuvo con Malfoy anoche!!

.-Que?! Que hacias con ese bruto? Te hizo algo? Que sucedió?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y agarró un pedazo de pan...

.-Hermione! Responde!

Hermione se giró en su asiento bastante molesta viendo a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido...

.-Si de verdad les intereso tanto como dicen debeían investigar no creen?

La chica tomó sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo de allí pero cuando iba saliendo del comedor una mano le tomaba la muñeca...

.-Hermione... Perdón... Creo que reaccioné de una forma muy torpe...

Hermione se volteó y vió a Harry que le veía con una mirada extraña...

.-Harry? Qué sucede?

.-No es nada... Qué hacías con Malfoy?

.-No fue cosa mia... Fue cosa de los profesores... No se que les picó y nos pusieron a los dos en una tonta sala de los premios anuales...

.-Porque nunca la había escuchado?

.-Si, porque? Yo tampoco la había escuchado aparte nunca me dijo nada Percy...

Ron había llegado al lugar haciendo enfurecer a Hermione... Estaba pasando un momento especial en que estaba a solas con Harry y llegaba Ron...

.-Porque segun esto no se había utilizado desde hacía años...

.-Pero... Vas a pasar todo el año allí y con Malfoy?

.-Pues al parecer si...

.-Pero... Quien nos va a ayudar con los deberes?

.-Creo, Ron, que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado ayer... Aunque me quedara en la torre yo les hubiera dejado de ayudar con los deberes... Esta es tu oportunidad de mostrar que tan maduro eres...

.-Pero...

.-Pero nada, esta vez no me aruinarás mi día...

Hermione volteó a ver a un grupo de alumnos de primero que venían hacia ellos y tras fulminar a la chica que no le agradaba...  
Empezó a caminar pero un gran barullo la distrajo de nuevo, se giró hacia la entrada y pudo ver a la chica llamada Nora tirada en el piso agarrandose el abdomen y con unas grandes carcajadas, fue cuando vió a un chico que estaba asustado pues empezaba a salir pelo por todo su cuerpo...  
Hermione corrió hacia donde había dejado a Ron y a Harry.

.-Ron... Eres un prefecto maduro... Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad mas para demostrarlo... Ve...

.-Que? Yo no pienso ir... Ve tu Harry...

.-El no puede ir... No es prefecto... Ahora ve, si de verdad eres taaan maduro como dices...

Ron se quedó parado en su lugar sin saber que hacer, Hermione lo notó y dió un bufido mientras se dirigía al lugar.  
Caminó hacia donde estaban los chicos y algunos de los que estaban observando se fueron del lugar...

.-Harry? Crees que en serio deje de ayudarnos?

.-Ron... Creo que va en serio... Oye? Ya hablaste con la profesora McGonagall?

.-Este... No... Cuando llege le digo...

.-Claro... Pero no se te vaya a olvidar...

Harry volteó a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y vió como Nora se seguía riendo y se alcanzó a escuchar...

.-Solo si puedes atraparme!!

Y salía corriendo de allí con una Hermione que regresaba a su lugar claramente enfurecida.

.-No puede ser!! Esto lo tengo que reportar a la profesora McGonagall!!

.-Y que pasó con el niño chango?

Harry estalló en risas al escuchar el comentario de Ron...

.-Pues a mi no me parece gracioso... Lo mandé a la enfermería... Ron tienes los horarios?

.-Si... Toma entregalos...

.-Ah no... Eso si que no... Yo no pienso hacer absolutamente nada tu solo me das mi horario y entregas los demás que es tu responsabilidad...

Ron había puesto un bonche de unas hojas sobre las manos de Hermione entre los que buscó el suyo y se lo guardó en la bolsa despues de leerlo y darle de nuevo el bonche a Ron...

.-Ron entrega los horarios... Nos vemos en... Oh cierto... Ah bueno nos vemos en... Cuál es la primera clase? Ah si... En transformaciones...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Albus... estas seguro de esto?

.-Me temo que si Minerva...

McGonagall se hayaba dando vueltas en la sala de directora mientras platicaba angustiadamente con el cuadro de Dumbledore.

.-Pero no podemos decirle nada a ella...

.-Lo se... Y menos con lo que se acaba de enterar...

.-Que se acaba de enterar? De que?

.-Sobre sus verdaderos padres... Bueno en realidad todavía no sabe quienes son, solo los vio...

.-Oh si cierto... La srta. Granger me escribió...

.-Pero... Sabe que son mortífagos?

.-Si, pero lo que me preocupa es que traten de encontrarla ahora que saben sobre la profecía...

.-Profecía? Cual la de Potter?

.-No...De la que se robaron el recuerdo de mi amigo...Recuerdas?

.-Oh cierto... Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo así?... Pero... Cómo se enteraron?

.-Eso es algo que de verdad todavía ronda por mi mente... Pero le quiero pedir que no diga nada...

.-Tengalo por seguro... Pero otra cosa... Que vamos a hacer ahora con todos los mortífagos sueltos y el ministerio totalmente deshecho? Estoy segura que tienen espias dentro del colegio...

.-Nada podemos hacer solo ser un poco mas discretos...

.-Pero Albus...

McGonagall se quedó viendo un momento esos ojos azules.

.-Esta estancia en el cuadro es un poco abrumadora...

.-Me impresiona profesor como sigue al tanto de todo a pesar de ser solo un retrato!

.-Esa es la magia de la magia... Y si me disculpas... Las señoras del cuadro del cuarto piso me invitaron a tomar el té... Compermiso Minerva...

La profesora asintió levemente mientras veía como Dumbledore se desaparecía por entre los cuadros, se giró sobre sus talones y bastante nerviosa se sentó en el enorme sillón...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los días pasaban normales en el colegio solo que un aire un poco de nervios se mezclaba en el ambiente, todos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba afuera del colegio, pero muy pocos lo estaban con lo que pasaba dentro...  
A Hermione le iba peor de lo que pensaba, y apenas iba una semana, ahora los insultos eran todo el día, evitaba ir a la sala para no tener que estar con Malfoy, se iba a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, pero allí estaba el con sus amigos, solo para molestarla exclusivamente a ella... Sus insultos iban creciendo y al parecer tenía un buen y largo repertorio, ella trataba de no escucharlo siempre y pasaba el mayor tiempo que podía con Harry y Ron pero casi siempre Harry se iba con Ginny, que a pesar de que solo "eran amigos" ya seguían frecuentándose demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, dejandola sola con Ron y ella todavía estaba molesta porque el seguía insistiendo en que les ayudara...

.-Vaya Harry! Que milagro que estas con nosotros... Nos has dejado muuy abandonados...

.-Lo siento pero es que bueno... Tu sabes...

.-Hola!! Harry! Y eso que andas con nosotros? O ya te vas?

.-Bueno ya dejenme en paz... De verdad lo siento...

.-No te preocupes...Oye...Y qué vamos a hacer con los horrocruxes?

.-Necesitamos buscar mas información sobre lo que son y con qué pueden destruirse...He planeado en buscar un poco de información en el callejón Knocturn...-dijo en un susurro acercandose mas a Hermione y a Ron...

Hermione escuchó unos pasos detras de ellos que se acercaban muy rápido y agregó rápidamente.

.-Que es eso?

Ron volteó a ver donde Hermione estaba señalando y pudo ver un papel enrollado, al momento en que un grupito de unos 10 gryffindors se quedaban platicando entre ellos muy cerca.

.-Esto? Ah es la convocatoria para el equipo de Gryffindor...

.-Vaya! Cuando es la prueba?

.-Mmm dentro de dos semanas...

.-Dos semanas? No es muy poco? Cuales son los lugares que quedan?

.-Porque tan interesada?

.-No, nada mas pregunto... No puedo o que?

.-Uy lo siento...

.-Porque dices que es poco?

.-Porque no tendrán tiempo de practicar si quieren entrar...

.-Claro que si, Dos semanas!!

.-Bueno, bueno pero que lugares son los que necesitan?

.-Necesitamos casicasi un equipo nuevo... Mira... De cazadores solo nos queda Ginny y Demelza pero ultimamente está con migraña, Katie ya terminó así que tenemos 1 lugar para cazador. Solo vino un golpeador Ritchie a Jimmy no lo dejaron venir. Así que nos falta 1 cazador, 1 golpeador y mi guardameta. No te ofendas Ron pero sabes que la gente pensará que porque eres mi amigo, al igual que Ginny, ustedes dos tendrán que hacer las pruebas de nuevo...

.-Claro no hay problema...

.-Ah... Los acompaño a la sala?

.-Vamos...

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar, Ron se puso de lado a Hermione como hacía siempre y caminaron hasta llegar frente a la señora gorda...

.-Contraseña?

.-Nsce te Imsum...

La señora gorda se hizo a un lado y les dejó pasar... No había casi nadie, todos debían de estar en clases.  
Pegaron el anuncio y salieron de allí para ir a comer algo...

.-Hermione? Que sucede? Porque no comes?

Hermione veía fijamente al parecer al plato pero su mirada estaba perdida, una mueca de asco estaba dibujada en su cara...

.-Hermione?

.-Eh? Me hablaban?

.-Si... Porque no comes?

.-No... Es que no tengo hambre...

Levantó del piso unos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y se fué del comedor...

ºººººººººººººº

Los dias para Hermione se le estaba haciendo un poco pesados pues llegaba muy tarde en las noches medio adormilada y sudando y nunca se le veía a las horas de la comida pues la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en la biblioteca buscando sobre hechizos que pudieran serles utiles para defensa o maneras de encontrar residuos de magia. Malfoy se había cansado de preguntar a donde iba todas las noches, apenas habían pasado dos semanas y ella ya se estaba empezando a ver bastante cansada.  
Pero era mas que nada porque aparentemente solo ella estaba trabajando en hayar formas para poder encontrar los Horrocruxes.  
Dumbledore efectivamente les había dejado su pensadero, junto con los recuerdos que ya había visto Harry y otras botellitas que especificaba podrían averiguar tal vez algun lugar donde pudiera estar otro.  
Le habían pedido la autorzación a la directora para poder llevarse eso de la sala de directores y aunque extrañada accedió.  
Lo habían escondido en el cuartillo secreto de la biblioteca y Hermione se la pasaba entre comidas allí.  
Practicamente nunca comía, sólo traía siempre su botella de agua en su enorme mochila.  
Se le veía pálida y ojerosa.

.-Donde fuiste? Ahora llegaste mas tarde...

.-Que te importa Malfoy...

.-Tengo curiosidad... Aparte... Hoy... Te tocaba ronda... Y por tu culpa he tenido que cubrirte...

El chico se escuchaba molesto, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro en mano, dejó el libro de lado y se paró de su lugar para ir frente a Hermione...

.-Oh... Lo siento... Es que... Se me olvidó...

.-Cómo que se te olvidó? Eres muy irresponsable...

.-Y tu muy bruto... Déjame en paz!!

.-Y que si no quiero?

.-Te las ves conmigo...

.-Jaja... No me hagas reir... Que puede hacer una sangre sucia como tu contra mi?

.-Ja! No sabes de lo que hablas... Mas de lo que tu crees mi pequeño Malfoy... Bien... Mañana es viernes no? Yo te cubro mañana... Contento?

.-Claro mas te vale porque si no... Ahora vete que tu olor a sangre sucia está empezando a apestar la sala...

.-No quiero...

Malfoy se acercó otro poco a Hermione que le miraba desafiante... El estaba bastante molesto, no le agradaba nada que le contradijeran... Ambos se pusieron rojos al sentir como su sangre se les calentaba.  
Hermione tomó por debajo de su tunica discretamente la varita pero un mareo le llegó... Sus piernas flaquearon, todo le dió vueltas, cayó de rodillas al piso y se desmayó...  
Draco se asustó, el tono rojizo desapareció y pasó a ser pálido... Que iba a hacer? Dejarla allí? No, no era buena idea... Y si le pasaba algo? No dudarían en hecharle a la culpa a el... Se puso en cunclillas junto a ella y la levantó del piso con bastante facilidad...

"Está muy pálida y muy delgada... Tendrá algo?"

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y se metió en el. La puso sobre la cama y lanzando un hechizo la hizo despertar por un instante pero cayó de nuevo en un profundo desmayo...  
Draco se acercó a ella... por lo menos estaba bien... Lentamente le quitó los zapatos y la capa para meterla dentro de las sábanas...  
Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la puerta, giró la cabeza y le mandó una ultima mirada algo extrañado y salio para dejarla un rato descansar...

.-.-.-.-

Un gran frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendola que se despertara. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio un poco de luz... Al parecer todavía era de madrugada. Se fijó en el lugar donde estaba, estaba dentro de su cama. Se fijó en su reloj que tenía en la pared del fondo y vió que efectivamente que eran las cinco. Trató de parase pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. Se quedó mejor recostada en su cama viendo al dosel que cubria su cama por arriba de un tono rojo con filos dorados, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado y porque estaba vestida. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y tratando de recordar, el cansancio la vencio y se quedó dormida de nuevo...

Estaba en una gran habitación apenas alumbrada, Hermione solo podía ver la negrura del ébano de los pisos, frente a ella había una puerta de donde salía la poca luz, escuchó unas voces por detras de la misteriosa puerta... Se acercó a ella y la abrió un poco, las voces se hicieron mas audibles...

.-Pero... Mi señor... No puedo entrar allí está demasiado bien protegida...

.-Tenemos ventajas... Recuerda que tenemos algunos ayudantes dentro que te podrían ayudar...

.-Pero no es solo eso...

.-Rodolphus!! NO ME IMPORTA COMO LE TENGAS QUE HACER!! PERO ENTRAS A ESA MALDITA ESCUELA Y LA SACAS DE ALLÍ! nO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE NO SE CUMPLA LA PROFECÍA... No voy a voy a dejar que esta profecía se me escape de las manos dejándome de lado otra oportunidad para volver por completo al poder! Ya suficiente tengo con que la otra tonta profecía esté por cumplirse...Si logro que esta otra se cumpla...Potter ya no será problema para mi...El problema es que no sabemos nada sobre ella!...Eso es problemático para nuestro plan!! Entendiste?

.-Si amo...

El mortífago hizo una gran reverencia frente al sillón que estaba frente a el y de espaldas a la puerta tras la que estaba Hermione.

.-Ahora vete...

.-S si señor...

.-Espera... Otra cosa... Como se llama?

.-Este... Hermione...

.-Qué no es la amiga de Potter?!

.-Er... Si amo... Es Hermione Granger...

Su nombre empezó a resonar en su cabeza... Ella que tenía que ver en todo eso? Sería ese su padre? De que profecía hablaban? Hermione? Quien era? Ahora que ya no era Hermione Granger quien era? 'Granger'... Empezó a escuchar un eco de su apellido a lo lejos.

.-Granger...

Hermione fue viendo como la puerta y las dos personas desaparecían en un remolino de colores, el estomago le empezó a doler, trató de moverse pero no pudo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver unos ojos platinos. Se sobresalto y casi se cae de la cama...

.-Malfoy!! Que haces aqui!!?

.-Solo avisarte que es la hora de la comida por si quieres subir...

.-Que?! Pero... Todas las demás clases!! Solo tengo defensa despues de comer!! Es la ultima clase que tengo hoy!! Porque no me despertaste antes?...

Hermione trató de levantarse de la cama pero lo unico que logró fue caer al piso. No tenía fuerza suficiente.  
Malfoy se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano para ayudarle a sentarse en la cama...

.-Oye... Estas bien?

Ambos se sonrojaron al ver que estaban todavía tomados de la mano tras unos segundos que se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos... Hermione se desconcertó un poco pero de nuevo tomó su actitud defensiva y se soltó al instante.

.-No creo que te importe...

.-No... De hecho no... Solo pregunto porque no tengo nada que hacer...

.-Bueno entonces vete...

.-Uyy... que genio... Ya me voy...

Malfoy se levantó del lugar y se fue a la puerta...

.-Creo... Que deberías ir a la enfermería... no te ves nada bien...

.-No voy a hacer nada de lo que tu digas...

.-Bueno como quieras...

Se volteó de nuevo, ahora molesto y cerró la puerta dejando a Hermione sola...  
Cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia a hablarle así todavía que le había ayudado?

.-.-.-.

.-Hermione!! Que te sucede? Estas bien? Estas muy pálida... Aparte porque no fuiste a transformaciones? Malfoy habló con la profesora y le dijo que estabas enferma... Te hizo algo?

Hermione giró la vista y vió a Ron que se estaba sentando junto a ella para la clase de DCLAO... La clase la tomaban junto con los de Slytherin y era muy parecida a la de Snape solo que la profesora no bajaba puntos por nada mas.

.-El hizo eso? Bueno... Es que... No es nada, no me hizo nada. Ron... es solo que no dormí bien por hacer los deberes...

.-No habíamos quedado acaso en que no deberíamos enfocarnos tanto en la escuela?

.-Pues si, pero yo hacía los deberes en los que deberían estarme ayudando! No debería estar yo sola trabajando en eso! Son muchísimos pensamientos y a muchos no les encuentro sentido...

.-Lo siento Hermione pero es que hemos estado ocupados nosotros también...

.-Ah si? En que? En las pruebas de quidditch? Wow...

.-ok... Perdónanos! Te vamos a ayudar...

.-Aja... mas les vale...

.-Oye, y... Terminaste con los deberes de DCLAO? Es que yo no terminé y...

.-No es mi problema Ronald... Tu dijiste que eras maduro no? Entonces pruebalo con tus actos... si no hiciste los deberes fue porque saliste a jugar con tus amiguitos al quidditch...

.-Pero...

.-Pero nada Ron... Ni siquiera tienen el equipo completo como para decir que estaban entrenando así que no me vengas con eso ok?...

.-Eso significa que no me vas a ayudar y te vas a atener a que me pongan un cero?

.-Si...

.-ah! que buena amiga...

.-Ron... Ya lo habíamos discutido ahora no me molestes que ya suficiente tengo con estos dolores de cabeza...

Ron dió un bufido y se acomodó bien en su lugar mientras la profesora iba entrando de un portazo al salón.  
Todos los alumnos se sobresaltaron.

.-YA! A sus lugares... La clase va a empezar... Saquen sus tareas, pasaré a recogerlas y les daré su pareja de hoy para practicar algunos ataques nuevos...

En el salón se escuharon algunos murmullos mientras la gran mayoría sacaban sus pergaminos pero algunos no...  
La profesora empezó a caminar entre las mesas. Era una mujer alta y delgada, pálida con unos ojos intensos azules, sus facciones eran bastante toscas.  
Varios se sentian intimidados frente a ella y muchos otros sentían una extraña admiración por ella...  
La profesora se fue directamente al lugar de Ron.

.-Mmm veo. Señor weasley... Que de nuevo no hizo los deberes eh?

.-No, si los hice... Pero...

.-Pero nada!!- La profesora soltó un golpe seco con el puño sobre la mesa en la que estaba Ron- Siempre dice lo mismo!! Vaya a sentarse con...

Echó un vistazo alrededor viendo a todos los alumnos...

.-Vaya con Potter...

Ron dibujó en su cara una pequeña sonrisa.

.-No... sabe que...usted no hizo sus deberes, así que se sienta con Zabini...

Ron se paró de su lugar a regañadientes y se sentó junto al Slytherin. La profesora siguió pasando por todos los lugares recogiendo los deberes y acomodandolos por parejas.

.-Bien... Ya que estan todos completos quiero que practiquen los ataques para bloquear la mente y poder entrar en ella... Los otros tratarán de bloquearlos con la defensa del 'Ocultamiento' todo con hechizos no verbales que ya deberían dominar...Si han hecho sus deberes sabrán de lo que hablo... Ahora a trabajar...pero recuerden que todos los hechizos deben ser NO VERBALES de acuerdo?!! Si escucho un solo murmullo les bajaré puntos a su casa! Ya estan en año de EXTASIS y estamos atravesando tiempos muy obscuros no podemos andarnos por allí sin poder defendernos... A trabajar!!-dijo casi gritando la profesora.

.-Pero profesora... Ese tipo de defensa no se ve sino hasta el final de curso. Antes de los EXTASIS...

.-Y que? Soy la profesora y si yo creo prudente enseñarles de tal forma... Ustedes obedecen y ya. Entendido señorita Granger?

.-Si, lo siento profesora...

Hermione volteó a ver al piso un tanto roja de la cara a pesar de su palidez.

.-Bien... Ahora si a trabajar. Comiencen ya...  
Hermione volteó al frente a ver a su pareja mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba con ella al ver que el ya estaba listo.

.-Dime algo Malfoy... Porque hiciste eso anoche?

.-Hacer que?

.-Llevarme a mi cuarto...

.-Ah... Eso... Por lástima... No podía dejarte allí... Parecías un perro vagabundo abandonado...

Por todo el salón solo se escuchaba el silencio solo el sonido que producian las defensas de algunos cuantos que si habían sabido de que trataba la practica, los otros observaban e imitaban. La profesora daba vueltas por todo el salón corrigiendo y observando todo.

".-Claro... Debí suponerlo...Mentalis Debilatus!!" pensó Hermione

".-Oc..."

Malfoy recibió el impacto del ataque de Hermione sin alcanzar siquiera a defenderse pero el efecto apenas duró unos segundos.  
Se sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver de nuevo a Hermione que se encontraba demasiado palida y no tanto por lo enferma sino por las cosas que había alcanzado a ver, Draco iba a contraatacar.

.-Alto!

La profesora había gritado y todos dejaron de atacar al instante.

.-Creo que... Algunos...- Hermione que la observaba atentamente juraría que les había volteado a ver a Ron que estaba con Zabini y a Neville que estaba cerca de ellos- No pueden aún con esto así que practiquen la 'Curce Diabolus' entendido? Al final quiero que me entreguen un reporte sobre los efectos de los ataques y la defensa, la misma que estaban practicando. Comiencen

La profesora se pasó una mano por toda la cara con un deje de desesperación evidente. Se fue a su escritorio y se sentó para empezar a buscar algo.  
La maldición resonaba por todo el salón con los gritillos ahogados de los chicos a los que alcanzaba el ataque.

.-Si sabe la sangre sucia como se hace o quiere que le enseñe...?

.-Claro... Con eso de que tienes tanta experiencia en estas artes...

Malfoy iba a contestar pero vio como Hermione se tambaleó un poco pero al instante se incorporó.

.-Oye... Estas bien?

.-No te importa... Ataca!!

.-Así como estas no podrás defender

.-Claro que si... Ataca!!

".-CURCE DIABOLUS!!"

".-OCOLT! "

Frente a Hermione apareció un escudo invisible que detuvo con esfuerzos la maldición pero Malfoy al ver que Hermione había alcanzado a formar el escudo no detuvo el ataque.  
La varita de Hermione empezó a vibrar entre su mano, la tomó fuertemente con las dos manos mientras su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas...

".-No, ahora no...

.-Rindete... No vas a poder con esto...

.-Calla! Claro que puedo... Aparte no me pienso rendir ante el...

.-No vas a aguantar mucho... El está aumentando la fuerza...

.-Callate!!"

Hermione empezaba a sentir un pequeño mareo pero no soltaba la varita que tenía bien agarrada con las dos manos. Enfrente de ella estaba el escudo que detenía un chorro de luz rojo intenso y Malfoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo tratando de traspasar el escudo.  
Malfoy se estaba empezando a agotar bastante, ese ataque gastaba mucha de su fuerza, su mano le temblaba, sintió una gota de sudor que le recorría desde la nuca toda su blanca espalda.

"Vaya con la enfermita...

.-Cómo es eso que no puedes contra esa sangre sucia?

.-Claro que puedo!!

.-Demuestralo!!"

Malfoy a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía aumentó su fuerza al ver que Hermione resistía.  
La profesora levantó la vista y vió a Hermione y Malfoy. Se le ocurrió una idea... Podría servir... Sacó del cajón de su escritorio un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir cuando terminó, volteó la mirada de nuevo hacia Hermione y Malfoy, seguían igual, ambos aguantando, pero el cuerpo de Hermione no aguantó mas y se desplomó en el piso. Malfoy paró el ataque.  
La profesora se paró corriendo de su lugar para ver lo sucedido, algunos de los que estaban cerca se acercaron para ver que sucedia.

.-Esta bien... Solo se desmayó... Quien la puede llevar a la enfermería?

Malfoy estaba parado junto a ella respirando agitadamente apoyado con sus manos en sus rodillas cuando escuchó que la profesora se dirigió a el...

.-Muchas gracias por ofrecerse señor Malfoy...

.-Que?!! Pero.si.yo.no... Porque no la lleva Potter o Weasley?

.-Porque ellos no han hecho bien la practica aparte usted estaba trabajando con ella...

.-Pero...

Volteó a ver a la profesora y al ver su mirada penetrante volteó a ver a Hermione resignado y agachandose la alzó del piso como lo había hecho la noche pasada.  
Harry y Ron que miraban atentos vigilaban a Malfoy a cada movimiento que hacía esperando algo para inculparlo.

.-Espere señor Malfoy... A ver... Quien les dijo que pararan la practica?! A trabajar que si no les pongo a todos cero!...

Todos se fueron a sus lugares al instante alejandose lo mas posible de la profesora.

.-Quiero que la acompañe esta noche...

.-Pero... Porque? La doctora se encargará de eso... Aparte tengo deberes y los de usted... La practica...

.-Ya les asignaré a usted y a ella otra practica... Quiero que la vigile porque el ataque era demasiado fuerte y puede que esta noche sea un poco critica para ella... Puede que olvide algunas cosas...

.-Pero... Cómo? No se supone que la maldición solo... Bueno, No debería de causar esto...

.-Este...No, realmente, este es otro nivel de hechizo el que ha llevado usted... Pero... Luego le explicaré el porque... Ahora llevela...

.-Y MIS deberes? Aparte... Me toca ronda hoy...

.-Es viernes por Merlín!! Es su ultima clase... Tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlos... Ya hablaré yo para que asignen a alguien mas para que haga la ronda contento? Ahora vaya...

.-Pero...

.-Basta de peros!! YA!!

Malfoy se giró molesto y emepezó a caminar hacia su lugar para tomar sus cosas y luego por las de Hermione para luego dirigirse a la salida, solo había estado buscando excusas para no tener que estar con ella mas tiempo... Ya suficiente tenía con tener que soportarla en clases, en la sala y ahora tenía que cuidarla toda la noche sentado en una silla incómoda?  
El no era niñero de nadie! Y mucho menos de una sangre sucia... Cómo era eso posible? Era indignante... Pero luego recordó... Tenía un trato con Rodolphus, el le pagaba bien, ahora que estaba casi todo el tiempo con ella... Debería hablar con el y aceptar el trabajo que le había propuesto anteriormente...

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos con Hermione en brazos. Ella con los ojos cerrados estaba un poco apoyada en el pecho del rubio. Se movió un poco y se acurrucó totalmente en su pecho haciendo que Malfoy la volteara a ver. Se veía tan fragil allí. Estaba pálida y con unas pequeñas ojeras que se le empezaban a formar. Se veía tan delicada. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Por alguna razón en ese momento sintió una gran lástima por ella...

Se sacudió la cabeza apartando este pensamiento. Volteó de nuevo la mirada al frente y se encontró ya cerca de la enfermería. Estaba ya bastante obscuro. Empujó la puerta y se metió por ella...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Estara bien?

.-Claro Ron es Hermione! Es muy fuerte... Vamos a verla vale?

.-Pero... Es que tengo hambre...

.-Y que te es mas importante? Comida o Hermione?

.-Pues Hermione por supuesto pero hace hambre... Aparte ella se enojó conmigo...

.-Algo has de haber hecho...

.-Ese es el problema... No hice nada... Por eso le pedí los deberes de Defensa, de Transformaciones y de Encantamientos... Y ella se enojó...

.-Ay... No puede ser... Bueno no importa...

Harry empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería seguido de Ron.

.-Podemos pasar a ver a Hermione?-dijo Harry a la enfermera al llegar a la enfermería...

.-Solo un minuto porque alguien está encargado de cuidarla...

.-Quien?!!-dijo casi gritando...

.-Señor Potter! Le pido que se comporte! Está en una enfermería! Si no se comporta me temo que no puedo dejarlo pasar entendido?

.-Si... Lo siento... Podemos pasar?

.-Si, pero solo un minuto y nada de discuciones ni pleitos... Pasen...

Harry y Ron caminaron hasta la cama que estaba cubierta con las cortinas tapando la vista. Abrieron las cortinas y allí estaba Hermione semi-recostada en la cama viendo para todos lados como si fuera una niña pequeña en un lugar desconocido; y junto a ella Malfoy sentado en una silla leyendo, cuando volteó a ver a Harry y Ron.

.-Tu! Que haces aqui?

.-Pues cuidandola no ves?

.-Y tu que tienes que hacer 'cuidandola'?

.-Pues... La profesora me lo mandó a hacer... No es por mero gusto eso tenlo por seguro...

.-Uyyy Ustedes quienes son?

Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Hermione que ahora les veía con los ojos bastante abiertos atentamente con interes.

.-Que? Hermione... Somos nosotros...

.-Uuyy no pues así si... Wuuaw... Que es eso que tienes en la frente?- Hermione señalaba directamente a la frente de Harry señalado su cicatriz mientras abría mas los ojos. Parecía mas aún una niña chica con ese tono que usaba de curiosidad...  
Harry y Ron se extrañaron ante esto y no dudaron en echarle la culpa al joven que estaba con ellos...

.-Que le hiciste Malfoy?

.-Si! Que demonios le hiciste a nuestra amiga!?

.-Yo? Que mas quisiera... Pero no le hice nada... Son efectos secundarios por eso la profesora me mandó cuidarla...

Sin darle mucha importancia volteó a ver de nuevo a su libro perdiendose de nuevo.

.-No me han respondido...- dijo Hermione en tono de reproche- Quienes son?

.-Este... Somos tus amigos... Y bueno solo no nos recuerdas porque alguien te hechó un hechizo...

.-Hechizo? Amigos? Como que hechizo?

.-Si... Ese bruto que está allí sentado te atacó...

.-Quien? Draco?

.-Que?! Cómo que Draco? Ese es Malfoy...

.-No... El se llama Draco... Su apellido es Malfoy... Y a mi no me parece que el me haya atacado...

Ron se puso todo colorado y al igual que en Harry empezaron a salir chispas de mero enojo por sus ojos cuando voltearon a ver a Malfoy...

.-Claro que te atacó! El ha sido tu peor enemigo desde hace seis años!

.-Pero... Porque? Tu no me harías nada verdad Draco?

Malfoy giró su mirada a Harry y Ron que estaban totalmente desesperados y enojados esperando la respuesta de Malfoy. Les mostró una sonrisa de triunfo y con un tono un tanto meloso le contestó a Hermione...

.-No... Claro que no... Solo fue un accidente...Y ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte...

.-Lo ven?

.-Ya estuvo bien!! No lo puedo soportar!! El no es tu amigo... Es tu enemigo! El nos ha hecho la vida imposible por seis años y toda la vida se la ha pasado diciendote que eres una sangre sucia...

.-Sangre que?

.-Weasley... Porque no lo entiendes... O que Potter y tu no han entedido que ella no recuerda nada? No pueden solo darle por su lado? En un par de horas recordará TOODO...

.-Yo no confio en que estes con ella aqui...

.-Si... Porque no te vas y nosotros nos encargamos de ella?

.-Porque me dijeron a mi y no a ustedes que la cuidara... Porque yo soy responsable y ustedes no...Ahora vayanse que sus gritos me estan empezando a hacer doler la cabeza...

.-Y si no queremos que?

.-Señores Potter! Weasley! Les dije que nada de discuciones... Afuera!!

.-Pero... El le puede hacer algo...

Harry todavía seguia enojado y no dejaba de ver a Hermione y luego a Malfoy.  
Ron estaba totalmente rojo...

.-Nosotros somos sus amigos podemos estar con ella...

.-No... No pueden...

.-Pero...

.-Afuera... Que tengo otros pacientes...

Harry y Ron salieron a regañadientes y totalmente indignados del lugar...

.-Pero... Cómo es posible que lo dejen solo con ella?!!

.-Esto se lo tengo que decir a McGonagall!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era ya pasada la media noche y Malfoy estaba dormido en la silla que había estado desde la tarde.  
La obscuridad era bastante densa. No había luna, solo algunas estrellas que se salvaban de ser atrapadas por las nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia.  
Hermione abrió un ojo y volteó a ver a su acompañante, estaba dormido. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se quitó las sábanas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se puso los zapatos y salió de allí haciendo el menor ruido posible.  
"Lo bueno es que la cama esta cerca de la puerta..."  
Abrió la puerta y antes de salir hechó un vistazo rápido a la enfermería. Salió de allí y entrecerró la puerta.  
Empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta la salida para ir al campo de quidditch.Le dolía la cabeza horrores, y no recordaba todo lo que le había pasado...  
Cuando llegó se encaminó rapidamente al lugar donde guardaban todas los utiles para los entrenamientos y sacó una escoba.

Se puso en medio del campo y montó la escoba, un segundo se quedó allí escuchando los sonidos de la noche, el roce del viento sobre los árboles. Cerró sus ojos para poder concertrarse un poco y dejar ese miedo de lado... Tras un segundo dio un pequeño golpe en el piso se elevó en el aire sintiendo esa sensación ya conocida del aire frio de la noche sobre su cara. Empezó dando unas vueltas al campo a cada cuarto de vuelta aumentaba un poco la velocidad para poder ir acostumbrandose a la velocidad.  
Hizo un hechizo convocador y atrajo una quaffle para si, que hechizó para que volviera a sus manos y empezó a marcar tantos tras volar un poco simulando otros jugadores.

Su entrenamiento fue agrandando poco a poco de rigurosidad. Luego sacó unas bludgers. Le estaba costando trabajo cuando lo hacía las primeras veces... Le daba miedo no poder esquivarlas por el miedo a caerse, pero poco a poco fue soltando una y luego la otra. Ya no le era tan dificil pero ese miedo seguía allí.  
Un sudor le empezó a recorrer la nuca y los brazos que se fue mezclando con una pequeña llovizna que empezaba a caer.  
Bajó por un momento al deposito de los instrumentos para quidditch y guardó facilmente las bludgers y la quaffle, pero no la escoba, se fue de nuevo al campo montada en la escoba, necesitaba un poco de relajación. Empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados con la escoba.  
Un recuerdo le vino a la mente... Un sueño que había tenido y que había olvidado... Todos sus problemas regresaron de golpe nublandole la mente de nuevo, se quedó estática en el aire con la escoba con la mirada perdida en el bosque prohibido.  
Que iba a ser de ella? Quien era? Que querían esos mortífagos con ella? De que profecía hablaban? Que tenía que ver ella con todo eso? Quienes eran sus verdaderos padres? Y porque la buscaban justo en ese momento? Una voz que sonó justo al lado suyo la hizo dar un brinco en la escoba haciendola perder el equilibrio y casi caer...

.-No debería estar en la enfermería señorita Granger?

* * *

Bueno me ha dado tiempo de subir otro cap, espero les empiece a gustar porque si no me aviento de un edificio!! Porfa díganme que les va pareciendo la historia...  
**Reviews!!**


	6. Recuerdos

Hola ya estoy de nuevo aqui con otro capitulo de esta historia...Espero les guste...

* * *

Cap 6. Recuerdos

.-No debería estar en la enfermería señorita Granger?

.-Dr... M. Malfoy... Ah... Ejem... Este... Es que... Bueno no tenía sueño...

Malfoy estaba también montado en una escoba mirando a la chica con incredulidad.

.-Ahm... Y por eso sales a entrenar a media noche cuando tu tienes miedo a las alturas?

.-Bueno... Es que... Esperate tantito... Cómo sabes que le tengo miedo a las alturas?

.-Bueno... Por el segundo que esperas para tomar valor antes de hacerlo... Por eso...

.-Pero... Me has estado viendo todo el rato?!!

.-Pues se puede decir que si... Imaginate como me va con la enfermera neuras y con tus amiguitos si te pasa algo! Creeme ya tengo suficientes problemas como para ahora tambien tener que aguantar a tus amiguitos...

.-Oh... Bueno...

.-A si que aqui es donde has estado viniendo todas las noches eh? Pues para haber sido solo semana y media lo haces bastante bien pero a mi me parece que los descensos no se te dan nada bien... Pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar... Bueno... Supongo que ya has terminado con tu entrenamiento no? Entonces nos vamos de regreso a la enfermería que ya está lloviendo mas fuerte...

.-Y que? No te gusta la lluvia? No te parece bonita? Es relajante sabes? O que? Es que te vas a despeinar?

.-Ja.ja... que chistosita... Pues la verdad no me gusta... Dime que tiene de bueno la lluvia que la hace tan especial?...

Hermione cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza al cielo sintiendo todas esas gotas sobre su cara, una sonrisa se dibujó en ella.

.-Es algo que no puedo explicar... Una sensación que siento... Cuando estoy sola me gusta ir con la lluvia... De alguna manera... Me gusta pensar que es alguien con quien compartir momentos tristeza sin que seas juzgado... Pero también si estas feliz... Es como si te fuera envolviendo en cada gota que deja a su paso sobre ti...

Abrió los ojos y volteó su cabeza de nuevo hacia Malfoy... Se sonrojó al recordar con quien estaba hablando...Estaba diciendole sus mas profundos sentimientos a su peor enemigo...Le sorprendió que no se empezara a burlar de ella y fue cuando notó que Malfoy estaba pensativo, con la mirada perdida.

.-Que sucede?

.-Eh? No nada... Deberíamos ir dentro...

.-Claro...

Ambos bajaron y guardaron las ecobas y se fueron al castillo.  
Caminando por los pasillo mojando todo el piso a cada paso que daban... Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos... En silencio sin recordar junto a quien iban...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Harry! Has visto a Hermione?

.-Eh? Ah... Hermione... está en la enfermería...

.-Que pero porque!?

Ginny se giró y se disponía salir a toda velocidad de la sala cuando Harry la llamó de nuevo...

.-Y ni si quiera me vas a dar los buenos dias?

.-Lo siento,buenos dias...Pero es que, qué le sucedió?

.-Tranquila... No fue nada grave... Ya debe estar bien...

Harry se fijó en Ginny y notó que su mirada estaba muy rara, estaba como triste...

.-Ginny? Qué tienes? te veo triste.

Harry no tuvoe tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ginny estaba sollozando en su hombro y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello...

.-Perdóname Harry pero es que... No creí que fuera tan dificil... Todavía te quiero mucho... Te extraño muchísimo...

Harry sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar al mil, el también sentía eso pero no quería que le hicieran daño a Ginny, a ella la había querido como a nadie... Por un momento trató olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera pasar.  
Alejó un poco a Ginny y tomándole de la barbilla hizo que le viera a los ojos.  
Ginny tenía los ojos rojos y unas cuantas lágrimas salían por esos ojos que adoraba...

.-Harry yo...-Harry le puso un dedo el la boca suavemente indicándole que se quedara en silencio un par de segundos mientras Harry se acercaba lentamente a ella.  
Ginny pudo ver como un brillo se notaba en los ojos de Harry mientras sentía como su repiración se cortaba al sentir de nuevo después de tanto tiempo los labios de su primer amor sobre los suyos.  
Así estuvieron unos momento, en que ambos se olvidaban del mundo por completo, de algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí y al verlos empezaban a murmurar, olvidándose de todo... Solo ocupándose de ellos como si en ellos residiera la vida misma...  
El aire en sus pulmones era escaso por lo que tuvieron que separarse, solo pegaron sus frente mientras se sonreían.  
Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sentía un calor recorrer sus mejillas...

.-Buenos dias... Interrumpo algo?

Harry y Ginny se separaron al instante y voltearon a  
ver a Ron...

.-Oh... Buenos dias Ron...

.-Buenos dias... Esto... No yo ya me iba... Adiós Harry...

Ginny salió hecha un rayo por el retrato...

.-Harry... Ya fuiste a ver a Hermione?

.-Esto... No...

.-Bueno... Entonces vamos...No?

Los dos salieron juntos de la sala común cuando se encontraron con Hermione...

.-Hermione!! Ibamos a ir a verte aurita...

.-Pues como ven ya salí y estoy como nueva...

.-Pero que fue lo que pasó?

.-Ah... Era solo que estaba un poco estresada y un poco cansada y con el esfuerzo de la defensa de ocultamiento... Me debilité un poco mas y pues... ya ven... Bueno eso fue lo que dijo la señora Pomfrey...

.-Ay! Que bien que ya saliste!! Y bueno... Nos vas a acompañar a ver la prueba?

.-Prueba? Ah cierto la del equipo... Bueno... Creo que primero tengo que hacer unos deberes... Pero supongo que allí estaré...

.-Bien... No importa... Nos acompañas a desayunar?

Ron se acercó a ella y le tomó del brazo curzandolo con el suyo. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa.

.-Bue..es que tengo que hacer unos deberes... Creo que encontré algo que puede ser util en un pensamiento...-dijo bajando la voz un poco acercandose mas a sus amigos... Pero... Ya desayuné en la enfermería...

.-Oh... Bueno... entonces nos vemos alrato... Supongo...- La voz de Ron sonaba un tanto descepcionada y soltó al instante a Hermione.

.-Qué fue lo que encontraste?

.-Creo que averigué cual es el quinto Horrucrux...

.-Oh...

.-Bueno como sea...Nos vemos alrato...

Hermione se giró y lanzandole una ultima mirada a Harry un tanto rara empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras...

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione había estado encerrada todo el día en su cuarto hasta que dieron las cuatro y media de la tarde. Se asomó por la puerta al pasillo y no vio a su compañero así que haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar a la salida cuando una voz por detras la hizo dar un pequeño salto...

.-A donde va la pequeña sangre sucia tan escondida?

.-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy...

Hermione alzó la barbilla un tanto indiganda y siguió caminando sin dejar de darle la espalda a Malfoy que la veía con bastante odio por detras...

.-Yo te voy a decir como se me venga en gana... Y no puedes darme la espalda...

Hermione se enojó un poco y giró la cabeza un tanto viendole fijamente con gran desprecio...

.-Claro que si puedo observa...

Y se giró de nuevo para seguir caminando pero Malfoy la jaló de la muñeca para voltearla bruscamente al igual que el dia en que se encontraron en el callejón. Hermione se molestó bastante y le volteó a ver a los ojos con gran furia.

.-Ya te había dicho que me debes respeto!

.-Ja! Respeto?! Tu no sabes ni que es eso... Si tu me respetaras un poco yo podría tal vez hacerlo!!

.-Crees que voy a respetar a una sangre sucia como tu?!

.-Podrías intentarlo... O por lo menos dejar de comportarte de una forma tan bruta... Aunque... Bueno eso ya es de familia...Y de qué me sorprendo? Teniendo un padre inutil y bruto y aparte una madre tuti (N.A. tuti es una forma de decir prostituta o la otra palabra con "p" pero como se escucha muy feo no quiero dejarlo así en mi fic)

Malfoy no le había soltado la muñeca... La presionó mas hasta tal punto en que Hermione hizo un leve gesto de dolor.

.-Me puedes soltar?- dijo tratando de mostrarle que no le temía...

.-Oh! Claro... Despues de que te retractes de lo dicho...

.-No quiero...

.-No trates de finjir que no tienes miedo...

En la cara de Malfoy se dibujó una sonrisa bastante arrogante...

.-Porque habría de tenerte miedo? Será porque como sabes que no puedes defenderte solito me vas a hechar encima a todo tus amigos mortífagos a que me maten?  
O qué? Vas a mandar al cobarde de Snape a cuidarte? O cierto... Me vas a acusar con tu mami "tuti" (N/A:Recuerden prosti) para que ella mande a Snape para que te proteja?

.-TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS DE LO QUE NO SABES!!

Malfoy se enojó bastante. La tomó del cuello y la azotó en la pared que tenía mas cerca...

.-Tu que sabes de mi?! NADA! NO SABES NADA! No puedes siempre juzgar a personas que no conoces! No puedes ir haciendo eso!

Hermione empezó a hacer sonidos extraños con la garganta... Malfoy la estaba ahogando... Entre algunos sonidos se podía distinguir su voz apenas audible que le rogaba que la soltara pero este no lo hacía... Lo vió a los ojos... Malfoy se había callado y sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada...

Malfoy le apretaba la garganta hasta tal punto que ella estaba de puntitas apenas apoyada en el piso con las puntas de los pies...  
Una imagen por la cabeza de Malfoy hizo que se perdiera en si... Un gran hombre alto de cabellos rubios platinados con facciones toscas, agarraba del cuello a un pequeño niño de apenas unos siete años. Lo mantenía en alto solo con una mano con la que apretaba su pequeño cuello...

.-N.. no pa..dre... perdón.ame.por..favor...sueltame... me estas... aho..gan.do...

.-Lucius!! Suelta a Draco! Es solo un niño! Lo vas a matar!!

.-Pero este muchacho ha desobedecido mis órdenes!

.-Y.o so.olo te.. pregun..té por... E..Eva

.-No pronuncies ese nombre!! Ella ya no es parte de esta familia ella murió...

Lucius apretó un poco mas el cuello del chico viendolo con gran enojo mientras la cara de Draco se ponía roja al estar toda su sangre acumulada allí...  
La mujer estaba sollozando...

.-Lucius!! Déjalo... Ya perdimos a nuestra hija! Quieres acaso perder a nuestro hijo también?

Malfoy volvió de golpe a la realidad... Le estaba haciendo lo mismo... Lastimarla... La vió allí enfrente de el con su cuello delgado entre sus dedos... Se horrorizó al verse el mismo en el lugar de Hermione y la dejó caer, todavía asustado... Sus manos empezaron a temblar... El también se dejó caer al piso de rodillas, al que empezó a golpear con gran furia mientras Hermione le veía espantada mientras tosia tratando de recuperar el aire...  
Cuando recuperó lo suficiente de aire se paró de su lugar un tanto mareada, empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta la salida... Malfoy la volteó a ver... No podía dejar las cosas así...

.-Eva...- Dijo en un murmullo- No! Hermione! Espera...

La chica se paró en seco antes de abrir la puerta al lugubre pasillo al escuchar como la había llamado Malfoy y el también se había dado cuenta por lo que mejor se calló...  
Se hizo un gran silencio incomodo el que se rompió ante la voz de la chica...

.-No me llames por mi nombre!! Alejate de mi Malfoy!!

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y de ellos empezaron a salir unas lagrimas que alcanzó a ver Draco que estaba aún tirado en el piso. Hermione se volteó rápidamente al notar el calor de las lagrimas y salió corriendo de allí. Dejando a Malfoy solo...

°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Hermione! Que bueno que has venido!! Hermione? Que sucede?

Ginny miraba extrañada a Hermione, pero esta ultima no se había dado cuenta de que la mas joven de los Weasley se encontraba cerca de ella y hablandole... Sus lagrimas había dejado de salir y ya en sus ojos no se notaba hinchazón por haber llorado pero una mano que se le puso en el hombro la hizo sobresaltar mucho...

.-AhHH!! nO! DEJAME!!

.-Hermione! Tranquila... Soy yo...

Hermione volteó la cara y pudo ver unas pecas y una cabellera pelirroja, tomó una actitud fría.

.-No! No! Tu no! Dejame en paz!!

.-Pero que te sucede?

.-No es algo que te incumba Ginny Weasley...

Hermione siguió caminando ahora mas enojada que asustada... Harry estaba ya con Ron sentados en las gradas, Hermione se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a Ron mientras veía con unos ojos entrecerrados a Ginny que se sentaba al lado de Harry y el la abrazaba...

.-Que bueno que has venido Hermione!!

Ron le sonrió y se sonrojó bastante al ver que Hermione le devolvía una sonrisa pero no se percató que era mas fingida que natural...

.-Qué acaso ya regresaron?-dijo señalando a Harry y Ginny.

.-No que yo sepa pero hoy los encontré en la mañana muy acarameladitos en la sala...

.-Oh... Espera no tenían ya golpeadores?-dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

.-Ps si, pero uno no vino este año y el otro lo cambiaron sus padres a Beauxbatons...

.-Pero... Oh bueno... Si habían hecho convocatoria para golpeadores no?

.-Si...pero a decir verdad Harry les ha hechado el ojo a dos chicos que entraron el año pasado y los hemos visto jugar... Vaya que son buenos... Son gemelos...

.-Y... Si vinieron al colegio?

.-Si...

.-Creen que vengan a hacer las pruebas?

.-No sabemos... Pero esperamos que si...

.-Harry? Y donde estan todos?

Harry se volteó a Hermione tras estar platicando animadamente con Ginny.

.-Pues... Todavía falta media hora para la prueba...

.-Oh... Bien... En ese caso creo que... Iré a caminar un poco... Vuelvo en un rato...

Hermione se paró de su lugar y Ron también y con voz entrecortada le habló a Hermione...

.-Es... Hermi.one?

.-Si? Que sucede Ron?

.-Te... te... puedo acompañar?

.-Claro...

Harry y Ginny veían a Ron divertido mientras caminaba junto a Hermione... Desde tras se le veían todas las orejas rojas, se le confundian con su cabello...

Ron iba bastante nervioso y una gran sensación lo llenó pero no entendía el porque... Volteó a verla y se le veía preocupada...

.-Que sucede Hermione? Estas muy rara...

.-Eh? No es nada...

.-Hermione... Te conozco y bueno se que en algunas ocasiones soy distraido pero... Bueno este no es el caso...

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le volteó a ver.

.-Gracias Ron... Pero... No es nada importante...  
Es solo que me tiene consternada algunos pensamientos del mismo Dumbledore que no entiendo todavía...

Hermione giró de nuevo la cara y siguió caminando ahora viendo el piso...  
Ron también se volteó, pero tras un corto silencio la volteó a ver... Ella tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, y su cara dejaba un deje de algo que Ron no podía entender, algo que no estaba relacionado para nado con lo que le acababa de decir... Cuando vió algo que lo dejó pasmado...

.-Hermione! Que es eso?

.-Que? Que es que?!

.-Lo que traes en el cuello!!

.-Que traigo?! Oh... No...

Hermione recordó el pequeño percance que había tenido con Malfoy, no pensó que le fuera a quedar marca...No le podía decir nada a Ron... Pero que decirle...

.-Oh... Eso... No es nada...

.-Cómo que no es nada?! No soy estúpido sabes?!

.-Lo se Ron! No quería darte a entender eso...

.-Entonces dime que es eso... Y no me digas que no es nada porque, demonios! Traes todo el cuello rojo y lastimado...

Que debía decirle... No había ninguna escusa que no sonara demasiado ilógica... Se pegó con algo? O tal vez un hechizo mal hecho? No... Sonaba demasiado bobo... Ron se percató del largo silencio que hacía Hermione...

.-Dime porfavor que no ha sido Malfoy...- La voz de Ron sonaba preocupada...  
Hermione dudó... No podía decirle que fue el... Pero... Malfoy la había lastimado... Pero de todos modos...  
"Yo sola puedo defenderme..."

.-No... Ron... Es solo un efecto secundario de una pocima que hice mal... Fue de deberes que me dejaron...

.-Pero yo no me enteré de esa tal pocima...

.-Ron... Tranquilo... Recuerda que ustedes no tomaron pocimas avanzadas...

.-Oh... Cierto... Pero segura que no fue nada malo?

.-No te preocupes Ron... Esta bien... En un par de dias se quita...

Hermione volteó su mirada y la dirigió al castillo... Pudo ver como un numeroso grupo de Gryffindors se acercaban al campo de Quidditch...

.-Creo que ya deberíamos volver no crees?

.-Eh? Oh si claro... Vamos...

.-.-.-.-

.-Bien... Empezaremos con un pequeño anuncio, los golpeadores... Se que había anunciado que solo necesitabamos uno pero nuestro otro golpeador se fue así que los necesitaré a ambos... Empezaremos con los golpeadores. Los cazadores pueden irse a sentar a las gradas... Oh! Ron que bueno que ya llegaste...

.-Potter? Acaso vas a darles preferencias a tus amigos Weasleys y no van a hacer la prueba?

Harry hizo un gesto de desesperación, allí estaba McLaggen.

.-No... Todos van a hacer la pruebas, en el momento el unico miembro del equipo soy yo... Ron va a hacer las pruebas de Guardamenta y Ginny las de cazadora. Si eso es lo que quieres saber...

Hermione se alejó de Ron y se fue a sentar junto a los cazadores.  
Ron por su parte se fue a sentar un poco mas alejado donde estaban un par de alumnos que iban seguramente para guardameta y para molestia de Ron, Cormac se fue a sentar junto a el y volteando hacia Hermione le saludó con la mano y le guiñó un ojo cosa que noto Ron y no le gustó para nada.  
Harry estaba ya hablando con los golpeadores algo que no se escuchaba desde las gradas...  
No eran muchos los golpeadores así que no tardarían mucho...

.-Hermione...

.-Oh eres tu...

.-Que? Como estuvo eso? Somos amigas dime que te sucede...

Hermione se había sentado un tanto alejada de los demás y Ginny justamente la persona menos apreciada en ese momento por ella iba a decirle que eran amigas...

.-No me sucede nada... Déjame en paz quieres?

La voz de Hermione se escuchaba cortante y bastante monotona...

.-Pero Hermione...

.-Mira... Solo porque hablamos un par de veces no quiere decir que somos amigas entiendes? En ese caso la mayor parte de los alumnos del colegio serían mis amigos...

La voz de Hermione sonaba molesta a pesar de la inexpresión que daban sus ojos...

.-Pero que te sucede?! Oh... Ya se... Acaso estas celosa de mi?

.-Ja! De ti? Ni una mosca podría estarlo... Dame una buena razón para que lo esté!

.-No lo se... eso dimelo tu!

.-No tengo nada que decir...

.-Segura?

.-Oh... si... Suerte en la prueba la vas a necesitar...

.-Que?!

Hermione se levantó de su lugar y se fue a sentar a un lugar mas arriba, alejada de Ginny... Estaba bastante molesta por lo que le había dicho, si, pero era mas el disgusto porque ella llegara de un dia para otro y le robara a Harry para alejarlo de ella y destruyendo así un poco la amistad que habían formado los tres juntos durante años...  
Todos los recuerdo de ellos tres le rondaban por toda la cabeza cuando una voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos...

.-Bien... Es el turno de los cazadores... Pero... A ver... Un poco de organización... Pasen los primeros cinco que estan sentados en la primera fila...

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry y vió gran seriedad en sus gestos... Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios... Giró su mirada a otro lado y vió a un par de gemelos de cabello castaño claro, sentados en el campo junto a una fila de escobas...  
Hermione supuso que eran los nuevos golpeadores... Se acomodó en su lugar y volteó a ver hacia abajo... Allí estaban un grupo de unos quince Gryffindors que esperadan ser elegidos para el puesto... Entre ellos se econtraba una cabeza peliroja que Hermione volteó a ver... Estaba cruzada de brazos y se le veían la orejas rojas...  
La prueba comenzó... Hermione veía atenta a los otros jugadores esperando ver algo que también a ella le pudiera ser util pero a decir verdad estaban igual o peor que ella...  
Hermione había visto a varios jugar el año pasado, era mas o menos buenos pero aparentemente ese año no se habían podido presentar... Eso la calmó un poco pero también la ponía mas de nervios... Porque hacía eso? Porque había estado gastando toda su energía en las noches? Para entrar al equipo? Pero para que?  
Las pruebas iban bastante rápidas... Hasta que Harry llamó a los ultimos cinco entre los que estaba Hermione...  
Ella se paró de su lugar mientras Harry les decía que tomara cada uno una escoba... Cuando volteó a ver bastante extrañado a Hermione que había tomado una escoba...

.-Hermione? Que crees que haces?

.-Pues... No te parece obvio? Voy a hacer la prueba...

.-Pero... Tu?

.-Que tiene?

.-Eres... Hermione... Simplemente no se te dan las alturas muy bien que digamos...

.-Y que? Me vas a dejar hacer la prueba en paz o no?!

.-No, si Claro que si pero... Bueno... ya no importa...

Ginny que estaba cerca de Harry al igual que otro par de chicos, veía a Hermione bastante asombrada...

°°°°°°°°°°

Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida en la nada... Porque le preocupaba tanto? Por que estaba así? Ella era solo una sangre sucia...  
"Porque tan preucupado? Es solo una sangre sucia... No vale la pena...

.-Lo se... Pero en sus ojos había el mismo miedo que yo le tenía a mi padre...

.-Y que? Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo... Ahora tienes que enfocarte en ser su mano derecha y ganarte su confianza..."

Un sonido lo hizo despertarse de sus pensamientos... Volteó la mirada hacia donde pensó había escuchado el sonido... No vió nada giró la cabeza y vió una ventana detras del sillón en el que estaba...

"Esa cosa no estaba allí antes..."

Se acercó a esta pero no vió nada así que la abrió... Un gran pajaro negro atravezó por esta y tras dar una vuelta en la sala se posó en el marco de la misma ventana por donde había entrado...  
Malfoy se acercó a esta un poco extrañado y con un tanto de miedo suponiendo de quien era ese horrendo cuervo...  
Le quitó una carta que tenía en la pata pero el ave no se movió, seguro esperaba una respuesta...  
Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer esa caligrafía perfecta...

_Draco:_

_Suponiendo que estas solo iré al punto... No he visto que hayas hecho nada para ganarte el apellido Malfoy... Sabes que debes hacer algo... No puedes ser recibido entre 'nosotros' si no nos muestras que vales algo... Y sabes lo que pasará si no vales nada... No sirves de nada así que solo terminarias siendo una molestia... Y... Tu no quieres ser una molestia cierto? Bueno en ese caso quiero que hagas algo y ya! Tienes un mes... Terminado este tiempo... Iré a ver como van las cosas en el colegio y si todo va bien y te ganas el apellido podrás empezar tu capacitación, pero si no... _

_El mensajero tiene ordenes de no regresar hasta recibir una respuesta por parte tuya, quiero que me des un adelanto del plan que ya deberías de tener...  
Te estaremos vigilando..._

_LM._

_PD. Por cierto otra cosa... No quiero que hagas nada con la tal Hermione Granger... Puedes usarla para tus medios pero no deshacerte de ella... Tenemos mejores planes para ella..._

Malfoy arrugó la carta entre su puño. Se paró de su lugar y la aventó a la chimenea... Miró por un momento como el fuego consumía lentamente el pergamino.  
Se giró sobre sus talones, volteó a ver al ave que le lanzaba una mirada como inspeccionandolo, se volteó de nuevo y se fue a su habitación por un pergamino para contestare a su padre... Quería hacerlo lo mas rápido posible no soportaba esa mirada que le lanzaba ese cuervo.

_He encontrado una forma de deshacerme de Potter... No te puedo decir nada por el momento pero despues de eso se vendrán otras cosas y espero con esto recibir tu concentimiento...  
Te esperaré ansioso..._

_DM_

"Si así estaba bien..."  
En realidad no tenía nada en mente pero tenía tiempo suficiente para pensarlo pero había algo que le pasaba por la mente...

"Que tendran planeado para la sangre sucia esa?"  
Enrolló el pequeño mensaje y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con esa mirada del ave. Se acercó a esta y le ató la nota, al instante el ave salió por la ventana perdiendose poco a poco de la vista.  
Malfoy observó un rato al ave, aparentemente, pero estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de deshacerse de Harry Potter y sus amigos...  
Cerró la ventana y girandose sobre sus talones se acercó a la puerta que se dirigía al pasillo para la salida pero de nuevo se perdió en su mente... Había algo mas que le nublaban los pensamientos...

"Debería disculparme con Granger?...

.-No vale nada como para tomarle importancia...

.-Cierto...Pero, ahora por alguna extraña razón, Rodolphus está muy interesado en ella y ahora mi padre también..."

Tomó la perilla de la puerta pero esta se abrió del golpe dandole totalmente en la cara... Malfoy puso sus manos en esta y enfurecido se puso casi a gritar.

.-Pero que no eres mas estúpida?!! Diablos!!

Hermione se contuvo una risa que estaba a punto de salir al ver que los ojos del chico se veían a punto de llorar. Pero se contuvo pues recordó lo que le había hecho... No le agradaría que a este le diera otro arranque y se fuera contra ella de nuevo, le entró un poco el miedo y se alejó poco a poco ante la mirada furiosa de Malfoy y corriendo se metió a su habitación...

"Bueno por lo menos ahora me tiene miedo y no se meterá conmigo..."

Malfoy salió por la puerta tomandose todavía la cara con una mano...

.-.-.-.

.-Draco! Me estas escuchando?

.-Si claro...

.-Bueno... Y el le dijo que...

Malfoy miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una pista para poder deshacerse de las personas que mas lo desesperaban aparte de la que estaba hablando sin parar al lado suyo sin dejarlo concentrarse...

.-Pansy! Ya basta!! No te puedes callar un minuto?

.-Pero... Draco...

.-Ya me cansaste! Crees que de verdad me interesa que les pase a los demás?! Alejate de mi vista!

Pansy se paró de su lugar y con los ojos cristalinos salió del gran comedor corriendo...  
Volvió a fijar su vista en la mesa de enfrente...

"Vaya...Granger no esta...

.-Ya se hizo costumbre... No se a aparecido por acá desde hace... Casi dos semanas...

.-Y tu como demonios sabes eso?...

.-Tengo que estar pendiente del enemigo..."

Al pensar en Hermione un gran odio lo llenó del todo... Le dieron ganas de ir a molestarla solo por verla llorar un rato pero se contuvo y se puso a su comida y a hacer el plan...  
Algo se le tenía que ocurrir...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Bien... Hoy tengo un anuncio que darles- dijo una voz bastante fría que iba entrando por la puerta azotandola tras de si sobresaltando a la mayoría aunque ya estaban casi acostumbrados...

.-Esta clase se dividirá en dos... Defensa contras las Artes Obscuras, intermedios y Avanzados...  
Los avanzados tomarán las clases los mismos días y a las mismas horas que tenían y los intermedios iran una hora antes que de costumbre...

Por el salón se empezaron a escuchar murmullos que fueron creciendo de tono de voz, muchos de ellos de desaprobación...

.-YA BASTA! A CALLAR TODOS!

Todos se quedaron pasmados en sus lugares callados viendo a la profesora con algo de miedo...

.-Pero porque?

.-Porque estoy cansada!! No puedo avanzar en el programa porque muchos no tienen el nivel suficiente... Les estoy dando la oportunidad de seguir en la materia... Cualquier otro profesor los habría sacado!! Bien... Los que voy a mencionar se quedan en este momento y los que no... Se pueden retirar y nos veríamos el viernes una hora antes de la normal...

La profesora se acercó a su escritorio y sacó de un cajón un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que desenrolló y empezó a leer...

.-En realidad son pocos pero a ver... Los de Gryffindor son... Potter... Granger... Lavender... Longbottom... Finnigan...y... Nada mas... De Slytherin... Malfoy... Zabinni... Calestrange -La profesora leyó otros cuantos nombres mas y apenas juntó unos doce... Era un grupo demasiado pequeño... Pero era apenas la mitad de los que era el grupo completo.  
Cuando terminó salieron casi todos dejando practicamente vacío el salón...

.-Bien... Los he escogido a ustedes porque he podido observar que tienen aptitudes para esto... Independientemente de lo que cada uno quiera estudiar... Como verán son bastante pocos... Eso se debe a que estas clases serán bastante fuertes y si veo que alguno de ustedes se va quedando atrás... Tendrán que salirse del grupo aunque tenga que quedarme con un solo alumno pero saldrá de este colegio bien preparado entendieron?!

Los pocos que estaba allí asintieron con la cabeza...

.-Bien... Empezaremos con los mismos ataques que vimos la clase pasada... Pero... Nada de errores...

La profesora mientras iba hablando iba de un lado para otro con la mirada en cada alumno, como viendo mas allá de lo que ellos podían ver...

.-Bien... Las parejas de esta clase serán definitivas... Potter con Malfoy... Granger con Zabinni... Calestrange con Lavender...- La profesora terminó de armar los grupos y se disponía a hablar de nuevo cuando una voz fría y con las palabras arrastradas la interrumpió...

.-Y si... Nuestra... 'Pareja' no nos parece? Podemos deshacernos de ella?

.-Me temo que no Señor Malfoy... Usted se queda con Potter y sin apelar... Alguna duda?... Nada...bueno empiecen...

.-A mi tampoco me agrada nada estar contigo Malfoy...

.-Deberías... Es todo un honor el que se te ha consentido...

.-Ja! Honor? Que tal te sientes ante alguien que tiene amigos?

.-Amigos? Para que? Solo son estorbos... Son como... Las sangres sucias... Un ejemplo claro es esa Granger...

.-Si serás... _Desmaius!_

A Malfoy le sorprendió por un instante pero luego ya no supo nada pues quedó tirado en el piso...

.-Potter!! Se puede saber que demonios está haciendo?!! _Enervarte!_

.-El empezó!!

.-Y dime... Quien es mas tonto el que empieza o el que le sigue? Diez puntos menos para cada uno...

.-Perfecto... Ves lo que ocasionas Malfoy!?

.-Yo? Quién atacó a quien? Imbecil!

.-Cuál es tu problema come mier...

.-POTTER!! MALFOY!! NO ESTOY DE ADORNO CON UNA... Ay... ya... - La profesora cerró los ojos y tratando de calmarse respiró hondo... Abrió de nuevo los ojos...

.-Yo? Si tu fuiste el que empezaste a insultarme!

.-YA BASTA!! Les pido que se comporten o los saco a los dos del grupo... De verdad me dolería mucho hacer eso... Los dos son muy buenos pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré... No pienso soportarlos todo el año... Así que... Malfoy pongase con Granger y Potter con Zabinni...

.-Y por que no mejor yo con Hermione?

.-Porque yo ordeno que esté con Zabinni y punto... Entendido?

Silencio total...

.-ENTENDIDO?!

A la profesora le saltaban un tanto los ojos cuando gritaba, formando un ambiente de miedo al que la viera a los ojos cuando estaba enojdad. Todos los presentes se pusieron bastante nerviosos... Así que solo afirmaron con la cabeza...

.-Bien... Sigan trabajando...

La clase pasó sin mas relevos... Preferían mejor no poner a prueba los nervios de la profesora... Si la habían visto alterada pero al parecer la estaba conociendo un poco mas, a ella y a su temperamento...

.-Malfoy... Granger... Esperen un momento porfavor...


	7. Trabajando Juntos

Hola ya estoy de nuevo por acá, perdonen que tarde tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido bastantes problemas de salud y eso me complica un poco las cosas, pero espero que les guste este capitulo...  
Por cierto me gusta que me dejen ideas en los reviews, me dan ideas y eso lo agradezco mucho porque a veces me bloqueo...  
Así que ya lo saben si quieren pueden dejarme sus ideas en sus reviews...  
Que procuraré contestar de ahora en adelante...Bueno les dejo ojalá les guste el capitulo...

* * *

Cap 7. Trabajando Juntos

Ambos que ya iban a salir tras guardar su varita, se fueron hacia el escritorio de la maestra...

.-Todavía me deben la practica del viernes... He notado que ustedes dos... Son bastante buenos. Si yo les dejo una maldición fuerte... Ustedes no estan contentos hasta perfeccionarla... Son perseverantes... Y eso puede a ser tanto una virtud como una maldición... Bien... Lo que les voy a pedir va a ser que me traigan un reporte sobre la _'Diabolus'_, va a ser un solo reporte hecho por ustedes dos... Pero no solo eso... También quiero que la traigan perfeccionada... Ya saben... La maldición...

.-Que?! Pero profesora... Esa es magia muy avanzada... Se ve hasta... Pues para los estudiantes a aurores...

.-Si, si lo se... Pero... Veo potencial en ustedes... También en el señor Potter pero... A veces es demasiado terco y necio... E inclusive me atrevería a decir infantil...  
Podrán hacerlo o... Mejor les pongo algo mas sencillo... Algo que esté... Mas a su nivel...

Malfoy que no había dicho nada en toda la platica volteó a ver a la profesora un tanto indignado al igual que Hermione que alzaba la barbilla demostrando un tanto de superioridad... Había dado en el clavo... Y la profesora lo sabía...

.-Entonces?

.-Por mi está bien...

.-Claro... Porque no...

.-Bien... Tienen ocho dias para entregarmela...Y recuerden es NO VERBAL... Buenas tardes...

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones al igual que Malfoy para ir a la salida donde, esperaba Harry a Hermione... Cosa que hizo que se sonrojara bastante...

.-Que quería?

.-Ehm... Solo darme una practica para reemplazar la del viernes...

.-Oh... Bueno... Yo tengo Adivinación en un rato pero está hasta el otro lado la torre así que nos vemos alrato no? Recuerda... Nos vemos a las seis vale?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía sus manos sudar un poco cuando aferrado estaba contra su pecho su libro...

.-Que? Enamorada del cararajada?-dijo Malfoy cuando vió a Harry marcharse.

.-No te importa Malfoy...

Hermione se alejó de Malfoy un tanto al responderle y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de allí pero Malfoy la alcanzó antes tomandola de la muñeca...  
Hermione se sobresaltó y haciendo un movimiento demasiado brusco se soltó de la de Malfoy.

.-Oye! Tranquila que no muerdo...

.-Q.que quieres!? Aléjate...

.-Oye! Solo quiero saber que vamos a hacer con lo del reporte...

.-Oh... Pues tengo una idea... Lo haces tu y le pones el nombre de los dos contento? Ahora vete!!

.-Pero que estas loca? Porque no mejor lo haces tu?!

Malfoy se acercó lo bastante a Hermione como para rozar sus narices pero Hermione se alejó unos pasos...

.-Vaya veo que tienes miedo...

.-Miedo? A que? A ti? No me hagas reir...

.-Ah no? Entonces porque te alejas?

.-Por... Porque se me da la gana...Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal.

.-Claro... Como digas... Y? Que vamos a hacer con la practica...

.-Bueno... Busca lo que puedas... Yo buscaré otro tanto y lo empezaremos en la noche en la sala...

.-Claro... Bueno... Hasta la noche...

A Hermione le sorprendió el comportamiento de Malfoy... Pensó que se iba a negar a lo que fuera que dijera ella pero no fue así... Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del de Malfoy...  
Mientras Malfoy dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante en los labios...

.-"Creo que... Le encontré su punto debil a Potter..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione caminaba rápidamente para la biblioteca, cuando al final de la biblioteca, se fijó que no hubiera nadie que la pudiera ver y se adentró en la pequeña sala tras decir unas palabras y pasar por la pared. Dejó sus cosas en una mesa que había hecho aparecer a principio de año y se tumbó en la silla...  
Su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el encuentro que había tenido con Malfoy hacía unos minutos... Le daba un tanto de miedo el que fuera de nuevo a descontrolarse y atacarla... Se frotó un poco su cuello... Todavía tenía unas pequeñas marcas de cuando Malfoy la había atacado pero ya casi no se veían...  
Se paró de su lugar y se fue a buscar los libros que necesitaría para la noche... Su estómago se encogió... A cada segundo que pasaba, se acercaba mas la hora en la que tendría que estar sola con Malfoy...  
Pero... También se acercaba la hora en que estaría aunque fuera unos momentos con Harry antes de que Ginny Weasley estuviera alli... El nombre de la chica pasó por su mente pero se quedó allí... Un gran odio la llenó... Es ciero que al principio se empezaron a llevar bien pero despues ella empezó a andar de aquí para allá con novios y mas novios de los cuales Ron casi nunca se enteró pues la protegía demasiado...  
"Ja! Si Ron supiera cuantos novios ha tenido..."  
Si... Desde sexto empezó a nacer en Hermione un odio inexplicable hacia ella... Unos celos la invadían... Weasley tenía todo lo que quería... Su situación económica había cambiado... Mucho... Su padre había sido cambiado de area de nuevo y ahora ganaba muchísimo mas dinero del que nunca imaginaron... Tenía pretendientes por doquier... Medio Hogwarts la seguía... Tanto hombres para intentar conquistarla como mujeres para ser sus mejores amigas... Era considerada entre las cinco mas guapas del colegio mientras ella... Hermione... No estaba ni en las primeras cinvuenta... La mayoría de las mujeres la seguía solo por el dinero que tenía pero ella no se daba cuenta o mas bien, no quería darse cuenta que estaban allí por conveniencia... Ginny se empezó a alejar de Hermione haciendola sentirse mal, y sola... Era con la única que antes podía hablar pero ella cambió demasiado... Pero lo que mas le enojaba... Ginny le había dicho en vacaciones que ella ya no estaba interesada en Harry, que estaba interesada en alguien mas... Las esperanzas nacieron de nuevo en Hermione... Tendría el camino libre para con Harry... Pero luego fue cuando todo cambió... Y cuando su odio hacia la pelirroja creció alarmantemente haciendola descontrolarse... Eso era todo... Y ahora Ginny llegaba con ella diciendole que era su amiga cuando ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Harry...  
Hermione estaba recargada en un librero recordando todo esto... Sus puños estaban cerrados y sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar... La sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo...

Hermione recordó donde estaba y relajandose lo mas que pudo se fue al pensadero de Dumbledore...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Donde estabas?

.-Que te importa Malfoy...

.-Bueno es solo porque llevo un rato esperandote para poder empezar esta cosa...

.-Perfecto... Mientras mas rápido empecemos terminaremos mas rápido... Que trajiste?

Hermione se sentó frente a Malfoy en la mesa de trabajo que tenían, puso el bonche de libros al lado de ella y separó los libros...

.-Pero... Para que tantos libros?

.-Solo saqué dos libros para el trabajo... Los otros son para otras cosas... Toma... Busca en estos libros de lo que trata la maldición... Mientras yo busco sobre los efectos... Toma... Anótalo en este pergamino...

.-Porque?

.-Porque que?

.-Porque en este pergamino?

.-Porque te ayuda con las redacciones...

.-Cómo?

.-Pues... Es simple... Solo... Digamos que te extiende las ideas... Te ayuda un poco con el trabajo...

.-Uyy... La sabelotodo Granger hace trampa...

.-Llevo mas asignaturas que todos los demás... Crees que tengo el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo todo sin un poco de ayuda? Solo no digas el secreto...

.-Claro como digas...

Malfoy se volteó al libro que le había dado Hermione y lo abrió buscando lo que necesitaba... Eran casi las once de la noche y ambos chicos seguían buscando lo mas escencial en los libros... Eran bastante complicados... Todo ese tiempo para suerte de Hermione, Malfoy se había mantenido callado pero su suerte no duraría mucho mas...

.-Tengo una duda...Entraste al equipo de quidditch?

.-No te incumbe... Ya casi termino no me distraigas...

.-Ay... Llevamos horas trabajando en esto... Ya casi acabamos... No podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior pensativa pero tras un segundo le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto extraña a Malfoy.

.-Ok... Dejaremos para mañana esta teoría... Pero... Empezaremos con la practica...

.-Tu... Estas loca o que te sucede? Ya casi es media noche! Dime quien en su santo juicio se va a poner a practicar una tarea a media noche?!

.-Pues... Nosotros... Ataca!

.-Que? No... Estas loca... Te quedas sola... Yo me voy a dormir...

Malfoy se paró de su lugar y se fue hacia su habitación pero la voz de Hermione retumbó en todas las paredes haciendo que el chico se parara en seco...

.-Acaso tienes miedo Malfoy?

.-Miedo yo? Ja! A que?

.-A que no puedas hacer nada contra mi...

.-Nadie podría hacerla a la primera... Ni si quiera yo...Y crees que podrías superarme mágicamente hablando?

.-Uy si...Pues si sigues con esa actitud, yo voy a hacer la maldición primero, y voy a demostrarles a todos quien es mejor...Y verán en definitivo que soy yo...

.-Bueno...Está bien...Ya entendí lo que pretendes hacer... Entonces empecemos...

Malfoy sacó su varita de dentro de la túnica y le apunto a Hermione que estaba ya también apuntandole con su varita...

.-Bueno... Pero solo un rato que no quiero que me salgan ojeras entendido Granger?

.-Uyuyuyy No te vayas a arrugar...

.-Como sea... A las tres... uno... Dos... tres...

_".-DIABOLUS!!"_

Los dos lo pensaron al mismo tiempo pero de la varita de los dos... Ninguna pasó nada...

.-Bien de nuevo...

Ambos parecían esperar demasiado de ellos mismos... Se estaban esforzando a lo mas que podían pero nada ocurría...  
El tiempo pasaba rápido y los dos se habían quitado ya las capas y sueteres pues el esfuerzo al intentar la maldición era demasiado como para que sus cuerpos estuvieran haciendo ejercicio... A Hermione le recorría una gota de sudor por la frente que se limpió cuando llegó al cuello...

.-Granger... Creo que ya es suficiente... Ya son casi las dos!!

.-Que?! bueno... Una ultima vez y nos vamos a dormir...

.-Ok... Una dos tres... _"DIABOLUS!!"_

Hermione estaba ya al borde de la desesperación, una imagen de momento llegó a su cabeza, una cabellera peliroja... Ginny...Un gran odio creció en si... Cómo era posible que no pudiera con una simple maldición? Ambos sintieron sus varitas vibrar entre sus dedos... Mientras salía de cada una un pequeñísimo destello rojo que parecía ser fuego... Pero era demasiado pequeño...

.-Viste? Al fin un logro!

.-Bueno... Algo es algo no? Ya podemos ir a descansar?

.-Claro... Malfoy llorón...

.-Ja! llorón yo?... Ya quisieras Granger... Hasta mañana...

.-Claro... Buenas noches...

Hermione vió como Malfoy tomaba su sueter y su capa del sillón y se metía a su habitación... Ella seguía sudando un tanto... Tenía sueño... Se fue hacia su mochila que estaba al lado de la mesa y se agachó para acomodar sus cosas del día siguiente... Abrió su mochila y sacó el primer libro... La sangre se le heló... Otra gota de sudor le recorrió la frente pero esta era fría... Cómo había podído olvidarlo? Los deberes de Pociones avanzadas... Sacó rápidamente sus libros de pociones y un metro de pergamino y se puso a hacer los deberes...  
Claro que Slughorn le pasaría que no llevara por un dia los deberes pero empezaría a sospechar algo... Bueno en realidad el ya tenía sus sospechas de que algo andaba tramando, pero nada con fundamentos sólidos...  
La noche pasaba rápidamente... Eran casi las cinco... Cada vez estaba mas cansada... "Vamos ya casi acabas, solo tres centímetros mas..."  
Remojó su pluma en la tinta y tras escribir sus ultimos tres centímetros, su cabeza calló pesadamanete en la mesa mientras su mano soltaba la pluma y quedaba también tirada en la mesa...

Hermione sintió como si su cabeza estuviera dando vueltas... Solo veía una tremenda obscuridad... Notó que los párpados le pesaban, con trabajo los abrió para encontrarse en un lugar que parecía calabozo, con moho en las paredes y en partes del piso... Trató de moverse pero sus manos no podían... Un gran dolor le recorría los hombros y las muñecas, volteó a ver y vió que ella estaba encadenada por las muñecas de unas cadenas que colgaban de un techo que no se veía... De sus muñecas se derramaba un poco de sangre... El dolor que venía de los hombros era por estar soportando todo su peso solo en las muñecas, el piso estaba a por lo menos medio metro de sus pies y frente a ella estaban unas rejas.  
Hermione escuchó unos pasos que venían del pasillo al igual que unas voces...

.-Pero... Cómo se atreven a tenerla aqui?! Ella es la heredera de la que habla la profecía!! No pueden tratarla así! Es ser la heredera de la obscuridad!!

.-Lo dices por eso? O por que es tu hija?

Esta segunda voz hablaba de una forma muy fría y con las palabras arrastradas, a Hermione se le hizo conocida pero se preguntaba de que estaban hablando, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas...  
Hermione cerró los ojos lo mas que pudo, dejando una pequeña rendija para poder ver quienes eran los que hablaban...

.-Pero de que estas hablando?! Es solo porque es la heredera, nada mas!

.-Eso espero Rodolphus... Recuerda que no te debes encariñar con ella...

.-Claro... Pero que demo... No les bastó con traerla a este repugnante lugar sino que la tienen encadenada? Que les sucede?! Bájenla en este instante! Si el señor tenebroso se entera nos mata a todos al mismo tiempo!!

Hermione apenas veía unas sombras el espacio entre sus parpados era mínimo para que pensaran que seguía inconciente... Pudo ver solo dos sombras borrosas que estaban tras las rejas, una de ellas con un cabello rubio platinado... "Lucius Malfoy" y otro hombre que iba por delante que Hermione no había visto nunca "Debe ser Rodolphus... Será el? Mi padre?"  
Hermione oyó que abrían las rejas...

.-No tiene porque...Ella puso demasiada resistencia al ser encerrada en la celda, atacó a Amycus casi le arranca un pedazo de brazo con los dientes, juraría que se trataba del mismo demonio que tiene dentro Greyback...

.-Oh...ya veo...Y el joven Malfoy?

.-No me hables de ese! A el le tocará pagar muy caro... Nadie me traiciona!! El nos estaba ocultando a la chica...El fue el que destruyó la profecía!! Esto no se quedará así...

Hermione no aguantaba mas la curiosidad... Abrió los ojos de golpe viendo directamente al hombre que no conocía... Era alto, de cabello negro corto un tanto grasoso, no tanto como el de su ex-profesor de pociones, y unos cuantos chinos enredados, tenía cicatrices en la cara. El hombre se acercó a la chica que colgaba de las cadenas y la vió directamente a los ojos, el tenía unos ojos intensos color miel, haciendo su piel mas palida a pesar de no serla...

.-Mi pequeña Hermione... Mi hija...

Hermione miró con repugnancia al hombre y juntando un poco de energía le escupió en la cara... El cuarto se perdió, se empezó a hacer borroso de nuevo sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas... Ya no sentía el dolor de las muñecas... Estaba apoyada en algo duro y alguien le movía el hombro insistentemente...

.-Despierta!! No tengo toda la vida Granger...

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos, no había casi luz en este cuarto, había una antorcha pero la luz de esta no le llegaba directamente a los ojos pues alguien estaba justo tapando la luz...

.-Vaya... Hasta que despiertas...

.-Tu!? No... Pero... Si yo... Yo estaba en...Y tu pa...

Hermione se paró de golpe de la silla en la que estaba sentada y que se había quedado dormida, señalaba a Malfoy... Se volteó a ver las muñecas... No había rastro de sangre ni de nada en ellas. Había sido un sueño... Pero había sido tan real... El dolor... El frío las voces...

.-Oye! Tranquilizate! Estabas soñando...

.-Si... Eso es... Solo era un sueño...

Hermione se tranquilizó un poco y volteó a ver a la mesa...

.-Diablos! Que hora es?

.-Todavía es temprano... Faltan como una hora y media para que empiecen las clases...

.-Oh... bien... Gracias por despertarme temprano...

.-Claro... Como digas...

Malfoy se giró y con las manos en la bolsas del pantalón salió de allí... Hermione le miraba extrañada... Había algo raro en el ese día... No le tomó mucha importancia y se puso de nuevo a sus deberes...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Hermione! Porque no fuiste a desayunar? Ultimamente no te he visto por el comedor...

Hermione giró la vista a Harry que le hablaba un tanto preocupado.

.-No tenía hambre...

.-que? Y eso que debes comer algo...

.-Bueno si... Pero se me hizo tarde pues... estaba terminando unos deberes...

.-Hermione... Creo que deberías dejar las clases... Te estas excediendo demasiado...

.-Eso es porque no me ayudan par de sánganos, creo que hayé el lugar donde se podría encontrar otro Horrocrux pero ustedes no me ayudan en nada!!

Hermione volteó a ver a otro lado esquivando esos ojos que la hipnotizaban... Se ponía nerviosa... Iban caminando por los pasillos tras la clase de Pociones que extrañamente no había ido Slughorn solo la profesora de DCLAO se había aparecido allí para recoger los deberes... Harry no tenía clase a esa hora...

.-No... No es para tanto Hermione...

.-Cómo que no es para tanto? Si no mal recuerdo el año pasdo lo unico que te importaba era encontrar esas cosas pero ahora ni si quiera te acuerdas... Ustedes dos nunca han ido a ayudarme a la biblioteca!!

.-Tranquila... Te prometo que por lo menos yo te acompañaré a la biblioteca... Pero de todos modos pienso que estas loca...

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa...

.-Que tiene? No le veo lo gracioso...

.-No es nada es solo que eres la segunda persona, en menos de un dia que me dice que estoy loca...

.-Oh... Y quien fue la otra?

.-Malfoy...

.-Que?! Y ese que derecho tiene de decirte así?!

.-Tranquilo Harry... Lo dijo de juego...

.-Tu jugando con Malfoy?

.-Ay... Harry no seas así... Hay que darle una oportunidad...

.-El no se merece nada! Acaso el en algún momento nos ha dado una oportunidad? El acaso le dió una oportunidad a Dumbledore?

.-No... Pero... El no fue el que mandó la maldición!...

.-Si... Pero es un mortífago!! Igual que su padre!

.-Harry! De eso que el sea un mortífago no estamos seguros...

.-Hermione! Es un Malfoy! Que podemos esperar de ellos que no sean mas mortífagos?

.-No puedes generalizar!!

.-Harry! Hermione!! Aca!

Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver de donde les hablaban... Hermione puso los ojos en blanco... Que oportuna...

.-Perfecto...

.-Dijiste algo Hermione?

.-Este... No...

La mas joven de los Weasley se acercaba con un par de libros en los brazos con una gran sonrisa...  
Harry dibujó una sonrisa también. Cuando llegó donde ellos le lanzó una mirada extraña a Hemrione y se acercó a Harry y le dió un beso corto en la boca mientras en la suya se formaba una triunfante al ver la cara de desprecio de Hermione...

.-Y eso porqué fue?-preguntó Harry un poco confundido.

.-Porque tenía ganas de darte un beso...

.-ok...Deja te ayudo...

.-Oh... Gracias eres un amor...

Hermione veía con odio esta escena... Unos celos le entraron... Porque le ayudaba a Ginny y a ella no? Ginny apenas llevaba un par de libros... Mientras ella... Llevaba al menos media docena de ellos y mas grandes y pesados...

.-Oh... Harry... Hay algo que te quería preguntar... Cuando es el primer partido?

.-Es... Es este fin de semana... Es contra... Slytherin...

.-Y eso...

Hermione ya no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía Ginny Weasley pues dado que Harry se había olvidado que ella seguía allí se sentía mal, se giró y se fue por otro lado...  
Unas lágrimas de furia le salían rápidamente... Ella empezó a correr, a donde fuera que le llevaban los pies... Empezó a subir escaleras... Se metía por pasillos en los que nunca había estado... Subía mas escaleras... Sus pies ya no aguantaron mas... Se dejó caer junto con toda la pila de libros en el medio del pasillo en el que estaba... Nunca había estado allí pero eso no le importó...

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Malfoy iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que escuchó que mencionaban su apellido... Se ocultó tras una columna...

.-Que?! Y ese que derecho tiene de decirte así?!

.-Tranquilo Harry... Lo dijo de juego...

.-Tu jugando con Malfoy?

.-Ay... Harry no seas así... Hay que darle una oportunidad...

.-El no se merece nada! Acaso el en algún momento nos ha dado una oportunidad? El acaso le dió una oportunidad a Dumbledore?

.-No... Pero... El no fue el que mandó la maldición!...

.-Si... Pero es un mortífago!! Igual que su padre!

.-Harry! De eso que el sea un mortífago no estamos seguros...

.-Hermione! Es un Malfoy! Que podemos esperar de ellos que no sean mas mortífagos?

.-No puedes generalizar!!

.-Harry! Hermione!! Aca!

Malfoy se asomó un poco por la columna para ver quien iba llegando... Ginny Weasley... Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en su rostro mientras se asomaba un poco para ver lo que sucedía cuando ella llegaba... Vió claramente que Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco mientras murmuraba algo que a Malfoy le pareció que decía 'Perfecto'

.-Dijiste algo Hermione?

"Vaya que eres tonto Potter... A tu amiguita no le agrada tu noviecita..."

.-Este... No...

Malfoy vió la cara que hacía Hermione al ver como Ginny Weasley se le acercaba a Harry para darle un beso...

.-Y eso porqué fue?

.-Porque tenía ganas de darte un beso...

.-ok...Deja te ayudo...

.-Oh... Gracias eres un amor...

Malfoy observaba atentamente todas las reacciones de Hermione... Dibujó una sonrisa cuando vió los ojos llenos de furia cuando Harry le ayudaba a Weasley con los libros...

.-Oh... Harry... Hay algo que te quería preguntar... Cuando es el primer partido?

.-Es... Es este fin de semana... Es contra... Slytherin...

.-Y eso que no inventaron alguna excusa para salvarse del partido por el clima?

Malfoy vió como Hermione al ser hecha a un lado se hechó a correr...  
Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a llevar a cabo la primera fase de su plan... "Ganandose la confianza de la leoncita..."  
Se vería demasiado sospechoso que el saliera corriendo tras ella por lo que salió con su habitual arrogancia sin siquiera voltear a ver a Harry y Ginny que estaban demasiado ocupados viendose que no se fijaron siquiera en Malfoy... Cuando estaba ya lejos de su vista hechó también a correr...

"Vaya que corre rápido..."

Volteó a un lado y a otro no la vió pero un olor le llegó... Lo siguió acelerando un poco mas el paso... La vió subiendo las escaleras corriendo... Se sorprendió al ver unas lágrimas que se veían que salían volando con el aire...  
Malfoy subió los escalones de dos en dos tratando de ganar tiempo... La seguía por pasillos extraños en lo que nunca había estado... Giró en una esquina y la vió dejarse caer en medio del pasillo extrañamente elegante pues tenía una alfombra roja un tanto vieja y en lugar de antorchas tenía velas flotando como en el gran comedor...  
Se acercó sin hacer nada de ruido a Hermione y se sentó al lado de ella... Tenía la mirada perdida al frente mientras de sus ojos salían todavía uns cuantas lagrimas y su respiración un poco agitada... Le llegó de nuevo ese olor que salía del cabello de Hermione... Realmente olía bien...

.-Oye? que te sucede?

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz y al instante volteó a ver a quien le hablaba...

.-Que haces aquí Malfoy?-dijo en un tono cortante a pesar de las lágrimas que salían presurosas...

.-Solo... quería saber que te sucedía... Porque lloras...?

.-No... No es por nada que te interese...

Dijo limpiandose algunas lagrimas que tenía todavía en la mejilla...

.-Entonces me dirás que no es porque Potter te esta ignorando por estar con su ex-noviecita Weasley...

Hermione volteó a ver a Malfoy a la cara... Le miró por un segundo y volteó de nuevo la cara hacia el frente...

.-y si así fuera que?

.-No tendría nada de malo... A muchos les cae mal la pelirroja esa...

Hermione le volteó de nuevo a ver a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido...

.-Y que te hace pensar que me cae mal Ginny?

.-Por las miraditas que le hechas...

.-Bueno... Pero que te sucede a ti? que todo el tiempo te la pasas espiandome?

.-No... Es casualidad... entonces... Si te cae mal esa pecosa...

.-Pues... Un poquito...

Hermione volteó a ver a Malfoy que le veía incrédulo...

.-Bueno si. me cae mal...

Volteó a nuevo a ver a Malfoy y vio la misma mirada pero ahora veía como su ceja la alzaba...

.-Bueno la odio!! contento?!

Hermione se paró de golpe al decir eso... Nunca le había dicho a nadie eso... Todos pensaban que ella era la gran amiga de una de las chicas mas populares del colegio... Pero nadie podría sospechar que ella odiara tanto a esa pelirroja...

.-Ves... Vamos progresando... No tiene nada de malo que la odies... A decir verdad yo también la odio un poco...

Hermione volteó extrañada a ver a Malfoy que ya estaba parado junto a ella... Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido pero se aligeró su postura al ver que el chico parecía tener buenas intensiones...

.-Tu? A quien no odias? Porque haces esto?

.-Hacer que?

.-El estar aquí diciendome cosas que... Bueno... Nunca te hubiera escuchado decirme... El porque me seguiste...

Draco se había puesto un poco nervioso... No había pensado en alguna excusa para cuando ella le preguntara eso...

.-Este... Bueno... Es que... Cuando hablabas con Potter dijiste algo de darme una oportunidad...

"Diablos no se te pudo ocurrir algo mas estúpido?!"

.-Bueno... Si yo dije eso... Pero... Las personas no cambian de un dia para otro... Y tampoco creo que el odio que siempre me has tenido haya cambiado o si?

.-Bueno... No, pero tendremos que pasar todo el año compartiendo la sala no? Tal vez por lo menos deberíamos... No molestarnos todo el tiempo...

Hermione dudaba todavía demasiado de lo que decía el chico que tenía enfrente... Pero... Que podía perder?

.-Bueno... Porque no?...

.-Ok... Podemos irnos ya? Pero antes...

.-Si?

.-Quería pedirte una disculpa por... Por lo de hace unos dias...

"Diablos qué haces Draco?!

.-pidiéndole una disculpa!

.-No! Estas humillándote!

.-Le debo una disculpa, aparte ya lo dije"

Hermione recordó el como la había tomado del cuello y casi ahorcado sin ella poder hacer nada...  
Pero... El joven de verdad parecía tener buenas intenciones... Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad no?

.-No sé que me sucedió, bueno a decir verdad si, pero no pude controlarme perdí el control de mi mente y...lo siento...Me disculpas?

.-Claro... No importa... Solo prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo ok?

.-Por supuesto que no lo haré de nuevo!... Mmm podemos irnos ahora si? Es que tengo hambre...

Hermione solotó una pequeña risita que a Malfoy le sonó un tanto linda...

.-Vaya... Te pareces mucho a Ron...

.-Que?!

.-No nada... Y bueno... Para donde vamos?

.-Cómo que para donde vamos? No sabes para donde?

.-Bueno... En realidad no me di cuenta para donde iba... Y bueno nunca había estado aqui... Pero tu me seguias no? Pudiste haberte dado cuenta mas o menos donde estamos no?

Hermione volteó a ver a Malfoy y pudo ver que sus mejillas se tornaban un tanto rojas...

.-No sabes?!

.-Bueno... No... Estaba un poco ocupado subiendo escaleras...

.-Escaleras? Si... Eso vamos hacia las escaleras... Seguro te acuerdas para donde estan no?

Draco volteó a ver a todos lados... Estaban en medio de un pasillo y no se veía salida que diera a algunas escaleras... Trató de recordar por donde habían llegado pero fue en vano...  
Hermione notó que el chico se estaba poniendo nervioso...

.-No tienes la mas mínima idea cierto?

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione y negó con la cabeza...

.-Bueno como sea... No importa estamos peor si nos quedamos solo aquí parados... Vamos... Por... Por acá...

Hermione señaló para el otro lado del pasillo por donde habían llegado y tras recoger los libros tirados en el piso empezó a caminar seguida de Draco...

"No ha salido tan mal del todo por lo menos ahora tendré tiempo de hacerme su 'amigo'..."

* * *

Bueno pues ese es el fin del capitulo...Espero les haya gustado...Como ya les dije arriba me gustaría que me apoyaran con ideas...Y bueno...Contestaré los reviews, bueno sólo los que recibí del ultimo capitulo...

**alejandra:** bueno gracias, me siento alagada de que te guste mi fic. Y si tu me das la oportunidad y te tomas el tiempo para leer espero te siga gustando mi fic...Gracias, me alegra que tenga aceptación mi fic.

**chukii: **si te gustó el capitulo anterior, espero que te haya gustado mas este, ya tiene un poco mas de "cosas". Procuraré actualizar en menos tiempo pero como he mencionado antes he tenido problemas de salud y se me complica, pero los reviews me alegran bastante y me motivan a tomarme unos minutitos a subir el capitulo...Espero verte pronto por acá de nuevo...

**katy watson: **Draco? Traumadito? Tu crees? Jeje...Pero sólo poquito porque si no lo tendría que mandar a un loquero...Y bueno acerca de porque Hermione se siente así de Ginny viene mejor explicado acá no? Y pues algo macabro? Me gustaría que ideas tienes, porque creo que tienes ideas acerca de eso y veré cómo se puede incluir alguna de ellas en la historia...Gracias por leer mi fic y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review...

**Spookie: **Bueno he leido tus reviews y tengo entendido que no se te da eso de escribir, no te preocupes está bien, no voy a decir que soy una experta en inglés, pero me defiendo...Y tampoco te preocupes que yo también odio a Ginny, lo siento por los que son fan de ella, pero sinceramente a mi no me agrada...Y con respecto a lo que me dices de que haga algo contra ella, pues claro que lo he pensado hacer, solo espero poder incluirlo sin perder el hilo de la historia...Y bueno gracias por dejarme tus reviews, me gusta mucho, me alegran el día...Y ten por seguro que no dejaré de escribir!! Thank you for leaving me you commentaries, I hope you like this chapter...I wish I could see you here again...See you...

Bueno pues esos eran...Gracias a todos los que han leido mi historia, sólo me ha dado tiempo de contestar los reviews que me dejaron el ultimo capitulo, pero ahora lo haré cada vez que pueda...

Dejen sus reviews please...


	8. Eva

ToT Toi medio pachurrada porque creo que mi fic no ha tenido la aceptación que esperaba, pero no importa ya tiene mas de un mes que no subo un capitulo así que seguiré actualizando aunque no les guste mi historia!! Uyy no, me pongo muy melodramática...Ya les dejo de aburrir, espero les guste el capitulo...

* * *

Cap 8. Eva

.-Oh... Harry... Hay algo que te quería preguntar... Cuando es el primer partido?- le preguntaba muy melosamente la joven Weasley a Harry con interes...

.-Es... Es este fin de semana... Es contra... Slytherin...

.-Y eso que no inventaron alguna excusa para salvarse del partido por el clima?

.-Será porque ahora no está tan malo... Espero que nos vaya bien en el partido...

.-Por supuesto nos va ir bien...-dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso a Harry...

.-Ginny? Porqué haces eso?

.-Hacer que?

.-Besarme?

.-Te molesta acaso?

.-No es solo que... Siento que lo haces por... No se... Es que siento que... Ay olvídalo... Y aparte recuerda que habíamos quedado como amigos recuerdas?

.-Ok... No lo haré... Sabes estoy nerviosa por el partido...

.-Bueno... Tal vez tengas razon y nos vaya bien... Tu que opinas Hermione?

Harry empezó a voltear para todos lados en busca de su amiga pero nada...

.-Hermione?

.-Se fue...

.-pero a dónde?

.-No lo se... Pero ella se dio cuenta de que aquí no encajaba y mejor... Se fue...

.-Co... CÓMO DIJISTE? Cómo que no encaja?!!

.-Si ya sabes... Ay lugares en los que no encajan ciertos tipos de gente... como su tipo... Su tipo no encajan en casi ningun lado donde haya gente...

.-Su tipo?! A qué te refieres con eso? Mira Ginny, el hecho de que ahora tu estatus social haya cambiado no quiere decir que pueder ir de aquí a allá como los de Slytherin humillando a la gente!! Aparte Hermione encaja perfectamente bien en donde sea que esté... Toma esto... Tu puedes solita... A mi me parece que mas bien eres tu la que ya no encaja...

Harry que estaba totalmente enfurecido por el comentario de su ex-novia, le aventó los libros y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

.-.-.-.-

.-Ginny? Qué te sucede?

.-Es que... Harry...

.-Qué? le sucedió algo?

.-No... Se enojó conmigo... O mas bien me dejó sola en un pasillo por ir con Hermione- dijo entre sollozos mientras cientos de lágrimas rodaban pos sus mejillas.  
Y un par de chicas trataban de limpiarle la cara empapada...

.-No crees que es para tanto que te pongas así?

.-No!! El... Me aventó los libros... Y me dijo que yo no encajaba en su "perfecto grupo"-dijo poniendole un extraño tono a las ultimas dos palabras...

.-No... En serio? Que desgraciado...

.-Gin... Yo creo que es un mal entendido y deberías de hablar con el...

.-No lo se... Tal vez deberías de esperar a que el te pida disculpas...

.-Si... Eso haré si no viene a hablar conmigo... El se las verá conmigo...

°°°°°°°°°°

.-Ron? No notas algo extraño en Hermione?

.-Egxtragño? Cogmo gue?

.-Como... Que... No se... La veo a veces muy desganada y al parecer casi no duerme...

Ron tragó rápidamente lo que tenía dentro de la boca y volteó a ver a Harry.

.-No es nada... Estoy seguro... Y si no duerme bien es porque tiene siempre deberes... Por cierto... No le hemos ayudado a Hermione con esos deberes...

.-Si lo se...

.-Crees que nos vaya bien en el partido de mañana?

.-Cómo les va a ir bien si te tienen a tí como guardameta?

Cormac le había estado escuchando y ahora estaba metiéndose con ellos, seguía pensando que habían hecho trampa en la selección de nuevo...

.-Oye!! Soy mejor guardameta que tu McLaggen!

.-No lo creo, te lo pusieron mas facil a ti! Potter hizo trampa!

.-Creo que no hice trampa, Ron demostró ser mejor y aparte yo no pienso tener en mi equipo a alguien que le baja la moral a sus integrantes!

Cormac les miró una fuerte mirada de desprecio y se fue rápidamente de allí...

Harry volteó a ver a un cesto vacio de panecillos y en menos de un segundo su mirada se vió perdida...  
Ron comprendió al instante lo que le sucedía a su amigo pero por mas que le dijera algo nunca le ayudaba.

.-Hey... Ya no te pongas así... De verdad... Ginny será mi hermana pero la verdad es una chiquilla muy caprichuda y terca... Verás que al rato se le pasa... O... Tal vez... Puedes hacer que te perdone con detalles...

Harry reacionó al instante, dió un pequeño respingo y una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en los labios...

.-Harry? Que sucede?... Harry?

.-...

.-Harry? Estas bien hombre? No me gusta para nada esa sonrisa y esa mirada que tienes...

Harry se paró de golpe de su lugar y salió corriendo del comedor...  
Empezó a correr hacia su sala comun cuando entre todo el silencio de los pasillos alcanzó a escuchar unas voces extrañas que venían de un pasillo contrario...  
Se acercó con cautela y sin hacer ruido se escondió tras una armadura, se asomó y pudo ver una figura como discutiendo con la nada pero se escuchaban otras voces, se acercó otro poco escondiendose de nuevo dentras de otra armadura...

.-Que quieren de mi!?

.-De ti? Nada... Te queremos a ti...

.-Si... Sería mejor que te dejaras... por las buenas... No creo que prefieras el mal modo o si?

.-Déjenme en paz! Porque no se muestran? Tan cobardes son que ni siquiera se atreven a aparecer?

Harry se asomó de nuevo rápidamente al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga en esa extraña situación, trató de ver con quienes estaba pero nada... No se veía nada...  
Se fijó con mas detenimiento, con suerte si alguno de los dueños de esas voces hacía un movimiento rápido podría ver donde estaban... Esperó unos segundos pero nada... Fue cuando recordó... Sacó su varita de su túnica y de su pantalón sacó un pergamino viejo y raído.

.-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...

El mapa del merodeador se mostraba completo frente a sus ojos, rápidamente se apresuró a buscar el pasillo donde estaban y allí las encontró... Los pasillos estaban desiertos completamente exceptos por cuatro pequeñas motas que tenían los nombres de Harry, Hermione y dos personas mas que Harry no podía creer... Se quedó por un segundo anonadado viendo el mapa pero unos leves gritos ahogados lo hicieron distraerse...  
Asomó su cabeza por detras de su escondite y pudo ver como Hermione estaba amoradazada y atada de pies y manos y era arrastrada de la nada por el pasillo mientras ella luchaba incansablemente por safarse, pero sus intentos eran imposibles...  
Harry se asustó y rápidamente volteó a ver al mapa de nuevo... Bellatrix y Rodolphus estaban por de los lados de Hermione la parecer cada uno la estaba tomando de un brazo.

.-DESMAIUS!!

Harry había salido de su escondite y lanzado un desmaius esperando haberle dado a alguno de los dos y al parecer si le había dado pues Hermione cayó al piso al ser soltada de uno de los dos lados...  
Una luz azulada salió de la nada hacia Harry que le pasó rozando el cuello, observó bien de donde había salido y se fijó de nuevo en el mapa... Ya se había movido y arrastraba con el a su compañera, rápidamente le quitó las sogas que rodeaban a Hermione y salieron corriendo hacia ellos...

.-Enervate!!

La mujer se despertó un tanto bastante aturdida y al ver que estaba tirada en el piso y como Harry y Hermione se acercaban a ellos con varita en mano, se paró de golpe y junto a su compañero salieron corriendo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Señor Malfoy?

Draco se volteó con su habitual arrogancia a ver quien le llamaba.

.-Su padre va a venir en la tarde, dijo que lo vería en la sala de premios anuales dentro de una media hora...  
La profesora se volteó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo de regreso.

Cuando el bando del señor obscuro había tomado públicamente el Ministerio y a los dementores habían sido dejados en libertad a todos los presos de Azkaban no podían meterlo de nuevo y por suerte de su padre, Voldemort le había perdonado la vida...  
Snape había dicho frente al señor obscuro que Draco era el que había matado a Dumbledore y por eso le perdonó la vida a ambos...

.-Cómo que va a venir?!

.-Pues mandó una carta a la directora avisando que venía hoy por la tarde pero no comentó ningún motivo sobre su visita...Compermiso...

Draco se quedó allí pasmado en medio del pasillo mientras veía como la profesora se alejaba y se perdía al dar la vuelta.  
Draco se giró sobre sus talones y se hechó a correr a su sala.

.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sobresaltó al ver una figura alta de cabellos largos y platinados con un largo bastón negro con incrustaciónes de diamantes formando una M

.-Padre! No llegabas hasta dentro de media hora?

.-Pues si, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, cosas mas... Importantes...

Draco dió un leve bufido al notar el tono de voz que su padre utilizó en su última palabra.

.-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo... Te enteraste ya de lo que sucedió con los Castenge? Supongo que no, nunca has aprendido a meterte con la gente que te conviene para enterarte de las cosas importantes... Pues bien, la hija... Si la recuerdas?

.-Si, Melanie no?

.-Si, esa misma, huyó de su casa, se fue con un sangre sucia... Lo puedes creer? No quiero que tengas ya ningun contacto con esa familia entendido? Su reputación cayó mas rápido de lo que imaginaba... Que desepción, una de las familias mas antiguas de sangre pura, traicionados por su unica hija... Que lástima... Por eso no tengo hijas... Son mas débiles... Las mujeres en general...

.-Si padre... Pero, eso no fue por lo que veniste, que quieres? Yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer...-dijo Draco con un tono de desprecio en su voz, estaba perdiendo el juicio, no soportaba que su padre siempre lo tratara como basura.

Lucius hizo una mueca muy desagradable y le dió una gran bofetada a Draco que hizo que el joven volteara la cara y se tomara la mejilla con una mano.

.-No me vuelvas a hablar así... Me debes respeto... Pero, tienes de una forma razón, no vine solo por eso... En realidad quiero saber si ya has hecho algo para ganarte el apellido o ni si quiera eso, si no, para deshacerme de los estorbos...

.-Si...Pienso utilizar el punto débil de Potter...

.-Me sorprendes hijo... Pero ese punto débil del que hablas... Todos lo conocen... Pero eso no importa... Que tienes planeado?

.-Es simple... Me gano la confianza de la sangre sucia y llegado el momento...

.-Nos la entregas... Recuerda que tenemos planes para ella...Recuerdas? Es algo demasiado simple pero... Por el momento basta... Luego de que te ganes la confianza de esa asquerosa muchacha y la dejes totalmente a nuestra merced, desaparece a la mocosa pelirroja y luego al amiguito de Potter... Y para el final... Bueno eso ya vendrá después...

Lucius formó una sonrisa que no le agradó nada a Draco, se hizo un gran silencio de unos segundos en el que Lucius estaba inmerso totalmente en sus pensamientos.

.-Padre? Qué tienen planeado para la sangre sucia?

.-No es de tu incumbencia, no te metas en eso...

.-Lo si.iento padre...- Agregó Draco al sentir esa mirada fuerte y penetrante sobre el.

.-Bueno como sea... Yo, me voy...

Lucius caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la manija cuando Draco habló de nuevo.

.-Vas a venir al partido del fin de semana?

.-No, tengo asuntos importantes que atender...

.-Si, lo imaginé...

Lucius salió de la habitación y tras varios segundos la expresión defensiva de Draco cambió al instante dejando ver un gran deje de tristeza.

.-Lo se... Siempre es así...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Pase...

McGonagall estaba plásidamente sentado sobre su escritorio con una taza de té y platicando con los directores de los cuadros.

.-Profesora? Tenemos un problema...

.-Si? Qué sucede?... Estan bien? Te noto muy alterado...

Harry estaba todavía bastante nervioso y volteaba a todas partes mientras se acercaba rápidamente al escritorio de la ahora directora.

.-Trataron de llevarse a Hermione...

.-Ya me había dicho Dumbledore que pasaría algo así...- Dijo apenas en un susurro...

.-Que?

.-No... Nada Potter...

.-Donde? Dónde sucedió esto? Quienes trataron de llevarsela?- dijo esta vez la voz de un cuadro mientras McGonagall se sumía por un instante en sus pensamientos...  
Harry volteó a ver al cuadro que había hablado, era un hombre que reconoció al instante, lo había visto ya una vez en los recuerdos de Tom, era Dippet, volteó a ver al cuadro de Dumbledore pero el no estaba allí...La sangre le empezó a hervir a Harry¿Cómo era posible que estuviera lejos donde no podría ayudar si algo malo pasaba dentro del colegio? Se trató de relajar un poco pero su voz salió bastante forzada y el tono rosado de toda su cara, junto con los puños apretados, lo delataban...

.-Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange...

El cuarto se llenó de cuchicheos que fueron calmandose poco a poco mientras McGonagall hacía desaparecer la tetera y la taza y con toda tranquilidad se iba a sentar a su silla frente al escritorio.  
Hermione que había estado rezagada todo ese tiempo inmersa totalmene en su mente y miles de preguntas que la estaban aturdiendo dió un respingo al escuchar esos nombres, se adelantó unos pasos hasta llegar junto a Harry y se le quedó viendo a su profesora preferida.  
Se hizo un gran silencio incomodo en el que Harry y Hermione estaban esperando una explicación de algún tipo, pero nada, la directora se había dedicado solo a escribir un renglón en un pedazo de pergamino que ni Harry ni Hermione alcanzaron a leer...

.-Potter... Vaya a su sala...

.-Pero... PORQUE?! Yo quiero estar aquí con Hermione!!

.-Potter...Déjanos porfavor solas a la señorita y a mi...

.-Pero...

.-Harry... Porfavor...- dijo esta vez Hermione.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione pero solo alcanzó a ver una mirada perdida suya... Dió un bufido y salió rápidamente de la sala obviamente molesto, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe seco y la profesora invitó con un ademán a Hermione a tomar asiento frente a ella en una silla que hizo aparecer.

.-Tiene alguna idea de porqué trataron de llevarsela?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras fijaba la mirada en el piso y se volvía a perder.

.-Srta. Granger? Recuerda lo que ocurrió en su casa en vacaciones?... Sabe quienes eran los que fueron a su casa?

La chica negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

.-Solo se que ellos... Son... Bueno mis padres biológicos...

La voz de Hermione sonaba cortada y a cada una de ellas se les notaba un gran peso.

.-Dime... Sabes los nombres de tus verdaderos padres?

.-... Ahora los se...

McGonagall ante la sorpresa de Hermione que le había dirigido una mirada, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

.-Siempre hemos admirado su brillantez y su habilidad para desifrar acertijos que nadie mas podría...

.-Gracias profesora; pero si me disculpa... No estoy aquí para oir elogios...

.-Si, si, tiene usted razón...

.-Porqué? Porqué me querían llevar? Porqué nunca me dijeron sobre mis verdaderos pad... sobre... mi verdadero origen?- La voz de Hermione sonaba desesperada y con un gran deje de tristeza. La profesora se le quedó viendo por unos instantes pensando seriamente en lo que debía decirle y lo que era mejor no decir...

.-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber... La verdad no se el porque, pero... Creo que... Dime... Has visto tu espalda?

Hermione se quedó bastante extrañada por la pregunta pero algún fin debía tener.

.-Si... Porqué? Qué habría de ver?

.-Tienes alguna marca?

.-Marca? De qué tipo?- dijo una muy extrañada Hermione.

.-Solo... Responde... Cualquier tipo de marca...

.-Pues... No... Solo tengo una pequeña figura formada por unos lunares... Es apenas visible... Es marca de nacimiento...

.-Figura dices? Qué figura?

.-Parece una como... Luna, pero en realidad no se lo que es... Qué tiene esa marca de especial? Qué tiene que ver?

.-Creo que es suficiente con que sepas que esa marca es especial...

.-Pero...

.-La verdad yo no se nada... El que sabe es Dumbledore y como verás el no está y siempre ha sido muy resevado y ahora lo es mas... Creo que te haría bien descansar...

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza dando un leve bufido, sabía de sobra que dijera lo que dijera no iba a hacer decir nada. Se dirigió a la puerta tomó el pomo de esta pero antes de salir, se volteó a ver de nuevo a la directora.

.-Solo me gustaría saber... Tan malo sería el que usted me dijera el porqué me querían llevar? Porque es obvio que usted sabe el porque...

.-No puedo mentirle señorita... La verdad no se cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de cualquier cosa que haga...

.-Ok... Entiendo... Compermiso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Malfoy se hallaba sentado sobre la orilla de su cama cuando un golpeteo se escuchó fuera de su habitación, ignoró el sonido por completo pero después de unos instantes el sonido le empezó a perforar así que salió furioso buscando de donde provenía el sonido, volteó a la ventana y allí estaba, una pequeña lechuza marrón que al instante reconoció como una de las de su casa, le abrió y tomó la carta, la lechuza ululó orgullosa de si misma y emprendió el vuelo de nuevo.  
Draco abrió la carta bastante curioso pues no era la letra de ninguno de sus padres, era una que sólo había visto en una ocación hacía poco.

Estimado Señor Draco:

Perdone que lo moleste de nuevo, pero ayer fui a ver a la joven Eva y cuando me reconoció me mandó perdirle que fuera por tan solo cinco minutos, ella no pide mas, sabe que está en el colegio y le gustaría que fuera solo unos instantes a verla...  
Espero lo pensara bien antes de decir que no, la joven se ve de verdad mal, y los doctores dicen que no saben cuanto tiempo pueda seguir con vida...

Draco se quedó un momento pensativo... ¿Qué daño podría causar¿Tan malo podría ser que él fuera a verla solo cinco minutos?  
Se tardó unos segundos pensandolo pero se decidió y buscó entre sus cosas algo desesperadamente, su cara se iluminó por un instante, entre sus dedos se encontraba una pequeña cadena con incrustaciónes de diamantes y una gran letra D, se la había regalado la chica antes de irse de su casa, sacó su varita y le apuntó al dije.  
Al menos al morir Dumbledore ciertas defensas del colegio habían caido y no habían podido levantarla de nuevos los profesores...Podría hacer un traslador...

* * *

Bueno pues este es el fin del capitulo espero les haya gustado...

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**: Hola bueno pues antes que nada quiero agradecerte que te tomes la molestia de leer mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando, aunque si, tienes razón se me van un par de detallitos por allí, errores, que espero no siga teniendo, no intentaré excusar mis errores, pero es que me confundo un poco porque aparte de mis fics estoy en medio de un proyecto de un libro que es de tipo "suspenso" y pues escribo un poco allá y luego acá y se me van las cabras, pero gracias por la observación...Espero pueda seguir recibiendo tus comentarios acerca de mi historia...Tanto si te gusta o como si ya no te gusta, me gusta saber lo que piensa la gente de mis historias...Gracias, espero verte pronto de nuevo por acá...

**chukii:** Hola de nuevo, bueno pues la verdad agradezco que sigas leyendo mi historia, y me encanta que te siga gustando, agradezco mucho que te tomes un tiempecito para poder leer las locuras de esta loca, jeje...Bueno espero poder leerte por acá de nuevo, gracias por tus reviews, realmente me ayudan a seguir con mi historia porque me desanimo un poco al ver que no tiene mucha aceptación que digamos...Buenos, espero verte por acá pronto de nuevo, cuidate, bye.

**Spookie:** Hola! Te agradezco que sigas leyendo mi historia, a pesar de que siento que te ha de costar un poco mas de trabajo o me equivoco? Bueno y acerca de las preguntas, pues si, tienes razón, no puedo contestarlas, solo te puedo decir que son parecidos a los sueños de Harry pero no tiene ninguna "conexión" con Voldemort...Only the time can answer your questions, because I really don't know either what is going to hapen next, I told once than I had chapters already written, but I had to change it a little bit because a virus enter onto my computer and I lost some of them, not of all had a copy...Well, bad luck, or may be not, some chapters I think are better than the other one's...Well I had to go now, I hope I could see you again here..Thanks for your reviews... 


	9. La visita de Draco

Hola: pues ya estoy de nuevo acá, espero me puedan disculpar por la tardaza, pero AY! es que si supieran por la que estoy pasando...Verán se que a ustedes no les interesa ni mucho menos mi vida personal, pero es que estoy tan contenta que necesito gritarlo a los cuatro vientos!! Si no he actualizado desde hace tiempo y si me he tardado bastante en hacerlo es porque...El pasado 12 de febrero tuve que internarme en el hospital y fue simple y sencillamente porq acabo de ser mamá!! Sí! Ok si estoy un poco chica (para los que saben mi edad) pero estoy contentísima! Tuve a mi bebé, un niño hermosísimo!! Bueno dejo de abrumarlos con mis cosas, si lo que les interesa es la historia...

* * *

Cap 9. La visita de Draco

.-QUÉ?!! CÓMO DEMONIOS PASÓ?!

.-Lo sentimos señor! De verdad...

.-CÓMO PASÓ?!

.-Llegó Potter y nos atacó...

.-Ese Potter tan entrometido... Ja! Pero ya no tiene a Dumbledore para que le ayude!... Cómo pudo un simple estudiante con dos de mis mejores mortífagos?! O él es demasiado inteligente, que lo dudo, o ustedes muy imbéciles!!

.-NO! No señor perdónenos! Porfavor piedad!!

Voldemort estaba ya apuntando con su varita a Bellatrix mientras esta rogaba desesperadamente hasta que vió que Voldemort bajó de nuevo su varita.

.-Piedad? A ver... Déjame pienso... Curse Pittes!!

Voldemort había levantado su varita rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Bellatrix recibió un pequeño haz de luz medio azulada, este le dió justo en el estómago, pero dentro de unos instantes nada pasaba solo un gran silencio en el que Bellatrix esperaba a ver que sucedía pero no tardó mucho en averiguarlo pues empezó a sentir miles de agujas que se clavaban por todo su cuerpo esta empezó a sacudirse pero no se quitaba ese intenso dolor, sus gritos llenaron la habitación mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

.-Quiero que regreses a esa cosa llamada colegio, pero esta vez sin la incopetente de tu esposa...

.-Pero...

.-No te voy a hacer nada... Gracias a tí tengo la ubicación de los padres de la chica y... lo mas importante... La Orden de Fenix...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione iba entrando a su sala cuando escuchó una voz conocida, se frenó por un momento cuando vió que la voz provenía de la puerta abierta del cuarto de su compañero, extrañada de que tuviera la puerta abierta,se asomó un poco y vió que era él el que estaba hechizando un objeto que parecía una cadena y de un momento a otro, desaparecía.

Abrió por completo la puerta del cuarto del chico al asegurarse que no había nadie allí, un aroma la envolvió por completo, un aroma que le recordó al chico y por un segundo la hizo estremecer de arriba a abajo, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama del chico perfectamente tendida, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una almohada que la tomó entre brazos y en su mente le llegó la imagen de Malfoy, frunció el ceño y recordó a Harry una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, sintió algo extraño en su espalda, dejó la almohada en su lugar y se levantó de la cama, vió una carta arrugada, la tomó y la abrió, levantó la vista de la hoja un tano extrañada y confundida. ¿Quién era Eva¿Cómo que se veía mal¿Acaso iba a morir? No entendió nada así que la volvió a hacer bola y la dejó de nuevo sobre la cama.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Disculpe? En dónde se encuentra la Srta. Eva?

.-Quién la busca?

.-Alguien a quien ella está esperando...

Draco se escondió lo mas que podía por debajo de su capucha mientras la enfermera le veía un tanto insegura, lo dudó unos instantes pero al final accedió...

.-Mmm... Está en la habitación de la derecha al final del pasillo...

.-Gracias...

Draco se encaminó de inmediato hacia la habitación; llegó a esta y tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta, tomó la perilla cuando escuchó una débil y abatida voz de mujer invitandolo a pasar, abrió lentamente la puerta, sus manos le temblaban, hacía años que no hablaba con ella, ni siquiera la había visto o sabido nada de ella, abrió por completo la puerta y se encontró con una habitación con casi nada de luz y una cama con doseles negros al fondo de esta, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la cama con las piernas temblándole también...

.-Quién está allí?

.-Ehm...

.-Draco? Draco eres tu?

Draco ya había llegado a la orilla de la cama, corrió un poco las cortinas y lo que vió lo llenó de una gran ternura y lástima a la vez, una hermosa joven con su característico cabello platinado, a diferencia de Draco, sus facciones eran bastante suaves, y unos grandes ojos verdes le veía con curiosidad. Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lentamente se quitó la capucha descubriendo así su rostro.  
Una sonrisa se formó de inmediato en los secos labios de la hermosa joven y tomando lo mas que tenía de fuerza se sentó en la cama y abrazó suave y tiernamente a Draco.

.-Draquito... Gracias por venir... Te extrañé tanto...

.-Entonces porque no me buscaste?

.-El que una vez fue mi padre me lo prohibió, si me acercaba a tí, padre te iba a castigar a ti...

La chica se tambaleó un poco entre los brazos de Draco y este lentamente la recostó de nuevo en la cama.

.-Estas bien?

.-si, no te preocupes... Draco... Hay algo que necesitas saber... Que fue lo que dijo padre cuando me corrió? Dijo porqué?

.-Si, si dijo que te fuiste con un sangre sucia... Era con el que siempre andabas?

.-Se puede decir que en parte... Si... El era "sangre no tan pura" y yo de verdad lo amaba, pero ese mosntruo lo mató... Esa cosa de la pureza de sangre es una verdadera estupidez... No hagas caso a nada mas que no sea la voz de tu corazón... pero en sí...No... No fue por eso... Fue porque... Es que padre... El... Has entrado alguna vez al cuarto prohibido?

.-No... Tu... Acaso, tu entraste? que hay allí?

.-Si, entré... Pero... Lo que vi... yo no soy capaz de repetirlo... Solo quiero decirte que...

La muchacha se veía bastante alterada y Draco lo notó, una gran curiosidad le llegó pero la joven se quedó callada pues alguien tocó a la puerta...

.-Srta? Se puede?- Era la voz de la enfermera, Draco se tranquilizó, por un momento pensó que era su padre, pero su corazón se paró cuando escuchó otra voz que regañaba a la enfermera...

.-Draco... Debes entrar por esa puerta, hay cientos de relojes brillantes...Y debes...No...Recuerda este numero...103, recuérdalo, no lo olvides...- la voz de la chica se escuchaba como agitada y con mucho miedo...

.-Cómo no se va a poder?! Es mi hija!! Yo paso cuando se me de la gana...-gritaba Lucius por detrás de la puerta...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco hizo lo posible por esconderse entre la obscuridad y los doseles pero la voz enojada de Lucius le hizo ver que no podía esconderse de el...

.-Quién estaba aquí contigo? Escuché voces!

.-No era nadie padre...

Draco había tenido tiempo de poder esconderse detras de las losas pero no podría quedarse allí sin que lo viera su padre pues empezó a registrar toda la habitación, se agachó lentamente aprovechando que la capa le hacia perderse en la densa obscuridad pues la enfermera ya se había ido y cerrado la puerta...  
Se arrastró pechotierra un poco para colocarse debajo de la cama y se cubrió con la capa lo unico que lo podía delatar el fuerte color de su cabello platinado...  
Lucius se agachó junto a la cama y mirando la cara de preocupación de su hija se asomó de un solo golpe por debajo de esta... Nada... Solo obscuridad... Metió la mano tentando esperando encontrar a alguien pero nadie...  
Draco estaba sudando de pies a cabeza pues la mano de Lucius había pasando rosandole la capa...

.-Ya ves padre... No hay nadie... Estaba repasando...

.-Repansando? Qué repasabas?-dijo Lucius mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

.-Hechizos... Extraño mucho poder trabajar... O la escuela... Estaba acordandome de la escuela...

.-Claro...- dijo este un tanto incrédulo...

.-A qué vienes ahora? A intentar inutilmente borrarme un cacho de memoria?-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema...

.-Qué?! Tu cómo sabes?!

.-Es obvio aparte... Para tu gran información dejame te informo que a mi no me podían hacer olvidar las cosas tan facil... Todavía recuerdo que cuando yo era niña me querías hacer olvidar muchas cosas que te ví hacer pero nunca lo lograste hacer sabes? Con toda la información que tengo podría hacer que hasta se pensaran lo del beso del dementor y mejor te maten poco a poco por medio de la tortura para que sufras y pagues por todo lo que has hecho...-Eva estaba disfrutando mucho viendo la cara de su padre que se transformaba a cada rato y de momentos se saltaba una vena en su frente- Aparte convinado con lo que les voy a decir de ese maldito cuartito que tienes en la casa... Creo que serías igual o mas célebre y buscado que tu "amo"...

Lucius levantó su fuerte mano y le dió una enorme bofetada a Eva haciéndola caer de la cama solo de la fuerza con que iba...

Draco cerró los puños a tal grado que se empezó a cortar la circulación, tenía ganas de salir y enfrentarse a su padre, cómo era capaz de pegarle a una mujer y de esa manera tan brutal? Pero no debía, si salía, posiblemente su padre lo mataría... No, el debía salir de allí sin que se dieran cuenta para poder entrar al cuarto...  
Un hechizo hecho por su padre lo hizo regresar a la realidad... Había puesto un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y la había sellado con magia...

.-Creo que estas un poco atrasada de información... Yo ahora estoy libre y mi amo es el dueño de todo el ministerio y de los dementores... No hay nada que me puedan hacer... Nadie se atrevería a retarme...  
Ahora si vas a ver... Maldita muchacha desgraciada!! Nunca fuiste mas que una deshonra para la familia... Porqué tengo un par de hijos tan ineptos? Si, tu hermano es un inutil también... Ni si quiera puede atrapar a una sangre sucia...

.-Draco es mucho mejor persona que tu!! ERES UN DESGRACIADO... ME DAS ASCO!! NO SABES CUANTO ODIÉ SIEMPRE HABER FORMADO PARTE DE ESA FAMILIA, ME AVERGUENZAN!! YO NO SOY COMO USTEDES Y DRACO TAMPOCO!! Y creeme Lucius Malfoy... El no será como tú, NUNCA!!

Lucius se enfureció notablemente... Draco lo había visto muchas veces enojado pero nunca lo había visto así...  
Draco cerró los ojos por reflejo al ver que Lucius le iba a dar una patada en el estómago a la muchacha...  
Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados pudo escuchar perfectamente como le había sacado el aire a su hermana... No podía quedarse allí... Debía hacer algo! Volteó a ver a Eva estaba tendida en el piso en posición fetal con la cara hacia él...  
Draco iba a salir en ese momento al ver que Lucius alzaba de nuevo la pierna para patearla de nuevo pero la joven que alcanzaba a ver apenas a Draco con los ojos empapados de lágrimas del dolor y sin poder respirar le hacía gestos negativos...  
No debía meterse... Pero si no salía de allí, la iba a matar...  
Le dió una patada en las costillas...

La chica abrió la boca para hablar, hablaba entrecortadamente pues todavía le faltaba el aire...

.-Eres un desgaciado...

Draco tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados no quería ver, se sentía como cuando niño que escuchaba las riñas que tenian sus padres y el se tapaba la cara con la almoada de su cama para no escuchar nada...  
Escuchó un fuerte golpe...  
Abrió los ojos rápidamente y pudo ver que Eva estaba tosiendo y escupía un diente flotando entre sangre que salía de la nariz y de la boca...  
Le había dado una patada en la cara...  
Draco estaba muy asustado y se consternó cuando escuchó que la joven empezaba a reirse de una forma muy macabra y se iba sentando poco a poco en el piso con la cara llena de sangre y lágrimas...

.-Ahora... Entiendo... Oh si... Jaja...

La joven reía como desquiciada y solo repetía para sus adentros lo mismo una y otra vez...

.-En serio? la verdad lo dudo... Nunca has sido mas inteligente que un elfo doméstico...

A pesar de la burla que le había hecho su padre lo omitió por completo...

.-El porque de tu desesperación...- se pausó un momento y volteó a ver la cara de duda de Lucius-

.-No lo sabes cierto? Qué sucede? Te ocultan cosas tus amigos mortífagos?  
Sabes cuál es realmente el porque la necesidad de tener cuanto antes a la "Sangre sucia" como le llaman ustedes... Aunque por lo que veo no estas enterado... Sabías que ella es la hija de la hermanita de mi madre? Oh si... La "sangre sucia" para tu desgracia es parte de tu familia...  
Pero eso no es lo único...

.-ESO NO ES CIERTO!!

.-Pero creeme... Ella es mas importante de lo que todos ustedes creen... Si no me equivoco se llama... Hermione Granger no? O mejor dicho...Hermione Lestrange...  
Ella no va a estar sola... El amor es lo que la va a salvar...  
Tal vez convendría ir a dar una vuelta a la sala de las profecías... Ya que aparentemente solo tomaron una que es la incompleta... ineptos...Pero espera... Oh no...

Draco que trataba de asimilar todo lo que decía sabía que todo eso se lo estaba diciendo a el y no precisamente a su padre...  
Eso significaba que tenía que ir y colarse al ministerio? Y peor... En la sala de profecías... Cómo?  
Y la cosa empeoraba... Sólo para buscar sobre Hermione Granger?

.-TÚ CÓMO SABES TODO ESO?!!

.-No se, adiviné...

.-Dime qué mas sabes?

.-Qué? No lo creo... Si tus amiguitos mortífagos no te han dicho es porque saben que no serías capaz como para enconmendarte algo como esto...  
Aparte no se nada...

.-Claro que sabes! Dime todo lo que sabes!!

.-Y si no qué?

.-Te voy a meter una buena tunda hasta que quedes inconciente...

.-Prefiero eso a decirte lo que se...

.-ERES UNA INSOLENTE! DÍME!!

.-No quiero...

Lucius perdió la cordura de nuevo y de nuevo le dió una bofetada a la muchacha pero con dandole con la parte exterior de la mano dandole así con los anillos de inscrustaciones...

.-Hagas lo que hagas, no diré nada...

.-Imperio!! Qué sabes de la profecía?

.-Esos truquitos baratos no funcionan conmigo...

Draco se quedó impresionado al ver que nada le causaba el imperio, estaba como si nada...

.-Crucio!

Nada... El rayo la atravesó como si no hubiera nada...

.-Qué demonios haces?!-dijo Lucius enojandose a cada instante mas...

.-Yo? Nada...

.-Si no fuera porque eres una estúpida inutil hubieras sido una muy buena adquicición para los mortífagos...

.-Mas bien... Demasiado inteligente como para unirme a ustedes... No van a durar... Todos ustedes juntos son mas inútiles que yo... Así que si tu me comparas con un elfo doméstico... Cómo estarán ustedes? Troll? No el troll se queda corto...

Draco vió como alzaba de nuevo la pierna para lanzarle otra patada y esta vez no le dió tiempo de cerrar los ojos viendo como caía de nuevo tendida en el piso mientras empezaba de nuevo a escupir sangre...

.-Eres un bastardo...-se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados y repirando agitadamente, su cara se puso mas pálida por debajo de la sangre- Sabes de que me acabo de enterar? Madre se acaba de suicidar... Y fue por tu culpa...

.-Qué?! No digas estupidices!!

.-No... Solo digo la verdad... Si gustas al rato ir a la casa e ir a buscarla en los jardines, donde siempre se sentaba, bajo el arbol... Allí estará... Lo verás... Trae puesto su vestido favorito...

.-DEJA DE DECIR TANTAS ESTUPIDECES!! SOLO DICES MENTIRAS!! SIEMPRE SOLO HAS CAUSADO PROBLEMAS!!-dijo con furia Lucius mientras entre cada palabra le daba una fuerte patada a la joven, los ojos de la joven se habían inundado de nuevo de lágrimas que salían a caudales.  
Draco se quedó pensativo... Sería cierto? Sería acaso que su madre había muerto?  
La cara de Lucius estaba totalmente roja de ira... E iba aumentando el color conforme pasaba el rato mientras pateaba brutalmente a la pobre joven que ni si quiera ponía resistencia... Por un momento se detuvo viendo con odio a la chica...

.-Eres la peor persona que exista, no mereces vivir...-dijo la joven tras recibir el ultimo golpe mandado por su padre.  
un golpe mas le dio en la mándibula, Draco escuchó claramente como tronaba el cuerpo de la chica mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos, le acababa de romper la mandíbula y con los otros le había roto por lo menos ya todas las costillas...  
Draco no podía moverse, estaba totalmente petrificado... Asustado como nunca antes lo había estado... Ese no era su padre, era un monstruo...  
Escuchaba atento pero algo no estaba bien la respiración de la joven hacía unos momentos ya no se escuchaba...  
Abrió los ojos y vió como Lucius se ponía en cunclillas junto a la chica y le tomaba la muñeca buscando el pulso, dejó caer el brazo de la chica mientras se volvia a parar. Le dió una ultima patada con la que la joven dió unas vueltas como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara...  
Y acomodándose la capa quitó los hechizos de la puerta, se acercó a la puerta pero esta se abrió antes la enfermera había estado tratando entrar y justo cuando entró lo primero que vió fue el cuerpo de la chica tendido en el piso y todo manchado de sangre.  
La mujer dió un fuerte grito...

.-Malfoy!! ASESINO!!

.-Avada Kedavra!-dijo Lucius y salió corriendo antes de que lo atraparan...

Draco se quedó paralizado... Tenía que salir ya o lo culparían a el... No... Si salía lo culparían a el... qué hacer... Tenía una idea... Salió de debajo de la cama y se tiró en el piso como desmayado mientras escuchaba como varias personas llegaban corriendo...  
Escuchó que se acercaron primero a su hermana.

.-Ella está...

.-Si, está muerta... Al parecer la mató de golpes...

.-Y el joven? Quién es?

Draco sintió como se acercaban a el y le tomaban el pulso...

.-Enérvate!

Dijo uno de los presentes, Draco hizo como si de verdad hubiera estado inconciente e intentó hacer su mejor actuación...

.-Quítate la capucha!

Ordenó una enfermera, Draco hizo lo que le decian no debía hacer nada mal podrían culparlo a el...

.-Oh... Joven Malfoy!! qué sucedió?

Draco vió para todos lados, habían cuatro enfermeras y un hombre agachado junto a la enfermera a la que había matado su padre.

.-Mi padre...

.-Lucius? Qué sucede? Qué sucede con el?

.-El... No se... No recuerdo nada... Solo recuerdo que estaba platicando con Eva y escuché gritos detras de la puerta, se abrió de golpe, voltee a ver, era mi padre y me aturdió y luego me mandó un desmaius... Y no recuerdo absolutamente nada mas...  
Y Eva? Dónde está Eva?

Draco vió como las enfermeras lo veían con semblante sombrío y supo que le habían creido todo...  
Volteó hacia donde estaba la joven haciendo cara de horror... Se acercó a ella y la abrazó... ahora podría dejar de actuar... Draco sintió como los ojos le empezabana a arder y decenas de lágrimas empezaban a salir rápidamente por sus ojos...  
Si era cierto lo que había dicho ella... Ahora estaba solo, pues su madre había muerto...  
Las unicas personas a las que había considerado alguna vez familia...

.-Draco, cierto?- le dijo la enfermera que había sido atacada...

.-Si...-contestó este sollozando...

.-Ven... Te voy a dar algo para que te calmes...

.-NO!! CÓMO VOY A CALMARME!! Acaban de matar a MI hermana... Y Quién lo hizo? Mi padre! Cómo voy a estar tranquilo?-Draco estaba desesperado... Después de tantos años, después de años deseando poder verla de nuevo, deseando pasar otro momento con ella como cuando niño... Ahora ella estaba muerta...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Has visto a Hermione?

.-No Harry... por acá no se ha parado... A dónde fuiste?

.-Ven, Ron tengo que contarte algo...

Harry se sentó en los sillones frente a la chimenea mas alejados de la gente, casi no había nadie en la sala, de hechoc asi no había alumnos en la escuela.  
Ron se acercó y se sentó frente a Harry curioso...  
Harry empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con todo y detalles hasta el final...

.-Pero... Para qué crees que querían llevarse a Hermione?

.-No se...

.-No será para usarla de carnada para agarrarte a ti?

.-No lo creo porque en ese caso me pudieron agarrar en el pasillo estaba solo y no los veía, tenían ventaja...

.-Pero entonces?

.-No se...

El cuadro de la señora groda se abrió paso para dejar entrar a una Hermione un tanto preocupada...  
Los dos jóvenes se pararon de su lugar rápidamente y fueron junto a ella...

.-Hermione? Qué sucedió?

.-Eh? Oh! Ron, Harry!-dijo un tanto sobresaltada. No sabía donde estaba, sus pies la habían llevado allí de automático...

.-Estas bien Hermione?

.-Eh? Oh si...

.-Qué te dijo McGonagall?

.-Esto... Nada...

.-Vamos puedes contarnoslo...

.-Chicos... No...

.-Qué pierdes contándolo?

.-No puedo...

.-Dinos! Qué no somos tus amigos?

.-Si, pero creo que en estos momentos ni yo entiendo... Luego les cuento ok?

.-Pero...

.-Pero Nada RON! No les voy a contar aurita... Déjenme de estar atosigando!! Si yo no me siento preparada para contarles, no lo haré... Y si siguen fregándome no les contaré nada!! Tu lo acabas de decir no? son mis amigos... Si de verdad lo fueran me dejarian tiempo para respirar pero nunca se despegan de mi y sobre todo tu Ronald Weasley!! Ya estoy harta de que me persigas todo el rato y te me pegues como chicle!!

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones un tanto alterada y salió rápidamente por el cuadro...  
Se fue corriendo hasta llegar al lago... Apenas estaba oscureciendo... La puesta del sol ya había pasado, pero un par de rayos furtivos de color dorado alumbraban un poco el lago...  
De momento se sintió triste... Porqué? Un dolor tremendo le llegó al corazón... Porqué se sentía triste?  
Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos... Porqué lloraba? Sentía un vacío en su corazón como si... Todos sus seres queridos hubieran muerto... Pero...  
No, no entendía nada...  
Se abrazó las rodillas con sus brazos y se puso a llorar aún sin saber porque...

.-.-.-.-.-

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y Hermione estaba apenas entrando por el pasillo para entrar a la habitación de premios anuales cuando iba cerrando la puerta tras de sí escuchó un extraño ruido en el cuarto de su compañero.  
Se acercó lentamente y haciendo el menor ruido posible...  
Se escuchaban como sollozos... Extrañada se acercó mas a la puerta que estaba abierta de nuevo. Cuando ya estaba cerca de esta Draco se acercó a la perilla y sin fijarse en Hermione salió y cerró su habitación tras el. Luego giró y se encontró con los ojos color miel que lo miraban interrogante...  
Draco se sobresaltó bastante el creía que ella ya estaría dormida...

.-Malfoy? Qué sucede?

.-Qué sucede de qué?- contestó muy agriamente intentando alejarla con esa corrupta y maquiavélica cara que tanto tiempo le costó crear para mostrar frialdad...  
Sin embargo ella no se alejó...

.-Me pareció escuchar... Que alguien lloraba...

.-Pues no fui yo...

.-Tranquuilo no te pongas tan a la defensiva... Solo pregunto... Pero... Estas bien?

.-Si... No... No te preocupes...-dijo un poco mas calmado al alzar la vista y ver que esos ojos interrogantes que le obserbaban estaban igualmente hinchados por haber llorado...

Draco se giró para continuar su camino pero la voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse de nuevo...

.-A dónde vas?

.-Qué te impor... Lo siento... Sólo voy a... Cenar algo... No he comido nada...

.-Ok...

.-Perdón por tratarte como te trato luego si?

Qué era eso? un Malfoy pidiendo disculpas de nuevo...? La cara del joven se veía como muy apagada y triste y casi a cada momento volteaba al piso...Evitando la mirada de Hermione...

.-No te preocupes no pasa nada...

Draco se giró y se puso a caminar de nuevo ahora con la cabeza agachada y las manos en las bolsas cuando la voz de Hermione lo detuvo de nuevo pero esta vez no volteó...

.-Sabes? Si no quieres que te escuchen... Cuando te bañes con regadera... Puedes... Intentar... desahogarte...

Draco no dijo nada...Había entendido perfectamente el mensaje... Granger lo había escuchado llorar y no lo había juzgado ni nada por el estilo...Al contrario mostraba cierto apoyo...

.-Gracias...

Y sin mas desapareció tras la puerta hacia el pasillo...

.-.-.-.-

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado...

**chukii: **Gracias por seguir "anclada" acá, y ten por seguro que aunque no tuviera alguien que la lee, la seguiria escribiendo, ok, ahorita estoy un poco corta de tiempo, pero ten por seguro que no soy una persona que deja las cosas a medias, y bueno te quiero agradacer por el apoyo, te aseguro que aunque no cuente con mucho tiempo seguiré escribiendo y subiendo mi historia y espero tu las sigas disfrutando que eso me alegra...Bueno espero leerte de nuevo, bye...

**Kaoru Riddle: **Bueno espero también te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer los debralles de esta loca...Jeje...Bueno te agradezco de verdad y espero verte de nuevo pronto por acá...Adiosín...


	10. No dañarla! Protegerla!

Holas...Bueno espero puedan disculparme por mi gran retraso en subir este capitulo, pero como he aclarado antes me tengo que ocupar de una cosita hermosa que me absorve por completo...Bueno ya sin choros mareadores...Contesto reviews y les dejo con el cap...

**Kaoru Riddle: **Gracias de nuevo por los ánimos que me estás dando, y espero que este cap también te guste y lo disfrutes como yo lo hice al escribirlo...Espero verte de nuevo por aca...te cuidas

**Chukii: **bueno gracias...y pues...conforme a eso de la edad...Mmm tengo 18 cumplidos apenas voy por los 19, en mayo...Cambiando de tema...me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior...Espero este también te guste y si no...Pues dime q es lo q no te guste...Nos leemos luego...

* * *

Cap 10. No dañarla! Protegerla!!

Draco iba caminando hacia ningun lugar en específico... Necesitaba estar solo... Necesitaba asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido... Ahora estaba solo... Mas solo que nunca, su padre... Nunca había podido confiar en el y ahora menos... Pensaba que solo le decía cuan inutil era para poder hacerlo mas fuerte pero no... Lo decía porque realmente creía que era un inutil... Pero entonces para que lo necesitaba? Para qué quería que el estuviera en alguna misión?  
Unas voces se escucharon al final del pasillo cuando mencionaron un nombre que le llamó particularmente la atención.

.-Pero cómo es posible Minerva?

.-No se cómo lograron entrar pero si no hubiera sido por Potter se la hubieran llevado...

.-Pero para qué? Para qué quieren a la srta. Granger?

.-Eso es algo que no puedo responder Horace... Pero desde ahora estoy avisando a los profesores para que la cuiden... No debemos dejar que la lleven... Sería poner en peligro lo que queda de nuestro mundo... Se que es una de tus alumnas favoritas y se que tomarás en cuenta este aviso...

.-Pero por supuesto! Aunque no fuera de mis preferidos!

.-Bien... Gracias... Debo ir con el profesor Flitwitch... Ya debe estar dormido pero esto es importante...

.-Está bien... Estaré atento...

La directora pasó cerca de Malfoy pero este se alcanzó a ocultar un poco y no le vió...

Eso... Eso era... Su padre lo estaba ultilizando!! Sólo lo estaba utilizando para que les fuera mas fácil sacar a Granger del colegio...  
Pero... Eva había confíado en él... Había dicho que el no era como su padre... Ahora tenía un motivo para estar en contra... Por culpa de ese ser había perdido a su hermana y a su madre... No sería el cómplice de eso... No... No dejaría que lo controlara...  
De un momento a otro todo le fue mas claro...  
No debía estar en contra de Granger... No... Debía protegerla... Por el bien de ella y de el...

.-.-.-.

.-Draco!! Dónde has estado? Porque no has venido a visitarnos...

.-Pansy ahora no, de verdad no me siento bien...

.-Qué te sucede?

.-Es solo que no me siento bien eso es todo...

.-Ven... Vamos a la sala allí te relajas un poco...

Pansy le tomó del brazo y le jaló hacia las mazmorras.  
No se sentía con ánimos de estar con nadie y menos con los Slytherins pero tampoco sentía fuerzas para apelar...

.-Eh Malfoy! Ya te habías olvidado de nosotros cierto?

.-Hola Zabinni...

.-Oye... Este año tenemos un buen equipo de quidittch... Estas preparado para el partido del sábado?

.-Partido? Oh... Si cierto... El partido...

.-Qué te sucede? Estas como zombi... Qué te pasó? Vino tu papi acaso?

.-Eh? No. Oigan... Me siento mal voy a la enfermeria luego los veo...

Y sin mas los dejó allí plantados en la sala... Con caras de susto puesto que no se había puesto a la defensiva por el comentario hecho por Zabinni.  
No tenía intenciones de ir a la enfermería, mejor ir a la biblioteca, a esas horas de la noche ya debía estar cerrada, lo bueno era que no le ponían llave al lugar...

.-.-.-

Iba caminando por entre los pasillos de enormes estantes llenos de libros caminando entre la obscuridad, cuando vió a una cabellera castaña pasar rápidamente por enfrente de el, era Granger e iba tan rápido que ni lo había notado... A dónde iba con tanta prisa? Y tan de noche? Se asomó un poco y notó que se metió en el ultimo pasillo, rápidamente la siguió pero se metió en el pasillo anterior.  
Pudo ver que se empezaba a fijar en los libros, como si estuviera buscando algo pero tras hechar un vistazo alrededor apuntó con su varita a la sólida pared mientras murmuraba unas palabras que fueron totalmente entendibles para Malfoy, "ábrete para mi", el chico no entendía nada, qué estaba haciendo?  
Nada sucedía... Hermione volvió a hechar un vistazo alrededor y atravezó el estante como si fuera la barrera de la estación de King Cross.  
Malfoy se acercó a la pared y la tocó, estaba totalmente sólida... Qué había allí dentro? Qué hacía ella allí?  
Esperó unos segundos y tras volver la vista hacia todos lados apuntó con su varita a la pared y pronunció las mismas palabras que Hermione... Tocó de nuevo la pared y su mano atravesó limpiamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces se adentró en el lugar...  
Esta bastante obscuro solo había un par de velas alumbrando el lugar, esperó unos momentos a que su vista se acostumbrara a la poca luz y pudo ver que había un par de estantes iguales que los de afuera y al igual con libros...  
Pudo ver una extraña luz azulada al fondo. Se acercó pasando por detrás del estante mas cercano a la extraña luz y pudo ver entre los libros como Hermione desaparecía en lo que parecía ser un pensadero...  
Rápidamente se acercó al pensadero y se asomó, pudo ver claramente una imagen de una cueva con un lago enorme que parecía mar y una extraña luz verde que alumbraba el lugar, y allí en un pequeño bote estaba Hermione sentada junto a Dumbledore.  
Era eso acaso un pensamiento de Dumbledore? Lentamente la imagen desapareció y se veía solo la superficie azulada mientras cientos de pensamientos "nadaban".  
Se quedó lo que le parecieron segundos allí mirando fijamente al pensadero, con su mirada perdida y pensante. El no debía estar allí...  
Rápidamente se giró para irse... Cuando sintió que una varita se clavaba en su espalda y esuchó a Hermione que le hablaba por detrás de el.

.-Quién eres? Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy se quedó totalmente en blanco... El no tenía excusa para estar allí. Pensó en huír pero la chica era buena y seguramente quedaría aturdido antes de que pudiera dar un paso...  
Lentamente se giró quedando de frente a ella.

.-Malfoy? Qué hacias? Espiándome otra vez?-dijo notablemente molesta y sin bajar la guardia.

.-No... Solo te ví entrar por casualidad...

.-Estabas siguiéndome verdad? Qué viste?

.-Yo no...

.-Qué viste!!

.-Un pedazo del pensamiento pero nada mas...

.-Lo siento pero esto no lo debiste haber visto... Olvibli...

.-No espera!-gritó Malfoy.

.-Qué pretenedes? Nada de esto debiste haberlo visto tu no debes estar aquí! Esto es solo entre Harry Ron y Yo...

.-Claro... Pero yo no veo que ellos esten aquí o si?

Hermione le miró fijamente. Malfoy se veía sin ganas de tener una discución y se le veía muy palido, mas de lo normal, al parecer no tenía intenciones de huír.  
Lentamente bajó la varita...

.-Vete...

.-Acaso es por esto que Granger no entrega sus deberes? En qué estas metida? Eh?

.-Si no te vas, te empiezas a despedir de tus recuerdos...

.-Ok... Lo siento... Ya me voy... No quería intervenir en tu... Privacidad... No deberías excederte tanto, si no, no estarás en condiciones para seguir siendo la inteligente del colegio...

Y dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones y se fue.  
Hermione se tiró en el piso frio desesperada... Diría algo? Debió borrarle la memoría... Porqué no lo hizo?  
Si Harry y Ron se enteraban la matarían...  
Pero toda esta preocupación se le olvidó en un segundo...  
Acababa de encontrar algo muy inetersante... Dumbledore ya había estado en la cueva antes de ir con Harry y el había sacado el guardapelo y lo había reemplazado por otro...Pero algo la confundía...No concidian las letras con los nombres de Dumbledore...Entonces quien era en realidad el que había ido en el cuerpo de Dumbledore? Ese pensamiento que les había dejado Dumbledore había sido modificado, estaban imágenes sobrepuestas donde solo mostraba que iba hacia la cueva pero aparentemente solo se quedaba viendo hacia el enorme lago, pero Hermione se dió cuenta de un minusculo detalle que le hizo ddarse cuenta del truco. Fue allí donde descubrió el secreto del otro Dumbledore...Ese en definitivo no era Dumbledore...

Pero si no le había dicho a Harry era... porque? Acaso estaba buscando algún tipo de motivación para Harry? O era como un entrenamiento para ver a lo que se enfrentaba al buscar los Horrocruxes... Si era así... Debía ocultar ese pensamiento... Sacó su varita y tras apuntarle al pensadero extrajo el pensamiento y lo metió de nuevo en una diminuta botellita la tapó y la llevó a un pequeño estante donde estaban cientos de botellas que brillaban con la extraña azulada luz, cientos de recuerdos allí almacenados...  
Cerró el gabinete y le hechó un par de hechizos de protección.  
Guardó rápidamente sus cosas y salió de allí, ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, debía dormir aunque fuera algo... Pero mejor iría a pensar un rato... Necesitaba estar sola y pensar...

El sábado llegó y con el la emoción de parte de los alumnos por el partido... El primer partido de la temporada.  
Todos estarían emocionados, nerviosos o bastante eufóricos, sólo había una persona en todo el colegio que no compartía la alegría de los demás...  
Todavía era muy temprano como para que se levantaran los alumnos y el partido era a las 11, así que tendría tiempo...  
Draco caminaba hacia el séptimo piso para ir en busca de la sala de los menesteres necesitaba relajarse un poco antes del partido.  
Apenas el dia anterior habían confirmado sus miedos y dudas...

Flash Back

.-Ejem... Disculpe Prof. Slughorn? Podría llevarme al Sr. Malfoy de su clase? La directora me mandó por el... Tome...

Una pequeña joven un poco tímida se acercó al escritorio donde estaba Slughorn sentado viendo unos trabajos en lo que los demás hacían sus pociones; y le entregó un pequeño pergamino perfectamente enrrollado y atado con un hilito rojo.  
Este lo tomó y abrió rápidamente, su piel palideció un poco y ante miradas extrañadas volteó a ver a Draco como con... lástima?

.-Sr. Malfoy? Porfavor acompañe a la srta. Growsher con la directora, y lleve sus cosas con usted...

Draco extrañado empezó a guardar su libro y su equipo de trabajo en su mochila, agregó unas pequeñas ojitas secas a la poción que estaba preparando y con un habil movimiento de mano desapareció la poción dejando una reserva en un frasquito que se fue flotando a la mesa del profesor, inclinó la cabeza y siguió a la joven.

.-.-.-.

.-Pase...

Draco pasó con su mochila al hombro y medio cabizbajo, la directora le ofreció asiento frente a ella. Se sentó dejó sus cosas junto a la silla y miró a la profesora que le miraba de manera extraña, como nunca antes le había visto...

.-Esto que le tengo que decir... Es un tema muy serio y... La verdad no se muy bien como abordarlo...

Draco solo se quedaba callado mientras un enorme nudo en la garganta se le volvía a formar al presentir lo que se venía...

.-Su madre... Su madre murió ayer por la tarde... Por lo que dijeron los medimagos... Ella se quitó la vida..

Draco sintió como un golpe fortissimo en la boca del estómago que por unos instantes le dejó sin aire... Eva no había mentido... Todo lo que había dicho era verdad... Pero algo le decia que eso no era todo al ver de nuevo a la profesora y ver que arrugaba el ceño.  
Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, la directora le indicó pasar a un hombre alto de porte elegante y le ofreció asiento junto a Draco.

.-Sr. Malfoy-agregó de nuevo la profesora- estoy al tanto de que usted estuvo ayer en San Mungo...

Draco puso cara de horror, lo podían expulsar por haber escapado del colegio y por haber infringido tantas normas, pero desde afuera cómo podría cuidar a Granger?

.-Profesora yo...

.-Mire, no me interesa como salió, me dijeron que su padre le atacó? Es eso cierto? Porque la verdad yo no creo eso...

.-Si, el me...-Draco se quedó callado por unos momentos debía decirle la verdad? Si lo iban a expulsar por lo menos que se fuera mientras supieran la verdad, y el verdadero monstruo que era su padre...

.-No... Yo llegué antes que el, estaba platicando con Eva, cuando escuché que gritaba en el pasillo me escondí, el se puso a buscar en el cuarto pero de suerte no me encontró...

Le contó toda la historia omitiendo las cosas que decía Eva sobre su madre o sobre Granger, eso estaba de mas, ese ahora era ploblema suyo y nada mas...  
La profesora estaba anonadada, y no pudo hablar en varios minutos.

.-Pero... Es verdad todo lo que dices? De verdad... Lucius... La... la matò? Creí que los informantes habían exagerado las cosas... Mira, este es el abogado McGreegor, fue contratado por tu madre antes de...morir...

.-Sr. Malfoy...-dijo este inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo a Draco.- su madre me contrató porque sabía todas las cosas que hacía el señor Lucius Malfoy y no quería que usted estuviera "atado" de alguna forma a el, por lo que me dió las cartas poder de la casa para que si usted accede el no pueda entrar allí y utilizarlo como refugio...

.-Cómo?

.-Si, ya sabe, si él intentara meterse, sin su autorización claro está, no podría hacerlo pues la casa estaría protegida con hechizos que su madre instaló para la seguridad de su hijo, o sea , usted... Sólo necesitaría una firma suya y las propiedades de los Malfoy se sellarían completamente a su padre...

Draco se quedó pensativo... El podría esconderse como rata en cualquiera de las propiedades, los dementores estaban sueltos y atacaban al por mayor, les daba igual si eran brujas, magos, muggles, mortífagos, les daba igual, Lucius necesitaba refugio pero el no se lo daría...

Fin Flash Back

Pasó tres veces por la pared lisa pensando en un lugar tranquilo donde pensar y justo frente a el se formó una puerta, la abrió y se metió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero alguien ya estaba allí...  
Draco se sorprendió de encontrarla allí, cómo era posible? El había pensado exactamente en un lugar específico para estar solo y pensar un rato, eso significaba que ella también necesitaba lo mismo...

.-Qué hacessss aquí Malfoy? Espiiiiándddome de nueeevo?

.-Yo no te estoy espiando, sabes qué? Me voy...

Draco se giró sobre sus talones para salir de allí pero la voz de la joven lo hizo detenerse.

.-Essspera... Lo siento... Es sólo que no... No me siiieeento bien y necesitaba estar un poquito sola...

Draco se había girado hacía Hermione que estaba sentada en unos enormes cojines acomodados en el piso frente a una pequeña mesita.

.-Yo también necesitaba lo mismo, por eso vine aquí pero...

Se calló en seco al ver unas extrañas botellas sobre la mesa.  
Se acercó a ellas y tomó una entre sus manos... Leyó la etiqueta...  
"Tequila puro de Agave"

.-Qué es tequila?

.-De nueeeevo mi esssstimado Malfoy-decía Hermione mientras se ponía de pie con mucho trabajo y con una botella en la mano-demjuestrssas que eres el mago hijo de paapiiii, y de mamiiii que odia a la gente como solían llamarme a mí... A los sangre sucia... Pero adivina que... No soy sangre sucia... Y a que no adivinas quienes son mis padres...

Hermione se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba hacia Draco totalmente ebria...

.-Creo que si puedo... Son acaso... Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange?

.-No...No espera... Si, son ellos...Estoooo es simplemente genial... TTooossdos sabían quieness son mis padreees menos yo!!

Hermione se tambaleó mucho mientras se bebía de un trago la mitad de la botella que quedaba y luego la lanzaba contra la pared del fondo, rompiéndola en miles de vidrios.  
Draco la detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que callera al piso...

.-Pero qué demooooniosss te pasa Malfoy? Quita tus manos de mi!!

.-OYE! Ya tranquila!! No te pienso hacer nada! Es sólo que te ibas a caer y te detuve! Ya no mas "tokila" para tí...

Draco hizo un movimiento de su varita y todas las botellas desaparecieron.

.-Qué te pasa?! PORRRKÉ DESAPARECISTE LAS BOTELLAS?!

.-Porque ya bebiste demasiado!

.-YO! Decido cuándo es demasiado!!

Intentó sacar su varita de la túnica pero cuando la tomó al instante se le cayó al piso, se agachó y la tomó mientras caía de sentón en el piso pero al tratar de pronunciar las palabras solo salían frases incoherentes que hacían que saltaran cientos de luces de la punta de la varita.

.-Al diablo con la magia!!-Y aventó la varita hasta el otro extremo de la habitación...

.-Esto... Hermione?

.-Cómo me llamaste?

.-Sólo te llamé por tu nombre... Sabes? Hoy es el partido de quidditch y por lo que me enteré... Creo que estas en el equipo no?

.-Echacatamente...

.-Cómo pretendes jugar en esas condiciones?

.-Simple... Ebria o no ebria puedo volar así que apártate de mi camino y déjame salir de aquí...

Hermione trató de aventar a Malfoy pero en el intento sólo logró resbalar con una botella vacía y caer de nuevo entre los brazos del joven, que al intentar evitar que cayera se resbaló también y cayó debajo de ella.  
Hermione se sonrrojó bastante al notar que estaba encima de el y muy cerca de su cara...  
Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos como si se hubieran perdido en ellos... El tiempo no pasaba era como si todo se hubiera congelado...

.-Errr... Lo siento Malfoy...

Hermione intentó levantarse pero no pudo, sólo logró caer de nuevo en la misma posición pero esta vez con un leve ataque de risa...

.-Sabes Malfoy? Las chicas de Hogwarts tienen en razón en fijarse en tí... Eres bastante... Atractivo...

Ahora era Draco el que se había sonrojado, notó la cercanía de la joven y se levantó quedando ambos sentados uno frente al otro...

.-Y sabes qué voy a hacer? Ahora... Te voy a besar...

Hermione se acercó a Draco peligrosamente mientras Draco se quedaba totalmente en shock al no saber que hacer...  
Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban un poco mas cada instante pero justo cuando hubo un ligero roce de sus labios Hermione cayó inconciente sobre los cojines que estaban a los lados...


	11. Mas que alguien mas en el mundo

Hola...Yo acá de nuevo, pero estoy de rápido así que respondo los reviews y ya mi lo voy...

**chukii: **hola...muchas gracias por seguir acá...pues como podrás ver no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre, pero pues ahora aprovecho que está dormido, y subo este capitulo, espero también te guste...Y eso de la borrachera...Verás que una vez me pasó algo parecido solo que yo no era la borracha, el chavo de mis sueños estaba a milímetros de darme el beso soñado de cuento de hadas y cae inconciente!! Eso es realmente mala suerte no? Claro que yo soy muy aventada y me desesperé de que siempre se chiveaba y le plante sendo beso!! Jaja! Eso tenemos que hacer las mujeres!! Tomar la iniciativa! Bueno espero poder leerte de nuevo por acá, te juro que intentaré actualizar mas rápido...

**karyta34: **gracias por tomarte un par de minutos para dejarme un review aunque sea uno rápidito, me alegra mucho mi dia...Yo también hago eso con las historias, las copio todas por capitulos a mi cel y luego las leo...jeje es un poco mas práctico...bueno espero te siga gustando mi historia y pueda volver a verte por acá dejandome un mensajito...

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy:** Gracias público querido...jeje, no es cierto...muchas gracias por dejarme un mensajito...Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó...Bueno espero poder verte de nuevo por acá con otro mensajito...Te cuidas bye...

Ahora si...el capitulo...

**Cap 11. Mas que alguien mas en el mundo.**

.-Señora Pomfrey? Señora Pomfrey?!

.-Sí qué sucede?!

La enfermera se iba acercando al centro de la enfermería mientras se ponía una bata rosada sobre su enorme camisón...

.-Qué sucede? No puede ser atendido mas tarde?

Llegó justo donde estaba Draco con un bulto entre los brazos que acomodaba en una camilla...

.-Está inconciente...

.-OH! Santo Merlín! Es la Señorita Granger de nuevo? Ahora qué le sucedió? Y qué es ese olor?

.-Mmm... No se exactamente qué fue lo que pasó... Ella estaba tomando algo llamado "tokila" o algo así...

.-Será tequila acaso?

.-Eso...

.-Bueno... No es grave... Sólo necesitaré hacer una poción...

.-No tardará mucho cierto?

.-No...

.-Estará en condiciones para jugar alrato?

.-Cómo? Jugar? Bueno... Estará bien... Un poco... Cruda pero al fin y al cabo bien...

.-Cruda? Qué es eso?

.-No es nada de que preocuparse... No se altere porfavor... Ahora... Me podría ayudar? Necesito que la despierte mientras hago la pocima... No tardará mas de 5 minutos...

La enfermera se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la habitación del fondo de nuevo.

.-Hey... Granger... Despierta...

Nada... No respondía...

.-Pero que bruto... Enervate...

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos que se cubrio rápidamente con los brazos para evitar la luz que entraba por entre las ventanas...

.-Ciérra las cortinas!!

Draco cerró todas las ventanas de un solo golpe y al instante todo quedó casi en penumbras...

.-Gracias... Dónde estamos?

.-Estas en la enfermería y la loca me dijo que te despertara... Oye... Tengo que irme... Te parece si mejor llamo a tus amigos y que ellos te cuiden...

.-NO!!

.-No? Porqué?

.-Me puedes acompañar tu? Porfavor?

Qué era mejor? Acompañar a Granger o soportar a sus compañeros de casa?

.-Esta bien... Pero que quede claro que ya no seré mas tu niñero... Ya estas bastante grandecita como para estar haciendo tantas mensadas...

Hermione sonrió un poco.

.-Gracias...

.-Claro, claro lo que digas... Pero porqué no quieres que vengan tus amiguitos?

Hermione se acomodó un poco en la camilla mientras desviaba la mirada lejos de la interrogante de su compañero.

.-Es sólo que... Me enojé con ellos...

.-Ohhh...Y... Se puede saber porqué? Es acaso porque no te ayudan con tus asuntos secretos?

Hermione que estaba un poco distraida reaccionó al instante y frunció un poco el ceño.

.-A cuántas personas les has dicho lo que viste, eh Malfoy?

.-Oye... Tranquila... Que por si no lo has notado yo  
también tengo mis problemas y no los ando divulgando por todos lados... Porqué andar entonces divulgando los tuyos?

.-Oh... Excelente! Ya despertó Srta. Granger...

La enfermera iba llegando en ese momento con una taza donde se veía un líquido de color morado intenso burbujeante.

.-Deba saber, señorita, que es usted afortunada porque no le diré a la directora sobre su condición... Vamos... Tómese esto un sorbo cada minuto para que sirva mas rápido y dentro de media hora la revisaré y si ya está mejor se podrán ir, primero a comer algo... No creo que se quieran perder el partido o sí?

La enfermera le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione y se fue de nuevo al cuarto del fondo.

Hermione tenía la taza entre sus manos pero solo veía el contenido de esta sin tomarlo viéndolo fijamente como si de un momento a otro se hubiera vuelto muy interesante.

.-Qué te sucede? Te lo debes tomar!

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Malfoy que le miraba directamente.

.-Porqué tan preocupado?

.-La enfermera me vió contigo, si te mueres, me hecha la culpa a mi...

.-Nadie puede morir de una cruda...

.-Mas vale... Tómate esa cosa...

Hermione tomó un pequeño sorbo al líquido extraño y al instante se sintió un poco mejor. Pero eso no le quitaba las dudas en su cabeza, realmente no le habría dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que vió en la biblioteca?  
Draco jaló una silla y se sentó con las piernas abiertas apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma.

.-Ayer no te presentaste a ninguna clase, ni si quiera te ví en todo el día en tu cuarto... Estuviste allí metida desde ayer?

.-Malfoy? Porqué siempre estas cerca de mí? Siempre me estas espiando...

.-No te espio, sólo son meras casualidades...

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de la pócima y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el vacío, al igual que su acompañante.

.-Malfoy?

.-Qué?

.-De verdad no le dijiste a nadie lo... Lo de la biblioteca?

.-De verdad... Si le contara a alguien seguramente lo que pensarían sería que estas creando una cura para los enfermos o algo así... Además qué mas da? Qué tan importante puede ser?

De nuevo los dos se quedaron callados mientras por sus mentes pasaban miles de cosas...  
Hermione dió de nuevo un sorbo al extraño líquido.

.-Malfoy? Puedo saber porqué... Porqué estabas llorando la vez pasada?

.-Para qué quieres saber?

.-Es solo que... No se...

.-Te preocupa acaso?

.-Si, bueno no... Bueno mejor olvídalo...

.-Harry? Has visto a Hermione? Crees que venga al partido?

.-Espero que si... Porque sinceramente no quiero meter a nadie de reemplazo... Tu los has visto... Son pésimos!!

El equipo se había quedado de nuevo debido a los nervios del partido, era el primer partido de la temporada, de suerte tenían buen clima ese día pero no aparecía Hermione por ningun lado...  
un enorme estallido se escuchó en el vestidor seguido de cientos de murciélagos que salían volando en todas direcciones...

.-Chicos!!

Los gemelos que ya estaban cambiados estaban uno junto al otro escondiendo lo que seguramente era uno de los productos de Fred y George detras de ellos mientras sus orejas se tornaban de un color rojo...

.-Vamos Harry! Estamos todos muy tensos...

.-Si! Déjalos por lo menos respirar un poco... Acaso no recuerdas cómo estabas en tu primer partido?

.-Bueno si, pero... Nos hace falta uno! Y el partido comienza dentro de 1 minuto...

.-No... Ya está empezando...

Ron estaba asomado por la puerta pues la señora Hooch los había llamado ya...

.-Vamos señor Potter, les falta una cazadora no? Se las podrás arreglar sin ella...Ya vamos todos al campo...

Todos se pusiero de un color pálido mientras caminaban hacia el campo, pero el unico que no pensaba en el partido era Harry, era muy raro que Hermione no apareciera, ni al partido ni a las clases del dia anterior...  
Se montó en su escoba y con un zapatazo en el frio pasto se elevó y la suave brisa lo hizo olvidarse al instabte de todo...

.-Vamos Malfoy! Corre! El partido ya empezó!

Hermione se subió a su escoba al igual que Malfoy que iba corriendo junto a ella, ya con el uniforme puesto y bajando la escoba del hombro se montó en ella y empezó a volar junto a Hermione.  
En menos de 5 segundos ya estaban entrando al campo entre vitores y aplausos de cientos de alumnos...  
El partido ya llevaba un poco de rato y una clara ventaja de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin por 30 puntos...

.-.-.-

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde y el partido todavía seguía... La snitch había aparecido apenas un par de veces y ninguna de las dos ni Harry ni Malfoy pudieron atraparla... El clima cambió drásticamente de un momento a otro, una fuerte tormenta empezó a caer sobre el campo al mismo tiempo que cientos de granizos apedreaban a los jugadores...

.-El partido está cada vez mejor!-escuchaba Harry desde lejos los comentarios- llevan ambos equipos unos cuantos centenares de puntos...El marcador va 340 a 500!! Y ni Malfoy ni Potter han sido capaces de atrapar a la snitch...

Harry estaba totalmente empapado mientras veía como sus cazadores iban de un lado a otro anotando puntos...  
De un momento a otro apareció la pequeña pelotita dorada que sobrevolaba junto al poste del lado de Slytherin, pero no era el unico que la había visto, Malfoy iba ya encarrerado en dirección a los postes, se hizo un silencio tremendo en la cabeza de Harry, dejó de escuchar todo... Harry se acercó rápidamente a Malfoy y le arrebasó por un poco, estaba cerca de agarrar la snitch que huía al sentir el roce de los dedos de Harry, pero un tirón en la escoba lo hizo detenerse...Malfoy estaba agarrando por detrás al escoba, mientras esbozaba una maquiavélica sonrisa...No iba a dejar que Malfoy le quitara de nuevo la oprtunidad de atraparla por culpa de sus trampas, si pensárselo dos veces, le metió una patada en la cara a Malfoy y al ser soltado tomó de nuevo velocidad para poder tomar la snitch...  
fue como si un hechizo le hiciera recuperar el oido, pero deseó no haberlo hecho pues el alma se le vino abajo cuando escuchó los comentarios...

.-Que poco! Que poco ha faltado para que Gryffindor ganara!! Una distracción de Potter y Slytherin gana!!  
490 a 500...Slytherin gana!! Tendrás que poner mas atención la próxima Potter si quieren ganar un partido!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Parecía que aquellas palabras se le habían quedado impregnadas en la mente... Habían perdido por haberse distraído...  
No sabía si su distracción había sido lo peor, o tal vez cuando la directora y la enfermera lo habían regañado por la patada a Malfoy, pues este había empezado a sangrar impidiendo la vista y haciendo que se estampara de lleno en uno de los postes y caer al pasto desde 10 metros de altura. O cuando Cormac llegó junto a Ginny y la tomó por la cintura. O cuando vió que a Hermione también la llevaban a la enfermería, se había desmayado en en ultimo minuto por causa de vértigo...  
Simplemente ese día había sido fatal para Harry... Definitivamente no podría empeorar, pensaba mientras caminaba en dirección a la enfermería para visitar a Hermione...

.-Se le ofrece algo señor Potter?

.-Esto... Puedo pasar a ver a Hermione?

.-No...

.-Porqué?!

.-No me grite! Si me vuleve a faltar al respeto de esa forma lo reportaré a la directora...

.-Lo.lo siento... Porqué no puedo pasar a verla?

.-La señorita está bien pero me suplicó que no dejara entrar a nadie...Aparte ya había venido en la mañana y estaba un poco mal...

.-Cómo que había venido en la mañana?

.-Si, ella estaba un poco indispuesta, el señor Malfoy la trajo inconsiente...Ahora me hace el favor de retirarse?

.-Pero...

.-Pero nada, buenas noches... Compermiso...

La señora Pomfrey se dió la vuelta y le cerró la puerta a Harry justro frente a sus narices...  
Ese definitivamente no era su día...

.-.-.-.-.

.-Tómense esto... Les ayudara a recomponer sus huesos...

La enfermera les extendió una taza a Hermione y a Mafloy...

.-Tómense eso, les mandé a traer la cena, no tardará, tendrán que quedarse aquí la noche... Mañana por la mañana podrán irse...

Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue directo a una camilla donde estaban corridas las cortinas al final de la sala y se perdió entre ellas.

.-Cómo sigue tu nariz Malfoy?

.-Bastante mejor... Por lo menos Potter no me dejó marcas...

.-Oh... bien...

Hubo un silencio incómodo en donde ambos tomaron un gran sorbo de la pocíma que les habían llevado...

.-Granger... Por cierto...

Malfoy dejó su taza sobre la mesita de noche y sacó de entre su tunica que estaba colgada en un pequeño perchero, sacó la varita de Hermione...

.-Toma... La dejaste... Hoy en la mañana en la sala de los Menesteres...

.-Gracias...Oye? te puedo preguntar algo?

.-Pues... Supongo que estará bien...

.-Mmm... Cómo sabías... Cómo sabías quiénes son mis padres?

Malfoy se sintió un poco incomodo pero debía ganarse su confianza, ya no para dañarla sino al contrario...Debía decirle? Tal vez... Pero debería callarse un par de cosas...

.-Ok... Te diré... Pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a ninguno de los profesores, ni mucho menos te vas a asustar...

Hermione cada vez mas intrigada solo asintió con la cabeza en señal afirmativa...

.-Rodolphus le estuvo pagando a un mortífago para que te siguiera, se me hizo extraño y me alejé un poco, pero cuando supe que te buscaba por asuntos personales... Solo saque mis propias conclusiones, mas no estaba seguro de nada...Cuando estuve seguro fue cuando me enteré que Bellatrix y Rodolphus se habían internado en el colegio para intentar llevarte...

.-Tu cómo te enteraste de eso?

.-Me enteré cuando la profesora hablaba con el profesor de Pociones, el mismo dia del atentado por la noche, McGonagall le avisó a todos los profesores...

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo callados... Hermione intrigada... La habían estado siguiendo... Pero si Malfoy se había enterado era porque realmente era un mortífago... O no?  
Estuvieron un rato así en el que cenaron en silencio.  
Dejaron los platos de nuevo en la mesita, que al instante desaparecieron. Draco tomó entre sus manos la taza que contenía todavía un poco de la pócima y tomó otro sorbo...

.-Malfoy? Porqué estabas llorando?

.-En la mañana preguntaste lo mismo, qué te hace pensar que esta vez te contestaré?

.-Mmm que esta vez te diré que ese mismo dia yo ví cuando hiciste un traslador en tu cuarto...

Draco se quedó callado unos momentos, ella lo había visto caudno salió del lugar... Entonces porque no había ido de soplona con la directora o algun profesor?

.-Te perocupa el hecho de que llorara?

.-A decir verdad, me soprende un poco... Pero en parte si, me preocupa... Tal vez tu sigas odiándome como siempre pero por mi parte te había dado otra oportunidad, una en donde te pudiera conocer...

Draco se quedó mirando fijamente su taza casi vacía, le dió un pequeño sorbo y volteó a ver a los intrigados y hermosos ojos de Hermione... Hermosos? Desde cuando le parecían hermosos?  
Bueno tenía que aceptarlo, por lo menos era inteligente, y ya no tenía motivos para alejarse de ella, no era sangre sucia...

.-Malfoy?

.-Oh...Mmm... Pues... De verdad quieres saber?

.-Si...

.-Te vas a burlar...

.-No lo creo, si no me burlé en ese momento, no lo haré ahora y mucho menos por el hecho de que lloraras...Por lo general cuando lloras es porque algo malo pasó y no hay justificaciones para que alguien sea tan cruel como para burlarse del llanto de otra persona que sufre...

.-Si te burlas te juro que... Ok... Te cuento pero no quiero que empieces a tratarme con lástima porque ya suficiente tengo con... Ash... Olvida eso...Ok...Esa mañana... Recibí una carta de un sirviente, en donde me decía que mi hermana estaba muy mal en el hospital...

.-Espera, espera... Tu... Tu hermana?

.-Si...

.-Se llama Eva, yo la estimaba mucho pero ella se fue de la casa con su novio sangre sucia...-

Hermione dió un pequeño bufido que no notó Malfoy pero no le dió mucha importancia

-...y mi padre la negó desde ese momento...Ese dia, fui a verla al hospital porque ella quería verme, llegué y cuando la ví... Sentí un enorme cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, esa felicidad que sentía cunado ella jugaba conmigo...-

Hermione se fijaba en toda expresión que el joven demostraba mientras hablaba con la mirada dando vueltas por todos lados sin fijarse en ella, una sonrisa se formó en su boca al escucharle decir eso último, entonces el no había sido un amargado toda su vida...

-...Ella me contó que no fue el hecho de que andaba con ese tipo por lo que se fue de la casa... Fue porque mi padre la corrió... Ella se enteró de un terrible secreto que el guardaba.  
El día en que fui a verla a San Mungo, mi padre llegó a verla justo en el momento en que yo hablaba con ella, yo me escondí pues nos prohibió vernos si no queríamos que algo le pasara al otro... Pero fue en ese momento... Cuando me dí cuenta... De que mi padre es un monstruo... El... Mató a mi hermana...-

Hermione ahogo un pequeño grito entre las sábanas de su cama mientras veía intrigante a Draco

-...pero no la mató con magia... El la mató a golpes, y yo lo ví, pero no pude hacer nada... Pero eso... Eso no fue todo... Por culpa de mi padre... Mi madre, ella...-

Un nudo enorme se le formó en la garganta mientras hablaba, Draco no había estado dispuesto a decirle nada de eso a Hermione, pero sintió que necesitaba contárselo a alguien... Iba sintiendo como el nudo incrementaba mas a cada instante, y con trabajo salieron las últimas palabras...-Mi madre se suicidó por su culpa...-

Eso era... Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, la taza que tenía aún entre sus manos se le cayó ya vacía al piso rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos, Hermione se levantó de su cama y reparando la taza y dejándola en la mesita se sentó junto a Malfoy que ahora estaba como agazapado en su cama y llorando a caudales, Hermione no sabía que hacer, le molestaría el hecho de que ella quisiera mostrale un poco de apoyo? Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó suavemente a Draco y este respondió al gesto acurrucandose entre estos mientras sentía como se liberaba un poco de presión...  
Hermione no sabía que decir, sin embargo optó por no decir nada...  
El se la pasó llorando en silencio hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana que cayó rendido del cansancio y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Hermione.  
Hermione se dió cuenta, y esperando que su compañero tomara el sueño mas pesado, lo acostó con un poco de trabajo totalmente sobre la cama.  
Ella se fue a la de alado y tras acostarse cayó también rendida...


	12. La profecía

Hola... Estoy un poco corta de tiempo, perdonen la demora, prometo ya no tardarme mucho en subir... De hecho tengo que hecer un peke anuncio... Ya terngo la historia terminada... Pero no os preocupeir que todavían quedan caps para rato jeje... Bueno reviews...

Elizabeth Isis Malfoy: HOLA!! Gracias por tomarte unos minutitos para poderme mandar un review jeje... Gracias por seguir leyendo por aca y siguiendo la historia, espero no defraudarte!! Bueno nos leemos luego...

karyta34: Bueno antes que nada hola jeje, pero dime porque andas medio perdida? Bueno, y pues como comentaste ya empiezan a hacer confidencias jeje, sera solo cuestion de tiempo en que la historia tome mas forma... jeje espero verte de nuevo por aca...

Y bueno gracias por tomarse unos momentitos para leer mi historia... Nos leemos pronto!!

* * *

Cap 12. La profecía

Draco estaba totalmente dormido cuando escuchó unos gritos desgarradores que perforaban sus oidos, abrió los ojos buscando la procedencia del sonido y justo enfrente estaba Eva gritando a todo pulmón mientras salia sangre de unos enormes cortes verticales de sus muñecas. Qué era eso? La joven dejó de mover la boca, pero los gritos se seguían escuchando...  
Rápidamente abrió los ojos y vió con horror como Hermione gritaba como loca mientras se agitaba violentamente entre los brazos de la enfermera que inutilmente estaba tratando de agarrarla...

.-Vámos! Tranquilízate!!

.-NOOO!!

.-Malfoy! ayúdeme!

Draco se paró de su camilla un poco atolondrado y tomando la varita de la mesita hizo que la chica se desmayara...  
La enfermera la recostó sobre la cama mientras la veía extrañada, examinándola.

.-Qué sucedió?

.-No se... Se despertó hace unos minutos gritando como loca cosas sobre que no se la llevaran y que no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a...

La enfermera le lanzó una extraña mirada a Draco y dió un respingo.

.-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo, tendré que decirle a la profesora Sprout que me consiga unas hiervas para calmarle los nervios a la joven...

La enfermera giró sobre sus talones y dandole la espalda a Draco se retiraba caudno Draco alzó la voz por sobre el silencio abrumador que había dejado.

.-A quién no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño?

La enfermera volteando apenas un poco y con una mirada suspicaz le contestó.

.-A usted...

Draco se quedó allí pasmado sin saber que hacer ni que decir, mientras por detrás de la puerta dos personas mas habían escuchado y se habían quedado al igual que el...

.-Harry? Qué tienes?

.-Es sólo que no e dejaron entrar a ver a Hermione ayer después del partido...

.-Por?

.-Me dijeron que ella no quería que nadie entrara, pero aparte... La enfermera me dijo otra cosa...

.-Qué cosa? Vamos Harry, no puede ser tan malo o si?

.-Mmm... No se Ron, prométeme que no vas a armar un escándalo por esto...

.-Lo intentaré, ya suéltalo!

.-La enfermera me dijo que ayer en la mañana ella había estado mal también y que Malfoy la llevó inconciente...

.-Cómo que inconciente?! MALFOY?!

Ron se puso a temblar de ira de arriba a abajo mientras sus mejillas al igual que su orejas se tornaban de un rojo mas intenso que su cabello.  
Se levantó del sillón donde estaba comodamente sentado totlamente rígido y empezó a caminar a mas no poder hacia la enfermería con Harry pisandole los talones.  
Llegaron justo cuando unos gritos se escuchaban por dentro, Harry y Ron se detuviero detras de las puertas y abrieron una pequeño rendija para ver lo que pasaba, la enfermera agarraba fuertemente a Hermione mientras le pedía ayuda a Malfoy.

.-Malfoy! ayúdeme!

.-Desmaius!!

Ron se puso mas colorado todavía y justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta de par en par e irse contra Malfoy, Harry lo alcanzó a agarrar y se quedaron ambos viendo lo que sucedía.

.-Qué sucedió?

.-No se... Se despertó hace unos minutos gritando como loca cosas sobre que no se la llevaran y que no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a...

Harry puso mas atención en ese momento, eran del tipo de cosas que le pasaban a el, sería que había tenido uno como los sueños que el tenía antes?  
A quién no quería Hermione que hirieran?

.-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo, tendré que decirle a la profesora Sprout que me consiga unas hiervas para calmarle los nervios a la joven...

Ron al igual que Harry se iban a meter para hablar con la enfermera, pero Draco alzó la voz cuando ellos empujaron un poco la puerta.

.-A quién no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño?

Harry vió que la enfermera le miró de lado y con un brillo extraño en la mirada, como ocultando algo mas...

.-A usted...

Harry ahogó un grito de ira que iba a dar Ron al escuchar eso ultimo mientras cientos de preguntas le azotaban la cabeza... Lo que menos le preocupaba a Harry era lo que tuviera que ver Malfoy, quería saber si Hermione estaría bien... Pero tendrían que esperar...  
Draco se acercó a Hermione y tras lanzarle una mirada extraña, le besó la frente, Harry no podía detener mas a Ron, era como detener a un toro embravecido...

.-Espera...-le dijo en un susurro a Ron que no separaba su mirada de odio hacia Draco que había tomado su capa y caminaba hacia la puerta donde estaban Ron y Harry.  
Abrió la puerta y salió con prisa, casi corriendo evitando así Harry y Ron que fueran vistos...

.-Ron... Ve aver como se encuentra Hermione quieres? Yo me encargo de Mafloy...

Ron que no había dicho nada mas que gruñidos de total desprecio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como enternecido a Hermione, Ron se metió a la enfermería mientras Harry echaba a correr por el pasillo detrás de Malfoy...  
Había algo raro... Parecia que se dirigia a la biblioteca, Harry vió desde detras de una armadura como miraba hacia ambos lados antes de meterse;  
Harry esperó unos segundos a que estuviera ya dentro y se metió también...  
La reconoció al instante, no había gente, cuántas personas iban a la biblioteca un domingo por la mañana?  
Iba escondiéndose tras los estantes al ver que se dirigía al ultimo pasillo.  
Se metió detras de un carrito donde estaban acomodadas unas pilas de libros que estaba fuera de lugar.  
Harry escuchó unas palabras pero justo cuando se asomó de nuevo, Draco ya no estaba...  
Cómo era que Malfoy conocía ese lugar? Se suponía que sólo Hermione, Ron y el mismo conocían ese lugar, cómo era posible que hasta supiera la exacta entrada yla contraseña?  
Decidió esperar uno o dos minutos para ver si salia, pero tras cinco minutos no salió, se apresuró y se metió también; no alcanzó a escuchar nada así que se somó un poco por entre los estantes llenos de polvo, no había nadie, sólo estaba el pensadero brillante como siempre y el lugar donde Hermione guardaba los recuerdos abierto...  
Un casi inaudible "plop" se escuchó y Harry se escondió de inmediato tras un estante de nuevo...

.-Horrocruxes?-dijo Draco en un murmullo que de no ser porque estaban en una sala totalmente aislada de todo no se había escuchado...

.-Así que ahora tu eres el fisgón Malfoy?

Harry salió de entre los estantes con la varita apuntándole directo al pecho de Draco que miraba un poco temeroso...

.-Mmm, no, me gusta estar bien informado... Así... Que estas haciendo de nuevo de las tuyas eh? Rompiedo las reglas? Creo que hay algunos profesores a los que les gustaría enterarse de esto...

.-No te atreverías...-dijo con los dientes apretados de enojo.

.-Pruébame...

.-Creo que a muchos les gustaría saber que eres amigo de Voldemort no? Te correrían de la escuela... Y ya no podrías terminar tu nueva encomienda...

.-JA! Encomienda? Mi amigo? Creo que tu necesitas actualizar toda tu información no crees? Si estoy en este colegio es por que no puedieron probar que fuera culpable o si? Acaso tu viste que yo maté a Dumbledore?  
No lo creo verdad? Pero Yo tengo pruebas de que estas no solo quebrantando reglas del colegio, sino puede que incluya unas leyes mágicas... Eso sería interesante...

.-Pero adivina Malfoy... Ya no hay mas ley, no, por culpa de tu asqueroso padre y tu amigo Voldemort que deshicieron el Ministerio, así que qué mas da romper un par de leyes si es para intentar salvarlos?

.-AY si!! El grandísimo Harry Potter va a salvar el dia de nuevo no? Pues realmente lo dudo! A mi me parece que mas bien será Hermione la que te termine salvando a ti! Aparentemente ella es la unica que está trabajando...

Draco sacó rápidamente su varita y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Draco ya le había mandado un hechizo de desarme y ya estaba tirado en el piso y muy lejos de su varita...

.-Muy bien, ahora escúchame Potter... No te metas conmigo... Tal vez yo no tenga tantos amigos influensivos como tu como para que no me corran del colegio, pero yo, a diferencia tuya, tengo un cerebro y si sé cómo utilizarlo...-Draco guardó su varita en el bolsillo de dentro de la túnica mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Harry- No te preocupes, no diré nada de sus Horrocruxes, pero no te emociones, no lo hago por ti...

Empezó a avanzar ahora hacia la salida sin despegar la vista de Harry que le miraba lleno de ira y confusión al mismo tiempo.

.-Lo hago por Hermione...

Le lanzó una fuerte mirada a Harry que fue aceptada de regreso con otra igual.

.-Enervate!

Hermione despertó asustada y un poco pálida viendo hacia su izquierda en busca de Draco, pero nada, justo después enfocó su mirada al que la había despertado...

.-Ron...

.-Qué es lo que te pasó?

.-Nada, sólo tuve un mal sueño eso es todo...-dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y empezaba a ponerse la ropa por sobre la bata.

.-Eso no era solamente un mal sueño... He visto a Harry retorserse de la misma manera cientos de veces... Vamos puedes decirme que es lo que sucede... Soy tu amigo no?

.-Mi amigo? Eras mi amigo cuando les pedí que no me preguntaran nada pues no me sentía lista para contarlo?

.-Lo se... Y lo sentimos, por eso hemos estado buscándote estos dias pero estas como huyendo...No hemos tenido la oportunidad desde que platicaste con McGonagall...

.-Cuánto tiempo estuviste ensayando eso? Lo siento pero eso ni a ti te convence...Eras mi amigo cuando sólo me buscabas para copiarme las tareas?

.-Vamos, sabes que...

.-Vamos Ron, todavía no he olvidado como en primero te burlabas de mi... Se que todavía llegas a verme de esa manera, lo veo en tus ojos, en tus actitudes, en TODO... Pero sabes que? En estos momentos eso no me molesta tanto... Lo que me molesta es ver que ustedes me prometieron ayudarme con los Horrocruxes, pero estan simplemente mas enfocados en otras cosas como el quidditch en vez de ayudar a su supuesta amiga...Y sabes qué otra cosa sé? Sé que crees que te gusto, no tienes el valor de decirlo no? Desde hace años los he notado, en cuarto porqué si no fue por eso que te enojaste conmigo por ir con Victor al baile, o no fue para darme celos cuando andabas por aquí y por allá con tu novia?...Pero vámos piénsalo  
por unos momentos, no te gusto en realidad... Es una obsesión que tienes, aparentemente pensaste que te gustaba solo porque estabas de cierta forma agradecido de que te ayudara...

.-Hermio...

.-No, nada, no quiero escuchar nada mas... No pienso hacer nada mas por ustedes... Si he estado noches enteras en la biblioteca para intentar encontrar algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber en donde podemos encontrar los otros y cuando les dije que tenía una idea de donde podría estar... Me hicieron caso? Eh? DIME!! Me hicieron caso?! No verdad? Yo hacía esto por ayudar a Harry, porque lo ví empeñado en hacer algo! Pero no veo mas interes por parte suya así que no, ya no los voy a ayudar, estoy harta de ser la que hace todo el trabajo...Si lo hago... Será por mi, no por ustedes... Yo sufro mas peligro que ustedes, y no pienso arriesgarme, si tengo una forma de intentar deshacer todo este embrollo, lo intentaré o moriré en el intento...Cambiaré la contraseña del cuarto de la biblioteca...

Hermione totalmente furiosa se puso su capa y tras una fuerte mirada a Ron que la miraba atónito salió de la enfermería a toda prisa para dirigirse a su sala, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener que ver a tanta gente...

Draco estaba recostado sobre su cama recordando las cosas que había visto... Había visto al mismo Slughorn hacía años hablando sobre los Horrocruxes, entonces era eso lo que estaban buscando? En eso se pasaba las noches Hermione? Ayudando a encontrar esas cosas para Potter?  
Cuando el ni se preocupaba en ayudarle un poco siquiera?  
Un fuerte golpe lo hizo distraerse completamente de sus pensamientos, habían azotado la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.  
Se levantó de la cama y salió procurando no hacer ruido al salir, pegó el oido a la puerta del cuarto de la chica y escuchó unos suaves sollozos...  
Su corazón dió un fuerte vuelco y unas extrañas fuerzas provenientes de no sabía donde lo hicieron regresar a su cuarto.  
Una furia enorme le envolvía...  
Buscó en un cajón donde guardaba un poco de ropa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba un pequeño anillo, le apuntó con la varita y tras ponérselo en el dedo desapareció al sentir un gancho que le jalaba del ombligo...  
Todo daba vueltas, de un momento a otro apareció justo frente a una cabina de telefono, la entrada al Ministerio, pero no, no podía arriesgarse así, al menos su padre le había dejado algo bueno... Había otra entrada, claro que tendría que bajar escaleras, pero al menos si había alguien, nadie notaría su presencia...  
Se metió por la entrada escondida y empezó a bajar mas y mas escalones entre paredes donde se olía claramente la humedad de la tierra fértil...  
Bajó con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido, hasta que después de casi media hora escuchó unas risas...  
Bajó los escalones que quedaban y empujando suavemente la puerta se asomó apenas por una pequeña rendija...  
Habían un par de mortífagos en lo que antes era la recepción...  
Recorrió con la mirada todo lo que estaba a la vista, estaba todo tirado como si hubiera pasado un terremoto... Había muchos bloques enormes de lo que parecían pedazos de techo, y algunos de los mozaicos del piso estaba desprendidos de este...  
Parecía no haber mas gente mas que el par de mortífagos que estaban dando la espalda a la salida donde estaba Draco...Almenos tenía algo que le ayudaría infinitamente...Su criado le había mandado algo que había encontrado entre la ropa de su padre...una capa de invisibilidad...Sería mas facil con esa capa...Abrió la puerta y por suerte no rechinó, la volvió a cerrar y empezó a avanar por entre el escombro, fijándose bien donde pisaba pues lo encontrarían si hacía un pequeño ruido... Ahora tenía que ir a la Sala de profecías...  
Caminó por casi quince minutos entre pasillos totalmente desolados, era muy dificil avanzar sin hacer ruido, pero tras dar la vuelta a una esquina descubrió que los dos mortífagos que estaban en la entrada eran solo los vigilantes de ese que parecía ser el cuartel de los mortífagos, había decenas de ellos andando entre los pasillos líbremente y casi todos riendo, por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por ya no hacer ruido...Sólo de andarse con cuidado para no toparse con ninguno...  
Fue a donde las escaleras, seguramente los mortífagos todos usaban el elevador, aparte era poca la gente que conocía esas escaleras, bajó rápidamente y llegó rápidamente al Departamente de misterios, sólo había llegado a ver un par de veces ese largo pasillo, pero nunca se había acercado siquiera... Se encaminó hacia la enorme puerta negra y se metió sin dudar un segundo...Ahora tenía que encontrar la sala de profecías...Cerró la puerta tras de sí pero pasado un segundo prefirió no haberlo hecho pues se undió en una enorme obscuridad y un extraño ruido que le indicaba que el lugar estaba girando...El ruido cesó y se fijó en las puertas eran al menos una docena de puertas, cómo encontraría la sala? Se fijó en todas y pudo ver que tres de las puertas tenían unas "x" en ellas, el año anterior los mortífagos le habían contado que Potter y sus amigos habían entrado a la sala de las profecías sin darse cuenta de que un mortífago les seguía, sabiendo todo lo que hicieron...ASí que...Tenía que ser una de esas puertas que estaban marcadas...Intentó abrir la primera, pero nada, no abria...Susurró un leve Alhomora, pero nada, esa no debía ser...El lugar empezó a girar de nuevo y así como empezó terminó, intentó de nuevo con otra, la abrió y esa debía ser... Brillaban cientos de cosas que no lograba adivinar que eran hasta que escuchó cientos de "tictac" al mismo tiempo, ESO! Ese era el lugar al que se había referido su hermana...Se metió y atravesó el lugar lo mas rápido que pudo buscando alguna profecía pero nada, sólo relojes y extrañas cosas que no le interesaban en esos momentos... Fue cuando la vió...Una puerta, atravesó la puerta rápidamente y cuando se intenró en el cuarto fue cuando comprendió...Para eso era el número...103...Tenía que encontrarlo...Avanzó por entre los estantes hasta que dió con el que buscaba...Se metió al pasillo y observó las pequeñas esferas, tenían debajo unas etiquetas ya amarillas por el tiempo seguramente que llevaban allí, empezó a fijarse en todas y cada una de ellas, demasiados nombres, pero ninguno que le fuera familiar, justo cuando estaba en la ultima fila y a punto de rendirse encontró un papel que estaba un poco mas nuevo que los demás, no estaba totalmente amarillo...Se acercó un poco mas para poder leer bien...

D.M. & R.B.L.L.M.

Hermione Lestrange  
Señor obscuro (?)

El único problema era que estaba en la ultima fila de hasta arriba, tendría que buscar un banco o algo en donde subirse... Miró por entre los estantes y unos pasillos mas adelante, allí había un banco lo suficientemente alto como para poder alcanzar las de hasta arriba...Tomó el banco y justo cuando levantó la vista vió un pequeño letrero que tenía una advertencia.

Advertencia:

Sólo podrán sacar las profecías de su lugar aquellas personas cuyo nombre esté en esta (si se tiene signo de interrogación no cuenta) y aquellas personas que tengan buena intención...Si se intenta sacar una profecía sin consentimiento de la persona o con una mala intención tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos sufriendo una terrible maldición...

Atte: El Ministerio de Magia

Se acercó de nuevo al lugar donde estaba esta sólo tendría que tomarla y salir de allí, pero y si le caía una maldición encima? No podría o si? No hacía eso con mala intención, era para ayudar y proteger a Hermione no? Si realmente era así, entonces no tendría de que preocuparse cierto?  
Se subió al banquillo y estiró la mano para tomar la esfera de cristal, dudó por un segundo y luego ya sin pensarlo la tomó, sintió un extraño calor que emitia la pequeña esfera, pero nada mas, no había sucedido nada...La guardó dentro del bolsillo de su capa y se bajó del banquillo, lo dejó en donde lo había encontrado y salio de allí...

Hermione iba caminando entre los pasillos de la biblioteca hasta llegar al final; se fijó en todas direcciones y entró al cuarto escondido, pero este no estaba vacío...

.-Qué es lo que tienes con Malfoy eh? Hermione...-dijo harry con una voz demasiado tenebrosa para el gusto de Hermione que buscaba entre la obscuridad a Harry. Estaba justo detrás de ella, en la justa entrada del lugar...

.-Qué? A qué te refieres Harry?

.-Vamos es mas que obvio, dime qué tienes con Malfoy? Son novios acaso?

.-Oh si!! Claro!! Desde hace meses!! Qué te sucede? Acaso crees que tendría algo con Malfoy?

.-Si, y por dos buenas razones lo creería: En primera tu habías dicho muy claramente que teníamos que darle otra oportunidad... Y en segunda, está demasiado bien enterado de este lugar no crees?

.-Qué? Tu cómo...?

.-Que cómo sé? Fácil...Hace rato lo vi merodeando por aqui...

.-Eso no quiere decir que tenga algo con el!!

.-Cómo no? Si le enseñaste este lugar es porque tienes algo con el!!

Harry empezaba a desesperarse mas cada vez, estaba totalmente fúrico, Malfoy había teóricamente que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore y Harry odiaba a todo aquel que hubiera estado implicado con ello y con lo de Sirius, entre ellos los Malfoy...

.-NO tengo nada con el!

.-Ah no? Entonces porque estabas gritando su nombre cuando estabas en la enfermería? Porqué pedías, implorabas que no le hicieran daño? Temes que le pase algo a tu amado?

.-Yo no...

.-No me vengas a decir que tu no te acuerdas porque dormida o no, era tu sueño, crees que no he tenido sueños de esos? Sabes a la perfección cuáles han sido los mios, y ahora has comprobado que no son fáciles de olvidar a que no?

Hermione se había quedado como de piedra, Harry tenía razón, ese sueño no lo había olvidado, de hecho eso era lo que la llebaba allí, le parecía haber escuchado alguna mención en un pensamiento acerca de ella...Tenía que averiguar mas podría ser que los sueños que había tenido fueran a hacerse realidad, por mas que todos odiaran a Malfoy ella estaba comprobando que en realidad no era tan mala persona y si el aparecía en sus sueños, debía estar implicado en eso, tenía que hayar una forma de prevenir lo que sucedía en sus sueños...

.-Lo ves? Lo recuerdas aún, apuesto lo que sea a que todo el sueño te evita pensar en otras cosas, sólo recuerdas lo que pasaba una y otra vez e intentas decifrarlo pero no encuentras como...Apuesto también a que venías a buscar algo que te puediera ayudar a sacar a tu "amorcito" de esto...Pero sabes qué? Es imposible, esos sueños ya no son cosa del destino, ya son hechos, lástima por lo que le vaya a pasar no?

.-YA! Ya estuvo no Harry?-Hermione sacó su varita y le apuntaba a Harry...

.-Qué haces? Defendiendo a Malfoy?

.-No...Pero si sabes que es lo que me sucedió y sabes cómo me siento, porqué mejor no me ayudas en lugar de juzgarme de cosas sin sentido? No tengo nada con Malfoy, si, lo acepto le dí su segunda oportunidad, pero eso no significa que por ello sienta algo por el...

.-Estaría ayudando al enemigo...

.-Estarías ayu...-Hermione se frenó en seco en medio de la frase, había escuchado bien? Harry había dicho eso?- El...el enemigo? Eso soy para ti?

.-De ahora en adelante si...Eres parte del enemigo, para mi, Malfoy era el enemigo, pero ahora tu estas compartiendo parte de tu vida con el...Crees que el no les va a decir a sus amigos mortífagos acerca de todo esto?! Van a saber que encontramos una forma de destruir a Voldemort y si antes intentaban matarme, ahora no lo van a intentar, lo van a hacer... Lo siento, pero tu ya no me puedes seguir ayudando con esto, creo que ya hiciste suficiente...Tal vez Ginny tenía razón, no encajas con nosotros...

Hermione no supo que decir, no asimilaba todas las cosas que le había dicho Harry...Qué era eso? Harry la había corrido prácticamente de eso...Cómo era posible? Hasta el momento era ella la que había hecho todo el trabajo, ahora su "amigo" la corria? Y no sólo eso, sino también tenía que soportar que de nuevo Ginny hiciera de las suyas arruinándole la vida...No... Se lo había dicho a Ron en la enfermería... Ella sufría mas peligro que ellos, si tenía una forma de intentar deshacer todo ese embrollo, lo intentaría o moriría en el intento...

.-Lo siento Harry, pero si es eso lo que piensas ahora de mi...El que se va, eres tu...Expelliarmus!!

Harry salió disparado hacia atras atravesando limpiamente la pared de la entrada y estampándose de lleno con un estante de la biblioteca.  
Hermione salió sólo para ver el desastre que se había formado y tras lanzarle su varita a Harry, se metió rápidamente de nuevo a la sala al escuchar pasos de un par de personas que iban a ver que había sucedido...  
Tenía que cambiar la entrada y la forma de entrar...Por el momento en el que se le ocurría otra forma de entrar sin decir contraseña bloqueó la pared para que Harry no puediera entrar y por el momento ella no podría salir...

.-Potter!!Se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo?

.-Yo...yo lo siento, me tropecé con un libro que estaba en el suelo...

.-Mas le vale que sea cierto lo que dice...Recoga el desorden que hizo y no lo quiero ver por aquí en 2 semanas!!

.-Pero...

.-Pero nada...Recoga esto y salga lo antes posible y en silencio!

La señora Pince se giró sobre sus talones y se regresó a la entrada de la biblioteca. Harry tomó su varita y con un solo movimiento de la misma se levantó todo y se volvió a acomodar como estaba. Esa vez si se había pasado Hermione, eso había confirmado solamente que si, se había vuelto el enemigo...Intentó pasar por la pared pero estaba bloqueado...Y ahora no se podría escabullir tan facil en la biblioteca y menos meterse en ese lugar sin saber la nueva contraseña, porque conociendo a Hermione cambiaría la contraseña para no dejarlo pasar...

Ya eran casi las 9 de la noche y Draco aún no se atrevía a abrir la profecía...Qué era lo que podría decir? Qué le esperaba? Qué esperaba oir? Estaría el involucrado realmente o simplemente era que su hermana lo había involucrado mas de la cuenta...?  
Fuera lo que fuera, ahora ya se había metido en eso y no había vuelta atrás...  
Selló la puerta con un hechizo y puso un hechizo silenciador, tomó una pluma y un pergamino y encantando la pluma la dejó sobre la mesita de noche.Tomó fuertemente por unos instantes la pequeña esferita y la lanzó contra una de las paredes de la habitación, al instante se rompió y una figura blanquecina apareció...Era una figura alta de un hombre que parecía moribundo, tenía la mirada totalmente perdida y tras unos segundos empezó a hablar...Draco se acercó lo mas que pudo y escuchó atentamente...

De dos que fueron y serán aliados del señor tenebroso, nacera una niña que estará destinada a ser la hija de la obscuridad...  
Podrá ser facilmente encontrada pues una pequeña luna carga sobre su espalda.  
Cuando sea la cuarta luna llena después de que cumpla los 17, su destino se sellará. Ayudará al señor tenebroso a alzarse por sobre todos y nunca podrá ser derrotada, pues al igual que la obscuridad eterna será su vida...  
Mas sin embargo queda una esperanza, pues el amor puede llegar a triunfar.

La pluma dejó de escribir mientras Draco se dejaba caer al piso...  
Qué tenía todo eso que ver con el? Sólo había una persona en todo el castillo que podría ayudarlo a entender...  
Tomó el pergamino en donde la pluma había anotado todo y salió a todo correr hacia la antigua sala de Dumbledore.


	13. El enemigo

Hola!! Jeje no se puede quejar ya me tardé menos en actualizar no? jeje Espero poder tardarme menos para la proxima... Bien como siempre, vengo a las carreras... así que contesto reviews...

**araceli:** de verdad no sabias como dejarlos? jeje yo tampoco sabia al principio...hasta que una amiga me dijo "dale click al go" y yo asi de "cual go?" jeje... pero bueno suele suceder... espero de verdad este capitulo te guste... y espero también que te siga leyendo por aca... me agrada saber que la gente aprueba mi fic... jeje bueno... muchas gracias por tu comentario... Ahora tardé menos en actualizar jeje procuraré que sea mas seguido vale? Bueno gracias por el apoyo... y espero no defraudarte ni a ti ni a nadie!! Bueno take care... bye!!

**karyta34:** Hola de nuevo jeje... me da gusto ver que seguís por aca siguiendo mi historia...jaja... pues si a harry no le gusta nada que su amiga se lleve con malfoy... pero algo se tendrá que hacer si queremos que esta pareja pueda salir adelante no? jeje... te prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar mas rapido vale? Bueno muchas gracias por tu review... De verdad que me alegran mucho el dia... jeje bueno bye... te cuidas...

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy:** Ok... Aunque cortito tu review... lo importante es que animaste a dejarlo!! muchas gracias por eso!! jeje de verdad gracias... y gracias por decir que está padre... Espero este capitulo te guste también vale? Bueno... cuidate mucho okis? Espero leerte de nuevo por aca... jeje bye...

**Sr. Malfoy:** Yo estoy enojada contigo!! como me dejaste botada asi nada mas porque si!! jeje no te creas... Me da mucho gusto saber que estas bien... Y dime de verdad te fuiste a Queretaro a vivir? Que chido!! porque? No porque te quiera lo mas lejos posible de mi jeje no... Es que lo mas seguro es que yo también en un mesesin me vaya para allá... Si, con mi niño... Ya se te vas a enojar... Bueno mas, porque no te deje ser el papá de mi niño, y pues ahora estoy con un amigo de la seku... y pues ando con el y lo quiero muchisimo... Espero que si se hace todo y me voy apara allá podamos vernos vale? Bueno y mi correo ya lo sabes... Tienes mi cel va? Sigue siendo el mismo... Bueno ya me voy... Espero poder verte por allá cuando me vaya jeje... Por cierto luego me cuentas el chisme de porque te expulsaron vale? Y dime... me dejaste solo el comentario para saludarme? No te gusta mi nueva historia? :'s jeje... bueno espero que ya la hayas leido y si no... Que esperas!! jeje... Bueno bye...

Cap 13. El enemigo

.-Ginny? Puedo hablar contigo?

Había pasado ya bastantes dias desde que se habían peleado, tenía que aceptar que todavía seguía molesta con el, por el hecho de que la hubiera cambiado por Hermione, pero Harry le miraba con una enorme mirada de súplica que no pudo ignorar.  
Justo cuando iba a contestarle sus compañeras de cuarto que estaban en la sala viendo la escena se acercaron y tomaron a Ginny de los brazos una de cada uno.

.-Qué quieres Potter?

.-Si quieres hablar con ella tendrás que hacerlo con nosotras enfrente...

.-Si, no vamos a permitir que le hagas mas daño a Gin...

.-Verdad Ginny?

.-Esto...

.-Ginny recuerda lo que platicamos...Debes decirselo...

.-Que... De qué hablan? Decirme que?

.-En serio quieres a Gin?

Ginny miraba a la alfonmbra que de un momento a otro parecía haberse vuelto bastante interesante...  
Harry buscaba la mirada de Ginny para tratar de entender qué era lo que sucedía pero esta simplemente no despegaba la mirada del piso...  
De qué hablaban esas chicas?

.-De qué hablan?

.-Vamos!! Responde! La quieres o no?

.-Claro que la quiero!! Qué...?

.-Y si tuvieras la oportunidad regresarías con ella?

.-Pues...Si, pero eso es algo que Ginny y yo ya...

.-No nos interesa...Lo que fuera que hablaron fue el curso pasado...Creo que Ginny tiene que decirte algo...Vamos Ginny! Prometiste que lo dirias...

.-No puedo...

.-Tu dijiste que si podías y que lo harías...Necesitas que te ayude a recordar cosas para que lo digas?

.-No...Pero...

Una de las chicas se acercó a su oido y empezó a murmurar cosas que no alcanzó a oír Harry, estaba totalmente confundido... Qué se traían? Fuera lo que fuera que se trajeran no era bueno pues Ginny había alzado la mirada hacia el, y le miraba de una forma muy extraña, lo miraba como con rencor...

.-Lo dirás ya o quieres que te ayudemos?

.-No, chicas, creo que estará bien...Harry...A quién quieres mas? A Granger o a mi...?

.-Qué?!-Harry se quedó en shock, qué era lo que la impulsaba a hacer esa pregunta? Qué era lo que le sucedía? nunca la había visto así...

.-Vamos responde... A quién quieres mas? A la sabelotodo Granger o a nuestra Gin?

.-A las...-Harry estuvo a punto de decir que a las dos las quería igual pero no era cierto...Ahora Hermione lo había abandonado, lo había atacado, le había robado su misión y la había tomado como suya, aparte seguramente compartiría toda esa información con su ahora mejor amigo Malfoy...

.-Vamos estamos esperando...

.-No se a que viene esto...No le hayo sentido...

.-Bueno entonces cambiaré la pregunta por dos opciones...Escoge...A ella o a mi!!

.-Qué?! Estas loca?

.-No...Responde...Si la escoges a ella, olvídate de mi para siempre, no me volverás a ver cerca de tí, y ni te molestes en buscarme porque te ignoraré...Si me eliges a mi...Tendrás que dejarle de hablar, no podrás estar siquiera cerca de ella...

.-Pero...

.-Qué esperas? Ginny te pidió que contestaras...Tiene tres para contestar...

.-Uno...

Qué debía hacer? Realmente quería mucho a Ginny como para perderla...

.-Dos

Y Hermione? Era cierto que le había hecho daño de una forma u otra, pero había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo, tal vez todavía tendría esperanzas de hacerla recapacitar, pero en esos momentos qué debía hacer?

.-Tr...

.-Ok! Está bien contestaré...Pero a solas, con Ginny...

.-No se puede...

.-Mónica!! Gaby! Está bien, yo hablaré con el quieren?

.-Pero Ginny...

.-Vamos...Déjenos solos...

Monica y Gabriela dieron un leve bufido y se fueron a sentar en los sillones del fondo de la sala común mientras Harry jalaba a Ginny lo mas lejos posible de ellas...

.-Y bien Harry?

.-Yo...Antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa...Por haberme enojado contigo y por haberte dejado sola...Y mas lo lamento, porque apenas me dí cuenta que tenías razón acerca de Hermione...Ella no es mi amiga...

Ginny abrió los ojos a mas no poder mientras su cejas se arqueban de sorpresa, cuando se hubiera imaginado a Harry decir esas cosas acerca de su gran amiga Hermione Granger?

.-Entonces...Acerca de tu respuesta...

.-Ginny te amo...Y este amor no es de un dia sino de una eternidad...Te pido me perdones por todo el daño que te hice...Y que quede claro que no te estoy diciendo todo esto sólo porque tus amigas policias me estan presionando...

Ginny que le miraba todavía con el ceño fruncido, cambió totalmente su expresión...Una sonrisa se quería asomar en su boca...Pero algo le impedía que sonriera...

.-Ginny...Quieres ser mi novia? Mmm...De nuevo?

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó esta vez en el rostro de Ginny mientras se lanzaba con los brazos abiertos encima de Harry y le besaba...

* * *

.-Si, adelante...

McGonagall estaba sentada tras el escritorio, aparentemente estaba platicando muy seriamente con el cuadro de Dumbledore...

.-Señor Malfoy! Qué sucede? Estas no son horas para que ande por allí dando vueltas!

.-Profesora...Yo, lo siento, es sólo que necesito urgentemente hablar con Dumbledore, bueno con su cuadro...

.-Qué es lo que sucede? Acaso hay algún problema? Porque si es así qué problema puede ser que no pueda resolver yo? El profesor está demasiado preocupado ya por otras cosas mas importantes...

.-Yo...Esto es importante!!

.-Minerva...Déjanos solos al joven y a mi porfavor...

.-Pero profesor! Está usted muy agotado!

.-Estaré bien...Es mas vaya de una vez a ver lo que le dije...Estoy seguro de que a esta hora no habrá nadie cerca de allí...

La directora tomó un pergamino enrrollado que estaba sobre el escritorio y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

.-Señor...Creo que usted debería explicarme esto...

Draco se acercó al cuadro de Dumbledore y le mostró el pergamino para que lo pudiera leer...No fue necesario que lo leyera todo, lo conocía...

.-Y...Exactamente qué es lo que quiere saber?

.-Quiero que me explique qué sigifica esto que dice...

.-Para qué quiere saber?

A Draco le dió un brinco el corazón, era para ayudar a Hermione, pero eso no era necesario que le dijera, o si? No, sería demasiada información para Dumbledore...

.-Sólo quiero saber...

.-Entonces me va a negar que es porque quiere ayudar a la señorita Granger...

.-Yo no...-Draco se quedó callado, Dumbledore era demasiado hábil metiéndose en su mente como para poder ocultarle algo...No tenía caso...Si quería la ayuda de Dumbledore tendría que explicarle las cosas como eran...  
Agachó la cabeza ante esos ojos azules que le miraban serenamente y se levantó la túnica del brazo izquierdo para poder mostrarle la marca tenebrosa negra como la noche sobre su blanca piel...

.-Al comienzo de año, mi padre me dijo que debía ganarme el apellido Malfoy, sólo que para eso tendría que matar mínimo a alguien que valiera la pena dentro del castillo...Yo no lo hice, pero después de eso querían que me deshiciera de Potter y de los Weasley, pero me pidieron que entregara a Hermione a los mortífagos, nunca me dijeron para qué, hasta el día en que fui a ver a mi hermana...Ella dijo ciertas cosas acerca de que debía ir a buscar la profecía y otras cosas, pero antes de eso, cuando ví a mi padre matar a mi hermana descubrí que no debía entregar a Hermione, sino debía protegerla, sentí en esos momentos que ella de algun modo estaba ligada a mi...Fui a buscar la profecía y aquí está, pero no le hayo sentido...  
Qué es eso de "Podrá ser facilmente encontrada pues una pequeña luna carga sobre su espalda" Trae acaso una luna invisible? Cómo supieron que era ella?

Draco se notaba desesperado, si lograba hacer que Dumbledore respondiera esas preguntas probablemente también podría hacer que le respondiera qué tenía que ver el con todo eso...

.-Te puedo explicar la profecía si me contestas algo cuando termine de explicarte...

.-Depende...De qué preguna sea...

.-Está bien...Toma asiento...-Draco jaló una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la directora, la acomodó cerca del cuadro de Dumbledore y se sentó...

.-Los primeros renglones qué dicen? Mi memoria ya no es la misma de cuando estaba vivo...

.-"De dos que fueron y serán aliados del señor tenebroso, nacera una niña que estará destinada a ser la hija de la obscuridad..."

.-Aquí está la primera pista que indica hacia ella, es hija de mortífagos no es cierto? Y ellos siempre han sido y serán mortífagos...

.-Pero hay muchos otros!! Cómo saben que son ellos?

.-Facil...Tu madre era mortífaga?

.-No...

.-Ahí está...Por lo general, los matrimonios no son ambos mortífagos...Sólo uno de ellos es mortífago. Si todavía hay dudas, sólo el matrimonio de los Lestrange y unos cuantos mas han ido a Azkaban sin mentir ni negar que eran mortífagos, nunca dejaron de serlo frente a la sociedad...

.-Ok, eso ya lo entendí, pero y qué es eso de la hija de la obscuridad?

.-Eso va relacionado con lo que según recuerdo dice mas adelante...Lo explicaré después...Qué dice después?

.-"Podrá ser facilmente encontrada pues una pequeña luna carga sobre su espalda."

.-Eso, es una marca que debe tener, otra forma de asegurar que es ella...La señorita tiene segun tengo entendido, una luna en su espalda formada por unos lunares, es de nacimiento...Qué mas dice?

.-"Cuando sea la cuarta luna llena después de que cumpla los 17, su destino se sellará. Ayudará al señor tenebroso a alzarse por sobre todos y nunca podrá ser derrotada, pues al igual que la obscuridad eterna será su vida..."

.-Allí está lo otro...Eso creo que está bastante claro no? Ella se unirá a Voldemort y ella al ser la hija de la obscuridad tendrá poder por sobre esta, o sea Voldemort, el se ha vuelto sin quererlo la obscuridad misma...Y de allí será imposible derrotarlos ni si quiera si hayaran los horrocruxes y los destruyeran...

Draco sintió como empezaba a temblar, su pulso se aceleró y sintió palidecer, el no debía enterarse de nada de lo que estaban haciendo Potter y sus amigos...

.-Yo...

.-No se preocupe...Como le dije una vez a Harry, no tiene nada de malo ser curiosos, sólo hay que tener precaución...Qué mas dice?

.-No...Espere, qué es eso de "Cuando sea la cuarta luna llena después de que cumpla los 17, su destino se sellará"

.-Ese es el tiempo que nos queda para que ella se convierta...Su cumpleaños fue la primera semana de Septiembre...Apenas van dos lunas llenas...Qué sigue?

.-"Mas sin embargo queda una esperanza, pues el amor puede llegar a triunfar"

Dumbledore suspiró sonoramente mientras veía a Draco con una sonrisa...

.-Eso fue lo que no oyeron los mortífagos la vez que oyeron la profecía, resulta que conocí al unico hombre que fue testigo de cuando se dijo esta profecía, lo ví en sus memorias, era amigo mio, así que le modifiqué la memoria de tal manera que no pusiera en evidencia que existiría algo que les pudiera arruinar todo...Es tan simple y sencillo como aquello que derrocó a Voldemort del poder la primera vez...El amor...Ella está pre-destinada a ser la hija de la obscuridad, pero el destino es demasiado incierto...Porque también puede estar destinada a encontrar el amor verdadero y si se dá el caso, no será la hija de la obscuridad...Sólo se salvará de su destino...

.-Qué quiere decir con eso del "amor verdadero"? Es literal o abstracto?

.-Si quiere saber si será alguien...Si, "alguien" será ese amor...El unico problema será que ese "alguien" junte el valor de aceptarlo y de arriesgar su propia vida por la de ella...Tiene ustede alguna otra duda?

.-No...Bueno si, le dirá a alguien que soy...Un mortífago?

.-No, aparte no fue porque usted quisiera, lo hizo por amor...No quería perder a su familia...Ese es un acto de nobleza...

Draco frunció el ceño en forma pensativa y se levantó de la silla, la acomdó de nuevo en donde estaba y se dirigió a la entrada...

.-Joven Malfoy?

Draco volteó con desgana, con toda la información que acababa de recibir había olvidado que le debía a Dumbledore una respuesta...

.-Siente algo por la joven Granger?

Draco miró ceñudo al Dumbledore del cuadro que aparentemente le veía divertido y con una sonrisa en la boca...Se giró sobre sus talones y sin reponder a la pregunta ni decir nada mas salió y cerró la puerta tras de si...  
Qué pregunta había sido esa? Que si sentía algo por Hermione? Por su puesto que no!!

* * *

Harry subió a todo correr a la habitación, tenía que contarle a Ron, pero ya estaba dormido, de hecho ya todos estaban dormidos, dió un suave supiro y decidió contárselo la mañana siguiente...Parecía estar teniendo un sueño muy bueno acerca de su equipo de quidditch favorito...Tal vez, debería descansar el también un poco...  
Se cambió y se metió en su cama para poder descansar de un muy mal dia...

.-Ron...Ron!! Adivina que...

Ron estaba ya despierto y ahora sentado sobre su cama simplemente recordando la discusión que había tenido con Hermione el dia anterior, todas las cosas que le había dicho, no podía sacarlas de su cabeza...Una insistente voz le gritaba casi al oido haciéndolo sobresaltar...

.-Qué? Qué sucede?

.-Qué tienes?

.-No es nada...Qué me decías Harry?

.-Adivina que...

.-No se...

.-Regresé con Ginny...Ayer por la noche...

.-Vaya...Eso es bueno...No? Eso era lo que querías...

.-Si...Pero...No estoy completamente contento...Quiero que me digas qué es lo que tienes...

.-No es nada...Volví a discutir con Hermione...

La cara de Harry cambió drásticamente, un cierto enojo se podía mostrar en sus ojos...lo había olvidado...un terrible odio le empezó a recorrer las venas haciendo que su sangre hirviera...

.-Y con motivos...No te preocupes...No vale la pena que te pongas así por ella...Porqué te preocupas por ella si ella no se preocupa por nosotros?

Ron levantó la mirada que hasta el momento había estado siempre fija en las sábanas y miró incrédulo a Harry...

.-Porqué dices eso?

.-Seguí a Malfoy cuando salió de la enfermeria y a que no adivinas en dónde se metió...

.-Mmmm...En la sala de los Menesteres?

.-No...En la sala del fondo de la biblioteca...En donde está el pensadero de Dumbledore...

.-Qué?! Y él qué hacía allí?

.-Pues piensa...nuestra "amiga" le mostró el lugar y está demasiado bien informado acerca de lo que estamos haciendo...

.-No! Hermione sería incapaz!! Es una broma no es cierto Harry?

.-No...Ella le dió total acceso a Malfoy de lo que estamos haciendo, el conoce el lugar y sabe de la existencia de los horrocruxes!!

.-Pe-pero ella sabe el riesgo al que te expone!!

.-Si, pero no le importa...Cuando la descubrí, ella me atacó y me sacó de allí con un Expelliarmus y selló la entrada...

Ron se quedó anonadado por unos instantes y luego tras unos segundos de total silencio recordó algo.

.-Eso era...

.-Qué?

.-Ella me djio cuando discutimos que cambiaría la contraseña de la entrada, no quería vernos por allí, estaba enfadada porque no le ayudabamos con el trabajo, y no entendí porqué lo dijo, pero dijo que ella corría mas peligro que nosotros y que ella iba a seguir trabajando por ella solamente...

.-Ay vamos! Y tu le creiste? Qué peligro puede ser peor que cientos de mortífagos y Voldemort esten tras de tí para matarte? Ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarle la nueva contraseña, sacarla de allí y no volver a dejarla entrar...

.-Harry...No estoy seguro de esto...

.-Cómo dices?

.-Es sólo que conoces a Hermione...Se estará esperando eso, es demasiado inteligente para nosotros, no será cosa fácil...

.-Si, tienes razón...Será dificil, pero no imposible...Tenemos la capa que me dejó mi padre...

Harry se acercó corriendo a su baúl y empezó a esculcar entre las cosas, pero nada, sacó cosa por cosa del baúl dejándolo todo de lado, pero nada, no estaba su capa, se fijó bien y al fondo del vacío baúl había un pequeño pergamino, lo tomó y lo leyó...

_Harry:_

_Lamento tener que haber llegado a estos extremos, si tu no confias en mi, yo tampoco lo haré, y si estas leyendo esto, es porque estaba en lo correcto, no ibas a utilizar tu capa para dar una vuelta nocturna tras de mi? Tengo tu capa y tu mapa, cuando hayas madurado te los daré...  
Qué lastima que no pudiste confiar en mi...Me dijiste que ahora era tu enemiga, por lo tanto, tu serás el mío, si te pedí que me ayudaras con los sueños fue para intentar entender, pero veo que no pudiste ayudarme y qué ironía no? Yo siempre te ayudé sin dudarlo..._

.-Mira Ron...La prueba de que ya no está con nosotros...

Ron se puso junto a Harry para intentar leer lo que decía el pergamino, pero no veía nada escrito, estaba en blanco...

.-Harry? Este pergamino está en blanco...

.-No seas bobo Ron, esta es la letra de Hermione, toma ve...

Ron tomó el pergamino y al instante pudo reconocer la letra de Hermione, pero estaba dirigida a el...

_Ron:_

_Es un hechizo simple, Harry no podrá leer lo que te escribo a ti, ni tu lo que le escribí a el...Conociendo a Harry te dijo todo lo que le hice en la biblioteca no? Pero puesto a que no te dijo que fue lo que el me hizo...Perdona por todas las cosas que te dije en la enfermería...Si puedes perdonarme te espero en la hora de Adivinación afuera del baño de los prefectos...No te perderás de mucho en la clase...Cuando termines de leer esto sólo dile a Harry:  
.-Ella es nuestra enemiga...-entiendes a que me refiero...  
Espero puedas perdonarme, déjame explicarte lo que realmente pasó, y ya si no te convence...Será tu decición, pero déjame intentarlo..._

Qué había sido todo eso?

.-Y? Qué piensas Ron? Está o no está de nuestro lado?

.-No, ella es nuestra enemiga...

* * *

.-Granger?

Draco tocó la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, había pasado la primera hora de clase, clase que tomaban en el mismo grupo y ella no se había aparecido, era verdaderamente extraño...  
Nada, nadie respondía...  
Acercó el oído a la puerta y escuchó de nuevo ese sonido que le revolvió todo, esos sollozos...

.-Vamos puedo oirte...Puedo pasar?

.-Qué quieres?

.-Sólo quiero...Hablar...

.-Déjame sola quieres?

.-Sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien, no te presentaste a la clase...

.-Ja! Y eso te preocupa?

.-A decir verdad si...Tu me preocupas...

Draco esperó oir algo, aunque fuera un insulto, algo, pero nada sólo silencio, porqué había dicho eso? Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no sentía que estuviera mintiendo...  
Silencio, y mas silencio...Ese silencio le atormentaba, sentía como si el silencio le perforara el tímpano.

.-Bueno, en ese caso...Creo que...Sólo quería darte las gracias por haberme apoyado el otro dia...Y mas que nada...Por haber confiado en mi y darme una segunda oportunidad...Espero por lo menos verte en la comida...

Draco se despegó de la puerta y cuando se disponía a irse de allí, escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Hermione se abría, no volteó, sabía que ella estaba detrás pero no quería verla llorando, no soportaba esuchar sus sollozos, menos iba a aguantar verla llorar...

.-Querrías acompañarme en esta soledad mia?

Draco giró al instante con una ceja levantada, nunca la había esuchado hablar así, pero era ella, su voz era inconfundible para el. Y allí la vió...Tenía un camisón bastante corto y demasiado primaveral para la época en la que estaban , pero parecía de seda negro, su cabello mas enmarañado que nunca y los ojos totalmente hinchados por donde salían aún unas cuantas lágrimas...  
Tenía razón, no aguantaba verla llorar. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y estrechándola en su brazos le murmuró al oido.

.-Tu no estas sola...Yo estoy contigo...

La reacción de Hermione fue inmediata, se escucharon sollozos ahogados en el hombro de Draco donde estaba escondida, ese aroma que provenía de el la embriagó por completo, de arriba a abajo, haciéndola estremecer completamente...


	14. Es algo mas

Hola!! jeje estoy de nuevo por aca, ok dije que intentaria tardarme menos, pero bueno igual me tarde un poco, pero en recompensa por haber aguantado les dejaré dos capitulos va? Bueno contesto reviews y le dejo de aburrir...

**araceli:** hola de nuevo pequeña jeje, pues ya ves asi son las cosas no? A mi tambien me encantó el abrazo, fue el comienzo para lo que se viene ahora jeje, ya verás ya verás jeje... Espero te guste este capi también, y bueno gracias por seguirpor aca dejandome mensajines jeje, bueno nos vemos bye, gracias por el apoyo...

**Lagordis:** hola, bueno mensaje cortito el que me dejas, pero te doy las gracias por el detalle, lo importante es que me hizo sentir bien que me dijeras que te gusta mi historia, espero seguirte leyendo por aca val? bueno ahora subire dos capitulos, y procuraré no tardar tanto val? Bueno bye, y gracias de nuevo :)

**hermionepotter:** Grax por el coment, que bueno que se aprecia mi trabajo, espero te siga gustando ahora que se van a poner un poco mas complicadas las cosas, bueno take care, nos vemos besos bye...

**Sr. Malfoy:** Me gustaría saber como te atreves a escribir esas cosas aqui!! Jeje, bueno no importa, pues yo tambien creo que escribo mejor cuando estoy toda chipil, pero pues ahora no puedo estar triste porque la vida me sonrie en estos momentos, pero veré que hago vale? Y pues si, la verdad ese mugre prólogo nos arruinó la inspiración para nosotros los que escribimos historias de H&D jeje pero bueno... Mmm y por cierto como ya te comenté en el mssger pues ya no me voy, no puedo dejar al chavo con el que salgo, lo quiero mucho jeje... Pero bueno mejor platicamos en el mssger porq aqui no puedo jeje, me chiveo jaja... Bueno espero te siga gustando también mi historia jeje... Bye

Cap 14. Es algo mas...

.-Tu no estas sola...Yo estoy contigo...

La reacción de Hermione fue inmediata, se escucharon sollozos ahogados en el hombro de Draco donde estaba escondida, ese aroma que provenía de el la embriagó por completo, de arriba a abajo, haciéndola estremecer completamente...  
Draco la alzó y la llevó cargando para sentarla en el enorme sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, se sentó junto a ella y Hermione al instante se acomodó en su pecho.

.-Porqué haces esto?

.-Ya te lo dije...Me preocupas...Qué es lo que sucede? Qué te puso así?

.-Es Harry...Me dijo que ahora yo era la enemiga por estar cerca de ti, me dijo que tu les ibas a decir a los mortífagos acerca de lo que estábamos haciendo...Dime...Eres...Me contestarías algo?

.-Claro, lo que quieras...

.-Pero con toda la verdad?

Draco solamente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

.-Dime...Eres mortífago?

Draco se quedó atónito...Podría confiarle a ella algo así? Tal vez si, pero la pondría en peligro...O no? Le había contado ya muchas cosas, porqué no podría contarle eso también? Le diría a sus amigos?  
Lo dudó por unos instantes mas y lentamente se alzó la manga de la túnica que cubría la marca, apuntó con su varita al lugar donde estaba la marca y quitó el hechizo que la escondía...  
Hermione la vió horrorizada, Harry había tenido razón todo ese tiempo, Draco Malfoy era un mortífago...Entonces Harry también tenía razón al haber dicho que ese año también tenía una encomienda?  
Instintivamente se alejó un poco de Draco sin separar la vista de la marca...

.-No! Hermione...No te asustes...

.-Eres...En realidad eres uno de ellos!

.-Era...

.-Un mortífago no deja de ser nunca uno de ellos!

.-Sólo lo hice por salvar a mi familia, si no cumplia mi cometido el año pasado, iban a matarlos...No quería que eso sucediera, no quería quedarme solo...Pero ahora ya lo ves, resultó lo mismo, mi madre y mi hermana murieron y mi padre...Para mi...El está también muerto...

.-Pero...Pero...Entonces regresaste al colegio para...Te dejaron de nuevo algo que hacer? Matar a alguien mas?

.-En realidad si, pero no sabía ni qué hacer, no quería ver a nadie mas morir por culpa mia, pero si no lo hacía moriría no solo mi familia sino yo también...Hasta el dia en que ví como mataban a mi hermana y cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi madre...Si ellas ya no estaban vivas, no tenía ningún otro motivo para luchar, si luchaba para salvarlas y ahora ellas no estan...Qué podía hacer? Me he ido alejando lo mas que puedo de ellos...Pero es demasiado peligroso...En cualquier momento podrían matarme...

Hermione se quedó helada...Podrían matarlo en cualquier momento? Era la situación en la que estaba Harry también...En cualquier momento podrían matarlo...

.-Y...A quién debías...De quien te tenías que deshacer?

.-Creeme...No querrías saber...

.-Si pregunté es porque quiero saber...Anda dime...

Draco observó por unos instantes los ojos curiosos de Hermione, ella quería saber mas, tal vez así podría alejarla un poco de el, con el miedo, si, eso sería lo mejor...

.-Tenía instrucciones claras de deshacerme de de Potter y sus amigos...

Hermione ahogó un grito entre sus manos que ahora temblaban...

.-De mi también?

.-No...A ti...Te tenía que entregar viva...

.-Pero...para qué?

.-Eso...Esa pregunta no la puedo responder...

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un par de segundo asimilando la información, entonces los mortífagos no confiaban en que Draco pudiera entregarla a ella por eso habían mandado a sus padres?  
Hermione le tomó de nuevo confianza a Draco que ahora veía el fuego que crispeaba en la chimenea con la mirada perdida y una notable preocupación en el rostro.  
Se acercó de nuevo a el y se acurrucó en su pecho.  
Draco sintió como la joven se volvía a acomodar en su pecho. Qué le pasaba a Hermione? Estaba loca? Le acababa de confesar que el tenía por misión matar a sus amigos y entregarla a ella al mismo diablo y no le importaba? Bueno que mas daba? Empezaba a tomarle aprecio a Hermione mientras ella estuviera cerca de el estaría tranquilo de que todo iba a marchar bien...Abrazó suavemente a Hermione mientras ella se pegaba mas al pecho de Draco...

.-No vas a decir nada verdad?-djio Draco en un tono un poco preocupado...

.-No...Si tu no dices nada de lo que te has enterado que hacíamos...

.-No pienso decir nada!! Y a Potter se lo dije...Le dije que no iba a decir nada a nadie de lo que estaban haciendo por proteger...-Draco se calló de repente había estado a punto de decir que por protegerla pero era mejor no complicar las cosas, esperaba que Hermione no hubiera escuchado eso último...

Hermione se quedó pensativa mientras se escondía mas en el pecho de Draco y se perdía entre ese aroma que la embriagaba...

.-Porqué?-preguntó Hermione mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Draco para poder ver su reacción, pero la respuesta y la reacción de Draco fue completamente opuesta a la que había esperado...Esperaba que le hubiera dicho que se callara o que no le importaba, pero nada de eso...  
En la cara de su compañero se formó una, sonrisa? Y sincera cosa que asustó un poco a Hermione pero esperó impaciente la respuesta...

.-Por ti...

Apenas estaba asimilando la respuesta que le había dicho cuando sintió unas mariposas que le recorrían no solo el abdomen sino todo el cuerpo, un calor la empezó a recorrer de arriba a abajo mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir que unos cálidos labios habían aprisionado los suyos...  
Qué estaba haciendo? Draco Malfoy le estaba robando un beso, pero eso no era todo, ella estaba correspondiéndole...  
Ese aroma que emanaba de el le envolvió de nuevo haciéndola olvidarse de todo, incluyendo el miedo de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, y disipando las dudas...Puso sus manos una en la espalda del joven y otra en su nuca profundizando mas el beso mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba a causa de un amor que se empezaba a formar si que se dieran cuenta de ello...

.-.-.-.-

Pasaron un par de horas en las que estuvieron sólamente viéndose como si temieran caer de nuevo en la obscuridad si dejaran de verse. Sólo viéndose, el tiempo no pasaba para ellos, nada preocupaba, qué era lo que había sucedido hacía un par de horas? Porqué le había dicho eso? Porqué la había besado? Pero por sobre todo? Porqué no podía ni quería dejar de verla? De observarla? De acariciarle suávemente el rostro con sus temblororsas manos?  
Preguntas a las cuales no se atrevería a buscar respuesta...  
Mientras Hermione veía también totalmente ensimismada a Draco perdiéndose en esos ojos...  
Qué le sucedía? Porqué había correspondido al beso? Porqué el no dejaba de verla? Porque ella tampoco podía dejar de verlo? Porqué veía un extraño brillo en esos ojos platinados? Porqué sentía esas mariposas?  
Sería acaso que...Draco Malfoy le gustaba? No, era imposible no? Ella amaba a Harry... O no?  
Tal vez fuera dificl que le gustara pero no era imposible...El no era como antes, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad y realmente estaba cambiando, era por ella? O sería por todo eso que le había pasado? Definitivamente no era por ella...Pero, tendría algo de malo que se fijase en el? Perdería a sus amigos! Ya había perdido a Harry, y muy probablemente a Ron...  
De momento recordó le había dicho a Ron que se viesen, pero todavía faltaban horas para eso...Y para prevenir había puesto a su reloj una alarma...  
Su mente volvió a enfocarse al joven que le miraba detenidamente...Un impulso de besarlo le llegó...De dónde salía eso? No podía hacer eso! Si, le gustaba tenía que aceptarlo, pero una cosa era que el le hubiera besado, pero...Pero ella también lo había besado...  
Qué debía hacer...?

.-Hermione yo...

A Hermione no le importaba lo que fuera a decir, le puso suavemente el dedo en su boca, indicándole que no dijera mientras instintivamente Hermione se acercaba peligrosamente...Dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario tras haber rozado apenas sus labios con Draco que había cerrado los ojos lentamente embelesado con el aroma a vainilla que emanaba no sólo del cabello de la joven, sino aparentemente de todo su cuerpo...Se perdieron unos segundos en los que estaban ambos con los ojos cerrrados a un centímetro de sus bocas que pedían a gritos acercarse mas...Deseando poder besarse de nuevo, un solo beso no había sido suficiente...En su interior ambos pedían mas...Cómo reaccionaría el otro?

Como si estuvieran ambos pensando en lo mismo, abrieron lentamente los ojos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose al ver la cercanía en la que habían quedado atrapados...No había dudas, no debía haberlas...Hermione tomó la iniciativa de nuevo deshaciéndose de ese pequeño centímetro que quedaba entre ellos haciendo que se perdieran de nuevo entre si...Draco tomó su cintura con ambas manos mientras su mente se perdía mas y mas cada vez en esos besos y un enorme estremecimiento le llegaba por dentro al sentir el roce de las manos de Hermione por su cuerpo...

Hermione sintió como Draco ponía sus manos en su cintura, subió sus manos lentamente recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Draco hasta llegar a su suave cabello, empezó a jugar con su cabello, pero algo estaba demasiado extraño en ella...No era suficiente...Le gustaba demasiado...Se vió a si misma quitándole la capa del colegio a Draco sutilmente, el no reaccionó a eso, era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero tras un segundo pasó sus manos a la descubierta espalada de Hermione, era demasiado suave su piel, quería sentirla toda...Estaba cálida, pasó sus manos enloquecidas por sentir mas a los hombros prácticamente descubieros y los acarició sin pensar en nada mas, y sin darse cuenta que los tirantes del pequeño camisón que apenas la cubría, se habían resbalado por sus hombros...De momento algo le llamó la atención, las manos de Hermione estaban desabrochando la camisa que al instante cedió y quedó tirada en el piso...  
El beso había aumentado notablemente de fuerza y de intensión, de lo que había empezado por un suave beso estaba ahora uno con mucho cariño, pero apasionado a mas no poder...

En unos segundos se vió a si mismo recostando a Hermione en el sillón, sus manos empezaron a recorrer lentamente la suave piel de las piernas de Hermione mientras, notaba que la joven le estaba quitando el cinturón y seguía con el pantalón...  
Draco reaccionó al instante...Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no estaba bien...No, sería como estarse aprovenchando de la situación...Pero...Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...  
Un extraño miedo le llegó de repente...Nunca había pasado por una situación parecida...Aminoró la intensidad del beso y lentamente se separó de Hermione...Que ahora lo veía aparentemente un poco extrañada...

.-Hermione...Yo...No quiero aprovecharme de esto, yo...-dijo Draco levantándose y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón completamente rojo.

.-Oye...No te estas aprovechando...Yo no lo siento así...- decía Hermione mientras al igual que Draco se sentaba y le veía con una tierna mirada que hizo estremecer a Draco al verla...

.-Pero...

Hermione calló a Draco con un suave beso. Ya ambos estaban mas tranquilos...

.-Yo...- Draco intetó decir algo pero se calló al instante al sentir la suave piel de la cara de Hermione posándose sobre su pecho y acurrucándose entre sus brazos...

.-Te preocupas demasiado, sabes?-se quedó un segundo callada-Podría ser por eso? Sería lo mismo que conmigo?...-dijo mas para si misma que para su compañero...

.-Qué dices?

.-Mmm puedo preguntarte algo y me contestas sinceramente?

.-Lo intentaré...

.-No, si o no...

.-Esta bien...Si...

.-Tu...Con cuántas mujeres has estado antes? Ya sabes a que me refiero...

Draco se quedó pasmado, qué debía dicrle? La verdad? U otra cosa? La verdad le apenaba demasiado...Pero, no quería mentirle, ya no, y menos en esos momentos...

.-Yo...No...Yo...no he estado con ninguna...

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Draco que estaba notablemente sonrojado y viendo hacia la chimenea evitando la mirada incrédula de Hermione...

.-Dijiste que ibas a reponder con la verdad!!

.-Esa es la verdad...Nunca he estado con nadie...Y tu?

.-Yo...yo...

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione que se había separado de los brazos y del pecho de Draco...

.-Si? Espero tu respuesta...

.-Yo...No tengo que responderte nada!

.-No me vas a decir?

.-No...

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione con una cara como de tristeza, o como algunos de dicen con cara de perrito con hambre...

.-No te voy a decir ni aunque me veas así!

Draco se acercó a Hermione y se lanzó contra ella empezando a besarle todo el rostro con pequeños, suaves y jugetones besos que sacaron cientas de sonrisas a Hermione que intentaba quitar a Draco con enormes sonrisas formadas en su rostro...

.-Esta bien!! Está bien te digo! Si prometes no burlarte...

Draco se separó lentamente tras darle un ultimo beso en la sonrojada mejilla y ahora la veía intrigante...Por como estaba hacía unos minutos, no parecía que fuese virgen...Se dijo para sus adentros Draco...

.-Mmm...Tampoco nunca he estado con nadie...

Hermione volteó a ver la expresión de Draco y al instante supo lo que estaba pensando por lo que se puso aún mas colorada y sin querer arrugó la nariz, Draco al ver ese pequeño gesto que hizo dejó escapar una sonrisa y casi dejó escapar un suspiro, se veía muy linda cuando arrugaba la nariz...

.-Se qué estas pensando...

.-Ah si? Qué es lo que estoy pensando?

.-No me crees mucho...Por...por lo de hace rato...Pero, realmente nunca he estado con nadie...

Draco se quedó con la mirada fija en Hermione, cómo era posible? Era acaso que el era demasiado obvio?

.-Y...lo siento, es sólo que...

Esta vez fue Draco el que le puso el dedo en los labios a Hermione, no quería que se pusiera a dar justificaciones de mas...

.-Te preocupas demasiado sabes?

Hermione miró a esos ojos y esa sonrisa que no sólo la hicieron sonreir también sino que la derritieron por completo...

.-No, lo siento, me pasé...Seguramente te puse en una situación demasiado incómoda y yo...

.-Oye! No tienes porqué presionarte! Si yo me detuve fue porque no quiero que creas que me estoy aprovechando de la situación...

.-Ya te lo dije hace rato! No creo eso! Pero de todo modos quiero que me disculpes por...-Hermione tuvo que dejar de hablar pues sintió de nuevo esos labios suaves de Draco posados sobre los suyos y junto con el millón de mariposas que sentía no podía hablar...Pero lamentablemente para Hermione así como había empezado, terminó...Se separaron con un suspiro de ambos...Y de repente un extraño sonido se empezó a escuchar...

.-Qué es eso?

.-Oh! Es cierto! Es mi alarma! lo siento-dijo Hermione mientras se paraba atodo correr de l sillón, tenía que ir con Ron

.-Tengo que irme...Pero cómo es posible! Esta era la última clase del día...Uy! Cómo pasa el tiempo-dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa por la mirada interrogante que le dedicaba un joven a medio vestir...  
Hermione salió corriendo hacia su cuarto en donde se cambió en menos de 1 minuto y salió de nuevo corriendo en busca de su varita...

.-Vaya! Nunca había sabido de una chica que tardara tan poco en cambiarse y aún así se vea linda...

Hermione que acababa de encontrar su varita en una pequeña mesa que estaba junto al sillón volteó a ver con una ceja levantada a Draco...

.-Porqué dices eso?

.-Porque es la verdad...Te ves linda...

.-Pues...Gracias...

Hermione se sonrojó a mas no poder y arrugó un poco la nariz...Una duda le carcomía por dentro...Pero, no, ahora no tenía tiempo...Tomó su capa del colegio para cubrirse la playera muggle que traía en lugar de la blusa del uniforme y se disponía a salir de allí...Pero no, no podía guardarse la duda...

.-Tu y yo...No somos nada cierto?

.-Si tu no quieres no...

.-oh...bien...Está mejor para mi...

Draco escondió una sonrisa, era demasiado orgullosa como él mismo como para negar que Draco Malfoy le gustaba? Y si, allí estaba su respuesta...


	15. Me apoyas o no?

Cap 15. Me apoyas o no?

.-Hermione!- Hermione que ya estaba a punto de salir de la sala se giró hacia Draco...

.-Si?

.-Sabes que dicen? Dicen...Que el tiempo no pasa para aquellos que son felices...

Hermione salió mas rápido de lo normal, mientras mariposas le recorrian todo el cuerpo y unos nervios horribles le hacían temblar y sonreír al recordar los besos de Draco...  
Tenía razón...Lo había leido en algun libro muggle...Pero qué hacía Draco leyendo libros "cursis" y luego muggles?  
Qué mas daba? Qué había querido decir con eso?  
Por el momento tenía que ocuparse de Ron...Si es que iba...

.-.-.-.-

.-Llegó a la entrada del baño de los prefectos y extrañamente Ron ya estaba allí, era verdaderamente extraño...Este al escuchar los pasos de alguien volteó y se encontró con Hermione...

.-Y? Habla...-Ron veía a Hermione como si fuera una desconocida, ni de mala manera pero tampoco la veia como amiga, pero su voz si se esuchaba muy cortante...

.-Para empezar...Qué te dijo Harry?

.-El solamente me dijo que tu lo habías atacado y que ahora estabas con Malfoy...

.-Ok...Empezaremos donde se enreda esto...

unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, Hermione guardó silencio al igual que Ron y se metieron en el baño...Desde adentro esperaron a que los pasos se alejaran.

.-Bueno...Pues...Obviamente fue un sueño como el de Harry que tuve en la enfermería no? Y si, me acordaba, pero no quiero hablar de eso, simplemente me da miedo hablar de los sueños, por lo que pensé que sería buena idea platicar con Harry acerca de ellos...Y...

.-Espera, espera...Ellos? O sea que ya has tenido otros?

.-Si, pero Harry no lo sabe...La idea es que pensaba pedirle ayuda a Harry con eso, y también pensaba checar en los pensamientos de Dumbledore, porque me parece haber escuchado mencionar algo parecido en los pensamientos y en mis sueños...Pero cuando llegué a la biblioteca, el secreto, estaba Harry allí y me dijo que había visto a Malfoy, sobre eso, yo no le dije nunca nada, el aparentemente me siguió y se enteró del lugar, Harry al instante pensó que yo le había contado y no es verdad! Bueno, cuando intenté hablar con el me hechó en cara acerca de que en mi sueño lo gritaba, ya sabes el nombre de Dr...Malfoy...el hecho de que el aparezca en mis sueños no significa que tenga nada con el, de hecho en mis sueños el me estaba ayudando, como no lo voy a defender? Aparte de que aparentemente ustedes estan molestos conmigo porque aparecen dándome la espalda, por ello quería hablar contigo...No quiero que eso pase, Harry es demasiado orgulloso y no me va a escuchar yo lo sé...

Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensativa en donde Ron se limitaba a mirarla de reojo morderse el labio nerviosa.

.-Pero bueno...Siguiendo...Justo en ese momento Harry me hechó en cara todas las emociones que debería de tener y sentir con los sueños, las ideas que pasan por mi mente, y demás, pero me dijo todo con el propósito de herirme pues el sabía que todos esos sentimientos encontrados duelen y mas aun cuando lo recuerdas una y otra vez...Así que si, lo acepto saqué mi varita pero no le hice nada en ese momento, yo sólo quería que dejara de decirme todas esas cosas, me estaba lastimando de una forma muy cruel...Fue cuando el pensó que estaba defendiendo a Dr...Malfoy y le dije que porqué no en lugar de herirme con todo eso me ayudaba y me dijo que estaría ayudando al enemigo, le pregunté si eso me consideraba y me dijo que si, hiriéndome en lo mas profundo de mi ser, sabes porqué? Dime Ron sabes porque?

.-Mmm Porqué es tu amigo?

.-No solo por eso! Porque todavía en esos momentos sentía que lo quería mas que como un amigo...

Ron que había estado con la mirada en todos lados menos en Hermione, en esos momentos giró la cabeza y la vió con un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos...

.-cómo? Entonces...Te gusta Harry?

.-No...Yo pensé eso...Pero no, en realidad no es así, era un capricho que tenía desde que le gustaba a Ginny, solo eso, y cuando te dije todas esas cosas de las cuales espero que me perdones, me di cuenta de ello, sólo un capricho, un enamoramiento, algo pasajero...Sólo eso...

Ron volvió a girar la mirada y volvió a lo que estaba, viendo hacia todas direcciones mientras escuchaba a Hermione...

.-Y luego de que te declaró la enemiga qué sucedió?

.-El me corrió del lugar, me dijo que yo ya no les podría seguir ayudando en eso y me dijo que tal vez Ginny tenía razón al haber dicho que yo no encajaba con ustedes...En ese momento supe, que Harry estaba hablando completamente en serio en no volverme dejarme acercar y no puedo permitir eso...Así que lo saqué de allí con un Expelliarmus, le regresé su varita y sellé el lugar...Corro peligro...En mis sueños revelan que hay una profecía acerca de mi...Que estoy destinada a estar con ellos y si no estoy con ellos no estoy con nadie...

.-Pero...Tu...Ya se te safó un tornillo verdad? Porqué entonces si hay una profecía tuya, no estaba esa vez que fuimos por la de Harry, tu lo sabes, buscamos los nombres de todos nosotros!! No habia ninguna mas que de Harry!

.-Porque... Porque no existe ninguna Hermione Granger...Soy Hermione Lestrange...No Granger...

Ron volteó a ver a Hermione buscando algún indicio de que ella estuviera mintiendo, o algun tipo de broma pesada, o tal vez había escuchado mal...

.-Lestrange? Pero...

.-Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange...Ellos me abandonaron...Aparentemente pensaron que no tenía ni pizca de magia en mi sangre, eso no les convenía siendo ambos mortífagos no? Eso es una teoría que tengo... Y fue por mi forma de pensar que me enviaron a Gryffindor...

.-Entonces tu eres una de ellos!

.-NO! Eso es lo que quieren...Que me haga una de ellos o que muera...Estoy en peligro de muerte inminente! Obviamente no me uniría a ellos por lo tanto me querrían muerta...Ese dia que me enfadé con ustedes porque me estaban preguntando sobre lo que había hablado con McGonagall, era eso, me acababa de enterar solamente de que era hija de ellos, y de todo lo demás son casi meras suposiciones...Debo deshacer todo esto antes de que me intenten llevar de nuevo y me quieran hacer mortífaga o algo peor...

Ron se había quedado atónito, entonces era todo eso por lo que Hermione estaba así?

.-Pero...Harry! Necesita saber todo esto! El te puede ayudar!

.-No...El no me puede ayudar...Ya hizo demasiado...El me consideró el enemigo, dejando de ser mi amigo al no prestarme atención, ignorarme, crear suposiciones infundadas y aparte quiere ponerte contra mi, cuando mas necesitaba a Harry, el me abandonó...El ya no puede hacer nada por mi...Tu, tal vez todo esto lo tenga que resolver yo sola, pero tu tal vez serías el unico apoyo que tendría como para seguir adelante, pero es desición tuya si me crees y me apoyas o no...

Ron se quedó pensativo, todo eso era demasiado extraño...Y si Hermione se había vuelto loca y estaba inventando todo eso para llamar la atención?

.-Cómo se que no lo estas inventando?

.-Ron...en todos estos años me has considerado tu amiga realmente?

.-Claro que si!

.-Por lo tanto me conoces...Dime, crees que sería capaz de inventar algo de semejante magnitud? Aparte de poner en riesgo mi situación académica?

.-No...

.-Entonces...Dime...Me apoyas o no?

.-Te apoyo con una condición...

.-Cuál?

.-Que me resuelvas una duda...

.-Lo que sea!

.-Me dices que no sientes nada mas que lo que fuera amistad por Harry no? Que antes pensabas que te gustaba por capricho no?-Hermione afirmó con la cabeza esperando a que Ron llegara al punto aunque tenía una idea, y no era nada bueno...

.-Dime...Sientes algo por Malfoy?

.-Yo...Ron...Vamos! Cómo preguntas algo así?

.-Solo responde!

.-Ay vamos, no seas infantil! Es demasiado tonta esa pregunta!!

.-Entonces si es demasiado tonta porque no simplemente la respondes?

.-Yo...Por supuesto que No!

.-Es la verdad?

.-Claro! Cómo podría sentir algo por el? Es demasiado orgulloso, odioso, grocero, pedante, es flojo...

.-El que sea todo eso y mas no quiere decir que no sientas nada por el...

.-Cómo sería posible? El...el...Vamos quien podría llegar a sentir algo por el?

.-Hermione...Creo yo que por la forma en que dices las cosas estas tratando de convenserte a ti misma que no sientes nada por el...Qué sientes?

.-Lo odio!

.-Sabes que no es verdad...No me voy a enojar, bueno la verdad si, pero qué podría hacer yo?

.-Yo...Ron...-Hermione se rindió, qué podría decirle? Dió un fuerte suspiro y habló de nuevo

.-No se...Es la verdad...Desde que tuve una discución con Harry porque comenté que tal vez deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy, el me escuchó sin querer y tengo que aceptar que ha cambiado mucho, ha tenido demasiados problemas, demasiadas situaciones que le han hecho cambiar todo lo que pensaba...Todo el ha cambado...No se...

Ron sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos, pero tenía que saber, tenía que saber todo para poder olvidarla, sacrla de su corazón de su ser, de su todo...

.-Entre ustedes...Ha pasado algo?

.-Ron...Yo no...

.-Vamos contesta-decia Ron con la mirada clava de en el piso llena de furia y de tristeza, tenía que saberlo...  
Hermione notó como estaba Ron, se había equivocado con el, realmente estaba enamorado de ella...

.-Porqué haces esto?

.-Quiero olvidarte, quiero borrarte de mi mente...Sabemos que nunca verías mas que un amigo en mi, por eso lo hago, quiero olvidarte, sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón...Así que dime...Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

Hermione le miró atenta, no sabía si se había puesto rojo de la furia o por las cosas que acababa de decir...

.-Si...

Ron seguía mirando fijamente al piso, no tenía el coraje para levantar la vista, era como si en ese pequeño lugar se hubiera escuchado en todos lados el eco de su corazón rompiéndose mas cada vez, desgarrándose...

.-Qué fue lo que sucedió?

.-Hoy...El y yo...Nos besamos y estuvimos a punto de... -Hermione se calló de repente, no debía estar diciendo eso, no tanto por el enfado que podía causarle a su amigo, sino por el dolor que debía sentir en esos momentos,volteó a verle y si, tenía razón...  
Sus puños estaba apretados, rojos por la sangre atrapada en ellos, su cara roja también se confundía con los mechones de cabello que se resbalaban cubriéndole la cara un poco, pero lo que hizo sentir realmente mal a Hermione fue ver como salían unas lágrimas de los ojos de su amigo...

.-Ron?

.-Hermione...Te amo...Y aunque me duela en el alma...No te voy a seguir molestando, para que puedas ser feliz, tal vez con el, tal vez no, pero alguien será, lástima que ese alguien no sea yo...Sólo prométeme algo...Si el te llega a hacer daño algún dia, quiero que me lo hagas saber...

.-Yo...

.-Vamos promételo...

.-Te lo prometo...Ron...Estas bien?

Estuvo en silencio un par de segundos y luego con un tono de voz mas calmado volvió a hablar...

.-Mejor que nunca...

Ron levantó la mirada y aunque quedaban aún rastros de las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos su boca formaba una pequeña sonrisa, se aceró a Hermione.

.-Y sabes porque?

Hermione se sorprendió exageradamente a la reacción de su amigo, no esperaba eso...  
Ron la estrechó entre brazos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente...

.-Porque...Hoy...Descubrí lo que es realmente el amor...Hoy...Al fin he entendido una frase...

.-Frase? Cuál?

.-"Si dejas algo amalo libre...Si lo amas y...mmm...regresa? es tuyo...si no, nunca lo fue..." Bueno algo así era la cosa...Creo...  
Pero qué mas da? Sólo te pido ahora que seas feliz, intenta ser feliz, aunque sea con el hurón, pero quiero verte sonreír de nuevo! Ahora si...Tengo que irme...Voy a tomarme unas pastillas, nuevo producto de los surtidos salta clases de Fred y George e iré a la enfermería...

Ron se separó de Hermione con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a Hermione sacar una también...

.-Cualquier cosa que necesites, allí estaré, esta bien Hermione? Esta vez, si me portaré como tu amigo! Pero lo mejor será evitar hacerlo delante de Harry por el momento no?

Ron salió a todo correr de allí...Dejando a Hermione pasmada...

".-Qué se metió?

.-Qué tipo de alucinójeno habrá sido?

.-Uno de los fuertes seguramente"-pensó Hermione mientras salía del baño, tenía que ir a hablar con los profesores por no haber entrado a clases...


	16. Rumores

HOLASSS!! Bueno ya estoy de nuevo por aca... ahora tarde menos verdad? jeje bueno contesto reviews y les dejo el cap porque ando un poco con prisa jeje...

**araceli:** holas de nuevo... ya ves? ya actualice mas rapido no? jeje y bueno la verdad concuerdo contigo, Ron tampoco es de mis personahes favoritos, pero bueno pobrecillo no lo puedo excluir tampoco, aparte es de los principales!! No puedo sacarlo, nope, hay que ser justos jeje... Y a decir verdad esa escena, no fue solamente producto de mi imaginacion, pues un amigo un dia se me declaro y cuando le dije que lo queria como amigo, se me puso asi, pobechito, pero bueno... Ya me voy va? Espero leerte por aca de nuevo, y gracias por tus comentarios se suben el animo para seguir escribiendo... Buenos bye!

**AndreinaMalfoy:** Bueno pues gracias por tomarte unos momentos para poder dejarme un review que la verdad me hacen mucho bien, muchas gracias y bueno eres nueva y todo, pero espero sigas por aca leyendo mis historias, bueno ya me voy y espero leerte de nuevo por aca va? Bueno grax de nuevo y bueno, bye...

**allexxmasencullen:** Hola pequeña, bueno la verdad yo tampoco me imaginaria a Hermione de hija de Bella, pero por alli me dieron la idea y queda para la historias asi que la dejé, jeje aparte pues como lo dice el nombre no? Son fan FICTION jeje son nuestras ideas locas, jeje, espero te siga gustando mi historia y espero sobretodo leerte de nuevo por aca val? Muchas gracias por tu review, me hacen bien esos mensajitos jeje... Bueno take care... Besos bye.

**Sr. Malfoy:** Hola guapote jeje... Pos ya ves como es mi universo paralelo no? cosas todas raras... Y bueno ya ves que ya tarde menos en subir el capitulo no? espero este tambien te guste, y bueno ya casi termino de escribir la historia y bueno faltan unos 5 capitulos y ya finishito... Sip que lastima no? pero bueno, intentare no tardar mucho ya en subir val? Bueno platicamos luego por el messenger val? Cuidate musho mosho va? Bye

Y bueno pues ya los dejo con el capitulo va? Espero les guste... Y no olviden dejar REVIEWS eh? jeje ;)

* * *

Cap 16. Rumores

Draco estaba todavía recostado sobre el sillón mientras veía el fuego de la chimenea, ya no con una mirada de consternación ni de miedo...Esta vez estaba, estaba formada una sonrisa en su boca mientras recordaba una y otra vez, los suaves besos de Hermione, la calidez de su piel, su aroma a vainilla que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que había comprobado con sus mismos ojos que era perfecto...Su mente empezó a recordar con un estremecimiento como sus temblorosas manos habian recorrido la suave piel de la joven, sus perfectas piernas...  
Recordó como una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se había formado dentro de el en los momentos en que estaba recostado sobre Hermione.

Su sonrisa se pronunció aún mas, tenía que aceptarlo, realmente le empezaba a gustar mucho esa joven.  
Pero había una duda que le carcomía por dentro...Y ella? Sentiría ella lo mismo que el? Debía decirle lo que sentía?  
No, eso sería rebajarse a tener sentimientos como cientas de veces le dijo su padre...  
"Pero el ya no es mi padre"  
Ese ser no era siquiera alguien, alguien que valiera la pena...Y pensar que hacía un año había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar la de el...  
Su hermana por otro lado había creído en el...Había creído en que tenía sentimientos y que no estaba mal sentir...

Debía decirle lo que sentía a Hermione...?? Se quedo unos minutos pensando y dandole sin para vueltas al asunto hasta que una luz llegço a su mente... Era ella, era como un resplandor cegador en la oscuridad en la que el vivia...

Estaba decidido...Lo haría por Eva...Pero cómo? Y si ella le decía que no sentía lo mismo? Ella se alejaría de el...pero... No era él el que quería alejarla de el para protegerla? Si, eso estaba claro, no tenía nada que perder...Si no podía estar con ella por lo menos podría protegerla desde una distancia prudente, pero de cualqueir forma haría hasta lo imposible para protegerla...Ahora sólo restaba...Cómo debía decírselo?  
No tenía tiempo que perder...Se lo diría esa misma noche...Después de la cena...

.-.-.-.-

.-Hermione?

Hermione volteó al escuchar que la llamaban, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Era Draco el que le estaba llamando desde detrás de la puerta de la entrada del Gran Comedor...Ella ya había volteado así que no le quedaba mas que ir, se acercó lentamente esperando que Draco no notara que las mejillas y la frente se habían tornado de un tono rojo.

.-Esto...Mmm...Hola...- dijo Draco intentando hacer notar seguridad en su voz, cosa que era demasiado complicado puesto que cientos de mariposas estaban naciendo en su abdomen y sentía como si estuvieran hasta la garganta...

.-Hola...Qué sucede?

.-Mmmm...Puedes ir a la sala después de la cena? Quiero...Me gustaría hablar contigo...

.-Mmm claro allí estaré...

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y se metió al comedor buscando algún lugar al fondo de la mesa, estaba un poco ocupado por unas chicas que se ponían rojas al ver a Draco entrar al lugar...  
No había lugar mas que, para su desgracia, cerca de donde estaba Harry sentado...  
Se sentó sola, ahora ya no tenía con quien sentarse, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría, era igual en primero antes de conocer a Harry y Ron...Volteó a verlos y Ron alzó en ese momento la cara que había estado escondida entre cientos de platillos que ahora estaban dentro de su boca, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y miró ahora a Harry, Harry la volteó a ver también y por unos intantes en que se fijó en ella, le lanzó una fuerte mirada de rencor, Hermione se sintió relamente mal pero borró eso de su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez que el no la entendía, el no era su amigo.

Bajó la cabeza sintiéndo un gran vacío dentro de sí...  
No podía creer que ella misma hubiera creíado estar enamorada de el...  
Pero ahora...Ahora le gustaba otro alguien...Volteó a ver la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontró con la mirada de Draco que formó algo que pareció una extraña sonrisa nerviosa y volteó a ver a su plato...  
Hermione sonrió al ver que toda la cara del chico estaba colpletamente roja al ser descubierto mirándola...Por unos instantes se quedó con la duda sobre de qué querría hablar con ella, pero era obvio, quería hablar de lo sucedido hacía un par de horas...

Comió lo mas lento que pudo intentando así evitar la conversación que le esperaba en su sala, aunque fuera un par de minutos mas, pero el había salido hacía ya casi una media hora y no aguantaba mas las fuertes miradas que le mandaba Harry sin contar con los comentarios, a veces sin sentido, indirectos que sólo entendían Hermione y el...

.-El quidditch es mucho mas sencillo que las muejeres...Por lo menos este no es amigo del enemigo...

Hermione alcanzó a escuchar desde lejos, era Harry que obviamente se dirigía a ella, ya era demasiado no aguantaría mas...  
Se levantó de su lugar tomó unas cuantas obleas de menta que adornaban los postres y salió de allí.

Hermione notó que ya estaba frente el cuadro de su sala, había llegado demasiado rápido...No quería entrar...Pero no debía ser cobarde...Apenas acababa de atravesar el cuadro cuando un aroma familiar le recorrió do todo a todo...

.-Rosas?

Caminó lo que quedaba del pasillo mientras los nervios la comían por dentro y no la dejaban siquiera pensar, y peor aún cuando abrió la puerta, pues se quedó completamente sin habla...  
Miles de pétalos de rosas rojas estaban flotando por toda la habitación...  
A Hermione se le pusieron los nervios de punta, pero y dónde estaba el?

.-Draco?

Nada, no había respuesta , avanzó un poco sintiendo la suave textura de los pétalos rozando su rostro, lo buscó por toda la hbaitación pero no lo encontraba...

.-Draco?

.-Hermione yo...-la voz de su compañero la hizo sobresaltar al escucharlo justo detrás de ella.  
Se giró lentamente deseando al igual que cuando estaban en la entrada del comedor que no notara el fulgor de sus mejillas, pero al observarlo bien pudo notar en el un tono rojo como el fuego sobre sus mejillas y se sorprendieron ambos dedicándose sonrisas nerviosas.

.-Esto...Yo Hermione...Yo quería...Yo quería decirte que tu me gustas y mucho y.y.y...yo...yo...Ok...Nunca antes he hecho esto así que...argg...Bueno...Cómo sea...Te quería preguntar si tu...tu...querrías ser mi novia...

.-Yo...

.-No, espera...Entiendo si no quieres pues creo que te gustaba Potter, o porque ya tienes demasiados problemas sobre todo con tus amigos y yo no quiero que...

.-Draco?...

.-No, espera...-Hermione le miraba con una media sonrisa, bastante divertida como el estaba completamente rojo y hablaba demasiado rápido, casi sin respirar...-No quiero que me digas un si, si realmente no quieres salir conmigo, yo entiendo que...

.-Draco?

.-No, no, no, no te quiero presionar, si quieres piénsalo un tiempo y cuando estes segura me puedes...

.-DRACO!!

.-Qué pasó?

.-Si quiero...

.-LO SABÍA NO IBAS A QUERER!!... Espera...Qué dijiste?

.-Dije que...Si...Me gustaría ser tu novia...

Draco que había estado completamente serio y demasiado nervioso como para notar el calor de sus mejillas, ahora formó una enorme sonrisa...

.-De...De verdad?

Hermione que al igual que Draco estaba como tomate solo alcanzó a afirmar con la cabeza cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que la alzaban del piso y le daban vueltas, la bajó de nuevo suavemente y tras mirarse un par de segundos se fundieron en un suave y tierno beso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se despertó al sentir un fuerte pero agradable olor en su habitación. Abrió lentamente los ojos que no se querían abrir debido al sueño...  
Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que ahora todos los pétalos que habían adornado la noche anterior la sala, ahora estaban revolotenado por todo su cuarto, pero eso no era lo único...Su cuarto estaba lleno de arreglos de flores mágicas de todo tipo y todas hermosísimas, convirtiendo a su cuarto en un florido carnaval de alegría, había de toda clase de ellas incluso había algunas muggles, entre ellas muchos girasoles, sus favoritas...  
Vió un pequeña nota en su tocador, la tomó y alcanzó a leer:

Gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré...

Sonrió mas aún.  
Tomó un baño, se puso su uniforme y salió de su cuarto buscando con la mirada a Draco...

.-Hola...Buenos dias preciosa...

Hermione se puso roja al sentir los brazos del chico rodeándola de la cintura, tomándola de sorpresa por atrás...  
Hermione se separó un poco sólo para voltearse y abraza a Draco por el cuello, tomándolo ahora a el por sorpresa...

.-Gracias por las flores, estan bellísimas...

.-Tu mereces eso y muchísimo mas...Me alegro que por lo menos pueda arrancarte una sonrisa...Aunque...Ya no te voy a dar flores...Es una lástima...La belleza de estas queda opacada con la inmensa belleza tuya...

Hermione se separó un poco y miró un poco extrañada a Draco, nunca se hubiera imaginado a su terrible enemigo hablándole así, sonrió de nuevo y le dió un pequeño y tierno beso haciéndolo sonrojar...

.-Quién se hubiera imaginado al temible Draco Malfoy rojito? Mmm Hablando de eso... Qué crees que debemos hacer?

.-Eh?

.-Ya sabes...Crees que debemos esconder lo nuestro?

.-Pues...Creo que a tu amigo comadreja no le va a gustar nada no?

.-Ay no seas así...No le digas tan feo...

.-Esta bien, esta bien intentaré no decirle así...Pero entonces? Yo haré lo que tu creas mas conveniente...

.-Mmm...Creo que por el momento deberíamos no hacerlo obvio no?

.-Si, creo que sería lo mejor...

.-Ginny estas bien?

.-Sí...Sólo estoy cansada...

.-Cansada? Vamos no puedes mentirme!! Te conozco demasiado bien...Incluso me aterevería a decir que estas así por Harry, o me equivoco?

.-Ok...Te diré, pero no digas nada a Gaby...Ella...

.-No le diré nada, pero me estas asustando...Qué sucede?

Ginny se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas tras dar un sonoro suspiro...

.-No siento que hubiera estado bien darle a decidir a Harry...Ahora no le habla a Granger pero siento que se porta diferente conmigo...

.-Qué dices? Ahora te preocupas por Granger?

.-No!...Ella me va y me viene, pero Harry se porta muy diferente conmigo o mas bien con casi todos...Siento que es por culpa de Granger...

.-No quiero que vayas a pensar por ningun motivo en tener compasión de Granger...Hoy me acabo de enterar el porque Harry está así...

.-Ah sí?

Ginny que había estado acostada se levantó incrédula hacia su compañera que le veía un tanto asustada...

.-Me dijo Lavender que se enteró de que Granger nos traicionó y ahora es amiga de las serpientes, de una en específico, de Malfoy, pero eso no es todo...

.-Cómo? No le bastó con hacerse amiga de Malfoy después de lo del año pasado?

.-Pues para que veas...Se dice que Granger cambió a sus amigos por los mortífagos...

.-Pero...Cómo? eso no tiene sentido! Ella es tan...Ñoña!!...

.-Precisamente por eso la quieren los mortífagos no crees? Aparte es la ex-amiga de Harry Potter...

.-Necesitamos contar esto!! Todos tienen que enterarse!!

.-No podemos!! Ella es demasiado...Debemos aceptarlo, ella tiene lo suyo en los hechizos, podría agarrarlo personal con nosotras...

.-Pero...

.-Será mejor dejarlo así...Aparte quién nos creería?  
Tu todavía necesitas saber unas cosas que pasaron antes de esto...La historia que me hizo realmente creer en esta posibilidad...

.-.-.-.

.-Harry? Puedo hablar contigo? Te juro que sólo serán un par de minutos...

.-Pero tenemos clase de pociones...Gin...

.-Ay Slughorn les perdonará llegar un poco tarde...Es importante...

.-Ok...Vamos...

Ginny agarró a Harry y a Ron de la manga de las túnicas y los metió en un aula vacía tras cersiorarse que nadie los veía...

.-Qué sucede...? Porqué tanto misterio...?

.-Harry...Te pido de favor que me contestes completamente con la verdad...Se que te peleaste con Granger antes de que volviéramos...Dime porqué fue? Porqué se pelearon?

.-Porque...Porque ella me atacó...

.-Cómo que te atacó!!

.-Si...Me atacó...

.-Esa perr...Pero...Porqué?!

.-Por defender a...Alguien...

.-Fue por Malfoy cierto?

Harry tenía los puños apretados y los apretó mas aún cuando escuchó el nombre, pero luego de un par de segundos...Ron que estaba un poco rezagado reaccionó...

.-Tú...Tú cómo te enteraste?

Harry levantó la mirada tras hbaer escuchado la pregunta de su amigo...Topándose con una mirada preocupada de Ginny...

.-Ese no es el punto...Entonces supongo que estan enterados que ella està cerca de ser aliada de los mortífagos...

.-Pero Ginny fíjate en lo que estas diciendo!! Vamos Hermione no es aliada de ellos!!

.-La estas defendiendo Ronald?

Harry interrumpió al ver las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban los Weasleys...

.-Gin...Eso no tiene sentido...Ella, es sangre sucia...-dijo Harry con un deje de rencor.

.-Y eso qué? Es inteligente, y eso les sirve a los mortífagos, aparte de que tiene la ventaja de que fue tu amiga no es cierto? Yo sé que en una ocasión dos mostífagos se la querían llevar...Dime...Para qué la querían? Supongo que si no era por las buenas sería por las malas no? En ese momento no lo lograron, pero ahora ella recapacitó y se acercó mas a ellos no crees?

.-Harry...Creo que al fin mi hermana se volvió loca...

.-No Ron...Creo que tiene mas sentido así...Después de que ella me atacara por defender a Malfoy nada me parece lo suficientemente descabellado...

Ron dió un bufido, estuvo a punto de decir los secretos de Hermione, pero no podía...No debía, tendría que hablar con Hermione para contarle el nuevo rumor que se formaría por todo el colegio si no era que ya estaba circulando por los pasillos...

Hermione caminaba totalmente distraída del mundo, todos le habían empezado a ver demasiado extraño durante las clases, eso no era normal...Cuando una mano le tapó la boca evitando que gritara y la metió a un aula vacía, estuvo a punto de gritar al ser soltada pero al reconocer la roja cabellera de su amigo Ron.

.-Qué rayos te pasa!! Casi me matas del susto!!

.-Realmente lo siento, pero necesito contarte, necesito decirte algo...Dime has notado que la gente te vea extraño?

.-Mmm, de hecho...Nadie me habla he incluso Slughorn me trata un poco diferente...

.-Eso, se debe a un rumor que anda circulando por todo el colegio...Uno acerca de ti...-Ron tragó saliva, debía decírle, pero era dificil conociendo el temperamento de su amiga...

.-Qué es lo que dicen?

.-Dicen que...Claro, yo no lo creo pero dicen que eres candidata para mortífaga y que seguramente tu estas pasándoles información...

Ron cerró los ojos y se encogió entre sus brazos esperando que Hermione se pusiera a gritar como si fuera una bomba, pero este nunca llegó, en lugar de esto llegaron fuertes carcajadas por parte de la chica.

.-Bueno...Es que al fin te volviste loca tu también?

.-No, sigo estando tan cuerda y mas que tu, es sólo que me da risa lo que los alumnos se inventan cuando no tienen nada que hacer...Y dime, no se les ocurrió también decir que hice el juramento inquebrantable con Voldemort?

.-No, pero dicen que eres mas que la amiga de Malfoy...Qué vas a hacer? Si quieres yo puedo callarlos- dijo Ron al mismo tiempo en que hacía un fuerte y rápido movimiento con los puños...Hermione sólo le miró divertida.

.-No te preocupes...Si me siguen molestando les amenazaré con hecharles una maldición a ellos y sus familias...

Ron puso cara de susto al escuchar lo dicho por Hermione.

.-Tu...No serías capaz verdad?

.-No seas bobo, dije amenazarlos, no hacerlo...Bueno ya me tengo que ir...Tengo que solucionar el problema con los profesores, cómo es posible que ellos siendo adultos, se crean las tonterias de los alumnos...

.-Hermione?

.-Si Ron?-Hermione había girado ya hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse.

.-Es cierto verdad? Ya sales con el...

.-Eh? Porqué lo dices? Si es por los estúpidos rumores...

.-No, no es por eso...Es porque...Nunca te había visto sonreír así...Te ves...Feliz...

.-Mi querido Ron, desearía poder creer en que la felicidad existe, pero dime...Qué es? Realmente existe? O es sólo un mito que aparece en los cuentos de hadas?

Ron se quedó completamente mudo, ella se veía feliz, pero tenía razón qué significaba ello?  
Hermione se limitó a sonreirle una ultima vez y salió instante de allí...

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquel encuentro con Ron y los días eran cada vez peor para Hermione, por todos lados recibía insultos, y cada vez mayores...

.-Eh tu sangre sucia!! Te tuviste que acostar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para que te aceptara en su grupo?-dijo un joven de Hufflepuff una tarde que caminaba hacia su sala después de la cena.

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo se voltearon a ver la reacción de Hermione entre carcajadas enormes que la chica juraria se escucharían en todo el castillo...  
Y para desgracia de la chica entre ellos estaban Harry y Ron, ninguno de los dos reía, pero Harry aparentemente si se había planteado la situación en serio...  
Eso era el colmo, estaba demasiado cansada ya de lidiar con todos aquellos que la molestaban.  
Tomó fuertemente su varita bajo la capa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se acercó al chico caminando lentamente hacia el con un pausado pero atrevido caminar, todos se quedaron expectantes al ver la mirada de lujuria que había aparecido en los ojos de la joven...  
Quedó a unos centímetros del joven jugando con su cabello y su lengua mientras veía como el joven iba cediendo...

.-Te pones celoso acaso Evan?

.-Pero que tonterias dices?-dijo apenas en un susurro de voz al sentir la respiración de Hermione cerca de su cuello.

.-Querías ser tu antes que el?

.-Yo nunca me acostaría con una sangre sucia como tu!!-dijo esta vez un poco mas decidido pero con un deje de temblor en la voz...Apenas acababa de terminar la frase cuando Hermione ya lo tenía agarrado de la espalda con un brazo torcido por una mano de Hermione y en la otra con su varita apuntando directamente a su cuello...  
Nadie había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante tal movimiento, Harry se quedó viendo también, había sacado su varita, pero no se atrevía a atacarla...

.-Ja!! Como si quisiera acostarme con un perdedor como tu...Me dices a mi sangre sucia y qué tal tu eh? No esperabas que nadie supiera que tu bisabuela era mas asquerosamente muggle que mis padres como dicen ustedes?  
Pues bien como quieran...Si alguien mas vuelve a molestarme, si vuelve a insultarme o siquiera voltear a verme...Voy a hacer que a todas sus asquerosas familias les caiga una maldición...Y si tienen suerte- pausó un momento al ver la cara de susto de todos e hizo una tenebrosa risa- sólo será una de las maldiciones imperdonables claramente aplicada por alguno de mis amigos...

Muchos retrocedieron bastantes pasos, pero la mayoría habían salido corriendo de allí al ver el cuerpo de Evan volar por los aires y estamparse de lleno en la pared para después caer en el piso inconciente...

Hermione un poco temblorosa se alejó de allí, tal vez no había sido lo correcto hacer eso, pero no le habían dejado otra opción...Todos se abrian ahora a su paso y salian huyendo, ya no había nadie que le molestara mas, exepto una persona que se le quedó mirando fijamente con varita en mano y apuntando directamente a ella...

.-Y a mi que me vas a hacer Hermione? Yo no tengo familia ni nada que se le parezca, lo mas parecido que tenía me dió la espalda...

.-Si tu quieres creer al igual que los tarados del colegio que soy una mortífaga, me da igual, cree lo que quieras...

Hermione guardó su varita en la túnica y dándole la espalda a Harry siguió caminando a su sala...

.-Oh, si...Adiós Ron, que pases buena noche...


	17. Emboscada

Hola!! Lo se, lo se, lo siento de verdad que lo siento, solo una pequeña "nota" tuve que cambiar un poco los capitulos, ya tenia la historia completa pero yo de mensa tenia guardada la historia en una memoria y para mi mala suerte perdí toda la informacion que allí tenía (que eran un buen de cosas no solo mis fics :'s) pero bueno me tarde porque estoy reconstruyendo los capitulos, intenté hacerlos lo mas posible a como estaban antes, pero no me los sabia de memoria (:P) así que pues ya sabrán, pero bueno ya les dejo de aburrir... Contesto reviews que ahora WOW fuero muchos! Gracias a todos por su apoyo...

**allexxmasencullen**: Hola jeje... Sabes? La verdad yo tampoco nunca me hubiera imaginado a Draco siendo así de lindo (y lo que falta eh? ;) pero es mi fic y yo puedo hacerlo como quiera jeje... Si yo quiero puedo hasta hacerlo gay jaja, pero nopo, no me agrada la idea, me gusta mas de hombrecin jeje... Y bueno en cuanto a como se portó Hermione yo... No me esperaba eso, pero se me ocurrió en el momento jeje y bueno creo que me quedó mas o menos, y si me gustó bastante eso jeje solo que no sabía como plantearlo en la historia jeje... Bueno ya me voy espero poder leerte por acá de nuevo... Thanks for the review!! O sease Gracias!! ;P

**karyta34:** Holasss... Cómo es eso posible!! Cómo que te perdiste capitulos!! jeje pero ya te pusiste al corriente verdad jeje... Bueno espero te siga gustando mi historia y muchas gracias por dejarme un mensajito de esos que la verdad me dan muchas ganas para poder seguir escribiendo (aunque se me haya borrado todo jeje le hecho ganas) :P jeje Bueno espero leerte pronto de nuevo por aca vale? Bueno Bye Te cuidas...

**araceli:** Hi!! Hello... Gracias de verdad por tu apoyo... Te pido disculpas por tardarme tanto esta vez, pero de verdad que se me borró toda la historia y bueno, obviamente no la escribi toda de nuevo solo los capitulos nuevos, pero hasta ganones van a salir jeje porque se me ocurrieron un par de ideas mas que meter y posiblemente saque otro capitulo así que se alrgará un capitulo mas... jeje... Y bueno... Pues me costó un poco escribir acerca de las actitudes de Draco, porque si, la verdad es que cuesta mucho poder imaginartelo así, sobre todo porque gran parte de su encanto es su parte "ruda" jeje pero bueno su lado tierno debe tener no? No puede ser completamente un témpano de hielo y me encanta que Hermione sea quien pueda derretir ese glacial... Bueno... Ya me voy, pero no sin antes darte las gracias por el apoyo que me has dado, muchas gracias... Bueno nos leemos pronto ; Bye...

**pily-sofy:** Hola, eres nueva verdad? Bueno muchas gracias por tu coment jeje me alegra saber que entra gente nueva a mi fic a leer mis locuras jeje... Bueno espero leerte pronto de nuevo por acá... Bno Bye...

**hermionepoter:** Hola, bueno, pues muchas gracias por tus reviews jeje me dan animos para seguir...Jeje y la verdad yo tambien quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar cuando Harry se entere de la verdad jeje con eso de que ya no tengo historia le voy a modificar un par de cositas jeje no mucho jeje, pero pues sip, Harry debería de acabar con Ginny, pero que bueno que me recordaste porque creo que casi no he escrito mucho de ellos verdad? jeje pero bueno, haré un pequeño esfuerzo por meterlos mas ok? Bueno cuidate vale? Espero verte pronto de nuevo por aca okis? Y muchas gracias por tus coments de new...Bueno bye...

**Marie Malfoy**: Hola jeje muchas gracias por tu review, aunque cortito bastante apoyo me das con un simple "hola" jeje bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia, aca está el nuevo capitulo...Y bueno ya me voy vale? Bueno espero poder tener el gusto de leerte d nuevo okis? Bueno besos bye...

**Lore Lathain**: Hola guapa!! Pero como no acordarme de ti!! si fuiste una de mis mas fieles seguidoras en "El libro de las Tinieblas" Y bueno, que mala onda todo esto que me cuentas la verdad, pero por otra parte que bien que ya estas saliendo de esas... Y pues si, la verdad fue gracias a tu influencia (mala) jaja terminé obsesionada con la pareja de H&D jeje, y bueno esta tambien es un dramion, espero te guste...jeje Y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das ahora, mira que pensar que soy una buena escritora jaja, no me digas mentiras!! jeje no es cierto, muchas gracias de verdad por buscarme a pesar de todo el monto de cosas que te han de haber pasado, por cierto, quedaste a deberme historias, me dijiste que me las ibas a pasar para leerlas y darte mi opinion... ; y si quieres te las publicar como me habias pedido jeje... Bueno espero poder platicar luego contigo vale? Bueno gracias por todo bye...

**OkUs PoKuS**: Hola de nuevo!! Que alegria me da saber que ustedes dos estan de nuevo por aca leyendo mis historias, me alagas con lo que dices de verdad... Muchas gracias... Y te digo un secretito? Así como describiste a Ron de que lo imaginaste... justamente así fue como yo lo imaginé y así lo intenté hacer ver en el fic... jeje bueno ando con prisa, pespero poder leerte de nuevo por aca vale? Bueno Muchas gracias por tus reviews me dan mucho animo... grax...bye...

**PaolaLissete:** Hola jeje, pues si que ha avanzado la historia verdad? jeje pero me da gusto que la continues leyendo... Bueno pues si, como dijiste en tu "ensayo" (jeje no te creas, mas lo aprecio por todos los puntos de vista que me haces notar muchas gracias) Hermione tanto como la historia necesita un balance... Y pues si, tal vez no tenga a Harry, pero tienen a Draco que ahora le brindará todo su apoyo... aunque Harry no lo haga por su falta de confianza... Lo pinto, tal y como me ha pasado a mi, (no las mismas circunstancias por supuesto) pero a veces cuando mas necesitas a tus amigos, su apoyo, su cariño y demás, estos te dejan al sentirse de cierta manera presionados... Y presisamente lo hice a propósito, porque ahora cambian los roles...Supongo que sería tal vez algun tipo de prueba... Y bueno esperaremos a ver las reacciones de este... Bueno... Ya solo me queda decirte muchas GRACIAS por tomarte el tiempo de darme tu punto de vits, me gradó mucho ese detalle... Solo por eso... Este capitulo será dedicado a ti... Gracias...

**_(N/A: CAPITULO DEDICATO ESPECIALMENTE A: PaolaLissete)_**

Cap 17. Emboscada

.-Qué numerito el que diste después de la cena eh?

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco demasiado cerca de su oido...

.-Me asustaste!

.-Si? Tu también hace rato, pensé que todos esos tarados te atacarían al darse cuenta de que son mas...

.-Tu lo dijiste, son unos tarados...Pero...-Hermione se había quedando viendo la mirada del joven, ultimamente había estado muy cambiado por culpa de los del Ministerio, no había dejado que Draco enterrara a su madre o a su hermana, eran evidencias en contra de Lucius Malfoy; pero ese día se veía diferente...

.-qué es lo que tienes tu?

.-Porqué lo dices?

.-Porque te ves, diferente...

.-Pues, aliviado...Mañana podré al fin hacer el funeral...Quieres acompañarme? Van a ir solamente unos cuantos conocidos de mi madre y de mi hermana...

.-No te preocupes, me sentiría incómoda, mejor me quedo aquí...

.-Ok...Me voy esta noche, necesito preparar todo...Te veo mañana por la noche de acuerdo?

Hermione le dió un tierno beso en los labios tratando así de demostrarle su apoyo, se separaron casi al instante al momento en que Draco le susurró un suave "te quiero" en el oido a Hermione, se separó al instante y sin voltear hacia atrás se metió en su habitación y desapareció.  
Hermione se quedó fijamente viendo la puerta cerrada y un vuelco le dió en el corazón, un presentimiento le entró miedo y un impulso de salir corriendo tras el le entró, pero cuando entró en la habitación cayó en cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, el ya se había marchado...  
Intentó ignorar el hueco que sentía en su estómago y se fue a dormir...

.-.-.-.

Tal como lo había pensado ese había sido un horrendo día, todos los profesores le interrogaban una y otra vez acerca de Draco y de milagro no la habían citado con la directora por aterrorizar a los alumnos y por haberlos amenazado...  
Al fin después de la cena, la cual como de costumbre había pasado sola aunque esta vez por lo menos no embrujaron sus platos o su comida, ya estaban cansada de siemrpe hacer contra-hechizos a su comida posiblemente envenenada, botó su mochila de lado de la mesa y se dejó caer en el sillón, a pesar de tan agotador día una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar lo sucedido una noche en ese mismo sillón...

FLASH BACK

.-Porqué eres así conmigo? Dime la verdad!

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro que tan entretenidamente estaba leyendo para fijarla en una fuerte mirada posada sobre ella.

.-A qué te refieres Draco?

.-Ya sabes...Porqué estas conmigo después de cómo te he tratado a tí y a tus amigos, mmm ex-amigos-agregó al ver la mirada de Hermione- estos años, y aparte de lo que hice el año pasado?

.-Vamos...El año pasado no hiciste nada de acuerdo? Incluso Harry lo confesó, tu no asesinaste a Dumbledore...

.-No, con mi propia varita pero yo fui el causante de ella...

.-Tu no...

.-Yo provoqué que lo asesinaran y con ello que se vinieran muchos problemas mas...Yo tengo la culpa porqué no me odias simplemente como los demás?!

.-YA BASTA!! TU NO LO HICISTE!! Lo hiciste por salvar a tu familia, e independientemente de lo que piense la gente y de lo que haya pasado, lo hiciste por amor y acuérdate que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad...

Draco agachó la cabeza con la mirada directo al piso que al instante fue levantada por la mano de Hermione posada en su barbilla...

.-Te permito que le coquetees a Parkinson, pero no te permito nunca que agaches la mirada entendido?!

Draco entendió al instante a lo que se refería y sonrió un poco pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal aún...

.-Recuerda esto Draco..."Caer está permitido...Pero levantarse...Es obligatorio"

Hermione le dió un fuerte abrazo que Draco correspondió con un suave "Gracias"

.-Porqué?

.-Por estar conmigo...

.-Sabes que te quiero mucho y siempre pase lo que pase lo haré entendido? Aparte yo soy la que te debe agradecer por dejarme entrar en tu vida...

Draco le miró fijamente y le beso tiernamente en señal de agradecimiento beso que en instantes fue cambiando de intensidad, ahora era un poco mas apasionado, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban sin zapatos ni capas ni blusas, pero parecia no importarles...Draco aminoró un poco el beso hasta poder separarse un poco de ella.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos...

.-Estas segura?

Hermione se fijó en esos hermosos ojos que le miraban fijamente con ternura y con una mezcla de miedo profundamente escondido que ella tambiés sentía pero quería demostrarle a Draco que le quería, que lo necesitaba, no había otra forma de demostrarle cunánto le amaba.  
Simplemente afirmó con la cabeza al momento en que se empezaron a besar suavemente al momento en que despojaban de la poca ropa que les quedaba.  
Hermione apagó las luces al poder alcanzar su varita, quedansose sólo cOn la luz y el calor de la chimenea que ahora parecía haber sido opacado al ser la única testigo de lo que se creía un amor imposible...

FIN FLASH BACK

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa aún, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, acercó a su mochila y sacó un libro que tenía que leer para el día siguiente.  
Llevaba un rato leyendo cuando escuchó un ruido dentro de la chimenea, un tronco que se quebró por el calor, al instante se distrajo de su libro..."Debe ser temprano todavía" pensó Hermione, vió el relos pero vió que ya era casi media noche, decidió dejarlo para la mañana temprano pues ya estaba muy cansada, pero un fuerte golpe la hizo sobresaltarse, la puerta del cuarto de Draco se había abierto de par en par, pero no había nadie.  
Hermione tomó su vrita y se fijó directamente al cuarto, pero no había nada dentro, avanzó un poco con unos pasos arrastrados pero tropezó con lo que parecía un bulto bocabajo negro con mechones platinados.

.-Draco!!

Lo levantó un poco apoyándolo en sí misma dejando su varita de lado...parecía inconciente pero un ligero parpadeo le demostró lo contrario.

.-Draco!! Despierta!

.-Herrr...mionnnnee...

.-Qué sucedió?! Quién te hizo esto? Porqué estas así? Qué te pasó?!

.-Embos...Emboscada...Vienen por... ti...Corre...-la voz de Draco se escuchaba muy rasposa y su dificultad para respirar no pasaba por alto...

.-Qué?! No te voy a dejar solo!!

.-Ellos vienen!

.-Quiénes?!

.-Nosotros...-dijo una conocida voz justo detrás de ella, giró la cabeza y pudo ver claramente a Lucius Malfoy acompañado de Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape...REaccionó al momento y buscó discretamente con su mano libre su varita pero...

.-Buscabas esto?-Snape tenía su varita con la que jugaba entre sus dedos.

.-Qué quieren de mí?!

.-De tí? Nada...Qué no has entendido que te queremos a tí?!

.-Pero a mí? Porqué? Para qué?

.-Cómo? será posible que...-dijo Lucius entre risas cínicas- mi amado hijo no te haya dicho nada acerca de la profecía?

Hermione volvió su mirada a Draco que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse a los cuales desistió por un instante al encontrarse directamente con una extrañada mirada por parte de Hermione mas bien se le veía confundida y muy pensativa, pero al instante ella voletó de nuevo la mirada a los mortífagos.

.-Cuál profecía? Porque si es la de Harry ustedes no...

.-NO! No es la de Potter "el elegido"- interrumpió Snape- es la tuya...

En ese momento la confusión fue mayor en la mente de Hermione que carburaba al mil...Recordó lo sueños...Ese era uno de ellos, recordaba que había alguien que estaba al lado de ella pero nunca lo había visto mas que como una sombra al igual que las caras de los mortífagos, ahora todo era mas claro...

.-Pensé que lo sabrías, con eso de que eres una sabelotodo insufrible y ademas tienes el asqueroso instinto Potteriano de meterte en donde no te llaman...Entonces...Draco...Cuéntale a tu "amada" Hermione sabelotodo Lestrange acerca de la profecía...  
Hermione miró a Draco de nuevo, pero este no le devolvía la mirada, sino que esta vez estaba agachada a pesar de las cosas que le había dicho acerca de bajar la cabeza, lo hacía...Le dieron por unos instantes una extrañas ganas de alejarse de el y causarle todo el daño posible por haberle ocultado tantas cosas, pero no era capaz o si?

.-Entonces...-la voz la hizo volver de nuevo la mirada hacia los mortífagos- no sabías que tu amado se coló en el Ministerio para robar una profecía tuya que por cierto destruyó?

Draco sentía como cada palabra que decían le atravezaba el corazón, no quería ni saber que pasaba por la mente de Hermione en esos momentos aunque a juzgar por su mirada que alcanzó a ver de reojo juraría ver cierto deje de rencor...Debió haberle contado todo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y no dejar que alguien mas le contara todo e incluso darse el lujo de modificar la historia verdadera

.-En resumen la profecía dicta que tu eres la "elegida" para ser la Hija de la Oscuridad, estás destinada a unirte a nosotros y al señor tenebroso para hacernos ganar por fin esta batalla...

Hermione se quedó pasmada, no tenía sentido todo lo que decían.

.-Pero qué tonterías dicen?! Yo no puedo ser esa tal hija del no se que...Cómo están tan seguros de que soy yo eh?-dijo Hermione desafiante...

.-Por tus lunares en forma de luna de tu espalda hija...-dijo Bellatrix con una horrible voz melosa.

.-NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVERME A LLAMAR HIJA MALDITA DESGRACIADA!! NUNCA SERÉ COMO TÚ!!

.-PUES TE GUSTE O NO SOY TU MADRE! Así que te vas a ir acostumbrando, te puedo enseñar muchas cosas...Como claro, a mi sobrino Draco...Oh! Por cierto adivina quién fue el que nos dió la localización de tus asqueroso padres muggles eh? Y quién nos dió hace no mucho la nueva localización exacta de la orden eh? Pues nuestro pequeña sabandija Draco...  
Oh! Y por cierto...Esto es sólo actuado...Adivina quién preparó todo esto?  
Bien hecho Draco, cumpliste con tu misión al fin y al cabo...Nos entregas a esta en bandeja de plata...

.-No es cierto!!

.-No? Tu qué sabes? Átenla y amordásenla!!

.-No! Déjenla!

Draco se había interpuesto y evitando el hechizo que iba hacia Hermione...

.-No voy a permitir que se la lleven...

.-Hermione, querida hija...Si vienes con nosotros por las buenas el Señor Tenebroso dejará en paz a Potter...El señor mismo nos dijo que si venias y cooperabas juraba dejar en paz a Potter y a los Weasleys...Digamos que les perdonaría la vida...

.-Y qué te hizo pensar que accedería? Ellos ya no son nada mio...Por mí que se vayan muy lejos...

.-Oh...Ya veo entonces...Estan peleados? Que mal...Comprobaremos si eso es cierto...Si es cierto que realmente ya no te interesa...Tráiganlos...

Del cuarto de Hermione salieron 2 mortífagos con Harry y Ron totalmente amordazados y atados...  
Les quitaron los trapos que tenían dentro de la boca y al instante Harry empezó a gritarle a Hermione.

.-Maldita traidora!! Lo sabía, tu nos habías ya cambiado!! Nos vendiste... Y porqué? Por un poco de dinero? O de respeto? Respeto que no mereces!! O un poco de poder?

.-No Harry, yo no...-dijo Hermione entre sollozos al borde de las lágrimas...

.-Potter cállate no sabes de lo que hablas y no voy a permitir que le hables así a Hermione!!-dijo Draco completamente furioso por como estaba haciendo sentir a Hermione...

.-AAyyy que ternura...Y tu amado siempre contigo eh? Malditas serpientes!! Son tal para cual...Ginny tuvo razón al decir todas esas cosas de tí maldita sangre sucia!!

Hermione lloraba a cudales mientras Draco se llenaba de furia al ver a Hermione en tal lamentable estado, llorando por culpa de Harry mientras los mortífagos miraban divertidos la escena...

.-Ya cállate Potter!! Creo que confías demasiado en esa Weasley no? Mira que mientras tu estabas jugando con los sentimientos de Hermione ella se divertía de lo lindo con su amante, incluso yo creo que aurita se ha de estar revolcando de nuevo con el...Opss...No sabías que ella ten engaña? Oh...Lo siento...

Snpae hizo un sencillo hechizo para que se callaran por unos instantes...

.-Y bien Granger...Tu escoges si vienes por las buenas dejamos a estos peleles, pero si no...

.-Quiero que dejen a Draco también...

.-No estas en pocición para alegar nada...

.-Para alegar no, tal vez no, se llaman negocios...

Hermione sacó una extraña daga de entre su capa que ahora estaba a unos centímetros de su corazón...

.-NOO!!

.-Si no dejan a Draco tambien me clavaré esto...Tengan por seguro que Voldemort no estará muy contento de que haya muerto no?

.-Ja! Y crees que clavandote un cuchillo de una forma tan asquerosamente muggle moriras?

.-Es una daga mágica y herida que cause herida que no podrá ser curada así que moriría, si...

.-No Hermione no lo hagas!!-gritaba Draco desesperado...

Snape y Lucius habían reaccionado al instante bajando un poco sus varitas pero Bellatrix seguía incrédula.  
Observó unos instantes la daga y era demasiado extrañamente familiar...

.-De dónde tomaste eso pequeña ladrona!!-dijo ahora enfurecida...

.-Por allí...Me lo encontré en Gringotts...

.-No tienes idea del poder de esa cosa...Vamos hija suéltala...

.-Que no soy tu hija!! Ya oyeron mis condiciones...Dejan a Draco en paz también...

.-Porqué?Para qué lo quieres intentar salvar si después posiblemente ni lo recuerdes aparte...Recuerda que él mismo fue el que te entregó a nosotros...

.-Porque sé que todo esto pasó después de que yo le diese una oportunidad...Yo sé que él ya no es así!

Draco que miraba con un terrible miedo y sin mover siquiera articulación alguna al estar la daga tan cerca de ser clavada, cambió su expresión, miró bien a Hermione y pudo notar que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas aún...

.-Pues bien como quieras, pero nos vamos ya...

.-Prométanlo!!

.-Dejare en paz a Draco y no le haré nada de acuerdo?

.-Ustedes dos también!!

.-Dejaremos en paz a Draco y no le haremos nada...-dijeron Snape y Lucius al unisono con cara de desprecio total...En qué momento habían dejado de ser ellos los verdugos y se habían convertido en las presas?

.-Arroja eso lejos y...Vámonos ya...-dijo Bella al momento en que le extendía la mano a Hermione...

.-NO HERMIONE!!-gritaron Ron y Draco al ver que ella lanzaba la daga lejos de su alcance y tomaba la mano de Bellatrix y caía inconciente...

.-Recuerda Draco, esta vez te salvaste, pero ten por seguro que nos la vas a pagar...

Y en ese momento desaparecieron los cuatro del lugar...


	18. Secuestrada

Holas holas, bueno ya estoy de nuevo por acá, procuraré ir mas rápido ya estoy casi terminando de redactar de nuevo la historia... Bueno como siempre ando apurada asi que respondo reviews y les dejo el capitulo que es lo que estan esperando...

**chivis:** Bueno antes que nada hola, y pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero pues desgraciadamente como todo en esta vida se tiene que acabar... Procuraré hacer un poco mas largos los capitulos, pero de todas maneras faltan pocos... Bien... Bueno espero leerte de nuevo por acá y gracias por tu comentario... Nos vemos bye...

**karyta34:** Hola jeje... Pues ya verás que es lo que va a pasar, no seas impaciente, ya no falta mucho para el final así que disfrutalo... jeje... ya está entrando un poco mas de conflicto en accion, espero que te siga gustando mi historia... Bueno espero leerte de nuevo por acá... Cuidate mucho si? Grax por tu review jeje... Bueno bye...

**araceli:** Holas jeje... pues ya descrubí yo también que realmente esas memorias son cosas del mal... De verdad que en lugar de ayudar hacen todo lo contrario... Lo peor es que no aprendo!! Hace como un año me pasó exactamente lo mismo, igualmente con una memoria! Ash que coraje... Pero ya que verdad? jejeje Y mira que no soy tan mala... Bueno si (risa malvada muajajaja) pero es que si no dejo la historia así no les queda el gusanito de "Qué va a pasar?" jeje eso le da mas emocion... Y poco mas de frustracion... Yo lo se por cuando me hacen a mi lo mismo (:S) jejej Y pues sip... Alguien tenía que deshacer el hielo no? Quién mejor que Hermione? jeje... Estamos de acuerdo en que si, Draco puede llegar a ser una persona muy fria pero como todo, tenemos sentimientos... Pero bueno, ya me voy... Espero sigas aca picada jeje... Bueno nos vemos y gracias!!

**Lore Lathain:** Bueno pues muchas gracias por tomarte unos minutos para escribirme algo y bueno... Pues solo algunas de tus preguntas serán contestadas en este capitulo, posiblemente no todas, pero al menos ya no estarás tan en las dudas oki? Bueno suerte en tu trabajo y todo lo que hagas... Bueno bye...

**Sr. Malfoy:** Hola, la verdad te contesto por cortesía porque sabes que estoy enojada contigo... Sabes que no voy a estar ventilando mis cosas aqui... Pero bueno, solo comentaré lo que me dijiste sobre el capitulo... Pues bien, si es bastante dificil que Draco fuera realmente así, pero que cuesta soñar? Bueno ya me voy porque ando con prisas espero poder platicar contigo en la semana... bueno y porfavor, ya te dije que no me digas musa que alguien que quiero mucho ya me dice así ok? Bueno cuidate mucho nos vemos... Bye...

**HERMIONE POTTER:** Hola, bueno pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hicieron sentir bien gracias... Y bueno me tardé un poco, pero estoy de nuevo acá jeje bueno espero leerte de nuevo por acá y gracias por tus palabras que me dan animo jeje bye...

**beautifly92:** Hola, tengo una duda... Como le entiendes si no leiste antes los primeros capitulos? Es que yo ya van varias veces que intento hacerlo jeje porque a veces se me hacen un poco tediosos pero me los salto y luego no entiendo ni papa de lo que dicen jeje o tal es que yo soy la papa... jeje bueno espero te siga gustando mi historia va? Bueno bye...

**pily-sofy:** Holas jeje bueno antes que nada gracias por tu comentario jeje... Pues si, ya no escribo los capitulos tan largos, pero intentaré hacerlos un pocquitin aunque sea mas largos... Pues acá el capitulo 18 espero te guste este capitulo jeje bueno me voy... espero poder leerte de nuevo por acá...cuidate mucho val? Bueno bye...

**Marie Malfoy:** "Hola" jeje Gracias por tus comentarios jeje y espero te siga gustando mi historia, me halaga que te guste la trama jeje... Y no te preocupes val? Yo también estoy enamorada de Draco y espero que no me den mis ataques y tener que matarlo porque yo me muero con el (:P) jeje Bueno espero tener el agrado de leerte de nuevo por acá bueno te cuidas musho val? Bueno besos bye...

**allexxmasencullen:** hola jeje... Muchas gracias antes que nada por tomarte unos minutitos para dejarme un coment jeje bueno pues ya veras en este capitulo la reacción de Ron y Draco y por supuesto veremos que hace Harry ante esto... jeje bueno espero leerte de nuevo por aca val? Cuidate besos... Bye...

**ºoO0OoºoO0OºoO0OoºoO0OºoO0OoºoO0OºoO0OoºoO0OºoO0OoºoO0OºoO0OoºoO0OºoO0OoºoO0OºoO0Ooº**

Cap 18. Secuestrada

Hermione sintió como si su cabeza estuviera dando vueltas... Solo veía una tremenda obscuridad... Notó que los párpados le pesaban, con trabajo los abrió para encontrarse en un lugar que parecía calabozo, con moho en las paredes y en partes del piso... Trató de moverse pero sus manos no podían... Un gran dolor le recorría los hombros y las muñecas, volteó a ver y vió que ella estaba encadenada por las muñecas de unas cadenas que colgaban de un techo que no se veía... De sus muñecas se derramaba un poco de sangre... El dolor que venía de los hombros era por estar soportando todo su peso solo en las muñecas, el piso estaba a por lo menos medio metro de sus pies y frente a ella estaban unas rejas.  
Hermione escuchó unos pasos que venían del pasillo al igual que unas voces...

.-Pero... Cómo se atreven a tenerla aqui?! Ella es la heredera de la que habla la profecía!! No pueden tratarla así! Es la heredera de la obscuridad!!

.-Lo dices por eso? O por que es tu hija?

Esta segunda voz hablaba de una forma muy fría y con las palabras arrastradas, a Hermione se le hizo conocida pero se preguntaba de que estaban hablando, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas...  
Hermione cerró los ojos lo mas que pudo, dejando una pequeña rendija para poder ver quienes eran los que hablaban...

.-Pero de que estas hablando?! Es solo porque es la heredera, nada mas!

.-Eso espero Rodolphus... Recuerda que no te debes encariñar con ella...

.-Claro... Pero que demo... No les bastó con traerla a este repugnante lugar sino que la tienen encadenada? Que les sucede?! Bájenla en este instante! Si el señor tenebroso se entera nos mata a todos al mismo tiempo!!

Hermione apenas veía unas sombras el espacio entre sus parpados era mínimo para que pensaran que seguía inconciente... Pudo ver solo dos sombras borrosas que estaban tras las rejas, una de ellas con un cabello rubio platinado... "Lucius Malfoy" y otro hombre que iba por delante que Hermione no había visto nunca "Debe ser Rodolphus... Será el? Mi padre?"  
Hermione oyó que abrían las rejas...

.-No tiene porque...Ella puso demasiada resistencia al ser encerrada en la celda, atacó a Amycus casi le arranca un pedazo de brazo con los dientes, juraría que se trataba del mismo demonio que tiene dentro Greyback...

.-Oh...ya veo...Y el joven Malfoy?

.-No me hables de ese! A el le tocará pagar muy caro... Nadie me traiciona!! El nos estaba ocultando a la chica...El fue el que destruyó la profecía!! Esto no se quedará así...

Hermione no aguantaba mas la curiosidad... Abrió los ojos de golpe viendo directamente al hombre que no conocía... Era alto, de cabello negro corto un tanto grasoso, no tanto como el de su ex-profesor de pociones, y unos cuantos chinos enredados, tenía cicatrices en la cara. El hombre se acercó a la chica que colgaba de las cadenas y la vió directamente a los ojos, el tenía unos ojos intensos color miel, haciendo su piel mas palida a pesar de no serla...

.-Mi pequeña Hermione... Mi hija...

Hermione miró con repugnancia al hombre y juntando un poco de energía le escupió en la cara...

.-Yo no soy tu hija!! Ustedes me abandonaron cuando era tan sólo un bebé...

.-Lo hicimos por tu bien...

.-Mentira!! Lo hicieron porque pensaron que no era bruja...Malditos seres asquerosos...

.-Rodolphus...Ya déjala...Si ella fuera mi hija ya estaría siendo castigada sólo por juzgar mi criterio...

.-Ay por favor...Si tuvieras hija maldito Malfoy?! Para qué quieres una, si a la que tenías la mataste?! Estúpido!

Lucius tomó el cuello de Hermione entre sus manos totalmente fúrico presionando a mas no poder...

.-Crucio!

Hermione sintió como ese horrible dolor le recorría de arriba a abajo mientras se retorcía en las cadenas en las que estaba atada, por suerte así como empezó terminó para fortuna de Hermione...

.-La verdad duele verdad Malfoy?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maquiavélica al momento en que salian los dos hombres de allí mirándola ambos con un cierto deje de desprecio...

Cuando Draco reaccionó después de casi un minuto de quedarse viendo el lugar donde habían desaparecido deseando que todo hubiese sido sólo un espejizmo, pero nada sucedía, al fin pudo reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando...

.-Eres un estúpido Potter!!

.-Si, tienes razón...Fui un estúpido al dejar que Hermione se acercara a tí!! Es obvio que todo esto que está sucediendo es por tu culpa...Si no fuera porque tu la enredaste con tus mentiras, ella no nos hubiera dejado a nosotros por irse con los mortífagos!!

.-No sabes de lo que estas hablando!! Mejor mantén las palabras tras el cerco de tus dientes, puede ser peligroso expresar lo que se piensa...

Draco alcanzó a inmobilizar a Harry antes de que el si quiera pudiera comprender una de las palabras dichas por el rubio...Ron decidió no meterse, tal vez lo mejor sería dejar a Draco hablar...Hermione confiaba en el...

.-Mira Potter aurita no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo...Pero ten por seguro que te hace mucha falta confiar en tus amigos ya que tu si tienes la oportunidad de tenerlos!! HErmione está en peligro ok? Existía una profecía acerca de ella...Estaba bajo el nombre de Hermione Lestrange, esta decía que ella estaba destinada a ser la hija de la oscuridad, su destino se sellará al ser la cuarta luna llena después de su cumpleaños, advina cuánto tiempo falta?  
La profecía dice que ella se convertiría en la obscuridad misma y que ayudaría al señor Tenebroso, incluso en contra de su voluntad pues parte de su destino está basado en ello...  
Hermione como tal vez no hayas notado es hija de los Lestrange, ellos la abandonaron pues pensaron que era squib...Como creo que ya sabes ella tenía sueños extraños entre ellos uno donde sucedía algo parecido a lo que acaba de pasar aunque hasta donde ella me contó ustedes no estuvieron nunca en peligro creo que fue por eso que quería alejarlos mas, no quería ponerlos en peligro lo cual a diferencia de lo que tu piensas, ella demuestra que ustedes le importan mucho...  
Tenía otro sueño donde los mortífagos me mataban y otro donde la tienen secuestrada, me dijo como era el lugar, pero no ´se dónde es eso...Necesito encontrarla, ella no debe estar atada a ese destino Potter...Yo sé que ustedes no confían en mi, pero en estos momentos necesito de su ayuda si quiero rescatar a Hermione...Yo no sé ustedes pero yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella!! Y si no me crees todo lo que te acabo de decir...Pregúntale a tu amigo Weasley, él sabía lo de Hermione...

Ron que había estado un tanto perdido en la conversación levantó la mirada a Harry que ya le miraba interrogante apenas moviendo sus ojos hacia el, lo unico que podia mover...

.-Todo lo que dijo Malfoy es verdad...

.-Y si aún desconfías de tus propios amigos, pregúntale al cuadro de Dumbledore...

.-Harry- dijo esta vez Ron- Piénsalo...ya le dimos la espalda una vez y ella nunca nos ha defraudado aunque lo creas así por lo de los Horrocruxes, Hermione no le dijo nada...Malfoy se enteró por chismoso...

.-Gracias por el apoyo Weasley-dijo Draco con ironía- mira Potter, si no vas a ayudar entonces no estorbes...Pero tu Weasley...Me vas a ayudar cierto?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Draco y luego le dedicó una resignada...

.-Pero que quede claro que nos es por ayudarte a ti sino por Hermione entendido?

Draco le quitó el hechizo que tenía Harry esperando con varita en alto la reaccion de Harry por si se le lanzaba encima y le atacaba, pero eso no sucedió...

.-Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- dijo Harry casi entre dientes y arrastrando las palabras.

.-Yo cómo sé que tu no nos vas a voltear el juego? Recordemos que tu no querías a Hermione cerca y no dudemos también que posiblemente tomaste cierto rencor hacia ella...

.-Pero eso no significa que yo no la quiera, en cambio tú...Tú sólo la necesitabas para ser mejor aceptado con los mortífagos...No te quedaste tranquilo con lo que hiciste el año pasado?!

Draco tomó fuertemente su varita mientras a Harry ya lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había tomado con una llave y apretaba mas al cuello de Harry su varita...

.-Nunca...Oyelo bien...Nunca te atrevas a decir de nuevo que yo no quiero a Hermione, porque serás el primero al que mi varita tenga el gusto de asesinar...Entendiste Potter?

.-Malfoy...Ya déjalo, tenemos que ocuparnos de Hermione ahora-dijo Ron un poco asustado- Harry, Hermione confió en él, tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo-dijo al ver que Draco lo soltaba...

.-Si, tienes razón, ella confió en el, y ahora ve dónde esta!!

.-Si? Tienes razón Potter, que tonto fui, pero si tu no le hubieras dado la espalda tal vez sería otra cosa! Y llegamos al mismo punto, nos vas ayudar o no?

.-Si veo que sólo nos estas utilizando para lograr tus fines, me va a valer todo y te voy a asesinar...

.-Asesinar no es tan facil como parece, como habrás podido observar el año pasado en la torre de astronomía no? Oh si Potter, yo sé que estuviste allí esa noche y aunque no lo creas no fue por la boca de Hermione...Pero...Está bien...Vamos tenemos que ir a donde McGonagall, necesitamos la ayuda de la orden de la paloma

.-La ORDEN DEL FENIX!- dijeron Harry y Ron al unisono.

.-Bueno como sea, necesitamos ayuda...

Ron solo observaba a Draco con detenimiento, tal vez HErmione tenía razón y él había cambiado, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado pidiendo ayuda, o podía ser todo ello una trampa? Por el momento él era la única esperanza de poder rescatar a Hermione así que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguirlo...

.-Y? Consiguieron a la chica?

.-Si mi señor- dijeron Lucius, Bellatrix y Snape al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia al Señor Tenebroso que les veía con curiosidad...

.-Buen trabajo, y? Dónde la tienen?

Lucius Malfoy se adelantó un paso y habló con tono firme.

.-Le quitamos su varita y le encerramos en los calabozos.

.-Bien esto está saliendo a la perfección...No puede haber fallos...Hay alguna forma de que los de la "Orden" den con este lugar Lucius?-dijo Voldemort hablando claramente en doble sentido acerca de la traición de Draco.

.-No mi señor, mi hijo nos habrá traicionado, pero nunca supo de este lugar...

.-Bien...Pero que quede claro Lucius, tu hijo no nos traicionó, su destino ya estaba sellado a esto si no, nunca hubiéramos logrado atrapar a la chica, pero, por si acaso...Pondremos barreras mágicas de acuerdo? Todavía quedan dos semanas en las cuales los entrometidos de la Orden podrían dar con nosotros...

.-Señor?-dijo Snape con voz cautelosa aunque sin dejar de notar cierta arrogancia como era habitual

.-Espera un momento Severus...Vamos, ya les dije que hacer par de ineptos...O estan esperando que lo haga yo también por ustedes?

Al instante Bellatrix y Lucius hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de allí casi corriendo.

.-Porqué tiene esos pensamientos acerca de los de la Orden? Porqué creen que la buscarían, ellos no saben nada de la profecía y por mas que adoren a Potter no arriesgarían la vida de decenas de personas por salvar la de una sola...

.-Lo sé Severus, lo he pensado, pero algo me dice que algo nos están ocultando, tengo un presentimiento y aunque no dudo de mi propio poder ni tu tampoco cierto?

.-No, por su puesto que no!

.-Independientemente de eso, no quiero arriesgarme mas de lo que se debe...Si esto se cumple, nunca podrán derrotarnos aunque toda la comunidad mágica se alzara en una rebelión, nunca podrían detenernos y yo...Yo seré inmortal!! Al fin! Esto que siempre he deseado e injustamente se me ha negado! Seré el primero! Seré el único ser inmortal y mejor aún, invencible!

.-Profesora...Se llevaron a Hermione!!-dijo Draco al escuchar el "adelante" de la directora. Cuando entraron los tres chicos agitados de correr, la vieron con una taza de té en las manos teblorosas...Al parecer, había estado platicando de algo muy serio y aungustiante con el cuadro de Dumbledore...

.-Cómo que se la llevaron!! Albus...-dijo con tono suplicante al ex-director.

.-Tómate el té Minerva, te va a hacer bien...Quién se la llevó? Cómo?

.-Se la llevaron Bellatrix, Snape y...

.-Lucius-acompletó Dumbledore al ver que a Draco se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

.-Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra, queda muy poco tiempo...Minerva...Cómo te ha sentado el té? Te sientes mejor?-la profesora que ya se había terminado el té casi de un solo trago afirmó con la cabeza claramente mas tranquila- bien, en ese caso necesitamos reunir a la Orden...

McGonagall no se lo pensó dos veces y salió como un torbellino del lugar.

.-Sr. Malfoy? No tiene idea de dónde pueden estar? Cualquier pista nos serviría en estos momentos, algo que recuerde que le haya dicho la Srita...

.-Ciertamente me dijo bastantes cosas que ninguna lo suficientemente útil para estos momentos. Conozco varios lugares donde los mortífagos se esconden, pero ninguno como el que ella me describió...Podría decirles algunos fercuentados por los mortífagos e intentar sacarles información...

.-Bueno por algo tendríamos que empezar no?

.-Señor!-dijo Harry un poco sobresaltado-podría ser una trampa!! El podría estarnos engañando para entregar a la Orden a Voldemort!!

.-Harry, tranquilízate, creo yo que el Sr. Malfoy tiene motivos suficientes y de sobra para no regresar con los mortífagos...Si tengo bien entendido el está arriesgando su vida al igual que ustedes por la señorita Granger...Yo no soy quién para decirles que confíen en él, yo lo hago, y tu Harry, no deberías de dudar tanto de él...En estos momentos lo único que puede ayudar a la señorita Granger es el amor que sienten hacia ella...

Harry sintió esa penetrante mirada que seguía siendo igual de fuerte a pesar de ser un cuadro.  
Al instante supo a qué se refería al decir que él confiaba en él, era a lo sucedido hacía no mucho en la torre de Astronomía y por lo que se había enterado, la madre de Draco había muerto misteriosamente...Pero eso no le quitaba esa espinita que tenía, Dumbledore ya se había equivocado confiando en Snape y a causa de ello había sido asesinado.

.-Pero señor...-intentó apelar Harry.

.-Harry, quieras o no, es la única posibilidad que tenemos de encontrar a la señortia Granger, aparte de Reamus, pero sería muy arriesgado llamarlo en estos momentos. Espero lo puedas entender...

.-No confíes en mi Potter si quieres, pero el cuadro tiene razón, por el momento soy su única esperanza...


	19. Con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy

Lo siento lo siento lo siento muchísimo!! De verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto!! Perdón!! Ahhh... No me vayan a acribillar... Para compensarlos iba a subir dos capitulos, pero acabo de notar que... Este es el penultimo capitulo... Si... Lo pueden creer? Es el penultimo, un capitulo mas y se acaba... (sniff sniff) que triste... Bueno pero hice el capitulo un poco mas largo... Solo un poquitin, pero espero les guste... Bien... Contesto sus reviews y les dejo con el capitulo...

**alastor82**: Holas!! Hace mucho que no platicamos verdad? Sorry es que no me he conectado en un buen rato... Pero estaba viendo que ya tienes 5 historias... wow... no las he leido, pero cuando las lea te dejo un review... Bueno pues grax por tomarte un rato para leer aca mis loqueras jejeje y bueno espero poder platicar de nuevo pronto contigo... besos... bye...

**Marie Malfoy**: holas... jeje supongo que si ya estas aca, es porque leiste el capitulo anterior verdad? jeje yo y mis super conclusiones... dejame estoy loca jajaja... bueno espero que ya estes mejor y si no pues espero que te mejores pronto... cuidate mucho val? Y bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario aunque no hubieras leido aun :P jeje bueno pues gracias... jeje val pues ya me voy... espero te guste el capitulo val? bno bye...

**pily-sofy**: perfecto? jeje pues gracias... no creo que este tan bien, pero para que hacerme del rogar verdad? ; jejej no te creas... pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios y bueno espero que te guste este capi también... Y sobre todo espero que no me vayas a odiar porque ya es el penultimo (:'s) jeje bueno espero leerte de nuevo por aca val? bueno bye...

**karyta34**: hola de nuevo... jeje... perdona la tardanza... sorry... dije que no tardaria tanto, pero pues bueno vale de nada sirven las excusas... por eso aca les dejo el capitulo, espero te siga gustando mi historia y te lea de nuevo... Lastima que ya sea el penultimo capitulo... pero así son las cosas... Gracias por el apoyo jeje... Bueno nos vemos val? Bno bye...

**hermione potter**: hola perdon perdon perdon perdon... Lo siento mucho... Lo se, dije que no me tardaria tanto... Y creo que si note que andabas en la desesperacion total jeje... Pero bueno... Aca esta el capitulo, y te recomiendo que lo disfrutes porque es el penultimo eh? Lo siento... Pero pues todo en esta vida se acaba... Y bueno mi historia no iba a ser la excepcion, pensé que sería un poco mas larga, pero creo que la inspiración no dio para mas... Espero te guste el capitulo, y espero ya no tardarme tanto para el ultimo capitulo... Bueno nos leeremos... Val? Bno bye...

Y bueno tambien muchas gracias a los que leen pero no dejan reviews... Jeje... Espero que les siga gustando mi historia a todos... Bueno bye...

* * *

**_Cap 19. Con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy._**

Harry dió un bufido al momento en que cruzaba los brazos.  
Unos instante estuvieron en un silencio de total consternación y preocupación que fue roto cuando la directora entró de golpe en la sala.

.-Señor, ya están aquí, los dejo...

.-Si, si todo lo que te conté Minerva, y ustedes nos van a contar lo que sepan para poder encontrar a la señorita.

La profesora sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza e hizo pasar a todos; al momento en que iban entrando se quedaban viendo fijamente a Draco unos instantens y se sentaban en las sillas que ellos mismos hacían aparecer al rededor de una mesa igualmente puesta.  
Harry se quedó viendo asombrado de los pocos que habían esa vez.

.-Y los demás?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad...

Todos empezaban a removerse en sus sillas un tanto incómodos por la pregunta hecha hasta que al fin alguien habló...

.-3 de los nuestros no pueden venir pues estan en misiones y los demás...- el hombre se quedó callado, Harry fijó su vista en la de ese hombre, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero la voz de Tonks le distrajo de nuevo...

.-Los demás han caído Harry...

Harry fijó su vista en todos los presentes y vió que faltaban unos cuantos que sólo conocía de vista y faltaban también Ojoloco y Lupin...  
Lupin le había dicho Dumbledore que era peligroso llamarlo, pero y Ojoloco?

.-Y Ojoloco?

.-Fue asesinado por Voldemort en persona, pero eso ya no es relevante, venimos por otros asuntos cierto Minerva? No a contestar preguntas de cosas que inclusive en el profeta salen...

Ron y Harry, e inclusive Draco le mandaron una fuerte mirada de desprecio al hombre que arrogantemente había contestado a Harry...  
Draco se la pasó de allí en adelante con la mirada fijamente en el.  
Potter sólamente le había preguntado por un ser querido, esa no era la forma de contestar diciendo que ya no era relevante...

.-Si, si...Alleycus, pero esa no es la forma mas correcta de contes...

.-No me interesa oir clases de "buena educación" y "buenos modales" A qué venimos?

La profesora arrugó la nariz claramente ofendida pero decidió no meterse mas en el asunto...

.-Tenemos un problema...Secuestraron a una alumna del colegio y...

El mismo hombre se paró de golpe totalmente furioso haciéndo saltar a varios al escuchar el fuerte estruendo que hizo al lanzar la silla para atrás al pararse.

.-Venimos aquí a escuchar que secuestraron a una joven? Mataron a toda mi familia frente a mis ojos. Y quieres que me preocupe ahora por una muchachita cualquiera a la que nisiquiera conocemos y que posiblemente ya hayan asesinado porque ni su tiempo vale?!-dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa fuertemente con los puños totalmente fuera de sí...

Draco no aguantó mas y totalmente enfurecido con varita en mano lo calló con sus palabras llenas de resentimiento, y furia.

.-Nadie nunca lo obligó a ser parte de la Orden verdad? Por lo tanto tiene que ayudar! Usted cree que es el único que ha sufrido pérdidas importantes? Todos los que estamos dentro de esta sala hemos pasado por lo mismo unos de una forma mas cruel que otra, pero al fin y al cabo no se supone que tienen todos el mismo fin? Acabar con Voldemort?  
Vea la cara de todos, estan sentimentalmente derrotados, todos ellos han visto caer a su familia, a sus amigos sin poder hacer nada pero siguen adelante! Cómo cree que yo me sentí cuando ví como el mismisimo Lucius Malfoy asesinaba a mi hermana a golpes, ja! el siempre criticando las formas de actuar y de hacer las cosas de los muggles y la mató de una forma mas muggle posible...Aparte de tener que ver cómo los asquerosos del Ministerio deshollaban (N/A: es una forma de tortura que se utilizaba en la Santa Inquicisión) vivos a personas que aunque nunca fueron mis amigos eran seres que apreciaba! Así que no se crea único al ver visto como asesinaban a su familia, no crea que es el único que sufre dentro de este mundo porque tenga por seguro que siempre va a haber alguien que la pase peor!!

Draco había caminado hasta quedar a menos de un metro del hombre que paralizado le veía con cierto temor.  
Draco soltó la mano y bajó su varita al ver que tal vez se había propasado un poco al hacer tal exibición frente a todos ellos, todos le miraban atonitos y en el momento en que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí al ir sintiendo el fuerte silencio incómodo que se empezaba a formar habló de nuevo McGonagall.

.-Esta joven, es la clave para la victoria de Voldemort. Si ella se queda con ellos demasiado tiempo...Nunca podremos derrocar a Voldemort aunque el mundo mágico entero se levantara en armas...

La profesora empezó a explicar todo detalladamente acerca de la profecía de las concecuencias que podía tener y demás cosas que Dumbledore le había contado hacía sólo un par de horas, mientras todos escuchaban expectantes.  
Al final el único cabo suelto era que contaran los chicos lo vivido con los mortífagos.

Harry iba a empezar a contar todo, pero el cuadro de Dumbledore le interrumpió.

.-Harry no te ofendas, pero en estos momentos Draco es el que está mas enterado de la vida de la señorita y si no tengo mal entendido usted estaba un poco molesto con ella, eso puede influir un poco en su criterio, lo mejor será que Draco nos cuente...

Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras se iba a sentar apartado de ellos lo ams que se podía sin perder detalle de la historia que empezaba a contar Draco.

Les platicó todo lo que sucedía desde hacía tiempo omitiendo cosas que obviamente no era conveniente ni necesario contar, como los sentimientos hacia Hermione, al final todos parecían mas asustados que de costrumbre y Harry se notaba ausente.  
Ron lo notó al instante y le dió un codazo en las costillas, al instante reaccionço y volteó a ver un poco triste a su amigo pelirrojo...

.-Todo eso es cierto Ron?

.-Si...

.-Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?! Se supone que eres mi amigo!!

.-Ella también es mi amiga y me pidió que no te contara nada...Y yo entendí perfectamente sus motivos, si no le habías creído una vez para qué volverte a mencionar eso? Dime, me hubieras creído? O hubieras pensado que era un tonto por creerme lo que ella me dijera?

Harry se quedó callado fulminando con la mirada a Ron pero casi al instante agachó la cabeza...Ron tenía razón, el hubiera pensado que Hermione le había lavado el coco...

.-Bien -dijo McGonagall- tenemos algunas ubicaciones de mortífagos y Sr. Malfoy? Me parece que podría proporcionarnos las que usted tiene?

Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza.

.-Revisaremos uno por unos los lugares, enviaremos grupos pequeños y en caso de tener problemas habrña retaguardias, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, contacten a todos aquellos que nos puedan ayudar, Sr. Potter, Weasley también necesitaremos de su ayuda y de la ayuda del Ejército de Dumbledore...

Ante esto Harry se incorporó un poco en su asiento eso le animaba un poco.

.-Potter, Weasley? Llamen a todos aquellos que forman parte del ED, claro, siempre y cuando ellos quieran venir, y si pueden, tienen de aquí a mañana a la misma hora para reclutar mas jóvenes, pero de 5º curso en adelante pues no habrá mas tiempo de poder entrenarlos...Y por favor...Discreción absoluta...

Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y salieron casi corriendo del lugar, había mucho por hacer...

.-Entonces era cierto? Realmente estos jóvenes crearon un "Ejército de Dumbledore"?

.-Si -dijo la profesora mientras alzaba un poco el pecho un tanto orgullosa- y la verdad estos jóvenes tienen mucha habilidad incluso mas que algunos inútiles del Ministerio que estan del lado del señor tenebroso...Pero volviendo al punto...Sr. Malfoy usted dirá...

* * *

Los rumores aceca de la misteriosa desaparición de Hermione no se hicieron esperar, pero callaron cuando los profesores decidieron decir que ella estaba en la enfermería con una fuerte enfermedad mágica, pero no pudieron acallar mucho los rumores acerca de las constantes desapariciones de las clases de muchos alumnos.  
Claro que ellos no sabía nada del ED si no, hubiera sido imposible intentar distraerlos con las clases...  
El ED junto con todos los que se habían incorporado se la pasaban la mayor parte del día en la sala de los Menesteres que de nuevo volvía a ser la guarida de sus integrantes.  
Todos los integrantes habían tomado la misión como si fuera su propia vida la que corriera peligro, e incluso para sorpresa de muchos varios integrantes de la casa de Slytherin se habían unido al grupo y se veían muy motivados...  
Todos al igual que la vez pasada habían firmado en un pergamino que gracias a la ayuda de McGonagall se había hecho un contrato mágico para que no pudieran traicionarlos pero como claramente esta vez no era algo tan simple como ser expulsado del colegio se había hecho un hechizo mas fuerte para que cuando intentaran pasarse de lengua fuera por el medio que fuese que intentaran decir algo una maldición caeria sobre ellos impidiéndoles decir algo.

La Orden había ya buscado en varios lugares, pero simplemente no había nada mas que un par de mortífagos que no sabían nada.  
Después de varios fallidos intentos fueron prácticamente a reclamar a Draco que los lugares no servian de nada y que los mortífagos no sabían nada.

.-Cómo podremos encontrarlos si nos están mandando a lugares que ya ni habitados por mortífagos estan?! Y los unicos que estan se la pasan bebiendo todo el día-dijo uno de los integrantes de la Orden en una reunión, muchos asintieron al comentario en forma de aprovación.

.-Son los lugares que tenemos! Qué podemos hacer?-dijo McGonagall intentando defender a Draco que se notaba bastante consternado...

.-Pues bien, no sirven de nada!!

.-Bien pues si no les parece pueden buscar ustedes por su cuenta haber si tan buenos son!!-dijo ya notablemente desesperada y fúrica la profesora.

.-Ya, ya Minerva, tranquila-dijo Dumbledore-no queremos entrar en discuciones, necesitamos estar unidos, no podemos dejarnos caer en la desesperación...

.-Pero Albus! Nos queda poco menos de una semana!!

.-Si, lo sé, joven Malfoy? Hay algo que quiera agregar?

.-Bueno si...En realidad, esto es demasiado extraño pues todos los lugares visitados nunca se dejan solos pues El señor tenebroso tenía "cosas preciadas" guardadas en esos lugares

.-Creo que somos bastante maduros todos los presentes para poder llamarlo por su nombre no creen?-dijo Dumbledore.

.-Bueno como sea ya entendí...Voldemort dejó esos lugares inaccecibles para todos, pero nunca los dejaba solos, no me cuadra que ahora los deje totalmente desprotegidos, y esos mortífagos...No, tienen que regresar...Es una distracción...Si dejó los lugares prácticamente vacíos debió dejar buenos mortífagos. Ellos saben sólo que...O les ocultaron la información con poderosos hechizos, o estan en un lugar equivocado y son sólo mas distracciones...

.-Distracciones?

.-Si, ya saben...Voldemort debe sospechar algo y quiere hacernos perder el tiempo lo mas posible...

.-Pero cómo podemos deshacernos de los hechizos si no sabes cuales son?

.-Solo...Si...-Draco lo meditó por unos segundos mas intentando encontrar otra forma de poder encontrar a Hermione, pero nada-Profesora McGonagall, tengo que ir...

.-Pero cómo se le ocurre? Lo matarán! Ya todos deben saber que los abandonó!

.-Exacto!! Si los mortífagos no me intentan hacer nada ellos no estan enterados, pero si lo intentan deben saber todo y tienen la información escondida porque se les hizo un hechizo...

La profesora dudó unos instantes, pero de cierta forma tenía sentido lo que decía, bastante arriesgado, pero ya no quedaba tiempo que perder...

.-Bien...

* * *

Hermione se movía entre sus cadenas, estas le permitían poder moverse por toda la celda y llegar a los barrotes, a veces se asomaba un poco para poder ver lo que sucedía afuera pero casi no se podía ver nada estaba bastante oscuro, no sabía exactamente cuantas horas, minutos, dias llevaba allí...Seguramente ya llevaba un par de días al menos tres, pero realmente no había podido dormir pero podía notarlo por la actividad de los mortífagos que se turnaban para cuidar la celda.  
Por lo menos hasta el momento no había podido enc0ntrar una forma de poder salir de ese lugar, todo el día estaba vigilada, no tenía varita, lo unico que tenía a la mano eran cadenas, las mismas que la ataban al piso, al menos ya la habían bajado y las muñecas no le dolían ya casi...Aún tenía un par de marcas de los grilletes que la habían aprisionado por un día, pero las heridas apenas cerraban...  
Estaba todavía bastante confundida...Estaba triste, decepcionada, estaba...Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y la mayor parte de ellos enfocados principalmente en Draco...  
Porqué todo ese tiempo le había ocultado algo tan importante como aquello? Ella le había contado todo y el no se había tomado la molestia de siquiera decirle que había robado y destruido una profecía en la que venía el futuro de Hermione?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos esperando poder obtener un poco de calor, estaba bastante frío el lugar y el estar sentada en el piso y con falda no hacía el lugar mas reconfortable...  
Si seguía así moriría de hipotermia...  
Se acercó al banquillo donde estaba completamente dormido el mortífago que debería estarle vigilando...  
Se acercó a los barrotes y le habló haciéndole sobresaltar...

.-Oye!

El hombre se acomodó en su banquillo girando de nuevo su mirada hacia un periódico que había estado descansando en sus piernas ignorando por completo a Hermione.

.-Hey! Ok ya me resigné a estar encerrada, sólamente me gustaría que...Podrías darme algo para taparme? Tengo mucho frío...

El hombre giró un poco la mirada a Hermione y se volvió a girar a su periódico...

.-Oye te estoy hablando! Se que no puedes "hablar con la prisionera" pero no pido que me liberes ni nada por el estilo, sólo quero que me prestes algo para taparme! Aunque sea un sueter! Me voy a morir de frío!!

El hombre volteó a verla de nuevo y se levantó de su asiento...

.-Vete al fondo si no, no te doy nada...

Hermione se fue de nuevo al fondo esperando la reacción del mortífago.  
El hombre sacó su varita y una manta apareció justo al lado de donde estaba Hermione, esta la tomó sin decir nada mas que un "gracias" y sin dejar de notar que el mortífago guardaba su varita en la bolsa trasera de su pantalon...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal como lo había imaginado, el mortífago se quedó dormido de nuevo tras un par de minutos que había fingido leer el periódico.

Hermione se paró del piso y procurando no hacer ruido con las cadenas se acercó sigilosamente al mortífago; estando ya a una corta distancia estiró su mano lentamente sin dejar de notar que su mano le temblaba.

Y allí estaba, la pudo ver claramente, una parte de la varita sobresalía del bolsillo, tenía que hacerlo rápido por si el mortífago se daba cuenta.  
Con sus dedos envolvió la varita y con un rápido movimiento la sacó, al instante como impulsado por un resorte, el mortífago se sobresaltó y se levantó de la silla, pero antes de poder voltear, Hermione había sido mas rápida y y una maldición "Imperio" había caído ya en el mortífago, ordenándole quedarse sentado y dormido en lo que ella se deshacía de las cadenas y los hechizos que la tenían cautiva, ya tendría tiempo de pensar, o mas bien de improvisar su escape.

* * *

.-Y...Cómo sigue?

.-No lo sé, no he ido a la enfermería...

.-Bien, Tonks reune a toda la Orden...

.-Claro...

La profesora McGonagall salió hecha un rato del lugar para dirigirse directamente a la enfermería. Tenía que ver como se encontraba Draco Malfoy...

Efectivamente había dado en el clavo, cuando llegó a uno de los escondites los mortífagos se le habían hechado encima y por lo que le acababa de contar Tonks casi lo asesinan de no ser por el grupo de apoyo que le cubria la espalda; al menos ahora tenían ubicación exacta de donde estaba Voldemort.

.-Cómo se encuentra Popy?

.-Pues sinceramente Minerva, está bastante mal, pero se repondrá...En un par de días tal vez...

.-Pero...Esta noche hay luna llena!! Y el no va a quererse quedar sólo de expectador!! No debe, no puede!!

Draco, que estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos al escuchar la voz de la profesora preguntando por su estado, se quedó quieto y en silencio fingiendo que aún dormía.

.-Si, si puede y debe! Por su propio bien...

.-Pero...Popy, si Dumbledore no se equivoca, el debe estar presente, cerca de la señorita Granger...El es el amor del que habla la profecía, sólo él puede evitar que la señorita Granger se vuelva del lado de Voldemort. Sin él no hay nada que podamos hacer...Sólo habría una forma y no está en nuestras opciones...Sería...matarla antes de que se convierta...

Tanto la enfermera como Draco se quedaron totalmente en shock. La cabeza de Draco daba vueltas, al igual que su corazón...No podía dejar que le hicieran algo como eso, nunca se lo podría perdonar...  
El la quería, y realmente le importaba mucho, pero acaso tan fuerte era el amor que ella le tenía que era capáz de poder evitar volverse oscuridad? Podía ser tomada literalmente la frase  
_Eres la luz en mi oscuridad _?

Podía ser verdad que Dumbledore tuviera razón al decir que el amor era la mayor fuente de poder? Que era mas fuerte que cualquier tipo de magia?

Realmente era él, el "amor" del que hablaba esa profecía? Tanto le amaba Hermione?  
Draco ahora se sentía insignificante ante tanto, estaba a punto de perderla para siempre, no podía permitirlo...Pero...Ella estaba seguramente molesta y lo mas seguro decepcionada de él...Podría ella perdonarle el haberle ocultado tantas cosas? Y qué mas daba? Qué importaba si ella estaba molesta con el o no? Lo único que ahora importaba era rescatarla de ese lugar si no quería que fuera asesinada...

Abrió los ojos e intentó sentarse en la camilla en donde estaba recostado, pero un intento ardor le recorrió toda la espalda seguido de dolores punzantes en todo el cuerpo que le hicieron caer rendido en la camilla de nuevo.  
Las mujeres al notar el movimiento brusco de Draco giraron la vista hacia él.

.-Veo que ya despertó joven Malfoy.

.-Debo ir por Hermione!

La enfermera le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la profesora y rápidamente agregó:

.-Y lo harás, pero debo prepararte una poción para que te calme los dolores un rato.

Se giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y se fue hacia su despacho.

.-Profesora...Necesito poción multijugos...

.-Pero...Para qué?!-contestó bastante alarmada la profesora.

.-Voy a entrar a buscar a Hermione intentando que no me asesinen por traición...Tiene poción o no?

.-Iré donde Slughorn a averiguar...Intente descansar y recobrarse porque tenemos mucho que hacer...Hoy es luna llena.

Y dicho esto salió casi corriendo de la enfermería en busca del profesor de pociones.

* * *

.-Oye! Despierta!

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ver que otro mortífago intentaba despertar al que ella había atacado. Como pudo, le ordenó que se levantara mientras Hermione se seguía haciendo la dormida bajo la manta.

.-Prepárate hoy es luna llena, al anochecer el Señor nos quiere a todos en el cementerio.

Hermione hizo que el mortífago asintiera con la cabeza con lo que el otro pareció complacido, y tras lanzarle una ultima mirada se fue en la dirección por la que había llegado.  
Al menos ahora conocía la salida, tenía que huír, ya no había mas tiempo, esa misma noche ella se convertiría, pero... Si no podía huir? Qué pasaría entonces? Pondría a millones en peligro... Si no escapaba... Tendría que encontrar la forma de destruirse a si misma...


	20. Escape de la Oscuridad

Holas holas.... Pues me alegro mucho estar acá de nuevo... Lo siento tardé mucho jeje... Sorry... Pero lo importante es que ya estoy de regreso...Y pues no con muy gratas noticias... Este capitulo es el último de mi historia... No haré Epílogo ni nada por el estilo... Así que disfruten este ultimo capitulo...Cualquier duda, comentario, insulto, agradecimiento, o lo que sea, será bien recibido... Bien y pues ahora pues tengo que agradecer mucho a todos mis lectores/as que me siguieron fielmente y se tomaron unos minutitos para dejarme un review en cada capitulo y a los que les dió flojera también... Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia... Que para eso las escribo...Para que se deleiten o de plano se rian de lo mal que escribo (jeje) lo que sea, pero para todos... Muchas muchas gracias... Y bueno, espero que sigamos en contacto y puedan seguir leyendo las historias que siga publicando... Porque oh si... Tengo otro par de historias, pero mientras descansaré un par de semanas...Jeje... Pues bueno...Como paso rápido...

Muchas gracias a:

* Henakua (Aunque no me gustó mucho lo que me dijiste en tu review, mira que yo soy aficionada a leer de todo, sobre todo libros de antaño, tal vez por ello todavía tengo el "obscuridad" impregnado en mi...)

* Luna Crispy

* Spookie

* PaolaLissete

* Hinata_Hyuga

* Sakura_chan

* chukii

* 0-0

* Anonima

* alejandra

* katty watson

* Elizabeth Isis Malfoy

* Kaoru Riddle

* karyta34

* Sr. Malfoy

* araceli

* BILANDRA

* hermione_potter*

* Lagordis

* allexx_masen_cullen

* AndreinaMalfoy

* Marie Malfoy

* Lore Lathain

* pily-sofy

* beautifly92

* chivis

* alastor82

* Luiz Malfoy

* SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK

* Joyce Alexa Malfoy Bl

Y bueno a todos los demás... Que no hayan dejado review... Y si dejaron y no los puse sorry... De todas maneras les agradezco...jeje Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante este tiempo... Bueno y basta de tanto choro...A lo que vinieron es a leer el capitulo así que aca les dejo el mismo...

* * *

Cap 20. Escape de la Oscuridad

.-Seguro que es aquí?- dijo un hombre canoso y fornido a otro integrante de la Orden.

.-Pues este es el lugar que nos dijeron...Pero a mi también se e hace extraño...Una cabaña?

.-No se ve muy protegido, ire a dar un vistazo-levantó un pie para acercarse un poco mas pero un grito le detuvo.

.-ALTO!!

Tomó una piedra que estaba a su lado y la encantó para que se acercara flotando. Todos vieron expectantes la piedra que se alejaba un poco mas cada vez, un metro, dos metros y...Justo allí la piedra cayó al suelo, todo el grupo se escondió entre los árboles y en ese segundo un grupo de mínimo unos 15 mortífagos salió disparado apuntando todos con su varitas en todas direcciones, pero no vieron nada así que volvieron a meterse a la extraña cabaña.

.-Creo que si es aquí...

.-Bien, en ese caso manos a la obra.

TRas casi una hora, Hermione pudo deshacer todos los encantamientos que le detenàin, excepto por la alarma, había escuchado decir a un mortífago que si ella intentaba escapar una "alarma" sonaría y en menos de 5 segundos estarían todos los mortífagos allí.  
Tomó fuertemente la varita mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, si no podía salir de allí a tiempo y buscar ayuda, tendría sólo una solución...Sería una locura y seguramente nadie le entendería, pero al menos no haría daño a nadie, no se convertiría en obscuridad, ni se haría aliada de Voldemort, eso nunca...Pero qué pensarían Draco y sus amigos? Harry seguramente seguiría pensando que ella estaba allí por voluntad propia, antes de aceptar la verdad, y aceptar que se había equivocado...  
Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro que se borró al recordar en su solución...  
Si no encontraba ayuda, tendría que sacrificarse a ella misma...  
No había otra opción para evitar tanta desgracia que se avecinaba como quitarse la vida...Era la solución...La única...

Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazón, le decía que algo no iba bien...Tenía un mal presentimiento. A su mente llegó instantaneamente Hermione, todavía sentía bastante dolor,, pero se olvidó de ella al sentir esos fuertes y acelerados latidos de si corazón.  
Se empezó a poner nerviosos mientras junto con los aurores vigilaban la tan bien protegida cabaña...Qué pasaría sin no la encontraban a tiempo? O si no podían hacer ya nada? La respuesta le cruzó la cabeza como un rayo y sintió claramente como su corazón se detuvo por varios segundos...No podrían...O si? Realmente se atreverían a matarla? Lentamente fue observando a cada una de las personas presentes notando en todas ellas miedo, pero sin embargo una gran determinación, obviamente a esas alturas del partido, ninguno se tentaría lo suficiente como para evitar matarla, todos habían tenido horribles experiencias y con ello se habían dado cuenta que ya era muy tarde y demasiado imprudente tener compasión por alguien...Por ello seguían vivos...  
Volteó a ver de nuevo a su grupo que era comandado por su profesora de Transformaciones, y vió que hacían señas para reunirse todos, se acercó a ellos agudizando lo mas posible el oido para no perder detalle.

.-Ya conocen el plan, apéguense a el, no quiero fallas, no quiero ni un solo error, entendido? Sr. Malfoy tiene sus ropas bien puestas? Y la máscara ya lista?-Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

.-Bien...Esto no lo habíamos comentado, pero en caso de que algo salga mal...Nos apegaremos a un segundo plan...Espero no tengamos que llegar a esto, pero en caso de ser necesario lo haremos, y esto va para usted Sr. Malfoy no quiero titubeos, si para media noche no hemos logrado nuestro cometido y no la hemos podido rescatar, tendremos...Tendremos que matarla...Entendieron todos?

Todos se quedaron estáticos...Matar a una joven? Todos los presentes a excepción de Draco eran mayores y a pesar de haber aprendido a no tener compasión, cómo podrían asesinar a una joven que bien podría ser su hija?

.-Se cómo se sienten ante esta posibilidad, pero me temo que será la única opción que tenemos...

.-Qué?!! No podemos! No puden hacer eso!!

.-Shhh...Harry cálmate, nos van a descubrir...

.-Y cómo se supone que me voy a calmar Tonks?! No pueden hacer eso! No voy a asesinar a Hermione.

.-Lo sé es una idea horrible, pero si no tenemos de otra lo tendremos que hacer.

Harry junto con Ron, varios integrantes de ED y algunos de la Orden se quedaron viendo fijamente a Tonks que era la que dirigía quel grupo.

.-Harry, Ron, lo siento de verdad, espero no tengamos que recurrir a eso, pero de ser necesario se hará, cuando ella se transforme no será mas Hermione será otra persona, mas bien otro ser...De ser necesario nos desharemos de ese ser quedó claro para todos?

Todos asintieron bastante atemorizados, incluso algunos de los nuevos del ED temblaban un poco bajo sus capas al ver a lo que realmente se habían metido...Eso no era mas parte del entrenamiento. Eso era una batalla y ningún mortífago se detendría porque eran jóvenes; no dudaarían ni un segundo en matarlos...

Hermione abrió un poco la reja de la celda que la tenía cautiva rezando que sus intentos para quitar la alarma no hubieran sido en vano...  
Empujó lo que quedaba de reja comprobando que nada pasaba...Un suspiro salió de su boca.  
Se puso frente al mortífago y haciendo un sencillo hechizo, una idéntica copia de su traje de mortífago se materializó frente a ella, se la puso rápidamente y seguido de eso, se puso la máscara, tenía que pasar lo mas desapercibida posible...Tuvo una idea al instantem se arriesgaba mucho sólamente con pensar escapar, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y no había vuelta atrás.  
Hábilmente con su varita escondida entre la capa logró controlar al mortífago a modo que este la acompañara como despiste.  
Iban caminando por el pasillo que parecía eterno para Hermione que quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, giró su vista a su preso y agradeció que trajera máscara pues como el hechizo no se le daba bien pudo ver un poco de saliva escurriendo por debajo de la máscara.  
Para su mala suerte pudo escuchar unas voces que se acercaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el alma se le vino a los pies...El nerviosismo le emanaba de los poros intentando calmarse mentalmente.  
Puso todo su empeño en evitar que el mortífago siguiera "escurriendo" de la boca y en poder pasar por mortífaga sin que se dieran cuenta del engaño.

Siguió avanzando con paso decidido y cuando se topó frente a ellos la piel se le puso chinita pues pudo reconocer en el tría de mortífagos una larga y rubia cabellera que se escapaba entre algunos espacios de entre la capucha y la máscara.

.-Qué hacen aquí? Espiando?-dijo uno de los mortífagos dirigiéndose al "preso" de Hermione.  
"habla" le ordenó Hermione mentalmente, pero sólo consiguió leves balbuceos, el terror entró en ella y alzó la voz por sobre los extraños balbuceos.

.-Nos hemos extraviado, este lugar parece laberinto!! Nos digeron que nos fueramos reuniendo, pero...

.-Son nuevos?-le interrumpió una voz firme y bastante intimidante.

.-No...Bueno, si te refieres a si habíamos estado aquí...En realidad no, hace unas horas nos mandaron llamar, cubríamos uno de los lugares señuelos...

Hermione se quedó rogando y suplicando que realmente hubieran puesto señuelos y se tragaran la mentira.

.-Ah si?-dijo desafiante Lucius que era el único al que reconoció Hermione.

.-Si, no tenemos mucho de haber llegado y estábamos...

.-Nombres

.-Perdón?

.-Quiero sus nombres!-dijo Lucius alzando su varita directo a Hermione.

.-Tu eres Lucius Malfoy cierto?-Se aventuró Hermione-No sabía que tu hijo nos había traicionado, fue al escondite en busca de información...

Al instante la expresión de Lucius cambió radicalmente por debajo de la máscara, cosa que Hermione pudo notar por el hecho de que lo vió bajar su varita.  
Le dolía hacer eso, decir esas cosas de Draco, ponerlo en evidencia, pero el le había ocultado tantas cosas, le dolía que el no la quisiera lo suficiente como para tener la confianza de contarle todo desde un principio...Y si realmente el la había entregado? Tal vez en eso también le mintió diciendo que estaba arrepentido, contándole el plan y usando psicología inversa...Ahora era su turno...Lo utilizaría a el como escudo y distracción para salir de allí...

.-Estaba acompañado? Le dieron la información?

.-No, estaba solo y no consiguió nada mas que una buena paliza...

Los dos acompañantes de Lucius estallaron en carcajadas mientras él seguía con la mirada fija en ella.

.-Espero no lo hayan asesinado...El es mío!!

.-Lo sabemos...-y como fingiendo recordar algo Hermione agregó rápidamente-se nos hace tarde, debemos reunirnos ya...

.-Cierto, Lucius luego cobras venganza, primero lo primero, vamos por la chica si no queremos que el Señor la cobre con nosotros.

Lucius simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar dejando sólo a un mortífago con ellos.

.-Por aquí derecho hasta el final, 2 a la derecha una a la izquierda y allí estan las escaleras...Nos reuniremos en el cementerio, tres pisos arriba...

.-Gracias los esperamos allá...-dijo Hermione alegre por la suerte obtenida...El mortífago se fue tras sus compañeros y casi corriendo siguió las instrucciones, si iba a ser en el cementerio seguramente estaba a campo abierto, tal vez si podría escapar...

.-Hey tu!! Detente!!

El mortífago se detuvo al instante ante la amenza del otro mortífago, se giró para encontrarse con una varita apuntándole al pecho...

.-Quién eres? Porqué la prisa?

El misteriosos hombre con capa de mortífago con manos en alto, cambió un poco su voz y con el corazón a punto de salirse por el miedo, habló con voz clara y muy seguro a pesar del terror que le recorria el cuerpo...

.-Vamos no hay tiempo!! Avisa a todos los que puedas, debemos avisarle al Sr. Tenebroso!!

.-De qué diablos hablas?-dijo furiosos el mortífago que no bajaba la guardia.

.-Estaba en la cueva de "Callew" vigilando y una emboscada de aurores...El idiota de Marelly soltó la sopa...

.-Qué dices?

.-Eso!! Que el inepto de Marelly reveló el plan y la localización...Eran demasiados!! Escapé y vine a avisar...

.-Cuándo fue eso?-dijo el hombre notablemente nervioso, bajando ahora su varita...

.-Hoy, hace un par de horas...

El mortífago bajó por completo su variya e intentó correr para dar el pitazo, pero una maldición asesina lo alcanzó incluso antes de poder reaccionar...

Draco tomó al mortífago de la ropa y lo metió tras hacerle un hechizo desilucionador a una habitación vacía y salió a todo correr para seguir buscandio a Hermione, llevaba un buen rato buscando sin resultado alguno y el corazón le latía mas fuerte y rápido al imaginarse lo que ocurriría al no poder encontrarla...

Hermione caminaba rápidamente, ya estaba cerca de las escaleras , las podía ver...  
Vió a un mortífago corriendo a toda prisa, se le paró el corazón pensando que ya le habían descubierto, pero se intentó calmar preparando por lo bajo su varita lista para atacar, pero el mortífago le habló desde lejos.

.-Vamos!! A prisa debemos investigar todo el lugar, revisen cada rincón del lugar...

.-A qué te refieres?-dijo Hermione intentado no sumirse en el terror fingiendo sorpresa angustiante.

.-Un idiota reveló el paradero! No, sabes qué? Debemos poner mas hechizos protectores, los rebeldes deben estar por llegar...

.-Bien, sigue revisando, yo iré donde Vo...el señor, debemos alertarle...

.-Ok...buena suerte con eso...

Y tras esa extraña suerte Hermione siguió corriendo directo a las escaleras asombrada de ella misma y su buena actuación.  
Y, pronto las vió de nuevo, las escaleras que le llevarían a su libertad. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la salida que le había indicado el mortífago, esbozó una sonrisa al ver que realmente estaba a campo abierto, y mejor aún pues había un bosque relativamente cerca donde podría refugiarse para huír, estaba al fin respirando el aire freso de la noche.  
Se quedó unos momentos que le parecieron segundos allí sintiendo la brisa de una tormenta que se avecinaba.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unas voces detrás de ella y notando que estaban cerca y venían de las escaleras corrió para esconderse detrás de un enorme nicho con cruces romanas, el único de tamaño suficiente para que no fuera sorprendida, y mandó al mortífago que le había servido de escudo a que se fuera a "dar una caminata" al bosque para que desapareciera y no le fuera a causar problemas.

.-Dices que alguien reveló nuestro paradero?

.-Si mi señor, lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos inmediatamente de aquí y...

.-Nada de eso Severus, sabes bien que sólo pueden entrar mortífagos...Y si es uno de ellos...Mátenlo...

Hermione se estrmeció por la frialdad de las palabras de Voldemort que se acercaba junto con un numeroso grupo de mortífagos, se asomó un poco y pudo ver como todos se colocaban en un círculo alrededor de Voldemort a unos escasos dos metros de donde estaba ella.

.-Todo va perfecto y la luna casi está en su máxima expresión, en unos minutos mas será mío todo ese poder!! Dónde está Lucius con esa chica?

Hermione tembló un poco al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando lo descubrieran, que no tardaría mucho por lo que pudo escuchar...

.-Mi señor!! Mi señor!! Se ha escapado!!- Llegó gritando Lucius a todo correr.

.-CÓMO?!! Cómo diablos pasó eso?!! Pero qué esperan? Busquen...-pero otro grito le detuvo de nuevo...

.-Señor!! Mi señor...Tenemos a un invitado!

Hermione se asomó un poco mas y su corazón se paralizó al ver como dos mortífagos arrastraban a un inconciente Draco que estaba lleno de moretones y graves rasguños con pequeños hilos de sangre que brotaban de ellos...

.-Enervate!

Draco abrió los ojos y una mueca de dolor se dibujó por unos instantes en su rostro.

.-Mira nadamas, si es nadamas y nada menos que tu hijo Lucius!! A ver...Intentaremos razónar contigo...-dijo mientras daba un par de pasos de una lado a otro, hasta que se paró y le propinó a Draco una fuerte cachetada haciendolo tambalearse al que Hermione reaccionó y casi deja salir un gritito.

.-Dímelo!! Dónde está? Tu sabes!! Tu fuiste el que la ayudaste a escapar!! No es así Draco?

.-Cómo?

.-No te hagas el idiota!! Dónde está la hija de la Oscuridad?!!

Draco soltó un suspiro involuntario mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

.-JA!! Ni si quiera pudieron mantenerla encerrada? Y yo que pensaba que la ineptitud tenía un límite, pero ahora veo que si lo tenía ustedes ya lo rebasaron!!

.-Crucio!!

Hermione miró horrorizada como se retorcía en el frío cesped, para luego quedarse tirado como un títere con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, por un instante, una milésima de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, Draco rompió la conexión temiendo que le descubrieran.

.-Quieren saber donde esta?

El corazón de Hermione que apenas estaba recuperando un poco su pulso normal se dió un vuelco horrible...  
Sería el capáz de entregarla? Si realmente era verdad lo que le había dicho Bellatrix acerca de su plan y que el realmente estaba del lado de Voldemort? No podía ser, si no, no estaría todo golpeado...

.-Debe de estar a millas de aquí en estos momentos... Y se aleja cada vez mas mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo con la carnada!! Si, yo la ayudé a escapar y que? Y pensaba ganar un poco de tiempo, claro, no había planeado que me capturaran, aunque con esto ella gana mas tiempo...

Hermione sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, el se estaba sacrificando para que escapara... Pero si lo habian capturado lo iban a matar...  
Sintió como si un rayo la atravesara, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza... La transformación había comenzado ya...

Y sucedió algo que la desconcerto por completo, escuchó claramente la voz de Draco, pero juraba que era dentro de su cabeza, y este repetía una y otra vez "huye Hermione huye de aqui"  
Se asomó de nuevo fijandose en Draco, pero este no movía los labios...

.-Pagarás caro esta insolencia!!

Y de nuevo allí estaba la voz de Draco dentro de su cabeza...  
"Hermione, huye!! Sé que pudes oir lo que pienso, yo los puedo entretener, pero tu huye de aqui!!"

"No Draco, no hagas esto!!" -intentó de la misma manera responderle y supo que lo había logrado al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco...

"Te van a matar si te dejo aquí!! No tienes que hacer esto!!"

" Y a ti también te van a matar si no te vas ya!! Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que compensar el daño que causé, el que te trajeran aqui fue mi culpa, ahora lo voy a pagar, pero porfavor vete ya!!"

Hermione vió horrorizada como Voldemort levantaba su varita y comenzaba a decir la peor de las maldiciones mientras unas pequeñas chispas de color verde se empezaban a formar en el otro extremo de su varita.

.-Avada Kedavra!!

Un as de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort directo al pecho de Draco, Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y salió a todo correr de su escondite a todo lo que daban sus piernas en el momento preciso para alcanzar a abrazar a Draco y que la maldición diera de lleno en la espalda de Hermione, que al instante cayó muerta en los brazos de Draco...

Todos incluyendo a Voldemort se quedaron estáticos viendo como Draco giraba el cuerpo inherte de Hermione, desesperado le puso dos dedos en el cuello esperando sentir un poco de pulso, pero nada, simplemente estaba muerta... Cientos de lágrimas se arremolinaban por salir de sus ojos, hasta que ya no pudo contenerlas mas y empezaron a caer sobre su amada...

.-NOO!!-gritó Voldemort con furia contenida, mientras todos miraban temerosos a su amo a lo que pudiera hacer en esos momentos...

Pero algo pasó al momento en que las lágrimas de Draco cayeron en la piel de Hermione.... Una masa de polvo negro salió de ella quedando suspendida sobre Draco y Hermione para luego convertirse en un huracán que se metió al cuerpo de ambos...

El cuerpo de Hermione levitó hasta quedar completamente erguida... Y ante la impresión de todos abrió los ojos lentamente, Draco que estaba cerca de ella pudo notar que era su pupila completamente dilatada la que hacía que se le vieran los ojos impresionantemente terroríficos.

.-SI!!! La Tiniebla... La oscuridad misma...-gritó alegre Voldemort pero su felicidad no duraría mas pues una enorme figura, como la sombra de una serpiente se avecinó contra el haciéndolo caer muerto, todos se quedaron petrificados al igual que algunos de la Orden que miraban asustados en los límites del bosque entre ellos Harry.

Todo parecía de nuevo en calma hasta que un tarado mortífago gritó rompiendo el silecio.

.-Nuestra nueva señora de las Tinieblas!! Juraremos eterna lealtad a...-pero al instante cayó muerto al ser tocado por un nuevo lazo de oscuridad. Al ver esto odos los mortífagos intentaron darse a la fuga, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una abrumadora oscuridad cubrió el lugar por unos segundos, Draco intentaba desesperado llegar a Hermione, pero era imposible, no veía nada, sólo escuchaba uno que otro grito que era acallado al instante. Pero así como todo el terror comenzó, terminó... De nuevo la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar haciendolo ver aterrado un completo campo de batalla con todos los mortífagos muertos, muchos aún conservaban la expresión de terror en sus caras, pero ahora completamente tiesos y muertos, quedando solo al final Draco, Hermione y los de la Orden que aterrados no se atrevian a salir de su escondite.

.-Hermione...-dijo Draco en tono suplicante... Esta se giró y lanzó de nuevo un lazo de Tinieblas hacia el, pero este simplemente le atravesó limpiamente sin causarle daño alguno.

.-No puedes herirme Hermione... el amor que siento por ti me protege...

Hermione fue como impulsada hacia atras haciendola caer por un instante. Esta se levantó corriendo y se abrazó fuertemente a Draco mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas al momento en que le decía casi sin fuerzas "Te amo Draco" y seguido de esto todo fue oscuridad, se desplomó en los brazos de Draco.

.-Estará ella bien?

.-Sr. Malfoy no tiene de que preocuparse, lo peor ya ha pasado...

.-Quiero hablar con el cuadro de Dumbledore...

.-Pero... Yo lo lamento mucho, pero el en estos momentos no se encuentra, pero le aseguro que ella se pondrá bien...

.-No es sólo eso!! Quisiera saber... Mmm lo que quiero saber profesora, es si ella... Seguirá siendo así, ya sabe, la oscuridad...

La profesora McGonagall se movió incómodamente en su asiento ante la mirada fija y preoucupada de Draco.

.-Eso... Eso no lo se...

.-Por eso quiero hablar con Dumbledore!! Exijo hablar con el... Llámelo!!

.-Eso no va a ser necesario Draco... Ya estoy aqui. Y... bien? Qué es lo que te está turbando?

.-Bueno... Yo quería saber si...

.-Si ella va a seguir a seguir siendo la misma de antes? Mmm... Pues la respuesta es incierta, pero me parece que ella seguirá siendo la hija de la oscuridad si eso es lo que quieres saber...

.-Oh... Y...

.-Ella no hará daño a nadie a menos que se sienta sola... Por eso... Tu debes cuidarla mucho...

.-Ok... Gracias...

.-Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, estoy seguro de que ella desearía que fuera usted al primero que ve... Pero... Tengo que decirle otra cosa... Al revivir ella, te pasó parte de su poder así que anda con cuidado tu también... No creo que quieras herir a nadie verdad? Y... Bueno la verdad esto mas que un poder puede ser un don o una maldición... Este poder se pasará a todos los descendientes que haya de ustedes, si los tienen juntos la oscuridad será mayor... Y... Bueno... hay una leyenda... La verdad nunca tuve la paciencia para averiguar si era verdad o no... Si la oscuridad se desata, siempre habrá también luz... Por lo tanto habría una hija de la luz... Sería descendiente de la misma oscuridad... Nunca presté mucha atención a esto, solo... Le comento para que esté enterado...

.-.-.-.-.

.-Draco!! Draco!!

.-Aqui estoy... Vamos despierta... Aqui estoy contigo... Nunca te dejaré sola...

Hermione despertó de su pesadilla y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas se abrazó a Draco.

.-Ay Draco!! Tuve una horrible pesadilla... Tu... Tu estabas muerto... Yo... Yo era la que te asesinaba... Tu estabas muerto...

.-Estoy aqui... Pero algo tiene de verdad eso... Me sentí morir al pensar que nunca te volvería a ver sonreir, a sentir, a abrazar, a tenerte conmigo... Incluso a regañarme... Perdóname por no haberte contado todo cuando pude... Perdóname fui un idiota!! Pensé que si te alejaba de eso podría evitar que pasaras por todo esto... Yo quería evitar justamente todo lo que pasó...

.-Olvídalo si? Ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos...

Hermione se abrazó mas fuerte a Draco mientras el igualmente se aferraba a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida, y así era, se sentia morir si ella no estaba con el... Si no la tenía consigo... Y allí abrazados y en silencio, los dos se quedaron un rato que para ellos no fueron mas que unos instantes cuando alguien que se aclaró fuertemente la garganta les hizo sobresaltar.

.-Hermione... Creo que... Te debo una enorme disculpa...

.-Eso es lo único sensato que te he escuchado decir ultimamente Harry Potter...-dijo Hermione notablemente molesta al fin separándose de Draco.

.-Si, lo se, lo lamento, perdóname por no confiar en ti y apoyarte cuando mas lo necesitabas...

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara arrugando la nariz fingiendo indignación pero al instante una sonrisa se formó en su boca y miró de nuevo a Harry.

.-Todo perdonado Harry, pero te juro que si vuelves a desconfiar de mi ni te me acerques porque no reacciono...

Harry se lanzó sobre ella dandole un fuerte abrazo, separandose tras darle un sonoro beso en la frente dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Draco.

.-Y tu Malfoy...

.-Yo que?

.-Supongo que debo agradecerte por tu ayuda... Y por... Cuidarla todo este tiempo... Si no fuera por ti no la hubieramos podido salvar nunca...

Harry que le miraba friamente le extendió la mano que Draco dudó un poco pero estrechó, después de todo el sería como su cuñado... Pero aún así no dejaban de mandarse miradas asesinas, habría que darle tiempo al tiempo...

.-Oh Hermione!! Ya despertaste...-dijo Ron entrando a la enfermería y lanzandose igualmente sobre Hermione para abrazarla.

Hermione le respondió al abrazo a Ron y se sonrio al sentirse feliz, ya no se sentía sola... Al fin la pesadilla terminaba... Cuán equivocada estaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Adiós Ron, adiós Harry... Proméntanme que me van a escribir en las vacaciones... El proximo año ya casi no nos veremos, a Draco le ofrecieron un puesto en el Ministerio y a mi uno como ayudante de medimaga...

.-Medimaga? Tu?

.-Si, acaso crees que no puedo Ron?-dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

.-No si, está bien... Sólo no regañes mucho a los pacientes...

.-Qué insinuas?!!

.-Nada nada... Nos veremos en las vacaciones verdad?

.-Saben que si...-dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba a ambos y les abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello.

.-Déjanos respirar!-dijo Ron mientras desaparecia el color violaceo de su cara- Pero... Estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotros a la madriguera? Sabes que eres bien recibida aca...

.-Si Hermione... Estas segura de querer pasar tu vacaciones con Malfoy?

.-Claro que si!!-dijo mientras se tomaba del brazo de Draco para unirlo a la conversación.

.-Esta bien... Tu...-dijo Ron diriguiendose a Draco- cuídala quieres? Si no... Nos verás de nuevo en menos de lo que dices Quidditch.

.-Claro que la cuidaré... No es mi intención verlos tan rápido!-dijo dándoles media sonrisa mientras les extendía la mano a ambos que tomaron amablemente.

.-Algun día tendremos un año tranquilo?-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

.-Espero que no...-dijo Draco sacando risas a todos los que ahora serían como su familia...

FIN??


End file.
